Dead Betrayal
by Impulse53669
Summary: With Bill's blood inside her, Sookie is blinded. Oblivious to how Bill is treating her. After going to fangtasia alone and meeting Eric, Bill's blood begins to wear off and the perfect boyfriend charade falls. As Gran, Eric and Pam fight for the telepath, old secrets emerge but Bill has an ace up his sleeve. But still...when has the old Viking ever failed her? I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, all Charlaine Harris.**

Prologue: Sookie has met Bill and she would be going to Fangtasia with him to ask the vampires about the murders but Sookie is heading out to fangtasia ALONE...

I was carded at the door by a vampire. She scanned me intently. Chalky pale, and breathtakingly beautiful, she seemed out of place in her striking out fit, it just didn't seem like _her. _She was wearing a black latex dress that complimented her stunning figure but it just didn't seem like this is how she would normally dress, she probably adopted it because of the human patrons thought it appropriate.

"I haven't been carded in years" I said, fishing in my red purse for my driver's license, standing in a boxy entrance hall.

"I can no longer tell human ages, and we must be very careful we serve no minors. In any capacity." She said. She let me through and I entered into the world of sex, drink, and fangs. Everything was in grey, black, and red. The walls were lined with framed pictures of every celebrity vampire who had shown fangs on the big screen. The lighting was dim; of course, nothing unusual about that; what was unusual was the clientele, and the posted signs. The bar was full of fangbangers. Not that I had anything against them but seeing so many people and _hearing _so many people obsessed with vampires was overwhelming. I saw an open seat and took it at the bar. A bartender sauntered over to me; he was an American Indian, with long coal black straight hair and a craggy nose, a straight line of a mouth, and a whippy build.

"What can I get you woman? Come here alone? Surprising because of your beauty" I blushed and smiled in response.

"I will have a gin and tonic please." Politeness costs nothing, only making everything to gain.

When he returned with my drink, I had decided that he seemed nice enough, so I pounced. "Thanks, would it be ok if I asked you a couple of questions about two women that I know came here? They were my friends and I'm just trying to figure out how they ended up dead. "Immediately I regretted speaking. His face was unreadable. He truly looked dead.

"Have you got a picture?" He asked. Ok, didn't expect this...

I reached into my purse and extracted the two pictures. "Do you recognise them?" I asked whilst handing him the pictures.

"That one," He said, poking a finger at Dawn's picture, "She wanted to die."

"How do you know?"

"Everyone who comes here does, to one extent or another"

"Well thanks for your time" I put the pictures back into my purse and nodded my head; he returned the head nod and walked off to serve other people. I decided to get a booth and try and listen to the surrounding fang bangers. To lower my shields even the slightest, i would need as much privacy as someone can get in a busy bar and spotted an empty booth and made my way across the room. Unsurprisingly, spotted the vampire that had carded me at the door stood on a stage behind a blonde vampire on a throne, I knew I would see the striking vampire once again as she was definitely a character you would never forget. The vampire on the throne was handsome, in fact radiant; blond and blue-eyed, tall and broad shouldered, he was wearing boots; jeans, and a vest. Period. Kind of like the guys on the cover of romance books.

He should have scared me but he didn't. Huh. Sookie Stackhouse has grown some balls. Well good for me.

I sat down in an empty booth directly opposite the blonde vampires and I closed my eyes and tried to drop my shields. Soon, every thought in the bar that was human flooded into my mind.

_'Damm I want some V!'_

_'How can I make him notice me?'_

_'I want some dead fucker to fuck me sooo baddddd!'_

This was going to take some time. Then I felt it. The feeling that someone was watching you with their eyes fixed onto you. I opened my eyes and scanned the bar to find who was staring at me. It was the blond vampire.

My eyes met his and he looked away. That was strange... Anyway, back to the job on hand. This time I didn't close my eyes I just focused on particular thoughts. Nothing different. All thinking about sex and fangs and one certain blonde hunk.

Out of nowhere, the vampire that carded me is stood before me.

"He wants to see you." She said with a bored tone to her voice. I stood up and followed her to the blond vampire that I knew would be waiting for me. Not even asking who she meant when she said _he_ as I already guessed successfully. When we finally reached his throne, he was even more breath-taking up close. His blue eyes sparkled in the light. Wow. I stood before him with the bored vampire stood behind his throne.

"You have been asking my staff questions. Why." He asked. Not even acknowledging my existence.

"Two people I know came here. They are now both dead. I asked your bartender because I'm trying to piece together who saw them last. They both came here." I realised I was babbling and shut up awaiting his response.

"Next time ask me. Do you have their photos?" I got the pictures out and handed them to him. As I passed them to him, his fingers brushed against mine and our eyes met. For that brief millisecond, I felt electric flow through me. What was happening?

"I have been with this one" He tapped on Dawn's picture, "let's just say she liked it rough." Taking his eyes off the picture he looked directly into mine.

"Thank you, that's all of your time I need to take."

"Well aren't you sweet." Said the female vampire.

"Not especially." Crap! Oh shit Sookie! Why did you say that?!

"Pam leave us" The vampire named Pam left. PAM THE VAMPIRE?! This just keeps getting better and better.

"Please sit down" He was been surprisingly polite considering how I just spoke to his friend. He signalled to the seat next to him and I sat down without hesitation.

"What is your name?" He turned to finally meet my eye.

"Sookie Stackhouse. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Well it only seemed polite to ask. I noticed Pam had lifted her head up from behind the bar and focused on me, clearly startled.

He merely chuckled. "Your confidence surprises me, most humans that enter this bar act like slaves and fear us and do not speak to us like you just have, you surprise me Miss Stackhouse. Not a lot of people have managed that, only my child Pam. My name is Eric Northman; I am the owner of this establishment." Before I had chance to reply, he continued. "Before, when you were in the booth, what were you doing? You seemed concentrated on an invisible force."

Well this took me by surprise. Again before I had time to react, a stray thought caught my attention. My face changed as I listened in, trying to pin point the source

_'I need to find something fishy going on here. I can sense it. My boss won't be happy if i get no results.'_

Gotcha. The thought was coming from an undercover cop.

I found him in the crowd, he was dressed in a fishnet top with black leather trousers, his body was toned and his face was plain, and he had no hair.

I opened my eyes and saw Eric's eyes on me intently.

"Are you a witch?" He asked with his voice firm and lowered.

"No." he looked like he believed me and his face regained a calm look. "You've got to listen to me. Do you see the man in the fishnet top and leather trousers in the middle of the dance floor? He's baled" I said with my voice low, hoping no vampire would hear me other than Eric. He nodded in response. "He's an undercover cop and there is a red head vampire feeding on a human in the men's bathroom." He looked at me in utter shock.

"How do you know this?" He questioned.

"I am a telepath" I whispered. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.

"Pam." He ordered and then here she was. She stood before him showing him respect.

"Det finns en vampyr som livnär sig på skadedjur i herrarnas toaletter. itu med det. Förresten, vad tror du den här blonda? Jag luktar oskuld. Har hon kommit ensam?"

I don't know what language he was speaking but I picked up on a word similar to toilet, that must mean Pam will be dealing with it.

" Jag kommer att behandla vampyr och glamour av ohyra. Definitivt en jungfru. Och ja, hon kom ensam. Om du knullar henne, du dont göra det på kontoret. Jag hatar lukten av mänsklig doft där. Jag slår vad om att hon smakar gott, trevlig rack på henne." She replied .

Eric chuckled and replied back. "Jag kommer att knulla henne i bilen då. Gå nu."

Whatever he said last made Pam's face drop. Turning back round, Eric spoke again to her in the beautiful language "Hon är annorlunda. Du hörde hur hon talade till mig, inte konstigt att förrädare är förtjust i henne, hon är väldigt vacker, inte skrämma henne, hon är sällsynt." And then she was gone. Dang vampire speed.

"Follow me" Eric ordered to me. Weirdly enough, I found my legs following him into the back and through a door that must be his office. It was very dull and orderly.

Not what you expect a stereotypical vampire's private space to be like. He signalled for me to sit in front of his desk and he sat on the ledge of the desk directly in front of me. Damm he was tall.

"Can you read vampire's minds?" He asked. He didn't look the way Bill did when I told him I was a telepath. Bill looked angry. Eric just looked curious.

"No, I can only read human minds."

"Is there anything else I should know about?" What did he mean _'is there anything else I should know about?'_

"I'm not sure what you mean. I have only just met you; it's dangerous enough telling a complete stranger this"

He looked down at me with a curious glare and then he did the unexpected. He smiled.

"You are Compton's are you not?" How did he know about this? He must have read the shock written all over my face-"Diane told me. I am sheriff of Area 5, which means I am in charge of all vampires in my area; Bill is part of my area. We are mainstreaming so I will not harm you, I ensure you. You have my word. What is said here will not leave this room." it sounded exactly like what a teacher would say to a kid been bullied.

"I can't be glamoured." I had said it before I even realised I had said it.

"Well this is interesting." He smiled again. "Miss Stackhouse, your gift has just helped my business and reputation. Thank you. I wish discuss the possibility of a contract in which you would be paid for using your gift at my expense. Your safety would be the main priority as I will not have an asset been killed or injured." The way he said asset made him cringe. I wonder why…

"I think maybe I should speak with bill about this, he knows more about what I would be getting myself into more than me"

"I understand, if you wish for this matter to be settled I will have Bill come here."

"Really? That would be great if it doesn't cause too much trouble."

"Miss Stackhouse trouble comes naturally to me" He winked at me and turned around and picked up his phone. I couldn't help looking at his gorgeous butt... What was I doing?!

"Like the view?" he chuckled in front of me.

"Couldn't careless" I stated with my voice firm. I could lie when I need to. I was actually getting pretty good at it. You had to be when you accidently slipped up by replying verbally to a telepathic thought.

"You know how to wound a man Miss Stackhouse"

"Sookie" I replied. He turned round and had the phone to his ear, he smiled back at me.

"Ah Bill, Sookie is here-" I heard a shout come down the phone, Eric held the phone away from his ear and raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged in response. Wow Bill seemed angry. Why? We weren't officially together or anything, or were we? Whatever was going on between us was complicated.

Eric returned the phone to his ear and said in a cool voice "Silence" The shouting stopped immediately. "Remember who you are talking to Compton. I will not have disrespect. We will discuss your appropriate punishment when you arrive here. Sookie is with me. She is not harmed I assure you. You have no right to believe that I would harm something that is yours. Set off immediately and I suggest you hold your temper until you get here." With that he slammed the phone down onto the holder and sauntered over to the other side of the desk and sat down and put his feet up on his desk. "So Sookie" He smiled when he said my name "Why didn't you bring Bill?"

"I still haven't gotten over some stuff that happened between Diane and Liam and Malcolm..." Why was I telling him my life story? Geez get a grip Sookie! Quick change the subject… "If you don't mind me asking, but how old are you exactly?" I was always curious about this. Vampires must of seen so much devastation throughout their long life.

"I am over one thousand years old; I was a Viking in Scandinavia." Wow.

"Oh my god, you must have seen so much."

"I have. However you have surprised me, no one in the past several centuries has ever spoken to me like you have, that is human. You don't seem scared of me."

"I have no reason to be. You haven't harmed me or tried to get sex from me." I replied truthfully.

"Just because I haven't tried doesn't mean I don't want sex. I would love to indulge your body, however you are Bill's therefore I cannot make any sexual contact with you. I have never taken an unwilling woman. Not in my entire existence." Well that was good to know. "How long have you been a telepath?" He asked, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"All my life." I replied instantly.

"Incredible." With that, Eric stood up and walked round the desk to me, he held out his hand to help me rise out of the chair and I took it. His cool fingers caused electricity to flow through me again. I rose and I dropped my hand the same time he did and we made our way out of his office. "I still need to be on show tonight, maybe you would accompany me by sitting by my side?"

"Sure, by the way, Ginger the waitress has an obsession with you. She has your face on a scatter cushion." I could barely keep a straight face when I told him. He burst out laughing too.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I have a feeling we will get on." He winked at me and led me through the busy club to where we would be sitting until Bill arrived.

Eric offered me his hand to help me sit down; I took it without hesitation and sat down on the chair next to his. I felt the same electricity flow through me again when we touched. He gracefully sat back down next to me.

"What are they thinking?" He murmured to me.

"Can other vampires hear me?" I asked with my voice level.

"No" He replied.

"The waitresses are mainly focusing on their jobs, the fangbangers however... their thoughts are more insane." I blushed from hearing their thoughts, Eric picked up on this. It's amazing how calm and relaxed I am around a Viking vampire. He just has that affect. I am most certain that he doesn't act like this around normal people.

"What are they thinking that has you blushing?" He asked curiously.

"I'm blushing more for you if I'm honest. The man with the dog collar on and a lead hanging off it, he has written on his tag- _Where is my fuck toy Blondie_. He hopes you will enjoy it. Only interested in blondes, he has no desire for any other person without blond hair. In fact he refuses them."

Eric let out a roaring laugh. "Sookie this is a very amusing gift. Tell me more" He genuinely looked interested.

"Well the man that is creeping up on Pam hopes she will kick him. He himself gets a kick out of been kicked. He has a fantasy about Pam dressed with cream pie's as her breasts and a cherry hiding her...err...down below." Eric just laughed even more.

"I made Pam during the Victorian era in England, she has always been a graceful woman, however very crafty but very loyal. She is very serious about clothes. Imagining her dressed like that is too amusing to even describe." Eric just gave me a cocky smirk. After he finished laughing, he asked me a question that Bill has previously asked." How do you have relationships? With your gift it must be extremely difficult, especially for a woman as beautiful as you." he seemed genuine in his compliment.

He had been open with me about his self and his age, it's only polite that I am honest with my answer, plus I also felt the need to share my life with him even though we met in the past hour.

"It is hard, they are always thinking about a way to get into my pants or how big my boobs are. It's very distracting. Up until I met Bill, I thought i was going to die alone. I can't hear vampire minds and you have no idea how relaxing it is after a lifetime of blah blah blah" I closed my eyes. Maybe I just said too much.

"I won't try and say I understand what you have been left to live with. I cannot imagine how... frustrating it must be" That was different to Bills response. What is on here?

Before I could respond, Bill walked through the main entrance and headed towards us. Once he approached the stage he bowed deeply to Eric. A lot of bowing with vampires, need to remember that one.

"Sherriff"

"Compton." Eric replied in a bored tone.

"Sookie."

"Bill." I replied.

Seriously what the fuck. I don't usually curse but really. What the fuck is with all the names! I couldn't hold back my giggle. Both vampires stared at me in disbelief.

"What is so funny Sookie? Is it the human dog again?" A smirk was spread across Eric's face.

"Never mind it's just me been me." I tried to keep a straight face, half succeeding. Oh well.

"Bill. Sookie will be working for me. Of course her safety is a priority. I am also presuming that she will want to remain working where ever that is. This will not be a problem. As she is yours I contacted you almost immediately about the offer. I am asking you out of respect Compton. I am your Sherriff. I have the right to take her and claim her as my own. However I am not a bastard most of the time. Simply taking her would cause Sookie to hate me. I do not wish this; also she will work better if she is happy. Nevertheless you have disrespected me. I am in need of finding a suitable punishment. Thank fully I have thought of one. "He motioned for Pam and she came zooming up and listened to his demands that he whispered into her ear. No one other than Pam would be able to hear his demands. She let out a giggle and smirked at Bill as she walked past strutting her stuff.

I watched Pam talk to the dog collar man. Oh no. Knowing what's coming, I open my mouth in disbelief. Eric the crafty bastard. Funny though.

"Sookie are you alright?" Bill asked me. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine thanks" I smiled warmly at bill. He responded with a smile that didn't really show anything other than _'listen to me you crazy fool!'_ Well maybe not those exact words but I got the gist of it.

"Bill you will flirt with this fang banger and ask if they want to feel your fangs. Do not get distressed and start brooding like you normally do. Just go along with it." As the man approached the whole room fell silent.

"Master" the man whispered looking up at Eric with longing eyes. He knelt down before him and stroked Eric's boot. Uh oh.

"Get your hands off me." Eric said with a stern voice. The fang banger took his hands off him immediately. He didn't even look scared. I decided to be scared for the fangbanger as well as myself. Eric was really scary when he wants to be. I reminded myself to never get him angry. "Bill proceed." Eric looked at Bill and smiled.

Bill's face dropped and turned into utter misery. He knelt down to the man and offered his hand to help him up. The fang banger looked at bill in disgust and stood up by his self. I glanced at Eric who was smiling. I shook my head at him with a raised eyebrow. Unbelievable. As much as I wanted to stop Bill from embarrassing his self, I really wanted to watch. I need a little fun every now and again. Bill's just gotta gay up.

"You look very... sensual." Bill stroked the man's chest lightly. Oh this was too good to be true. I kept my face straight with a lot of effort.

The man looked at Bill with a curious eye, and Bill glanced at Eric for a split second and Eric returned with a waiting look. Bill proceeded.

"Would you care to... feel my fangs in private?" Bill asked the man with a 'tried' sexual voice. I'm going to burst out laughing any minute. Get a grip Sookie!

The man didn't respond so Bill stroked his shoulder, I could tell this was killing him. I should feel sympathy but this was just too funny. The man finally responded.

He shoved Bill's hand away-"I do not go with dark haired men like you. You disgust me. Do not touch me. My neck is for the blond vampires ONLY. Eric is my master. I praise only him." And with that the man smiled at Eric and he responded with a raised eyebrow and motioned for Pam to take him away. Once the fangbanger had left, the room returned to its usual volume. Bill looked on the verge of tears, this will be interesting. ..

"Well done Compton, you do have balls after all" Eric gave him a fangy smile. "Let us finish our discussion in my office" I stood up before Eric so he wouldn't have to help me up, I knew this would cause me and Bill to argue big time. Eric led us through to his office and Bill put his arm protectively around my shoulders, making me feel safe and loved. _Sweet._

Once inside Eric presumed his earlier position and sat behind his desk. Once Bill and I were sat down, he proceeded.

"Why don't we start with Sookie telling us what she wants first?"

What do I want? This has all happened so fast. One minute I was trying to find out who murdered my co-workers and now I'm been offered a job been a professional telepath for the Sherriff of area 5(whatever that is).

"Look I want to keep my job. This is all happening so fast, I want to try and use my disability to an advantage that will benefit everyone, not be used for dirty deals or power. I just want justice for people. I will work for you Eric, but I will only do it if Bill is there, I don't want to have to travel too much and no matter what, if I find something illegal and if they are human, they must go to the police. I don't want anyone to die because of what I find out, if you agree to this I will work for you whenever you want." Eric studied me curiously, why was everyone curious about me? I'm just a barmaid that can read minds. Big deal!

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Stackhouse. I agree to your terms, however if Bill is unavailable, I personally will accompany you to where I will need you, is that agreeable?"

"Sure. I will give you my details." Eric passed me a pad and pen and I wrote down my address and home phone number. He looked over the piece of paper once I wrote everything down and glanced back up at me.

"You don't have a cell number?" He asked.

"No, I don't need one really."

"I will see to it that you receive one, I will pay for the contract, no strings attached. Now down to your pay...will five hundred dollars for four hours work be acceptable?"

Five hundred dollars?! Was he made of money?! That's like two weeks' pay at Merlotts!

"Uh yes...thank you"

" I think that is all we need. I do not wish to make this formal with contracts for the time being. I prefer to take it as a trial run."

"Understandable. I'm sorry to leave so quickly but I'm getting up early tomorrow and I need some rest." I stood up to leave and Bill rose too and bowed deeply to Eric. After Bill bowed, Eric stood up too.

"Drive safely Miss Stackhouse, I will send the phone to your address, it should arrive tomorrow, I will have Bobby my day man deliver it."

"You really don't have to."

"Consider it a gift" He smiled at me not acknowledging Bill standing right next to me.

"Thank you, and its Sookie!" I smiled back at him. I was getting uneasy feelings from Bill so I headed for the door with him trailing behind me.

Before I could get out of the door he called back to me.

"Oh and Sookie, try not to be seen in public in Bon temp with Bill, I have people investigating the murder cases, the murder is killing women associated with vampires."

"Why are you investigating it?"

"The human authorities are looking to pin it on a vampire; I am protecting my area's vampires. I do not tolerate for injustice." He seemed genuine about his statement and I believed him.

Chapter 2 will be up soon, im currently writing about one chapter a week because of all the work im doing and I will try and write faster! I'm about a quarter of the way through chapter 5, so things don't get boring and I have to fill you in with a load of nonsense from people I will add diary entries as chapters that are short and snappy, written by Sookie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

Chapter 2

Bill swiftly closed the door and practically dragged me out of the employee door into the parking lot. He pulled me to my car and took the keys out of my hands in a violent way and shoved me in the passenger seat and raced round in vampire speed and before I knew it, we were away from Fangtasia. I was first to speak.

"Why are you so mad at me?"

He kept his gaze on the road ahead with his hands clenched on the driving wheel. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him." He said through gritted teeth.

"Why? Because he made you flirt with that guy? Or because he offered me a real good paying job!" The anger that I never knew existed in me suddenly erupted. Bill pulled over and sat staring into nowhere.

"Why didn't you let me take you?"

"Answer my question." I was struggling to remain calm.

"Sookie why didn't you let me take you." He sounded actually really scary now. He turned his head and I saw his fangs out. He had a blood lust look in his eyes, reminding me of the way a tiger stalks its prey.

"I-i-i just wanted to go by myself. Look bill. We aren't an item. I don't really know what we are but you don't have a right controlling where I go!" Maybe I shouldn't have yelled as regret flowed through me like blood.

"Sookie I have had a lot longer time to assess danger and safety. Do not underestimate my judgement. You were foolish to go there alone, any one could have fed from you."

I opened my mouth to protest but he shot me a fearful glare. The rest of the ride home was filled with silence.

After he pulled up on my driveway I plucked up the courage to ask him.

"Are you still going to go to the meeting?"

He turned his head to look at me. "Of course I am. I will be in touch. I must leave, I have things to attend to. Do not accept anything of Eric's. Call me." He had started out in a gentleman's tone which soon turned sour and fearful. I nodded in response. "Bye Sookieh" He gave me a pitiful smile and then he disappeared.

[Set the next day]

Diary Entry 1#

Dear Diary;

I have decided to start a new diary. New boyfriend = new diary. I don't want my thoughts about Bill been inflicted with my complaints about people's vulgar thoughts.

So Bill and I made up and it resulted in making out like horny teenagers. I have never been kissed like that before and I feel every positive emotion flow through my whole body. I am suddenly craving his touch, his smell, his smile. Sookie Stackhouse is smitten. Deal with it.

I don't remember who apologised to whom; I don't really care in all honesty. For the first time in my life, I have no idea what my boyfriend is thinking!

The meeting is in a few days' time, and I haven't heard anything from Eric, except when I got the cell phone off Bobby (Who is a complete asshole!) Anyway, got to go get ready for work...yehy... urgh.

Sookie


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

Chapter 3

My new cell phone rang from inside my room, the one Eric had recently gave me, it had a lot of flash things it could do; like email, play games, surf the web and take pictures. Proud to say, I also have BBM (blackberry messaging service) however I only have 5 contacts, but hey, I don't even have a laptop, this is a major step for me!

Some phone book contacts were also already put into the phone; Fangtasia, Bobby, Eric and Pam, but not Bill… Eric doesn't really like Bill it seems. It surprised me that Eric had put his personal cell phone number in there as well, not just his work number.

I was in the shower when the phone rang and I hurried out leaving the shower on and quickly put a towel round myself.

"Hello?" I held the phone to my ear. My damp hair was dripping onto my shoulders making me instantly cold.

"Sookie its Eric."

"Hey" I wrapped the towel round me tighter.

"Are you in the shower?" Stupid vampire hearing.

"Kinda..."

"What a master piece your body presumably is in its pure natural form" he said in a flirty tone.

"Viking! I have a boyfriend!"

All I heard down the phone was his rumbling laugh. "Boyfriend? Compton... boyfriend!" he caused his self to laugh even more. Men. No matter what species or whatever orientation, they are all the same. They all laugh at their jokes that only they get. "Pam come!" he commanded to his 'child'

"Yes master?" I heard in the background.

"Bill Compton is Sookie's boyfriend." I heard a hysterical laugh joining in with Eric's. Now I was just getting annoyed.

"What's so funny?"

I heard him sigh an unnecessary sigh. "Saying a vampire such Clingy Compton who is extremely old fashioned is your _boyfriend_, is like saying... I, myself, is in bed with my Barbie radio playing toxic by Britney spears while platting a kittens hair and singing along to every word."

That very image formed in my mind and laughter erupted from inside of me. I found myself crying from laughing.

"Fair..." I gasped for breath "Anyway..." I gasped for air again. Eric merely laughed at me laughing. This may take some time.

"Sookie, I need your presence tomorrow night, I wish for you to listen to a few of my human employees. I will discuss the issue with you in person tomorrow night, I am presuming that you are able to attend?"

Serious Viking back. Ok I can deal with this.

I picked my towel back up off the floor and wrapped it around my cold skin. It had fallen off while I was in tears laughing, typical.

"Yeah I can make it, what time do you want me to come round? I can be there for about two. I'm working tomorrow's evening shift, plus I will need time to get changed and showered and stuff."

"You don't need to glamour yourself up; I can tell that you look perfect without make up on. Just come as Sookie Stackhouse." Ok...

"Alrighty then. I'm getting cold so I'm going to jump back in the shower, good night." Oh crap! I forgot they don't say goodbye's on the phone!

"Good night Miss Stackhouse" Well that was unexpected, the phone went dead and I returned to my shower.

After I had finished my usual beauty treatments I set off to Bill's. Like always he was waiting for my return.

"Sookieh" He never quite managed to say my name right, he gave it his own little twist, whenever he said my name he added an 'H' onto it. I will get used to it eventually. Hopefully...

"Hey" I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He was dressed in his usual khakis and polo shirt combo with brown pointy suede shoes. I myself was dressed in a white summer dress that had dandelions scattered on it.

"You look delicious as ever Sookieh." Awkwardly, I ignored that 'compliment' and got to the task in hand.

"Eric called" This got his immediate attention. His head snapped up and he abruptly pushed me against the wall holding onto my shoulders a little too tightly.

"What did he say." He asked me sternly.

"He asked for me to come and listen to people tomorrow." I swallowed trying to hold my own. I have learnt fast not to argue with vampires, even mentioning any risky grounds can cause some bruising.

"Sookieh do not leave out any details about what he said. Tell me everything" I have three options. Option 1; tell him exactly what we said and hurt Bill's pride. Option 2, Run away. Option 3, lie and fill some humiliation with usual chit chat. I don't want him to get angry and feel hurt so option 1 is ruled out and 2 is just insane, no way could I outrun a vampire. Even a baby one for that matter. That leaves option 3.

Lie.

Been a telepath gives a lot of practise on thinking on your feet as sometimes I got myself into tricky situations by revealing my disability a little by accident. Time to see whether my practise paid off.

"Well I was in the shower and the phone rang so I went and picked it up-" I said, until I was interrupted.

"Cut to the chase Sookieh." Make up your mind! When Bill is angry his added 'H' on my name was more pronounced and distinctive. And boy was that extra 'H' being more pronounced now.

"He said, _Sookie_ I request your presence at the club tomorrow, I will discuss the subject and reason for your gift at the club tomorrow evening. Then I told him I would come and I will arrive at around two."

"Anything else Sookieh"

_Yes, myself, Eric and Pam all think it's hilarious that you Clingy Compton has been referred to my BOYFRIEND. _Damm that nickname for Bill is catchy.

"No" There. I lied. My first and hopefully last lie to Bill. I couldn't exactly say what I was thinking! Yeah... not going to happen.

"I am sorry I hurt you Sookieh" He looked sincere so I kissed his cool lips. He responded deepening the kiss and soon we were making out like horny teenagers again. After a bit, I needed to breathe and took it as my cue to leave.

"Good night Bill" I said detangling myself off him and I stepped out back into the open fresh air.

"Sookieh" Slowly, he closed the door behind me.

The next day flew past and before I knew it, I was getting ready to go to fangtasia. Tonight, I decided to wear my jeans with a high waist with buttons on the waist part and a white cape top with black heels to finish it off, adding a smarter theme to my outfit. Filling my purse with my new cell phone, keys, wallet and my lipstick; I have put a little make up on despite Eric and Bill's wishes. My hair pinned back leaving a few curly strands fall around my face, I also covered the bruises with powder only leaving a faint mark, barely noticeable. Alas I am ready. Eventually Bill turns up _late _in a old battered lotus that looks like it hasn't been driven in over a century. After waiting for me to get into the car, we set off. The night was chilly but I knew the club would be warm like all clubs, but just in case I hoped Bill would lend me his jacket.

"Sookieh you look delicious" Delicious was one of Bill's favourite compliments to me, I can't decide to think of it as sweet or just a hungry 'compliment.' Tonight, Bill was in his usual Khakis and polo shirt with his suede shoes like always, however Bill seemed on edge.

"Thank you, Bill are you ok? Also do you mind if I grab a quick bite to eat after we are done at Fangtasia?" I hadn't had much of a dinner and my stomach agreed.

"Yes, I went into Shreveport before to feed, my hunger is satisfied. If you so wish it to eat human food then you may." Bill never liked me eating in front of him; he always pulled repulsed faces around me when I did.

"I don't mean it like that" I turned my head to face him; his gaze was fixed on the road ahead, his fists firmly on the steering wheel.

"I am fine." He snapped back. The rest of the journey was in complete silence.

I got out of the car and approached the silent club's main entrance, Bill followed swiftly behind. I knock on the door and in seconds, the vampire known as Pam is standing before us. Tonight she is dressed in a deep pink jumper and jeans with killer heels. Not what you expect a Victorian vampire to be wearing.

"Sookie, you look delicious tonight." She looked my body up and down taking in every inch. Once her analysis was over she looked at Bill. "Bill." she said in a bored tone. Bill growled in response. What the hell?

She turned on her heels and walked back into the club and we followed in. Eric was sat on the bar with his feet on a bar stool, he was wearing a black vest top with a leather jacket and black jeans to match, he looked more casual somehow dressed like this even though he wore practically the same thing the night we met. He caught my eye and jumped off the bar and walked over to me confidently, he shot me a fangy smile that was not intended to be scary.

"Sookie, you look beautiful as ever, please come, sit down and I will tell you why I have summoned you here" Eric strode back over to the bar and sat waited behind a bar stool and beckoned for me to follow and sit. I obliged and sat down and Eric pushed the seat under a little to make it more comfortable and sat in a chair next to it. Bill was stood beside Pam and looked furious; I wasn't the only one to notice either.

"Bill, if you are growling because I addressed Miss Stackhouse before I acknowledged your _existences then I suggest_ you leave now. She is a very powerful asset" He tensed slightly when he said asset again. Neither of the other vampires noticed as they weren't as physically close to him as I were.

"I apologise Sherriff" Bill muttered under his breath. Vampires.

"Pam, escort Cli-"Stopping mid word, he realised that it was a private joke that Bill is not included in for his little nickname as Clingy Compton "Compton." He corrected his self "outside to as humans put it, 'cool off', he is still in a _dangerous_ state and I do not wish for it to be inflicted upon Sookie." My bull shit meter reached sky high.

Pam bowed her head and pulled Bill by the arm and he shoved her hand off from her grasp. They both stormed out together, leaving Eric and myself alone.

He turned his head to face me and his eyes latched onto my shoulders and fury spread across his face. "Sookie. Why are there bruises on your shoulders? Compton's fault I believe?"

"He got mad and he was holding me" He looked even more furious. Any normal person would be running away around about now but I stayed put. Something told me that he would do me now harm.

"And he did not rid of the marks that he inflicted? By attempting to cover them with make-up you are further proving you do not wish to have them. Why has he not rid you of the marks if it was him who gave you the bruises?" His posture seemed calmer but fury still betrayed his beautiful face.

"I didn't want more blood even if he offered it, I've already had a lot of it, I was attacked the night we met and he fed me his blood to stop me from dying, I don't want to be turned having heard of accidental turnings occurring due to in taking so much vampire blood."

"It wouldn't even have to be blood, minor injuries such as bruises or bites can be healed with vampire saliva." Why hadn't Bill told me? Did he expect me to never find out? I had gotten grief from Sam because of the constant presence of the hand shaped bruises, not to mention the abuse from customer's thoughts.

"He never told me..." I whispered.

"Do you wish for me to heal them? Because of their age it will take less time to heal." I doubt Bill would heal the bruising his self, but if I let Eric then he would have to lick my shoulders, would he have enough control to not bite?

"How do I know you won't bite me?" I looked into his eyes to try and see any level of betrayal or deceit. I found none.

"I give you my word, I will not." His eyes locked onto mine, we were the only people there, even if the room was full, I knew I would only feel his presence, he was kind.

"Please may you seal the wounds Eric?" I moved my top across so he could get a better angle, and stole a spot on the floor with my eyes focusing onto that one point.

"Sookie relax, I will not harm you" His hand rubbed my arm; this was the first physical contact besides our fingers grazing each other we had, had. His cool touch yet felt warm and reassuring, I melted under it.

My whole body became relaxed and calm, not something you would find other people to be like around a one thousand year old Viking vampire. Bill is strong, but Eric is stronger and yet I feel safe around him.

"I know" I replied.

I felt his hand move to my back and he rubbed it effortlessly and then I felt his tongue come into contact with my skin, it set my whole body on fire, this was most certainly not the response I expected from myself. I felt energy surrounding me building up, higher and higher. Then it was gone. Eric removed his hand from my back and put his index finger under my chin and moved my head to face him.

He smiled gently and I returned the smile.

"All healed" Just at that moment, Bill and Pam returned, Eric's finger was still under my chin and dropped it as soon as Bill saw. "Let's get down to business. I have discovered that sixty thousand dollars has been stolen from the accounts here at fangtasia, I need you, Sookie, to listen to the human employees and tell me who stole the money. The human will be handed over to the police and you will be paid four hundred dollars for your service."

"What if the thief isn't human?" All vampires snapped their heads towards me.

"Then I will investigate Pam and Longshadow myself. They both have access to the accounts." Eric said calmly. Guess accusing a vampire isn't a good idea especially if the vampire is in the same room... "Pam, get Longshadow to bring them in" In an instant Pam was gone and then returned with whom I presumed was Long shadow, carrying an overweight man on his shoulders with obvious ease. He plonked him down with his back to me onto a metal chair and turned to face me and met my eyes. It was the vampire who I had asked first about my dead co-workers. I looked away and concentrated on the man opposite that was called Bruce, which I got from his mind, instead.

"Bruce, please may I touch your wrist?" He was bald and short, and very over weight, he had jam jar glasses and was freckly, his sweat patched underneath his armpits were huge, no way could one man produce that much sweat!

He nodded in response and I held his wrist. "Bruce, did you take the money?" I closed my eyes and concentrated on his thoughts.

"No, I swear it wasn't me! You've got to believe me" He whimpered. His mind matched his response, he hadn't stolen the money.

"Do you know who did?"

"No" He sunk his head and whimpered again. He was clean. Well, mentally.

I turned my head to face Eric, "He didn't do it and doesn't know who did, have you got other people?"

Eric nodded towards Longshadow and Pam and Longshadow picked Bruce back up and whilst he took Bruce away, Pam returned with a skinny woman with bleach blonde hair and a short boob tube covering her tiny figure, she looked confident. Her name was Ginger and was thinking who the fuck I was and who the new sexy vamp is. I already disliked her. Not only was she looking at my man seductively, she was also very stupid. Why would you have a name called Ginger then die your hair badly blonde? She sat down with her legs open showing way too much. Eric saw my reaction and spoke up.

"Ginger shut your legs. It is very insulting. Do as Sookie tells you." Ginger looked at me in disgust and nodded clearly unhappy about having to do as I tell her.

I reached for her hand and she pulled back. "What the fuck are you doing? YOU cannot touch me" She looked over to Bill "But you can" Bill growled at her, however, referring back to the issue that Ginger was dumb, she took his growl as a sexual response and she opened her legs wider for all to see. My jaw dropped and looked away. Bill growled again, not noticing that this turned her on, making her pursuit more eager. She stood up and walked over to Bill seductively but before she could get there, Eric intercepted. He looked down over her with his fangs fully out, boy he looked furious. "How dare you. Go sit down. That vampire that you were trying to seduce is Sookie's. After this you will no longer be welcome here. You have upset her and you will pay with your addiction to sex. " Eric looked up to Pam "Pam talar inte. Jag bryr mig inte för din sarkasm ikväll. Håll röv hål upptagna medan jag hjälpa begåvade ett" Whatever he said in whatever language, caused Pam's face to drop and she looked disappointed.

Ginger returned to her seat and I grabbed her hand roughly, no more than she deserves. Her thoughts had many dark spots, however the few thoughts she had were violent and very sexual. She pictured having sex with Eric in front of me while I am chained up and gagged and forced to watch. She was imagining Eric insulting me and yelling her name and telling her he loved her and that she is amazing, and she will become his most prized human ever, he would call her... oh my god!

I suddenly burst out laughing and tears escaped my eyes. "Sookie why are you leaking?" Eric was immediately crouched besides me looking at me intently. I shook my hands out in front of me in response, needing time to absorb the hilarity of the thoughts that escaped Ginger's mind. After what must have been several minutes I finally stood up and walked out of the room signalling for Eric to follow. Bill stood up to follow too but I shook my head at him. I didn't want him to know about this, he would try and make the situation serious and take all the fun out of it, I knew Eric would share the hilarity of it with me, I also signalled for Pam to follow too, she would love this. Bill shot me a stern stare and I turned my back on him and walked out into the middle of the empty club. Turning round, I found Eric looking at me concerned whereas Pam just looked bored.

"Her mind has many black spots so I went round in her mind and you are going to love what I saw." Eric looked at me suspiciously and after my revelation I finally had Pam's attention. "Eric, she's kind of obsessed with you and wants to _make love_ to you in front of me while I'm chained up and gagged and she imagined you yelling her name and telling her you love her-" tears of laughter started escaping my eyes again and I let out a little giggle and willed myself to continue, I didn't dare look at their faces. "And then you would hold her and call her..." I took a deep breath and finally met Eric and Pam's eyes. They were struggling to hold their laughter like myself. "Twinkle toes and Blossom" Eric and Pam roared with laughter and bloody tears fell down their face. Pam actually had to hold onto Eric for support before she toppled onto the floor. Eric met my gaze and I couldn't hold it in any longer. Joining in, I laughed until my stomach hurt. Eventually Eric was able to speak. "Sookie you are one of a kind" He put his arm round me and kissed my forehead and put his hand on my back walking me back into his office. His touch was again like fire through my veins, I really need to get some girl advice about this; maybe Arleen will know. We returned to Eric's office and were greeted by a very angry Bill. He shot up out of his seat and stood in front of me taking advantage of my small height by towering over me. He looked me sternly in the eye, Boy were we going to have a very angry conversation later.

"Sookieh. Are you ok?" He hissed through his gritted teeth.

"I'm fine; now let me get back to Ginger." Bravely, I shoved his hands that were held firmly onto my shoulders, I was going to have yet more bruises in the morning, as Bruce Nolan says, b-e-a-utiful. I rubbed my shoulders before proceeding towards Ginger. I had noticed the look Eric had written all over his face when he saw my reaction to Bill's firm grip, he seemed angry almost.

Reluctantly, I took Ginger's hand and closed my eyes gaining entrance into her mind. "Did you take the money?" I hit a void in her mind. She hadn't taken the money but she knew who did but there was a black barrier protecting the vital information.

"She didn't take it. But she knows who did. Please can you bring... Belinda in." Belinda was her best friend and must know what vampires she has been with recently, I plucked Belinda out of her mind with ease.

"Should she stay?" Pam asked me directly, with a sweet tone to her voice, speaking as if we were old friends.

"No you can take her away, thanks Pam" As easy as breathing, I gave Pam a sweet smile showing my gratitude for her politeness.

Pam took Ginger away and soon returned with Belinda.

"Belinda, answer Sookie's questions" Pam ordered. Belinda nodded, she was much cleverer than her best friend Ginger, who she actually didn't like too much but stayed friends with her because she had no where else to live.

"Belinda can I touch your hand?" She held her hand out to me and smiled sweetly, grateful for my good manners. She thought I was pretty and must be very important as I appear in charge of all this including the vampires. Overall, she thought of me as a person who deserved respect. Personally, I liked Belinda a lot but she needs new friends.

Happily, I took her hand. "Which vampire has Ginger been seeing recently?" An image of a vampire I knew popped into her mind and I gasped and met Longshadow's eyes. It was too late. Besides been half way across the room from him with many obstacles in the way, Longshadow managed to have me pinned down onto the floor with his huge body weight holding me down. He hissed into my face and his fangs popped out and then he was no longer there. As soon as he had appeared before me, he was gone. With me being me, I looked around and saw Eric pinning Longshadow against the wall not caring for my own safety.

"Apologise or meet your final death" Eric hissed at him.

Longshadow did not comply and Eric slammed his head into the wall causing the plaster to crumble and fall away.

"APOLOGISE!" Eric bellowed. No one dared to speak; I didn't even dare to breathe. Somehow Belinda had managed to exit the room while the whole of events took place. Longshadow saw no other option and complied with Eric's demands.

"S-sorry" Longshadow choked out, Eric's grip was firm on the vampires neck making his whole body unable to move, if he moved even a millimetre, everyone knew his neck would be snapped causing his spine to fall apart and he would be no more. And that's exactly what happened. Eric snapped his neck and Longshadow's corpse slowly began to disintegrate. Huh, that's what happened when they die. Learn something new every day.

Eric turned round and faced me, he looked like he was calming down and his fangs retracted, I finally breathed and felt the tension snap.

"Pam, deal with the remains, Bill, go glamour Belinda into remembering nothing. Sookie we need to talk." He said turning to face me, his expression was gentle, the previous rage had disintegrated along with the vampire once known as Longshadow." Bill I ask you out of respect for the claim you have on Miss Stackhouse, if I can have time to speak with her after tonight, I do not think she is in any position to speak at the moment about anything deep after tonight's events. Speak of this to no one. As your Sherriff I will have your undead life if you speak of this to anyone."

"You have my word Sherriff" Bill replied and took off after Belinda.

Eric once again turned to me and crouched before me, I was now sat on the couch and Eric was crouching before me with his face so close to mine, I could count every hair on his head if I tried. "Sookie, I know I have not known you for long, but I can tell you are trustworthy, you are rare indeed, I ask that you do not speak to anyone about this as well, I could simply threaten everyone you know until you give me your word that you will speak of this to no one, not even Bill. I have done nothing to prove myself trust worthy but I hope in time you will trust me as you trust Bill. Do I have your word?" He didn't even need to ask, I would never talk about Longshadow's final death, I know I will have nightmares after this but it wasn't the fact that he had killed someone for me that made me trust him. He was honest with me and genuinely seemed to care about his people, he was a true leader.

"You have my word" I looked into his eyes confirming my honesty, he looked straight back and gave me that Hollywood smile that would make every girl's knee's weak within a 5 mile radius, including myself.

After that everyone became busy and I was left in Eric's office by myself until Bill came back and grabbed my hand pulling me up roughly. Boy was he angry. Badly, I tried to get my hand out of his clasp and he shot round to face me. "Sookieh we must leave now. You have caused enough trouble tonight." ME?! All I did was do exactly what they told me to do! And it wasn't even Eric's fault! Longshadow ATTACKED me! Bill just sat there while Eric actually got Longshadow off me!

"Bill Compton. I will not just leave without saying good-bye! You may just leave rudely but I do not. You can leave by all means but I most certainly will not. Give me one good reason why I should do as you _command_ me." I stood there with my arms crossed. Angry and outraged at Bill, I began the stare off. It wasn't childish, just unintended, but I carried on with it nonetheless.

"Sookieh you are acting like a child. Move." Bill grabbed my arm even harder this time, I gasped. That was going to leave a bruise for sure. Another thing for Sam to have a dig about. B-e-a-utiful.

"Take you hand off her. You are harming her." Eric was before Bill in a flash; his face betrayed even more anger than I had seen previously. Bill immediately took his hand off my arm and I rubbed it trying to get feeling back into it.

"Eric we are leaving _according_ to Bill, however thanks for getting Longshadow off me, I know it wasn't your fault." I looked down at the floor unable to meet his eye. "I'm glad you have found your culprit, please don't think that because of what happened that I won't help you in the future, just give me a call and we can work it out from there" Finally, I met his gaze, he was smiling and once again calm.

Eric began walking towards the door and Bill and I followed. "You are rare Miss Stackhouse, I look forward to seeing you again, soon I hope." We had reached the door and he kindly opened it for me.

"Sookie!" I corrected and shot him a friendly smile.

"Goodnight Sookie"

"Goodnight Eric" Not only was I stepping out into the cold parking lot, I was stepping out into a new life. I know it sounds cheesy but it's true. What I had just changed had just opened a new life for me. With vampires that were as kind as Bill and Eric and even Pam, I was no longer a freak, I felt strangely...normal. I'm not getting ahead of myself, I know not all vampires are like them three, they want to mainstream into society and be accepted, but like all species, there are the good ones, the bad ones and the in-between ones.

"Cold out tonight isn't it? I'm freezing." _Hint hint._

"The car doesn't have heaters." Bill replied just as coldly as the weather.

The ride home was silent. Bill didn't even say goodnight to me. When I got out of his seriously uncomfortable car. Did I mention his car? It's even worse than mine. I've never had the 'best' stuff, I've made do, but seriously, his car was just... You could tell how old he really was with it. As soon as I shut the door he was off, even at a snail's pace, he still left without a word.

After undressing and getting into bed, I checked my phone. One new message. Bill! It's got to be him, but why didn't he just come round instead of texting me?

I opened the message and it was in fact from an unlikely source.

_If your back is sore from riding in that garbage can of a car of Clingy Compton's, you are welcome to file an official complaint. I will be arriving at 8pm tomorrow night with your money. _

_E_

That made me smile, it was almost like he could read my mind, and Bill's car did hurt my back! But I won't complain about my boyfriend to his Sherriff, but what if we aren't together anymore? What if after leaving me like that meant that he had broken up with me? Gran would know. I will ask her tomorrow. Oh god tomorrow! The meeting! Crap crap crap crap. Hopefully Bill will be speaking to me and everything will be back to normal... I hope. Quickly, I replied to Eric;

_Haha my back survived...just :) _

_S _

The events of tonight weighed heavily on me and I dreamt a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

Chapter 4;

My alarm clock read 11:30. Shining brightly, the sun lit up my room causing my deep sleep to end. Not happy. I was enjoying it way too much. Grumpily, I made my way through the hall with my stomach grumbling. Bill had forgotten about my request to eat which added to my growing list of reasons why I am furious at one Bill Compton. As I made my way into the kitchen, Gran popped her head up and instantly caught onto my bad mood.

"Sookie what happened last night? Sit down dear, let me get you a coffee, it's just about ready" Mmmmm grans coffee was the best, I could feel my temper simmering down already with the thought of her delicious coffee. She sat the coffee mug down infront of me and plonked herself down on one of the wooden chairs under the dining table opposite me.

"Bill and I have sort of had a misunderstanding." I sipped on my coffee waiting for a response. Clearly I needed to elaborate so I continued after a refreshing drink of the world's best caffeine. "It just started out with one little thing that just built up into an eruption of anger and frustration" I sunk my head and starred into my coffee mug.

"Sookie, what were you arguing about? Was it his vampire boss? What was his name... Edward?" I chuckled at my Gran's name for Eric.

"His name is Eric, Gran, Edward is the _sparkly_ fairy vampire on Twilight" Her eyes flickered for a moment when I said the name fairy. Don't know what that was about… I wouldn't read her mind, I haven't since I was an early teen where I could control my telepathy better, I never wanted to evade her mind, her thoughts were private.

"How silly of me" She smiled back at me.

"Well to begin with, he made a comment about feeding on someone in Shreveport" My Grans head snapped up to face me with anger and shock. "Oh no Gran! They were willing! A blood donor." She settled back down again, recovering from her near heart attack. "I only asked him if he was ok because he seemed on edge and then he made that comment and what I heard in one girl's mind made it no better once we got there..." With no response I explained. "Eric was paying me to find out which human had stolen _sixty thousand dollars_ from him" Gran's eyes lit up at the figure, I had too when I heard it." The second girl I _listened_ to had funny thoughts about Eric and I didn't think he would want Bill knowing so I told him and his second in command Pam, in the other room and when I got back Bill was mad at me for not letting him listen too. I guess he felt like I didn't trust him but he was so... angry about it. And then, something happened that I can't tell anyone, I'm so sorry but I promised, I gave Eric my word, anyway, Bill didn't even do anything! It should have been him that...did it. Not Eric. Although I'm glad Eric was there, he was really kind about it as well whereas Bill just wanted to get me out of there! He wouldn't even let me say good bye to them. That's when I lost it, I lost my temper. He was ordering me around and treating me like a child and I couldn't stand it. He was embarrassing me gran, he was embarrassing me infront of my new...well, boss. Which reminds me, Eric is coming by tonight before the meeting to drop off my money, hope its ok? If you feel uncomfortable with him been invited in, you can rescind their invitation whenever you want." Wow that was a mouth full. My throat had become dry and I desperately needed more coffee.

"Well Sookie, that was busy even for you. All you need to think is whether you want to be with Bill. If you don't then, this Eric, seems like a good man and will not take advantage of you from what I have heard, I do not think they will do you any harm if you are not with Bill. Just follow your heart" And with that she left me in the kitchen with a lot of thinking to do. Grabbing a pen and my diary, I got to work.

_Dear Diary._

_I need to get this all out. I have no other way. Diary... Welcome to my Pro's and Con's list of whether i should stay with bill._

_Pro's Con's._  
><em>He cares about me Protective (could go in a pro though!) Feels like he is only telling half the truth<em>

_Gran likes him Won't grow old together_

_I like him Scares me sometimes_

_He can protect me (but from what?) Can't have his children_

_I can't read his thoughts. Only see him at night_

_He saved me from the rats. Has a crappy car ( im not a gold digger but come on!)_

_He is gorgeous. Doesn't like me eating in front of him_

_Has enough money so I wouldn't ever have to work again._

_Well that settles it then. Gran will be pleased._

_Sookie xoxox_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

Chapter 5.

Tonight I am wearing my tight skinny jeans and my red blouse that showed cleavage, I need Bill to forgive me. I like him too much; I know gran won't be pleased with my choice of clothes as I am wearing my highest heels yet, black and shiny and about 5 inch.After deciding that no list should determine my relationship with Bill, I came to the conclusion that I should really be apologising. I was rude to him and my Gran brought me up to never be rude and somehow I lost that last night. The sun set at around 6 and I drove round to Bill's, not even attempting to walk there in these killers even though I will have to walk even further to the meeting. Gran will be taking my car early as she is having car trouble with her own however wouldn't take mine but after a lot of persuasion, she finally gave in.

After knocking on the door, Bill appeared in the door frame in a matter of seconds, tonight he was wearing the usual sand colour khakis but with a light blue shirt with a matching sand colour suit jacket to match the khakis.

"Sookieh come in" The look he gave me made my heart melt and I followed him inside the house.

"Bill I'm sorry"

His face remained cold stone but then he met my eye. In an instant he was in front of me with his hands holding my face, his head inches from mine. Never before have I wanted to kiss someone so much.

"Sookieh I forgive you" His lips clamped onto mine and I was rushed with intense heat and urgency. I have hardly ever felt like this before, I want him. Badly.

"Sookieh stop." Bill drew back from me with his fangs fully extended, boy did he look hot.

"Ok-k-k" I stuttered. "I need to help Gran anyway for the meeting, see you there?"

"See you there Sookieh, but we will still need to talk about last night, I may have forgiven you but I haven't forgotten." He gave me a stern look and walked me to the door and gave me a small peck on my cheek, I wanted a full on kiss on the lips but hey, can't have it all. He had forgiven me quicker than I imagined but made me stop... why? Wasn't I allowed to kiss him? He seemed to enjoy it though.

I've got to stop thinking about this and just be thankful he forgave me.

Once I was back at the house, Gran had decided to leave me be and while cleaning up, I thought back to what Bill said. His words went round and round in my head. Why had _I _apologised again? He was the one that left in a tantrum and embarrassed me in front of Eric. He should be apologising to me! Realising I had once again become deep in thought about it, I checked on my hair and make-up, perfect. Leaving the bathroom, I was positively fuming. How dare Bill! I'm going to have it out with him after the meeting. Yep. Hopefully I won't come out of it too bad but that's the price I'm willing to pay. Irritably there was knock at the door. Eric. I opened the door to be greeted with a million dollar smile.

"Sookie, you look beautiful"

I admit it. I blushed. Well sue me for blushing after a very handsome man calls you beautiful! "Thanks, you look good yourself, would you like to come in?" Stepping back, I opened the door for him to enter.

"Sookie is that Mr Northman?" My gran yelled from the kitchen. Well she yelled as loud as an old lady physically can.

"Yeah he's here" I hollered back, letting Eric into the house. Sniffing the air, he broke into a grin.

"Why are you smiling?" Curiosity got the better of me.

"It smells like...family. It's hard to describe but this house say represents how you and your Gran feel about each other, it's like the house is built on trust and love." Huh, it felt like home but smelt like love?

Vampires. Always keeping you out of the loop it seems. " Plus att jag luktar inte jackass någon annanstans än i vardagsrummet." He added before I got chance to respond. What the hell is that language he is speaking?

"What language is that? It sounds very beautiful."

"Swedish" He smiled back down at me. Suddenly I felt like the worst hostess ever. Here we were stood next to the open door and I haven't even taken him into the sitting room! Let alone introduce him to Gran.

"Would you like to go into the living room and I will bring Gran for you to meet? She is eager to meet you"

"That would be nice, thank you Sookie, by the way where is Compton? I presumed he would be here, I have business to discuss with him."

"Oh he's at the Descendants of the Glorious dead meeting, he's talking about the war, y'know the one he was in when he was human? He went their early to set up, Gran organised it all" Having a Gran like mine, made you so proud to call her your grandmother, she is just so kind, she gives so much to the town and takes so little in return, she is the kindest soul I have ever met and won't do anything to hurt anyone else, however if she is defending her family, she is fierce. Incredibly fierce. I love her for that.

"I assume you will be attending? May I escort you there?" Defiantly wasn't expecting that. What would Bill say about his _boss _taking me to _his_ meeting? Right now, frankly, I didn't give a shit.

"Sure, thanks" At least I won't be walking now and I could still wear my heels. I hope Eric has a better car than Clingy Compton's (gotta stop saying that!)... Saying that, he did make a dig at bills so he most likely has a much better set of wheels. "I'm going to go get Gran" Smiling as I left, I prayed Gran will like him, I'm pretty sure she will but he's technically my new boss.

As I got into the kitchen, I saw my Gran was packing up the last bits of food that were ready to go into the car. "Coming to see Eric, Gran?"

"Coming now" Leading the way, I made our way back into the living room.

"Eric, this is my Gran, Adele Stackhouse, Gran, this is Mr Eric Northman" Stepping aside I let themselves greet each other. Having already told Gran about the no handshake thing, I didn't expect what happened. Eric _bowed_ and _kissed_ Grans hand! He _bowed_! Eric Northman, Viking, 1000 year old vampire, Sherriff of Area 5, bowing to a little old lady. Well fuck me!

"Mrs Stackhouse, it is a pleasure to meet you"

Giving my Gran the million dollar charmer smile, Gran replied. "Pleasure to meet you too Mr Northman, please call me Adele, Mrs Stackhouse is awfully formal"

"In that case, call me Eric as well, and I agree, last names are too formal and impersonal" Leaving Gran and Eric to chat, I grabbed my purse from my room and once again checked my make-up and hair and made my way back into the sitting room. What I didn't expect was for Gran and Eric to be laughing and getting on so well! Who knew a 1,000 year old Viking and my Gran could have such a good conversation from only meeting each other literately 5 minutes ago!

"Music hasn't been the same since Elvis died though Eric, you must agree with that"

Leaning against the doorframe eager for Eric's answer, once again curiosity got the better of me. Well who could blame me! A Viking discussing music with my grandmother! Who could resist.

"It appears your Grandmother is a fan of the King, Sookie" Eric met my eye and smiled a mischievous smile that I had only seen when he punished Bill. Hmmm... "I actually agree with you Mrs Stackhouse, maybe you would want to meet him?" What?! Elvis is dead! Everyone knows that! Maybe except the British band ' Scouting for Girls ' but apart from that, everyone knows it! Maybe Eric is slightly insane... what a waste of that magnificent body... Shit Sookie! Stop picturing your _boss _naked!

"What do you mean meet him? He's dead." I stated making my way over into the sitting room and I sat down next to Eric on the couch. Turning his head to face me, he gave me once again the mischievous smile.

"He is dead, but not as dead as people presumed, what I am going to tell you must not be told to anyone else besides your selves." Gran and I both nodded to agree to his terms. "Elvis became vampire; however his transition was not completely successful. Because of the abuse he inflicted onto his body while he was human, he had some... malfunctions... he only drinks cat blood." Oh. My. God. Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea! Elvis is a vampire! Even more, a Vampire Cat Drinker!

"Oh sweet Jesus" I whispered.

Apparently Gran took the revelation better than I. "This is amazing Sookie! He is alive!" Gran leapt up with the biggest smile on her face, I haven't seen her _this_ happy since my Grandfather was alive. I'm glad she's so pleased about the recent revelation but what if Elvis doesn't want to see us? She will be devastated, I don't want that. Ever.

"There are some things however besides the cat blood." Gran sat down and looked at Eric urging him on. "When he is reminded of his human life... he... throws the equivalent to a tantrum, refusing to speak to anyone for fixed periods of times, breaks whole buildings apart and gets incredibly self-conscious. Even with the consequences of been reminded about his past, he has never killed a human out of blood lust or anger. Oh and he is referred to as Bubba now."

"Can we still meet him? It would be an honour just to see his face in the flesh" Bless my Gran, always searching for a solution even when the odds are against her.

"Most definitely, he is in town in two nights, I will arrange to see him with you both." Now this is what I don't understand. How can one man be so powerful and strong, not get consumed with it and become pure evil? Eric is far from evil. Yeah I'm sure he's done some unimaginable stuff in the past but somehow I don't think he has done them for the fun out of it or just because he wants to add to his ever growing power, more to protect people he cares about or is duty bound to. Pam especially, I can tell they have a very deep relationship, the type of one I've always admired from a far but never experienced one myself.

"That would be wonderful Eric, thank you so much" Gran stood up and faced him and gave him a sweet smile. "I am sorry but I must leave for the meeting to help set it up, it has been very nice meeting you Eric, I hope to see you again."

Eric stood up and bowed once again and kissed her hand yet again (pfft noticed how he never does that with me! Why does my gran get a kiss but not me? ... not that I want one or anything...) "It has been a pleasure meeting you Mrs Stackhouse and I too hope that we will see each other again." Gran smiled in reply and left closing the back door quietly behind her; soon I heard my car chugging away down the crumbling drive way.

Casually Eric extracted a check from his jacket pocket and handed it over to me. "You were magnificent last night, I am truly grateful." I stared down at the check in utter shock._ $800_. Oh my god.

"Eric this is too much" I whispered.

"It is not enough, I would have given you more but Pam advised that you would not accept anything higher." Well Pam was right! _$800_! I could fix the roof with this!

While thinking of all the things I could buy with it, my conscious kicked in. "Eric I cannot accept this amount. It is way too much! I barely did anything! All I did was tell you and Pam about the thoughts Ginger was having and then _other_ stuff happened."

"Sookie please accept it, I wouldn't feel as guilty if you did." Giving me another Hollywood smile I regretfully accepted it.

"Thank you Eric for the money" Returning the smile. "I hope you don't mind but I'm going to fix myself some food to eat, quite peckish"

"Not at all, what time does this meeting start?"

"In about an hour and a half" I replied getting up from my seat.

"Plenty of time for us to get something to eat in town then. Grab your purse, were going to a little place I know, you will love it I am sure" What does he mean _we_? He better not mean...

"Eric this place were going to, it isn't a place specifically for vampires is it?" Eric chuckled in response.

"What do you think I am? Sookie you wounded me." Dramatically, Eric put his hand over his heart and pouted. So adorable. I caught myself smiling and tried to recover my unintentional insult.

"Oh come on you big Viking, lets hit the road" Grabbing my purse I headed for the door. Eric was already outside by his car leaning against the passenger door. Wow. Oh my god. His car... compared to Bill's, is like moving from a poor public housing accommodation to Buckingham Palace! It was utterly beautiful. By having a brother who is obsessed with anything with a motor, I knew that this baby was a Corvette ZR1, crystal red and top of the range. Breathtaking...

"I think I'm in love" I blurted out as I locked the front door and made my way towards the god sent car. Eric raised a questionable eyebrow and laughed at my outburst.

"Better than Clingy Compton's I believe?" Like a true gentlemen, he gracefully opened the door for me and held my hand to help me into the luxurious car. Wow. I barely noticed the electricity flowing through me when we touched again but it was still there. Oh yes. As soon as my door shut, Eric was climbing into the passenger seat and gave me one last look before he roared the engine into life and took off down the small decent part of the drive way, slowing down until we reached the crumbling tarmac and cement.

"You really should get your driveway fixed; I could damage Freyja on here."

"_Freyja_?" I questioned.

"Yes Freyja, my car. Freyja is an Old Norse Goddess, the Goddess of beauty, love, war, and _sex_" Giving me a sexy smirk Eric returned his gaze onto the road clearly trying to avoid pot holes and doing a much better job at it than I ever could.

"Nice. So where are we going?" Curiosity always got the better of me.

"A place that I go to just relax and think, don't worry, you won't have to have any shields up so you can relax as well."

The rest of the journey was filled with the usual chit chat, about some weird thoughts I had got, my week, music and how Fangtasia was doing. Surprisingly Eric had very similar tastes in music to me. I'm proud to say, I love Blink 182 and Green day. I heart me some Tom Delonge and apparently so does Eric in some sense. He actually spoke really highly of him, even saying 'he's a legend. The first date video had me and Pam in stitches.' See Bill? I have amazing taste in music! Bill once said my music tastes were immature and unnatural. This was coming from the man who listened to Hayley Westenra on repeat for the good part of 3 hours a night, every night.

Soon we approached a deserted track that led off from the main road and the Corvette drove smoothly over the harsh surface. Finally we came to a stop at a clearing. Before us was nothing but the night sky with hundreds of stars shinning down.

"Come on Sookie" Eric gave me the boyish grin and hopped out of the Corvette and was soon pulling me out of his unbelievably comfortable car.

"Eric why are we here? I thought you said we were going for some food?" Leaving me leaning against top of the hood of his car, he walked to the trunk and pulled out what looked like a paper bag filled with god knows what.

"I got Pam to bring food for both of us. I come here when I need time to just be by myself and reflect on my so called life." Having returned by my side, Eric looked inside the bag with curiosity. "You have... a salad with random crap such as garlic etcetera, a fruit salad, a cold bacon butty and a packet of crisps, you have a choice" What the hell is a bacon butty?

"What's bacon butty?"

"I picked up on the term from the time I was in Yorkshire in England; it is just slang for a bacon sandwich."

"Oh erm please can I have a fruit salad? Best not have the Garlicy stuff, Bill hates it and looks ill when I eat it." Once again, I found Eric laughing at my statement.

"So dramatic is Bill. Jag har hört att han har en micro penis. bevisar det." Did he just say Penis?

"I so hope you weren't talking about his you know what. And by the way, incase you haven't noticed, I don't speak Swedish."

"I know, that's why I say things that you would most definitely hurt me for if I didn't say them in my native tongue."

"Do I really want to know what you've been saying?"

"Probably not" Passing me the fruit salad, he gave me a boyish grin that I was increasingly becoming fond of. Eventually he found his-self a true blood and watched me try and sit on the bonnet but fail miserably.

After laughing at me he put my fruit salad to the side and picked me up with complete ease and placed me further up the bonnet and sat down his self-next to me and returned my food. When he picked me up, I noticed no skin to skin contact was involved and I became aware at how much I crave it.

"Come on Miss Stackhouse, I am eager to hear the tale of how you and Clingy Compton met."

"My bull shit meter has hit sky high" This earned a bellowing laugh from the golden Viking sat next to me. Suddenly I became aware of the chilly night and shivered. Noticing this, Eric took his jacket off and placed it around my shoulders instantly warming me up.

"Thanks" His jacket smelled of purely him. Just Eric, no cologne, no tacky perfume from a fang banger, just Eric. And boy did he smell good.

"Don't mention it, and I was only asking to be polite Miss Stackhouse" Pouting, Eric won me over and I complied.

While we spoke, we both laid under the stars just embracing the beauty of the night while I told the very unromantic tale of how Bill and I met, shortly, the topic became more serious.

"So where are your parents? You are still young so I presume they are still living? Sookie why are you sad? I see it in your eyes." There was no mistake, I was sad. I was sad that my parents had died, I was sad that I only had Gran and my brother left. I was sad because... "Sookie you're leaking"

Eric's words broke me out of my trance and pulled me back into reality along with my feelings.

"I'm what?"

"Leaking" I touched my face and found it wet with tears. Why was I crying? Quickly, I removed my tears and turned my head in shame. "Sookie look at me." Unhappily, I complied and met his baby blue eyes. God, I could get lost in those eyes. Sookie what the hell are you doing?! You are with Bill! I mentally slapped myself and pulled myself together.

"Sorry just bad memories." Even though he was obviously unconvinced Eric accepted my explanation and looked at his watch.

"We have run over time." Shit.

"How late are we?"

"Only ten minutes." 10 minutes?! The meeting will be over by the time we get there! Bill will be sooo pissed.

"Eric I can't miss it! Bill will never forgive me!" After an unnecessary sigh, Eric lifted me off the bonnet and stood me on the ground and went to put the leftover food back in the trunk while I got into his car.

Soon I felt the immense speed that this car could reach. We made it back to Bon Temps in 10 minutes flat.

"We are so late. Do you think he would have noticed my absence?" Eric gave me a look that I knew I was asking such a stupid question. My heels were making irritatingly loud noises as we walked through the halls approaching the door in which the meeting was taking place behind. The hall would presumably be filled with approximately a hundred fold out chairs all facing the stage in which Bill would be speaking from.

The whole town practically was coming as hardly any of them had even seen a vampire before. After getting too annoyed at my shoes, I took them off and hurried after the Viking, making sure his jacket didn't fall off my shoulders as I got cold as we got out of the car.

Opening the door, my ears were filled with Bill's voice relaying a story at which I had already heard over a hundred times from him previously. I found that the whole room was in fact nearly full with everyone sat silently facing the vampire known as my boyfriend. With everyone's back to me I located two seats and stepped in just in front of the door frame and Eric followed in closely pressing his body against mine as he tried to close the door.

BANG.

Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea. The door slammed shut echoing around the room and every body's heads turned towards us. Eric was pressed up against my body with his jacket firmly around my shoulders and my shoes in my hands. This did not look good. Thoughts invaded my mind and I was too slow to slam my shields up.

_'I thought she was with vampire Bill?'_

_'Oh my word that is Adele's granddaughter! She is with yet another vampire doing god knows what with. Disgraceful. I know my daughter would never think of doing such acts.'_

_'Wow her tits look nice in that! Who is the blonde giant grinding against her? Lucky bastard.'_ Struggling, I slammed my shields up full force and eventually the thoughts left me. Smiling as I passed people's heads, I grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him along with me towards the two empty seats at the back away from everyone else and sat us down. Unfortunately, Bill continued his story replaying every last detail.

"I almost shot him myself, to shut him up, because I knew to venture out to rescue him was suicide." Bill continued.

_"But I could not quite bring myself to kill him"_ I continued Bill's story as I knew it off by heart muttering to myself.

"But I could not quite bring myself to kill him." Bill echoed my words and Eric chuckled at me and bent his head down to my level.

"How did you know?"

"Heard it before" I muttered "More than 10 times I believe" Eric's face lit up with amusement and tried to hold in his laugh and let out a few giggles instead. A 1000 year old vampire giggling, who knew? When he giggled he was so cute and sexy, Eric Northman could make anything sexy.

"Pam came up with a new idea for him. Creepy Compton" Not cool. Not cool at all.

"He's not creepy! He's sweet!" I hissed giving Eric the evils but failing miserably as I saw his reaction. He was so funny when he pouted, uncontrollably, I laughed out loud and people in front of us turned there heads round to face us and I hid my face in Eric's chest, not thinking what I was doing.

Finally I came to my senses and moved my head away, finally stopping laughing and met his eyes. Gran always said you only need to look at someone's eyes to see how they are feeling which is totally true. Eric's baby blue eyes read pure joy and happiness, not irritation, not curiosity, just pure joy.

Finally the meeting ended and Bill walked off the stage and people began to leave, and soon Eric and I followed on to find my hopefully not annoyed _boyfriend_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Own nothing [applies for all chapters]**

Chapter 6.

We finally reached Bill who was standing alone in the parking lott. After mustering up the courage to even look at him, I tried to act normal.

"Hey Bill, your speech was really good" As I spoke Bill eventually turned round and gave me the coldest stare I have ever witnessed. His eyes relayed cold emotions, full of hatred and anger, turning his stare onto Eric; it became even colder and angrier. At this moment, I was truly scared for my life.

"Bill-" I began only to be cut off  
>"Save it <em>Sookie. <em>I am not in the mood for your fucking shit excuses."

"William Compton! You apologise this instant!" Oh god no…

Gran emerged from around the corner and had the fiercest face on; she was even scarier than Bill!

Reacting, Bill growled and clenched his fists perfect for punching. Oh hell no!

Before I could tell Bill to get a grip and threaten him, Eric intervened.

"Compton. You stand down now. As your Sheriff I command you. If you so much as look at either of them wrongly I will personally make you regret it. Sie haben die_ Art_-Fassung von dem, was Pam erlebt und ich sind in der Lage, das war gering im Vergleich zu dem, was ich euch zu tun. Unterschätzen Sie nicht mich. Jetzt verdammt entschuldigen und darüber Bericht zu erstatten mich morgen Abend. Ich werde mit Ihrer Strafe dann beschäftigen." Those darn languages again! Whatever he said to Bill had him pretty shaken and finally, his fangs retracted and he faced Gran who was now by my side.

"Adele I am truly sorry, I did not wish to inflict my anger upon you."

"It is Mrs Stackhouse to you. I don't care whether you are a _vampire _and god knows how old. You are young in my eyes, you respect your elders, do I make myself clear?" Remember what I said about Gran been fierce? Well here she was, staring down a very angry and pissed vampire that could rip her into shreds, and what did she do? Tell him off of course.

"Yes Mrs Stackhouse" Bill mumbled. Then he fled into the night, leaving Eric, Gran and I all stood silently in the car park.

Finally, Gran was the first one to speak.

"Thank you Eric for helping us, I never really like Mr Compton from the beginning. Honestly I do not see why he was so angry, been late isn't a crime, I hope you both enjoyed your selves? He is a bit clingy is he not?" Eric and I both burst out laughing, I actually began to cry from laughter and even Eric looked red rimmed around his gorgeous eyes. Honestly, his eyes were like the sea, deep blue and full of life. Whatever the fascist Steve Newlin says, vampires aren't truly dead, how can they be when Eric is living proof? He is one of the most alive people I am proud to know.

"What's got you both laughing so much?"

"You wouldn't be happy if I told you Gran, you would tell me off nearly as much as you told…_Compton_ off!" This just set us off again and in the end, Eric and I ended up leaning against each other for support and eventually we came to our senses to find that Gran had left.

"I think we best go find Gran and apologise" Giving Eric a taste of his own medicine, I gave him a mischievous grin and tired my hardest to stay awake and walk with Eric by my side.

"You can barely walk your that tired, plus those shoes won't help, let me carry you" Ha, I can just picture Bill's face if he saw Eric doing just that hehehe.

"Eric I don't think that's a good idea, I'm fi-"midsentence, my heel decided to break and I began to fall, only to be caught by a very fast vampire. After putting me back on my feet, Eric raised one of his magnificent eyebrows that read '_really?'_

Unexpectedly Eric picked me up bridal style and casually continued walking.

"Eric! What are you doing?! Put me down!" I argued while yawning not helping my cause.

"Just relax, I have you" Fine!

"Hmpf" Chuckling Eric responded to my playful irritated noise in a bellowing laugh and pulled me tighter to his chest. Finally relaxing into his chest, I let myself become absorbed in his scent and his body heat. Vampires are cold, everyone knows that, but somehow Eric had his own little body heat that radiated of himself and merged into mine setting my whole body on fire. Closing my eyes I let my body feel the electricity flowing through our body's at our contact. With Eric I have never felt scared or pressured, just happy and safe.

"Mrs Stackhouse, Sookie is tired, is it ok if I take her home?" I heard Eric say, my eyes were still closed and no way could I muster up the strength to open them.

"Eric call me Adele I insist! You are a loyal friend" my Gran chuckled. "Here's a key, I will be home shortly, thank you" After that, I lost consciousness.

Slowly waking up, I realised I was in my own bed, turning over, I found one blonde vampire sat next to me reading what looked like twilight! Ha! Eric Northman reading twilight!

"Why the hell are you reading that?" His eyes left the page and sought mine; giving me a classic Eric grin he put the book down and helped me sit up.

"Wanted to know what all the fuss was about with this Edward Cullen and Bella Swan."

"My bullshit meter has once again gone sky high Mr Northman" I guess I should be secretly creeped out that he just made his self at home but somehow it felt like he _belonged_ here, like he is the missing piece to the puzzle. With my little comment, Eric chuckled, and replied.

"Fine" Eric said giving an unnecessary sigh. "Pam made me feel guilty as she wanted to take you out shopping tonight but apparently I made you too tired, so to make up for it, I am to endure the painful task of reading twilight. I suppose it is better than to encounter Pamela's bad mood, she goes even crazier with my credit card than usual when she is in a foul mood"

"Pam is just awesome, so what do you think to the sparkly fairy?"

"Personally, I believe he is a poor excuse for a _vampire_ however his sister Alice sounds hot." Men. Typical.

"What about Jake?"

"The dog? Vain." Always a straight answer with the Viking.

Giggling I replied "So where is Gran? Guessing I fell asleep on you, sorry about that" Hiding my face in the pillow, I moved it down so I could stare him in the eye.

Eric POV

She's fucking adorable when she is all innocent. Carrying her in my arms, I approach her grandmother; who is a wonderful woman, and ask her about taking Sookie home, predictably, she agrees. Flying home, I get chance to appreciate all her beauty, she is simply breath taking. In over a thousand years of walking this earth, I have never seen such beauty, not even from the fae, the most beautiful supernatural beings of all (vampires a close second of course). Pam does not agree, she still thinks of herself as the most beautiful being in the world, I do treasure my child, she is beautiful but Sookie… she is incomparable. I must have her. Everyone who owes me fealty will owe her it as well. What is mine will become hers, what is hers will become mine. She will be mine.

I can't believe she is even seeing deplorable (word of the day on Sookie's calendar, very useful) Compton, he is a poor excuse for a vampire, the way she looks at him, it is almost as if she is under his spell. It is not compulsion…

'_I didn't want more blood even if he offered it, I've already had a lot of it, I was attacked the night we met and he fed me his blood to stop me from dying' _

Blood.

He is influencing her feelings through his blood in her! That sick bastard. I will not let him harm her. But how can I tell her? She was already going to be targeted by that psychopath René! I only know this because Pam glamoured him to tell the human authorities everything when she dropped the food off in my car. What else is Creepy Compton up to though? He has been acting very suspicious and gathering contacts, powerful contacts, but not as powerful as I. For now, I will accept Pam's terms and read the torturous book. What is with Edward? Has he got a permanent dildo stuck up his ass? And Bella! Geez! She is so depressing! And why do these vampires sparkle? Victoria sounds like a badass, I like it. That's the only good point of the book.

Finally, I sense Sookie waking up; she is so fucking adorable when she is all sleepy. What the fuck. Did I, Eric Northman, Sherriff of Area 5, undefeated warrior and Viking, just use the word _adorable?_ _Again?_ I need to regain some manhood; I have been doing too many good deeds recently, although I do gain a sense of _happiness _after doing unselfish things. Well technically they are selfish as I wish to gain entrance into this gudinna bed, into her life, into her heart.

Yep, definitely need to regain _a lot_ of manhood. Maybe I should rip up some trees for her? Prove my strength? Tell her how much bigger my cock is than Bills? What the hell am I thinking?! Just be myself. Yes. That's a good plan.

She asks me why I am reading the 'book', surprisingly, not questioning why I am laid on her bed. She is amazing, constantly surprising me all the time, making me laugh an honest laugh. I cannot remember been this comfortable with anyone besides Pam and Godric.

Unexpectedly she hides her face in a pillow and looks up at me with her beautiful eyes (See? Surprising me constantly) and I can't bring myself to deliver her that much pain. I must observe Clingy Compton and discover what else he is hiding, as Sherriff it is my duty. As Eric Northman, it is to protect the people I care about.

Sookie POV {the next day}

_Diary Entry 3#_

_Dear Diary I have no idea what time Eric left last night, we spent most of the night talking about anything and everything, I told him about how i survived high school and he told me about meeting King Arthur. It is different talking to Eric than to Bill, with Eric I dont feel like i am tredding on egg shells where as with Bill I can't manage to have a conversation with him about anything serious that doesn't end up with me getting all bruised. But nontheless, i feel an invisible force pulling me towards Bill, it isn't compulsion, it is... possession. Like I belong to him. Maybe it's because he claimed me as his but even before that,  
>I felt it.<em>

_Bon Temps News flash! Oh my god! The killer was Rene! Eric figured it all out and Rene was arrested last night and told the police everything, apparently I was his next target! I know I will be forever grateful for Eric's help, how can i ever repay him that isn't sexual?_

_Anyway, Gran and I are going to meet Bubba tomorrow evening, but Eric is bringing Pam this evening so we can go shopping, i didnt even know Pam liked me! Let alone go shopping with her. When I woke up this morning, I had a flirty text from Eric, it read;  
>My bed feels empty without you by my side, it seems i have grown quite attached laying by your side, maybe we can make more of a habbit out of it ;)<br>-E_

_hehehe..._

Sookie

**Gudinna= Goddess**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7;

Eric POV

For one last time, I look at the sleeping beauty before me pressing into my chest, I give a sigh (I have been doing that a lot recently) and I unhappily begin to detangle myself from her. We spent the rest of the early morning talking about our lives, mainly hers and some history of my life now and again. Eventually she fell asleep and cuddled herself into me, putting her head on my chest and her leg sprayed over mine. I have only ever laid with one person and that was with Pam after her first night of been a vampire, it is hard to believe that she was once a scared young girl compared to the strong independent vampire she now is. (If you call spending _my_ money instead of her own independence. She thinks I do not know that she is, sneaky girl) I now understand why so many humans enjoy cuddling; it gives me chance to absorb her unique scent and submerge in it. Her Grandmother recently put her head round the door as she returned from the bathroom to do her 'human needs' she smiled at me and winked and went back to her bed. She is actually a very kind person; I admire her a lot, at her age with her physical state deteriorating constantly she still protected her kin fiercely, I admire her a lot.

Finally I bring myself to leave her, pushing my corvette to its top speed, I will just make it home in time before the sun rises, it has been a while since I have left it this close to dawn.

As I make it into my chamber, I send her a truthful text, but leave it so she thinks it is merely a joke. I feel the draw of sleep pull me under, and my last thought is of her beautiful smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry it's been so long since I updated, I fainted on Monday (I know, embarrassing right?) and haven't been right since, plus I've had a few exams and been really busy with them. Chapter 9 will be posted soon after this and will write chapter 10 tomorrow and hopefully have it up by Sunday. I have Monday and Wednesday free so I can write even more then! If I update every two days then I should get ahead of myself so I can still update while I am having exams but don't have to write much, again, really sorry for late update. **

**This definitely will be a shopping trip Sookie will never forget… oh and I know hardly any names of American shops so I've added a British twist to it. Enjoy: P Oh and I know that most of the shops I will list aren't in America but it's a story. **

Chapter 8;

Sookie POV

"Sookie, it is nearly 8" Gran yelled to me. Pam had texted me at sunset saying she would arrive at 8 and I should wear flat shoes. Not really knowing Pam well, it made me conscious of what to wear; I felt a need to make a good impression so I was wearing my burgundy Chinos and a cute little black lace crop top and my plain black leather flats.

"I'm ready" I said coming into the kitchen to meet my Gran.

"Sookie you look awfully pretty but don't you think your showing a little too much skin?"

"It's boiling outside, I will need to wear as little as possible to withstand the heat" Just as I finished speaking, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Pam, do you want to come in?" Wow. Pam looked good! She was wearing a purple silk blouse with black pants and some really nice purple pumps.

"Hey Sookie. So this is where you live? It is very homey."

"Thanks, would you like to meet my Grandmother before we leave?"

"Ah the famous Gran who nearly made B.B.B cry" BBB? What the hell?

"Err Pam? BBB?"

"Best tell you when your Gran is not around, don't want to give her a heart attack, they are dreadfully annoying." Just then Gran came into full view and gave Pam a charming smile which surprisingly, Pam returned.

"Mrs Stackhouse it is an honour. Compton needed taking down a peg or too" Weirdly enough, Pam actually curtsied!

"You must be Pam, I am very glad to finally meet you; Sookie has spoken very highly of you" Thanks Gran.

"She has?" Turning her head to the side Pam gave me a cheeky wink and returned her gaze back to Gran.

"Oh yes, would you like a blood?"

"I'm alright for the time being Mrs Stackhouse, Sookie and I best were getting on our way."

"You two have a nice time, got your key Sookie?"

"Yep, bye. Gran don't wait up" Leaving the house I got a look at Pam's car, 458 Spider Ferrari. And I thought Eric's car was nice! "Whoa nice car"

"Mmm it is nice isn't it? Eric bought me for compensation for smashing my other car into smithereens."

"How strong is he?" I asked as I sat down on the luxurious seat, I guess a plus side to all these vampires that at least _some_ have nice cars.

"Incredibly. I now think that master will ask for the car back now that you're in it, he would enjoy your scent all over it" _My_ scent? What do they think I am? A dog?

"Err Pam? My scent?" I asked Pam while she exited the drive way and made it onto the main road. Man this baby roared!

"Bill really hasn't told you anything has he?" Oh that reminds me!

"I don't know what you mean Pam and on the subject of Bill, what does BBB stand for?"

Giving me an evil smile she replied. "Bantam boner Bill." She sniggered. Thankfully my word of the day had previously been Bantam, it means as an adjective, small or tiny.

"Pam!" I gasped. Why was she even talking about his you know what? Had she already seen it? Oh my god. My boss' child has seen my boyfriend's guy parts before I had! Not that I was thinking about seeing it or anything! Hell I was still a virgin! But I won't deny it; I do feel strong waves of lust when I see Bill, and occasionally when he is away on 'vampire business', however for the moment, I don't think me and Bill are quite ready to have… well sex. I want to be fully sure that he's the one I want to give my virginity to, and at the moment, the chances of Bill and I even surviving our recent arguing is slim. Somehow every argument we have involves one blond Viking. Even though Eric is one of the reasons Bill and I fight, I don't believe he is the cause of it all; Bill and I just don't seem on the same wave length. But somehow I feel something for him… love? Could it be? I don't know. All I want is to enjoy shopping with Pam and leave my diary to figure it all out for me.

"What? He has a tiny cock! Don't act like you've never seen it Sookie" Uh oh.

"Uh... change of subject Pam?" Suddenly Pam pulled the car to a stop, luckily I had my seat belt on that stopped me from flying through the front window screen.

"You haven't slept with him yet have you?" Pam said as she turned her head round to face me.

"Um no…" Pam broke into a true happy smile and started driving again.

"Sookie you have no idea how happy that makes me, Bill is no good, do you really want to lose your virginity to a man that acts and sounds like he has silver up his ass? I lost mine to Eric." Ok what just happened? Are me and Pam like best friends for life now or something? How did she even know I was a virgin? And did she really lose her virginity to Eric? I wonder how he was…. Cut it out Sookie!

"You did?" What can I say? Curiosity _always_ got the better of me.

"The night before he turned me. If I was turned vampire while still been a virgin, I would be a virgin forever as I would still have my hymen as which would grow back every time I fucked someone."

Ok ew…

"What's wrong with Bill?"

"Don't you want to know what it's like with the sex god his self? Oh and if you tell anyone I called him that I will make sure that when you become vampire you are _still_ a virgin." Wait what?

"Pam I don't want to become a vampire, not ever. And I can believe he is that good just by looking at him" Why did I say that? Crap Sookie!

"Ooh so you've been looking? My maker _will_ be happy"

"If I don't tell him about you calling him a you know what-"

"Sex god" Pam interrupted.

"Yeah that… then you can't tell him what I said. Deal?"

" I understand why my master is so found of you, you are rare Sookie, I know only a few people that would dare black mail a vampire and they are now dead, however I like you, you have a deal and you won't end up dead for it." I guess from Pam that's like saying 'I like your personality'.

"Thanks Pam"

Coincidently, Pam loved chart music and we listened to Rihanna and David Guetta on full blast for the rest of the car journey. Pam really is awesome.

Soon we reached the out skirts of the main shopping area but we took a complete detour and headed to a new part of town that I had never been to.

"Pam where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Did I tell you I was Victorian when I was turned? I lived in England for a great amount of time, mainly in the North of England in West Yorkshire, I don't mind it in the states but I still prefer English clothing so we are off to a mall strip where they have some of my favourite stores" Pam even seemed giddy about shopping, what have I got myself into? _Wait. No stop Sookie. You have never really been shopping with women before and never been to glamorous shops, don't stop yourself!_ After giving myself a mental telling off, I replied. "Sounds great, and no you never spoke of it. I have never been to England, always wanted to go."

Pulling up into a parking space, Pam glided out of the car and I followed. "Maybe you will, Eric is very fond of it." Geez talk about a hint!

"Uh huh, so what store are we going to first?"

"Hmm well we have an appointment in an hour for us to try on some dresses, have you eaten yet?"

"Nope" I was too busy getting ready to think about food but now my stomach was grumbling, justifying my response.

"Then let's go get you something to eat." She replied.

Pam POV

Before I fully got to meet Sookie Stackhouse the telepath, I really didn't understand what the big fuss was about her. Yes she had a good rack on her and she smelled delicious but apart from her blood bag qualities, what could intrigue my master so much? Was it her family? No. Was it her blood? No. Was it her smell? Possibly. Was it her personality? Yes. Fuck. How the hell did Eric become so attached to a human for their _personality_? Yes I admit, she was entertaining but for over a thousand years Eric had _never_ gotten attached to anyone other than Godric and myself. Eric and Godric's relationship is very different to mine and Eric's. Eric is unbelievably loyal to Godric and would probably even kill me if I attacked Godric. Their bond is that strong. I wouldn't blame him if he did kill me for harming Godric; I would do exactly the same in his position. If anyone _ever_ hurt my maker they would unequivocally meet the true death. Already I can tell I need to be weary of the Stackhouse woman although she is very likable, it is hard_ not _to like her. Gradually I can see why my maker is so smitten with his latest find. On one hand, if she hurts him, I hurt her. Simple. But if he hurts her, I would be extremely pissed. It is so hard to find a breather that is tolerable, better yet, _anyone _that is tolerable. Don't get me wrong, I love been a vampire, it's just other vampires piss me off. Even Eric does _a lot_ of the time, but with him it's just general… what is the word? Banter. Speaking of vampires that _piss me_ off, Bill fucking Compton. He's the kind of man that girls dream about at night -it's better than seeing him in the light. He's like olives. Looking at them they look disgusting, when humans taste them, the majority hate them but very few like them. Don't you need a license to be that ugly? Urgh. That's one thing I hate about Sookie Stackhouse, her choice in men. How stupid can you be?

After watching her eat her human food, I take her to the shop where I ordered some dresses for us to be delivered to. I haven't yet told her about the upcoming Louisiana Ball. Every vampire that is politically involved in Louisiana is invited, fortunately, Bill isn't invited but Sookie is as she is Eric's asset. You didn't need Dear Abby for this one to work out what will happen. Sookie will see Eric looking smouldering in his tux and Eric will drop fang at the sight of Sookie in one of the beautiful dresses I have chosen for her. After they dance looking into each other's eyes throughout the dancing, they will awkwardly part but keep catching each other's eye all evening. Back in the rooms, Eric will go to her and they will end up having passionate primal sex.

Feeling my phone buzz in my pocket I open the text message with vampire speed, oblivious to Sookie, I read my master's message.

_Where is my credit card?_

_-E_

Oops… best not reply…

**Hmm Pam's in some deep shit 'borrowing' Eric's credit card. Tut tut tut… Eric POV maybe in the next chapter **

**Thanks for been so patient xx**

**From now on, each chapter will most likely be named after a song that I think suits the theme of the chapter, if you get chance, listen to it while reading =]**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9;

Sookie POV

"Pam these are…. Breathe taking! They must cost a fortune! Pam I'm really sorry but I cannot simply afford any of these, plus what would a girl who lives in _Bon Temps _need such beautiful evening dresses for?"

"Relax Sookie; they are for the Vampire Louisiana Ball on Saturday."

"The _what?_ In case you haven't noticed Pam, I'm not a vampire."

"I'm well aware of that, you would make a fine vampire though… The ball is for all vampires that are part of vampire politics in Louisiana; you are requested to come as you are a powerful asset of Eric's; however Bill is not invited as he has no political status. As my maker's second in command, I am also invited."

And no one decided to tell _me?_

"When did we get invited to this?"

"Formally? Seven thirty. However we already knew the ball was taking place as it does every year and we are always requested to attend. Now, enough of that… the dresses!" Pam grinned.

Crafty vampires.

After showing me the _hundreds _of dresses Pam had picked out for me, it was time to try them all on. Shopping with Pam really was fun, like with Eric; I could relax around her and just be myself. We even had a bit of a giggle as we both tried on the obscure hats on display.

Having been told to close my eyes as Pam helped me into the dress, I realised she never answered my question.

"So Pam, how am I going to be able to afford all of this?"

"Walk this way Sookie" Pam ushered as my eyes were still closed. After walking towards what presumably was the mirror she finally allowed me to open my eyes.

It was a black backless drape dress with a diamond encrusted band under my bust and the bottom of the dress draped to mid-thigh length. Turning around I discovered it was in fact backless with a style inflicted cross of material giving it a classy look. I'm not vain but I looked hot.

"The paying arrangements have been already sorted, Eric is paying" Pam held up a cold card at me and smiled. Just as the words escaped her mouth, Eric was behind her, I didn't even notice the door opening.

"Well well well Pam." Reaching into his pocket he retrieved his phone. As usual, Eric was dressed in jeans and a V-neck top that showed off his pecks. Yum. Putting the phone to his ear, he appeared to be calling someone. Then Pam's phone rang. So that's who she was texting earlier… She thought I didn't notice. Ha, I'm sharp, always a good skill. "It seems your phone_ is_ working Pamela. And what is that you have there? My credit card I believe?" Uh oh.

"Pam…." I said sternly.

"Doesn't she look delicious Eric?" Pam asked him clearly trying to distract him. Gee thanks Pam.

Turning his head his eyes met mine and they slowly trailed from my face down my entire body and back up to meet my eyes. Once his inspection was over, his fangs dropped.

"She looks beautiful" Internally, I smiled like a loon. "knulla mig som är hett" He muttered. This whole language thing was really starting to annoy me...

"It's a shame that she can't wear it unless _you_ buy it. That's why I brought your card with me." You sly devil Pam.

Still not taking his eyes off mine, he replied "Try not to over spend. I will be in our other club down the road, you will need to come by once you are done here, meet me there." And just like that he was gone.

"Pam you are going to get so much shit for that" I said and slammed a top hat on top of her hair and giggled walking off. The look on Pam's face was priceless.

After trying on several other dresses' I found my dream dress. I want it. I need it.

"Pam it's perfect. Can we get it?" I asked as I walked out of the changing room to show it off to Pam.

What happened next was seriously surprisingly. Red rims formed around Pam's eyes and she sped towards me at vampire speed.

"It is so beautiful" She muttered to herself as red tears spilled down her face, thankfully she wiped them away with a tissue before it fell onto the dress. "så jävla vacker. Klänningen ... Jag tror att jag ska få orgasm. fan im går till orgasm över en klänning. väl thats nya ..." Chuckling to herself, Pam regained her former self and stood back and admired it.

"Let's buy it."

Eventually, Pam ended up with two dresses as did I, the one Eric saw and my perfect dress. That is the sort of dress I would have worn to Prom if I could of afforded a much much much more expensive dress.

After putting the dresses away in the trunk of Pam's car, we took off towards their club.

"I didn't even know you owned another club, is it like fangtasia?"

"No it's mainly humans that go there, more classy and upbeat, you will like it."

We reached a very upscale club named Adrenaline and Pam walked straight past the bouncer without a word, I tried to follow but the bouncer held me back.

"And exactly where do you think you're going? Back of the queue." Roughly, he shoved me back. Thankfully Pam appeared right in front of him.

"How dare you touch her? She is with me. Any more disrespect and you will lose your job. Are we clear?" Pam hissed. Damm she was scary when mad. Genuinely touched by her concern I followed her back in.

The club was grey and cream styled with the bar glowing green and a huge dance floor with a DJ opposite on a stage was the main focus of the club.

"Come on let's dance" Reluctantly, I let Pam glide me into the centre of the dance floor.

_Feel the adrenaline_

_Moving under my skin_

_It's an addiction_

_Such an eruption_

I can't sing but I sure can dance, moving my hips side to side I grinded with Pam to the music getting into the mood of the party.

_Baby I just wanna dance_

_I don't really care_

_I just wanna dance_

_I don't really care... care... care_

Getting more and more into it, I used some of my preserved sexy moves and bent down and rose back up pushing my butt out. By been in such a busy area, I struggled to keep my shields up and heard some people's thoughts that were passing by. Nearly all of them were ' how hot I looked dancing '

_Back on the dance floor better not to take me home_

_Bass kicking so hard blazing through my beating heart_

_French kissing on the floor, heart is beating hard core_

_Heard everybody is getting a little sexy off the crazy _

_juice_

_This will end up on the news_

_Baby I just wanna dance_

_I don't really care_

_I just wanna dance_

_I don't really care... care... care_

Pam was an equally good dancer as I except she couldn't move her breasts like I could and I swept my hands over them and rubbed my body seductively. What can I say? When I start dancing, it's not always innocent. More thoughts hit me but I didn't let them stop me, but then I felt a void, my eyes soon found Eric's and he was grinning widely at me. Laughing at him I continued to dance.

_I'll try to sex you up, the night has got me love _

_sprung_

_I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah_

_My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum_

_Oh, oh oh, oh woah, oh oh_

_I'll try to sex you up, the night has got me love _

_sprung_

_I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah_

_My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum_

My dancing had slowed and I scrunched my hair and I closed my eyes as I swayed to the music, then my favourite lines of the song came on. Oh yeah!

_Beating like a disco drum_

_Beating like a disco drum_

_Beating like a disco drum_

With every sound of a beating heart my chest stuck out further which caught a few eyes. And before I knew it, the song was over and Pam glided me over to Eric who beckoned for us to follow him. After following him out of the main club we came to a quiet seating area and we all plonked ourselves down. Finally I noticed Pam's fangs had come down.

"Pam would you like a minute to get yourself together?" Eric asked.

"Will be back soon, that was _very_ impressive Sookie" Pam purred and left Eric and I alone.

As soon as Pam left, a bar tender approached us and asked if we would like any drinks.

"Nothing for myself thank you, Sookie would you like a drink?" Why the hell not? I was feeling a bit spontaneous tonight.

"Tequila straight please." Going away to deal with my order, Eric turned his gaze onto me.

"Are you sure? Don't want your Gran thinking we have got you drunk, although I am sure it would be very amusing."

"I will be fine. So did you deal with Bill's punishment? I am intrigued to find out what it is this time, his punishment before was really funny, I have to admit" I asked and leaned forward on the table with my chin resting on my hands that were held up by my elbows.

"You will see" He said and grinned cheekily to me.

**What they spoke in their languages:**

**What Eric muttered: Fuck me that's hot**

**Pam while admiring the dress: so damn beautiful. The dress... I think I'm going to have an orgasm. Hell I'm going to orgasm over a dress. Well that's new...**

**I was going to make this chapter longer but I want a new scene really, I think some Gran POV is coming up :D **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gran POV

"Yep, bye. Gran don't wait up" Sookie replied and left with the very beautiful woman called Pam. I still haven't decided if or when I will tell Sookie. Would she ever forgive me? I have never even told a sole about Fintan. He wasn't like any other man I had met and I do not regret what I did for one minute. I loved Earl but Fintan was my soul mate. In the very little time I saw him, it felt like I had known him for years. Each time he visited he had not changed and I grew older and older and it broke my heart. For him to see me like that… it was too painful. How long until Bill realises that Sookie is part fae? Fintan warned me of her heritage, saying that her blood draws vampires to her. I know I cannot trust Bill. The fae have always been very magical creatures according to the few I have encountered. After meeting the prince, Niall, he told me of a prophecy;

'_He thee one that drains her dry_

_The one that is cold_

_Find the blonde,_

_The one that can fly, _

_It is for he who will break the hold._

_The new beginning will come_

_And for that she will respond.'_

His words still haunt my soul rocking my core. Bill will drain her dry. My Sookie. When I first heard the prophecy, I did not understand it, but now it is all clear. Bill will kill her, but Eric will save her. Sookie needs to run.

The sound of the phone ringing brought me out of my deep thoughts and I answered hoping that it wasn't a call from the hospital declaring my grand-daughter.

"Hello? Stackhouse Residence"

"Adele? It's Bartlett." The colour must have drained from my tired face. The man that touched an innocent girl, scaring her for life. Not only did she have to endure such acts, she heard everything he was thinking. My poor Sookie.

"Why are you calling me? You lost that right years ago." My heart started racing and I sat down on the stool by the phone, praying I don't die right here right now.

"I am unwell, please Adele, I do not wish to die knowing this is how we ended things. I am no longer in Louisiana; I am in Houston in Texas. Please Adele, you are my only family."

After all he has done how could I still feel this much pain? His death would hurt me, I cannot deny it. He is still my brother.

"Give me your address; I will set off as soon as I can."

Sookie POV

"Miss Stackhouse would you care to dance?" Giving me the boyish grin that I began to love so much, Eric extended his hand for me as I rose out of the seat. Having been at the club for over an hour, I must have had about 5 shots and I was most certainly drunk. I was really having a good time as I didn't really go out clubbing much because of my disability. As it turns out, Pam and Eric are party animals and have great sense of humour. Recently Pam and I had been trying to get Eric to spill the beans on what Bill's punishment was which resulted in Pam and I talking about dirty things to each other to try and grab Eric's attention. I never really let that side of me come out before but I actually like the dirty side to Sookie Stackhouse, it's good to let go and not give a damm about anything for a while.

The sound of the epic club song, Sexy bitch by the one and only David Guetta soon got me into the dancing mood and I swayed my hips closely to Eric who held onto them, moving with me.

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before_

_Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood hoe_

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl_

_Without being disrespectful_

Turning my back on the very large Viking, I rubbed my ass up and down his legs and he rubbed his hands over my sides. Damm I must be _very_ drunk .

_The way that booty moving i can't take no more_

_I have to stop what i'm doing so i can put on my clothes_

_I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl_

_Without being disrespectful_

_Damn girl_

_Damn Girl who's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch_

_Damn Girl who's a sexy bitch, damn girl_

_Damn Girl who's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch_

_Damn Girl who's a sexy bitch, damn girl_

_Yes i can see her_

_Cause every girl in here wanna be her_

_Oh she's a diva, feel the same and I wanna meet her_

_They say she Low down_

_It's just a rumour and i don't believe em'_

_They say she needs to slow down_

_The baddest thing around town_

Doing very similar dance moves that I did with Pam; I closed my eyes and let my body do the talking. Eric was infact a really good dancer and soon the song came to an end and I found my body pressed up against his and our lips millimetres apart. His lips parted slightly as did mine and I closed my eyes waiting for the upcoming kiss. Lust I have never felt before soaked through me, I have never wanted to kiss a man so much in my life.

"Sookie!" Pam just had to ruin it.

Pam POV

Watching my master and Sookie dance was very entertaining, this evening I have grown even fonder of the telepath. They have flirted uncontrollably as if it comes natural to them both. It is looking like Sookie and Eric will definitely become an inseparable pair. And I'm surprisingly excited about it, it feels like she belongs with us. That is another thing, I _feel_. Yes she is very beautiful but strangely enough I do not wish to fuck her, only to be her best friend, the woman she turns to when she needs support or advice. I want to be her personal Dear Abby. Fuck. I am a vampire for Christ sake! A badass bitchy vampire and what do I want? To be a certain telepath's best buddy. Fuck my life.

_Buzz_

Sookie's phone. Best answer it, I do hate a ringing phone, it was very annoying when Eric kept ringing my phone earlier and now my tolerance for them has evaporated. Reaching into Sookie's bag I see the word 'Home' flash on the screen. Why is Mrs Stackhouse ringing her? It must be important. So I answer.

"Sookie's phone"

"Pam? Where is Sookie, I need to tell her something, it's very important." What was that tone in her voice? Fear.

"Mrs Stackhouse are you ok? She is dancing with Eric; I will get her now for you. What is wrong?"

"Don't worry dear I am fine, I just need to speak with Sookie"

"Sookie!" I yell. Well that wasn't something I was expecting to see quite so soon. I do know how to pick my moments. Before me, it what I believe the run up to a very passionate kiss. Master will_ not _be pleased I interrupted.

Giving me the death stare, my eyes moved from Eric to Sookie who looked very drunk and very pissed. Not a good mixture.

"What is it Pam?" Sookie asked.

"Your Gran is on the phone, Sookie she sounds scared."

Eric POV.

Thanks a fucking lot Pam. Just when I was going to kiss the living shit out of her, Pam just _had _to interrupt. I guess it's better that she did otherwise I would have Clingy Compton talking his shit to me which would result in him losing some limbs. Even if that has been one of my vampire fantasies, to pull Bill apart limb by limb, Sookie would hate me for it which I most certainly do not wish.

As she takes the phone, I glide her back towards the booth we previously sat at and moved away with Pam to give her some privacy.

"Hmm I guess we can have a discussion now about how you got hold of my credit card. Care to explain Pamela?" Ha. I love my child but she is crafty, almost as crafty as I am.

"We needed new dresses for the ball."

"No, _she _needed new dresses, but _you _have over 150 dresses already and half of them you have not worn yet. Try again."

"Fine. I wanted a couple of new dresses, is that such a crime Eric?"

Instinctively I picked my child up and threw her over my shoulder and began carrying her back towards Sookie.

"ERIC PUT ME DOWN!" Pam started punching at my back. Oh Pam… you should know by now that it only encourages me more. Slapping her ass playfully I reach Sookie and I throw Pam back down onto the seat of the booth and she shoots me an evil glare. Then I notice it. Sookie. 

Sookie POV.

"What is it Pam?" I asked.

"Your Gran is on the phone, Sookie she sounds scared."

Reaching for the phone I take it off Pam and press it to my ear as Eric leads me towards the booth. Once there, he leaves with Pam giving me privacy.

Putting the phone to my ear, I think of all the worst possible reasons for her call. Has something happened to her? Has something happened to Jason? Had she heard from Hadley?

"Gran?" I ask. Please let everything be alright!

"Sookie, I'm sorry for calling you on your night out." The fear behind her voice obviously concluded that everything wasn't alright.

"It's ok, what's happened? Is Jason ok?"

"He is fine dear, its Bartlett." My heart sunk and fear spread through out of me. Whatever affects all the alcohol had vanished as she spoke the name I hoped I would never hear again.

"What has he done?" I whispered. Thankfully the music wasn't loud in this part of the club and I was sure she could hear me clearly.  
>"Nothing that I know of, he called me up over an hour ago, he is sick Sookie. He's dying." The words she spoke were the words I had dreamt to hear throughout my childhood. I couldn't give a flying fuck if it wasn't very Christian of me. He molested me when I was my weakest and took advantage of that. He took my innocence and I will forever hate him for it. However actually hearing the words didn't heal the damage he has done.<p>

"I-" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Sookie I need to go see him. I know what he did to you but he is still my brother, I couldn't bare it if he died before I could see him one last time. I will be on my way before you return, look after the house for me while I am gone? I am sure you will do me proud. I must go the cab is here, I am so sorry for leaving before I can see you. I love you"

"It's ok Gran, you be careful ok? Love you too" And just like that the phone went dead. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Eric and Pam returning.

"Sookie? What's happened?" Eric was knelt down beside me trying to find my eyes. Knowing that I would break down in tears if I saw him, I hid my face, fighting to hold back the tears.

"I will go get Sookie some water and us some true bloods" Pam muttered and I heard her walking away.

"Sookie look at me" Eric commanded sweetly tugging at my arm. I felt strangely naked, then I remembered. I was half naked. My top was so small! I should have listened to Gran about my choice of outfit. Too late now. Reluctantly I met Eric's eyes and tears fell down my cheeks. "Come on, I will take us somewhere private where we can talk" Pulling me to my feet, Eric held my hand and led me out back towards what I presumed were the offices. I couldn't be bothered to even intake my surroundings except from the fact that there was a very comfy deep blue leather sofa that I just sank into.

"What happened?"

"My Uncle Bartlett is dying, Gran has just left to go see him."

"Were you close?" Eric put his arm around my shoulders offering support and I automatically rested my head into the crane of his neck.

"No. I hate him so much" I sobbed.

"Then why is he worth your tears?"

"He… I can't tell you what he did but I have wanted him dead for so long but now that he is dying… I feel so much guilt. What if it's God answering my wish?"

"No. Sorry Sookie but you are wrong. This is none of your doing. In your own time, maybe you will come to trust me enough to tell me what he did. I promise you I will never judge you" Eric whispered and kissed my hair.

"Thank you" I whispered back. "I do trust you, but it is my burden to bear. Mine and mine alone" I sobbed.

"I know exactly what you mean, come on, let's get you home" Just like the other night Eric picked me up Bridal style and pressed my body against his and I snuggled my head into his chest and closed my eyes.

**I wonder what Bill's punishment was and what he will think about the ball and Sookie smelling of Eric! Dum dum duuuuhhhh!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11;

Eric POV

That's twice she's now fallen asleep on me. I must be so much fun. Still, I won't complain, she smells so good and looks like an angel when she is resting. As I make my way to Pam's car, I realise we have a problem. Only two seats in the car. No way am I flying back. One it is hard to dodge stupid birds, and two, it messes up my hair. I seriously doubt Pam wants to run home, plus it is her car.

"What do you propose to settle the problem? Rock paper scissors?" Pam sniggered at me.

"We will both ride in the car, Sookie will just have to sit on my lap" I smirked. See? You don't get to be my age without finding solutions for any problem. I am a true survivor.

"She looked delicious in her other dress. I nearly orgasmed over the actual dress." Pam stated. I roared with laughter, my child is one of a kind. Best decision of my existence.

"Mmm I can hardly wait to see her in it." I replied.  
>"See who in what?" Sookie asked, she looks so fucking adorable when she is sleepy.<p>

"You in your dress for the ball" Pam answered.

"So when is this ball? And how am I getting to and from it?" Sookie asked as we reached the car. "Uh Pam how are we all going to squeeze in?"

"Next month and you're sitting on my lap, don't worry I don't bite" I stated giving her a fangy grin. Surprisingly she didn't debate or argue about it. Guess she_ is_ really tried, not just looking for a chance to lie in my arms. Geez I really need to get some man hood back. Definitely going to rip some trees apart when I get back, maybe fuck a fang banger senseless. Urgh, ever since meeting Sookie Stackhouse, no fuck has ever been the same again, I don't enjoy it, it's really a stress reliever. The only thing that hasn't changed is the blood; I suppose it is to do with not tasting Sookie's. I am rather looking forward to her becoming mine. What can I say? I have never had a woman refuse me, not once. Not ever.

Climbing into the Ferrari, Sookie follows and climbs ontop of my lap. Mmmm she really does smell so fucking good.

"I'm not squishing you am I?" Oh how I do adore this woman.

Giving her a questionable look she blushes. "Oh yeah… never mind"

Sookie POV

Who knew Vikings were extremely comfy? I sure as hell didn't until tonight. Extraordinarily, I didn't fall asleep again, instead I chatted to Pam and Eric and ended up getting tickled to death as I stated that I prefer Pam's car to Eric's.

Pulling into the drive way, I regretted having to go inside into the empty house alone but eventually we said our good byes and they drove off into the distance.

After getting ready for bed, an unexpected knock at the door stopped me from getting into my bed. Who the hell could it be at this time?

Should have thought about that for a second as I opened the door to find the one and only Bill Compton. I have to admit, my whole body responded to just the sight of him.

"Sookieh please may I come in? I want to apologise." Aw crap. The puppy dog eyes. How can I say no to that?

"Come in" I said and opened the door wider for him to enter.

After going through standard procedure of been the perfect hostess, I finally settled down on the sofa with a cup of tea and a blood for Bill.

"What was your punishment?" I asked.

Lifting his shirt up he revealed permanent marker written over his chest, it read;

_GLEE! _

_Finchell for life._

Around the writing was a big love heart. OMG.

It took all my energy to try not to laugh my head off. _Eric… oh Eric_

"Sookieh, I am so sorry for the way I acted yesterday night, I have no excuse for what I said and did" Bill said clearly trying to distract me.

"I get it Bill; I pretty much forgave you anyways for it. I don't know why but I just did. I've had a pretty exhausting night and I really want some sleep."

"Sookieh why do you smell of Eric and…. Pam?" Bill asked while sniffing the air with his nose.

"Pam and I went shopping and Eric showed up" A low growl escaped Bill, aw hell no. Not in this house he aint!

"Bill I really cannot be bothered with your vampire shit tonight." Annoyingly, I felt tears try and fall from my eyes. Stupid feelings.

"Sorry Sookieh. What is wrong? You look upset, and I don't think it is from what I said."

"I don't really want to talk about it" Too late, the tears sprung from my eyes and fell down my face.

"Sookieh you can tell me. I promise you I will listen and not get angry."

How can I refuse him when he is been so kind?

"My uncle Bartlett is dying" I sobbed. "I hate him so much"

"Then why are you crying?" Bending down to my level, Bill crouched down in front of me and wiped my tears away.

Ok here goes nothing. "He was…funny. He molested his…the children in the family" I sobbed. His eyes began to burn and he swallowed.

"How old" He demanded.

"I guess I was about five." I answered with my face in my hands.

"Sookieh I need to leave, I do not want to bring you any harm. I will see you tomorrow evening." And just like that Bill was gone and I was left alone again and went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own no characters. **

Chapter 12;

_Diary Entry 4#_

_Dear Diary_

_It has been nearly a month since I last wrote, I just haven't had time. A lot has happened and I can barely believe it._

_Shortly after I told Bill about Uncle Bartlett, he left for a week and when he returned I got a visit from a woman called Claudine and man called Niall. It turns out I am a frigging fairy. Well not a full fairy but an eighth. When Gran was younger, around my age, she was still with Granddaddy but she had an affair with another Fairy called Fintan. Niall's son. She loved him dearly and they had a son, my father. Thus creating a half fairy. Then my father had children with my mother and I was created after Jason. Why did my Gran never tell me? Niall explained about how he is my great grandfather and he is a prince or something therefore I am a princess. (How cool is that?) Claudine is apparently my fairy godmother! And then they told me the worst news. Bill had gone to kill Uncle Bartlett and succeeded but Gran tried to stop him and ended up gravely injured. Fintan still lives and took her to Fairy world where she is healing but it will take time. When Bill returned I ended things with him. Before everything with Gran going to fairy world with Fintan, Pam and Eric told me of Bill's betrayal. The night Bill and I met, he 'saved' me from the rats when infact he watched them beat me to an inch of my life then fed me his blood so he could make me feel emotions for him. I never loved him, I already knew that, with or without the blood but I felt lust every time I was near him. I guess he just sent me those feelings so I stayed with him longer. But that wasn't all. He was sent to Bon Temps by the Queen of Louisiana to seduce me and bring me to work for the Queen. Eric found all of this out and it all lead back to my cousin Hadley. She had boasted to the Queen about my disability and soon became one of the Queen's favourite pets. So Bill had just been sent to get me for the Queen's personal gain and Bill didn't care who he hurt along the way._

_The break up with Bill had been pretty brutal and I rescinded the lying bastard's invitation._

_Flashback to the break up;_

_Bill is at Gran's house and Eric is with Sookie, making sure that she does not get harmed._

"I did not know why she wanted you" He couldn't even look me in the eye. Eric was speaking the truth. "As I grew to know you, i purposely kept you from her." Pain flowed through my whole body. He confirmed it. He was sent to seduce me. Everything was a lie. My whole life was a lie.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked. Clinging onto hope even though I knew it would not cure my pain.

He opened his mouth to speak. On his third try words came though his mouth. More lies. "I hoped to someday. I swear it"

"What about you letting two psychos beat her within an inch of her life, so you could feed her your blood the night you met. Think she'll forgive you for that?"

I turned to stare at the person I no longer knew. I didn't need to be a telepath to see that he was trying to find another lie to cover up his sin. My mind flashed back to the beating I took from the rats and to Bill feeding me his blood. Little did I know then. I feel so stupid.

"Oh my god" I managed to say. A light inside of me fought and kept my voice level.

"Sookieh..."

"Is it true" my turn to interrupt. I looked him straight in the eye. I already knew the answer but i needed to hear the truth from him. At least once. Everything he had told me, done with me, was a lie. He couldn't even look me in the eye.

"Yes" He whispered. Disbelief covered my face. My eyes became watery. I knew that once I began to cry. It would take a long time to stop.

"He tried to silence me tonight so you would never know" Eric stated. "He doesn't want to protect you; he only wants to protect himself." That did it for me.

"Get out of my house." Rage flooded through me. In an instant of speaking the words, Bill was clinging onto my door frame like a vacuum was sucking him out into the woods.

"Please" Bill begged. I have no mercy. Not for him. Not anymore.

"Never come here. Don't ever call me. Don't ever talk to me. Ever" The tears were about to start. They weren't tears of sympathy or sadness. They were tears of hate. "You manipulated me into feeling things for you!"

"It is who you are Sookie, not what you are that I love. And will love always until I meet the true death." Bill was still clinging onto my door frame for his life. Good. I don't want to see his liar face ever again.

"LOVE? YOU DONT EVEN GET TO USE THAT WORD! I rescind my invitation."

"No!" Bill was hurled by an invisible force off my property and fell on to the cold muddy floor where he belongs. He moved to get up but still on his knee's he looked at Eric with such hate like it was Eric's fault for Bill's betrayal.

"I want my phone back" Eric always knew what to say. Bill stood up and looked at me like he had a right. I stared right back at him with the same hate he had given Eric. And just like that Bill was gone.

End of flash back.

_Since the break-up things haven't gotten any quieter, I crashed my car. Oh yeah. Big time. Eric was kind enough to lend me one until I can buy a new one. According to Pam however, Eric has no intention of letting me give the car back. To be perfectly honest, it is pretty nice; it's a Porsche Boxster in silver. Apart from giving me the car, I have had no contact with vampires since, I needed time to get over it all and get my life back on track. I will admit it though, it is lonely been in Gran's house all by myself day and night._

_I am generally excited to see Eric and Pam, I have missed them. The last time Eric and I touched, the electricity between us was off the scale. I have never felt anything like that before._

_When I say I have had no contact with vampires, I have been having a little stalker named William Compton following me around at night. I often catch Clingy Compton in my woods; frankly it scares the shit out of me. I should really ask Eric for help but it feels wrong asking for help at the first sign of trouble._

_And so that brings me onto tonight. I am flying with Eric and Pam to the Louisiana ball. I will definitely be taking my diary. It is only half an hour until they will be here so I best finish getting ready._

Pam POV

Finally. At last my maker and I can finally see the one and only… Miss Sookie Stackhouse. Eric has been a _nightmare_ this last month. And vampires can't even dream! Dear Abby says that I should call him up on his shit, but that only landed me with door duty for the rest of the remaining month.

On some level I can see why he has been so grumpy recently but even _I _Pamela Swynford De Beaufort the Queen of mood swings hasn't been _that_ affected by the absence of our telepathic friend. What really has me spooked is what Dear Abby said. All the symptoms point in one direction, here is my medical examination for my maker;

First of all, he is thinking about the future, and she is in it.

Then it developed into a serious case of prioritising, whenever he was working and Sookie called, he dropped everything for her, leaving me to pick up on where he left off.

He actually _compromised_. No bullshitting, he actually _compromised._ That has got to be a first in the history of Eric Northman. He is unbelievably stubborn.

He _enjoys _spending time with her. She's human for Christ sakes! Well… seven eighths, (who knew?! Sookie part fae! Ha! Just keeps getting better and better) Eric fucking Northman bad ass Viking Vampire has _never _even liked a human in his vampire years! It's always been the find, feed and fuck thing.

He hasn't fucked a fang banger since they met, I swear his balls are going to explode; he's had to turn to m_asturbation. _I can't keep a straight face while thinking about it, Eric and I tell each other waaay too much.

The chemistry. Oh come on. Even Bantam Boner Bill noticed!

Eric genuinely finds her funny. Eric laughs _at _people but not _with _them. Like when he wrote that Glee comment on Bill's chest! I do have to admit though; I would definitely take a sip out of one Noah Puckerman.

Eric Northman cares. Nothing more on the matter of that to say.

Soon I find myself making my way to the airport where Eric's plane awaits us. I honestly do not know what is going through my master's head… Really? Only 6 bags per person allowed? Per-lease! I need that amount for just my pumps! However travelling with Eric for over a hundred years, you do pick up on a few sneaky tricks, such as taking a big suit case full of your stuff as hand luggage. Who needs a book when you've got Eric sat next to you on a plane? He is like a personal x-box.

At least I have a reason for one of my extra bags, Sookie and I never picked out shoes, thus the extra bag filled with shoes just for my favourite breather.

Eric's punishment for me not answering my phone when Sookie and I were shopping was definitely the most annoying one yet. He actually cellotapped a phone holder to my stomach so I could always feel it vibrate. Jackass. Feeling the annoying thing vibrate I opened the text from the jackass his self;

_About to pick up Sookie now, everything alright with the plane? _

_-E_

In vampire speed, I replied;

_Abso-fucking-lutey _

_-P_

Sookie POV

Because Bill had failed to hand me over to the Queen, Eric, Pam and I were flying to New Orleans early for the ball to officially meet the Queen. After been reassured by Eric that she can't take me by force, I have the chance to negotiate a contract with her if I wish it. Speaking of my ex-boyfriend, Bill decided to make an appearance.

"Bill just leave ok? I don't want you here!" It was so typical that Bill decided to show up only a few minutes before Eric gets here to pick me up.

Standing on my porch Bill tried to give me the puppy dog eyes. When Eric told me about the blood, he told me it would soon ware off as it was a while ago that I took it. Looks like it has since all I want to do is stamp on his face or maybe stake him. But I doubt I could really do either of those things, even so, doesn't mean I can't fantasise about it.

"Sookieh please" Those crappy puppy dog eyes urgh!

"Leave me alone!"

"Sookieh you are mine!" He growled. Pissed as hell, I slammed the door and grabbed my phone to text Eric.

_Bill is here; I don't want a blood bath on my front porch so please don't kick his ass even though it would be extremely entertaining._

_-Sookie x_

Sent.

Oh shit. Did I just send Eric an x? I know it is childish for me to worry about that but I only sent it because I put one to everyone else but not Eric because Eric being Eric would mistake that for- 'Screw me cowboy.' Oh god a reply;

_How about on your back porch then? ;) As his Sherriff I will command him to make no further contact to you. Excited to see me? _

_-E _

Smug bastard.

_Only if you've brought Pam._

_-Sookie_

Ha! Reply to that Viking. Just on cue, my phone bleeped again. While opening the message I heard a very pissed off vampire bellowing outside.

"Sookieh who are you texting! YOU ARE MINE GOD DAMMIT!" Geez talk about dramatic, his nickname Clingy Compton suits him perfectly so it seems.

Ignoring his 'claim' I read over Eric's text

_No kiss this time? You wound me…. AGAIN. I expect a real kiss, be ready when I come, you little minx._

_-E_

Just as I was about to reply, I heard the sound of the Corvette's engine pull up onto the drive way and what took me completely by surprise, I heard the sound of other cars, what the mother-

"Eric what are you doing here?" Bill demanded. Bad move Bill… bad move….

Opening my front door with my bags in my hands, I noticed Bill was no longer there.

"Where did Clingy C go?" I asked as Eric took my bags from my hands and placed them in the trunk of his car.

Smiling at me he pulled me closer to him. "I believe you owe me a kiss."

"Once you've told me what you've done with Bill" I replied giving him evils with our faces millimetres apart.

"Stubborn woman. Have you ever seen the film Hancock?"

"Of course I have"

"Well there's a scene where the fat French kid in the air and Hancock only just catches him" Oh no….

And on cue, Bill's scream filled the air and Eric stepped a few meters away and smiled at me and caught a horizontal Bill with one hand, making it look like the easiest thing in the world.

"ERIC PUT ME DOWN!" Why did Bill always say the wrong thing?

Smirking, Eric slammed him down onto the floor and Bill groaned in response. Seeing Bill on the floor was a reminder of how I broke up with that lying asshole only brought back the pain I had experienced. Jackass.

Standing up, Bill turned round to face me. "Sookieh you CANNOT go to that Ball under any circumstance, promise me you won't."

Really, was this a vampire power he inherited or something? He _always _said the wrong thing. Bad move Clingy Compton… Bad move.

"You listen here you asshole, I am _not _yours! You can't order me around Bill fucking Compton, who the hell do you think you are? Wait don't answer that, I already know! You're a possessive, dull, boring, patronizing, lying scum bag, spoilt little brat who really needs to go buy _different _clothes! It's not a frigging golf session twenty four seven. Speaking of golf, I whooped your scummy little ass at it on Wii Sports." Pam would be proud about the clothes comment.

"Sookieh for god sakes trust me! You DONOT want to go to the ball-" Getting really fed up of this, I interrupted.

"Aww are we jealous Billy?" Just as planned, I over stepped the boundaries and Bill walked towards me with his fangs fully down. I wasn't even scared, Eric was here. Not even needing to watch as I knew what was about to happen, Eric spoke directly to Bill.

"As Sherriff of Area 5 I command you to lose all contact with Sookie Stackhouse. If you disobey my orders, I will stake you myself. Cependant, j'espère que vous apprécierez le cercueil d'argent avant la main. L'air brûlée vous convient mieux que votre regard que vous twat habituelle." Ah the return of the languages, only this time French. Joys. After finishing his fluent sentence Eric smirked to Bill who disappeared into the night.

Finally realising that there was a huge truck in my driveway, I asked Eric about the latest guest. "What's with the big trucks Viking?"

"Re gravelling your driveway telepath. By the way, that speech was very impressive…." Never going to hear the end of this. "Du ser så jävla sexig när din galna" He mumbled.

"What did you say?" I asked, getting more and more annoyed by the language barriers.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"You look so fucking sexy when you're mad, now what about that kiss?" That cheeky Viking!

Realising what he had done, I begun to argue back to his earlier statement. "What do you mean your re gravelling my drive way?"

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he made his way once again closer to me with pure sex written all over his face.

"Your drive way hurts Freyja! I've already had a puncture because of your dodgy drive way." Seeing Eric pout in such a way was too adorable to argue with, even if I didn't want him paying for the driveway, however, how could I refuse such a practical gift? No way could Gran and I pay for a new drive. Stupid sexy vampire. Seeing I had given in, Eric steered me towards the car and we belted up and began our drive to the airport.

"How have you been without your Gran?" Sure people had asked about where she was but I could never tell them as the fae were unknown to the rest of the human race, it would be good to speak to someone about it.

"I miss her, it's not the same without her here y'know? She is my parent and grandparent rolled into one. She's just always been there…." Every time I thought of Gran, I always shed multiple tears simply because I missed her.

"She is still alive Sookie, you will see her again. I swear to you that she is safe in Fairy, Niall and Fintan are with her, I know Fintan, he is a strong warrior and will protect your Grandmother with his life, this I am certain."

"U-huh…" I whispered.

"Do you trust me?" Eric asked turning his face to meet my eyes. With Eric, I trusted him, even though I hardly know him. Does that make me crazy? Like I care, I am already crazy. However, under no circumstance will I ever fully trust a vampire again. Bill is still too fresh in my mind, he manipulated me, he hurt me, and most of all, he betrayed me. As much as I like Eric, it can never be. Why am I even considering he would want to be with me? He can have any woman he wants! All I am is just a telepathic barmaid who is poor and still lives with her Gran. These vampires are magnificent, Pam has lived for only a tenth of Eric's life but she was still amazing, everything she must have seen and gone through, leaving her family like that, she was strong. Stronger than me. Eric…. Eric was just wow. I never knew I could meet such a breath taking person, he was just amazing. Sure he has done some bad stuff in the past but that was for survival. He is a true survivor, he is my dream man. I don't give a shit that he is dead and a vampire, he is real, he is strong, he is beautiful. And that isn't even mentioning his butt.

In conclusion, why the hell do they want to know me?

"Yes" I replied.

"She is recovering; no harm will come to either of you." He stated. Deep down, I believed him.

As we arrived, I noticed we were flying in a plane that was named Kilgharrah, this wasn't a commercial plane.

"Eric…."

"Sookie…."

"Do you own the plane?"

"What gave it away?"

"The name of it and the fact that Pam is ordering everyone around outside it." Pam was stood in front of the plane with her hands on her hips yelling at the work men. As we got out of the car, she ran over to us and smiled at both of us.

"Tennis or Mario Kart?" She asked.

"Mario Kart… why?" Again, Pam smiled at me and then looked at Eric who was also smiling. What the hell?

The plane was pure first class, with leather seats and a huge flat screen TV and air hostesses on hand with refreshments for both vampire and human. After settling down onto one of the leather seats, the pilot informed us that we were about to take off, then it hit me. I had never flown before. Fear and uneasiness ruled my mood and body, Eric must have noticed because he reached for my hand and stroked my palm, soothing as it was, it still wasn't enough.

"Sookie look at me" Eric asked sweetly. Obliging, I looked into his baby blue eyes, I could get lost so easily in them. "Let me look after you ok?"

"Ok" I whispered. As soon as the words left my shaky lips, he lifted me onto his lap and held my body to his, instantly relaxing, I closed my eyes and felt his chest vibrate as he recited Swedish to me.

"_så ursäkta mig att glömma, men dessa saker jag gör_

_du ser jag har glömt om de är gröna eller det blå_

_ändå saken är vad jag egentligen menar_

_dina är den sötaste ögon jag någonsin sett_"

_**(Translation: So excuse me forgetting but these things I do**_

_**You see I've forgotten if they're green or there blue**_

_**Anyway the thing is what I really mean**_

_**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen)**_

Pam POV  
>What the fuck. Really? Eric singing Elton John…. Your song….to her in Swedish? Now I really <em>have<em> seen it all.

Sookie POV

"Ready for getting your arse kicked Viking?" Pam asked Eric. I opened my eyes and found we had already gotten in the air, that wasn't so bad. A low growl escaped his lips and replied to Pam.

"Watch it Princess Peach" I took it as my cue to get off his comfy lap even though I really didn't want to and sat back in my own chair and crossed my legs.

"What game you two playing?" I asked curiously.

"_We _are playing Mario Kart Wii, grab a wheel and watch me beat you both" Pam replied while turning on the flat screen. Eric stood up and returned with three wheels for all of us and Pam selected a race.

**The Race Commentary.**

_3, 2, 1, GO! And the players were off! Eric Northman racing as Mario, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort as Princess Peach and Sookie Stackhouse as Luigi. Princess Peach immediately takes the lead with Mario close behind. Luigi is far behind in 8__th__. Over two laps, the places remain the same except from Luigi climbing up the ranks to 3__rd__. On the last corner, Princess Peach is pushed into the water by Mario who then takes the lead and wins the race. _

"Oh my god you massive dick!" Pam screamed as her character got pushed into the water by Eric.

As Eric won, he laughed at Pam and won easily. Shortly after, Pam still managed to beat me. I suck at Mario Kart.

"Sookie what the hell? You were meant to beat Pam!" Eric said facing me and playfully smacked my leg but began rubbing it after.

"I demand a rematch." Pam stated.

"You two can play by your selves, I'm better at watching." Soon they were off playing again and Eric was once again winning with Pam following closely behind.

Then an idea popped into my mind… muhahahaha! I am such an evil woman.

Moving my position on the couch next to Eric went unnoticed but my luck ran out after I stood up on the sofa and put my legs either side of him with his back to me while he remained on the couch and I covered his eyes with my hands.

"Sookie move your hands!"

"You ganged up on Pam! That does not play well in my book mister" I replied to the Viking who began steering badly on the game and Pam overtook him.

Surprising me, Eric shot out his tongue and licked the side of my hand and I instinctively removed my hands, but it was too late. Pam had already won. Hurrah!

"You little minx!" Eric pulled me from behind him onto the couch and pinned me down with his face inches from mine. God he was so beautiful. "I think I deserve that kiss you _owe_ me now as my payment for your little cheating stunt." His faced moved even closer to mine ready to kiss me. Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god!

"_The plane is preparing for landing, please fasten your seatbelts_." The pilot's voice echoed throughout the plane and Eric slowly got off me and helped me sit up and held my hand again while putting my seat belt on.

The landing wasn't as bad as the take-off but I still didn't enjoy it, thankfully I had my Viking soothing me. Wait a second, did I just say? _My _Viking? Geez Sookie get a grip! He's not interested!

Pam POV

Oh how I do like Sookie, first she distracts my master while playing the incredibly addictive game Mario Kart and _then _defends me! That little stunt Eric played with the kiss thing was not a good move, they can't get together just yet, he needs to see her in that dress first!

As the plane is landing, Eric is once again providing comfort to my telepathic friend and we are soon coming off the plane.

Oh fuck no. Seriously? I'm wearing _Prada_ for goodness sakes, _Prada!_

A dark haired vampire, fairly new, circled Eric, Sookie and I.

Sookie POV

As soon as I stepped off the plane, Eric pushed me behind him and a vampire attacked Eric directly, only to be decapitated by a sword Eric had produced out of nowhere.

I'm going to die. Fear ripped through me like a knife slicing through skin, and I stood frozen watching the events unfold before me.

Eric risked a glance towards me and asked how many vampires are here. Snapping out of my trance, I opened my mind and found eight voids. I am going to die.

"Eight" I replied. As soon as I spoke the words, seven vampires sped towards us and Pam whipped out her own sword and began battling with two vampires. The speed of which they fought was breath-taking, almost like a dance. The other five vampires gradually made their way towards us and Eric growled "Sookie stay behind me do not move anywhere." Then the real fight begun. The remaining vampires charged towards us and Eric let out a battle cry and began fighting all the vampires which inevitably caused Eric to move away from me. And then it happened. Pam was slashed in the stomach with what looked like a silver sword with a wooden handle therefore not harming the wielder. Stumbling back, I nearly fell over by tripping over one of Pam's many bags and a sword hanging out caught my eye and I instantly grabbed it and charged it towards the back of Pam's remaining attacker. Pam was now on the floor lying motionless and the attacking blonde male vampire took stance to execute my friend. Pure fury ran through my body, oblivious to my decreasing distance towards him, the blonde vampire was caught off guard when I stabbed him straight through his back all the way through to his chest directly where his heart is or rather was as he crumbled to the ground. As soon as I landed the killer blow the fight was over. We had won. Eric had managed to kill _six _vampires all by his self and only get minor injuries which were already healing. Impressive. Very impressive…

"I told you not to move" He hissed at me as he crouched before Pam's now slightly moving body as she begun to awake.

"He was about to _kill _her, I wouldn't let that happen!" Realising my voice had risen I quickly quietened down. I have never seen this side of Eric before, the blood side. He was still shaking from the effect of the battle but his face read pure fury, directly at the bastard that had tried to kill Pam. Slowly he picked up Pam's petite body and sat her down on the steps of the plane and began looking for any ID on the vampires. Surprisingly, the fight had not yet had its effect on me; I must still be in shock. Obviously satisfied that Pam will soon heal, I turned my attention to the fact that the pilot and air hostesses had not made their presence known but then I smelt it. Gas. One of the vampires must have gassed the entire crew. Unable to find anything useful to do, I walked over to where Pam was now sat and sat next to her on the step.

"Thank you, I would have met the true death if you had not done what you have done, I will not forget this, you are a true warrior Sookie, and a true friend" Astounding me further, she threw her tiny body at mine and hugged me tightly, as if she was afraid I would leave her.

"Can't breathe Pam" Chuckling, Pam released me from our embrace and our gazes searched for Eric, where had he gone? Then the sound of an engine soared through the air and a Jaguar XKI came into full view with Eric inside driving speedily towards us.

After packing out suitcases into the car (pretty shocked they could all fit in on the fact that Pam had brought triple the amount I had) we left the airport leaving a plane full of bodies and a runway covered in vampire remains. Gran would disapprove very much.

Eric was soon talking on his cell to someone about clearing up the mess and cleaning his plane, after he ended the call he breathed out.

"I really liked that plane." Not able to contain my laughter, I giggled loudly and the two vampire's heads turned towards mine smiling broadly at me with a little fang showing.

"Sookie how are you? I'm sorry you had to witness that, let alone kill someone" Pam asked. Truthfully it hadn't bothered me to lose any sleep from the fighting part but realistically, the killing the blonde vamp shook me to my very core.

"I think I will be ok after a bit. I've never killed someone before" I whispered, finally admitting out loud that I had in fact stolen someone's life.

"Sookie, I remember my first kill when I was just fifteen, the village was attacked and my sister was about to be sexually abused by one of the attackers, I stabbed him just like you did, I have never regretted it since. It was not you who took his undead life; he did when he chose to kill my child and harm us all. He would have suffered a much more torturous final death otherwise." In some sick way that actually made me feel better, it was like a dog, putting it out of its misery.

"Thanks I appreciate you sharing something so delicate with me Eric, I really do" It was the truth; I have never lied to Eric or Pam and never will. "So why were they trying to kill us?" Just the usual thing you say every day.

"For that we do not know, I think it is wise we do not speak of this to anyone as unknown forces have been striking against Louisiana for some time and we have yet to identify the source, Sookie we have a traitor. Do not speak of this to anyone besides us. Not even the Queen."

"I swear, you don't even need to ask, I keep my word Eric"

"And that is one of the many things I like about you Sookie Stackhouse. You are extremely loyal."

**So I have Sunday to write chapter 13, please send me a pm about the sex scene (details at top of chapter) please review I love them, if this was just the journey, how long is chapter 13 going to be! :O I think it will take a bit longer as I am going to include a lot of important stuff like meeting Sophie Anne ( I love her ) and who was trying to kill them? I know but I don't want to spoil the plot, it's not as simple as it seems. Also when I wrote about Eric's sister I did feel bad and anyone that has been raped, I am sorry if it brought back any bad memories, I truly am.**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13;

Adele POV

"104 Terrace Road Ma'am." The man driving the cab told me, after paying him with an extra tip due to his politeness and carrying my bags in and out of the cab up to my brother's house.

"Thank you dear" The man nodded and took off in his car down the deserted lane. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the old wooden door. His house was simple that very much reminded me of the houses off '_Little House on the Prairie' _

After a minute or so, the door opened and my elderly brother was before me looking as old and tired as ever in his wheel chair. Nothing could have prepared me for the shock that overcame me, after years of not seeing or speaking to one another, I had often wondered what his life had become but now I see. He had subdued into a little life of nothingness.

"Good Evening Adele."

_Six days later _

All week I had avoided any confrontation with my disowned brother, but somehow I could not help but feeling a pang of sadness as I knew his death was near, but then I remembered everything he had done to Sookie, I had not told her of what I discovered Bartlett had also done to my other Granddaughter Hadley as she was already scarred for life and was never going to forget the sick acts she had to endure. Nevertheless, I took care of my brother besides what he has done, I miss Sookie and Jason, but I know she will be safe with Eric, I can see it in his eyes that he cares deeply for her as she does he.

Whilst cleaning the kitchen, there was a knock at the front door.

"I will get it Adele" Bartlett answered and he opened the front door. As I returned to my cleaning I heard the voice I wish I hadn't. Bill Compton must of glamoured Bartlett into letting him in the house as before I knew it, my brother was dead on the floor with his neck twisted. I gasped in shock and before I had chance to hide, Bill was in front of me holding onto my wrists.

"LOOK AT MY EYES YOU CANTAKEROUS OLD WOMAN!" He yelled at my face, my wrists felt numb and I kept my eyes shut. _Fintan help me, __adiuva me amica mea__. _I sent my silent prayer and before Bill could harm me anymore, I felt his grip fall and a loud crash and strong arms hugged my back.

"You are safe dear one, I heard you" Fintan…

And then with a pop, we were no longer in this realm.

Sookie POV

The journey to the hotel was peaceful and full of laughter and Pam trying to teach me how to curtsy and how I should address the Queen and act around her. I didn't bother to watch outside my window as I would hopefully get chance tomorrow during the day to explore the city, after checking in the bags, we made our way to our rooms. The hotel its self was very formal with marble everywhere and vampires of every race mingling and socialising with each other. Each level was completely designed for vampires with blackout windows available and very high security locks. When we reached our door, Eric decided to tell me what he was discussing with the check in boy.

"We have adjoining rooms, you can decide whether you wish to sleep in Pamela's bed with her or in mine" winking at me, he opened the door to our luxurious rooms. "Due to the amount of vampires attending, I volunteered to share rooms." Volunteered my ass. "I would share with Pam but I often find myself getting kicked and elbowed whilst sharing a bed with her."

"I don't mind sharing with Pam." I answered smiling. After getting everything unpacked, Eric went to go find the Queen and find out when I would be meeting her, meanwhile Pam took the opportunity to do my hair and make up for me.

"Sookie I took the liberty of ordering some shoes and more dresses for you" Pam, shopaholic since the 19th Century.

"That's really nice of you Pam, what have you bought me?"

"Did I just hear that right? Sookie didn't try to make you give the clothes back? What the hell has happened to her?" Eric asked as he made his way back into the bedroom Pam and I were getting ready in obviously back from meeting with the Queen.

"Shut it Viking, so _Pam_ what have you got me?" Growing increasingly excited I jumped up and made my way over to her. My hair was curled and flowed down my back reaching under my shoulder blades and my makeup was on the darker side than usual but it looked good nonetheless. Pam reached into the wardrobe and produced a short one shouldered purple dress that had one long flowing sleeve with the bottom of the dress wrapping its self all the way round. To finish it off, the shoulder with the sleeve had a diamond encrusted jewel attached.

"Pam I think I could kiss you"

"Only if I can watch" Eric added and sauntered into his own room to get ready. "The Queen expects us in forty minutes" He yelled through the walls.

_Forty minutes? Oh god oh god oh god. _After helping me into my dress which looked gorgeous on me might I add, Pam left to go into the bathroom to do her finishing touches meanwhile, I found time to consult my diary.

_Diary Entry 5#_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my word, I'm going to see the__Queen__of Louisiana very soon. What if she hates me and sends me to the dungeons? Does this place even have dungeons? This is the 21st__century. She can't do that though can she? What if she decides to keep me as a pet? Oh my god, I can just imagine myself dressed in a cat costume with a fluffy white tail and whiskers. Great now Pam is looking at me strangely while I laugh to myself. What would Gran do? I wish she could do what Niall and Claudine can do and pop anywhere she wants, hell I wish I could do that, it would be so cool and save a lot of petrol! I wish Gran was here, she would tell me to act confident and not be disrespectful. I do have Eric and Pam here though, Pam is a great help, she bought me loads of dresses, ranging from over five different colours with shoes to match! I have never owned that many new things all at once, I am truly spoilt rotten. Speaking of Pam, she is leaving now to go and 'check' on something leaving Eric and me all alone in a hotel room. Great. Who in the right mind wouldn't be nervous in an empty hotel room with a sex god? Oh and you're a virgin as well. I know I can never sleep with Eric though, one because he would never be interested in me when he can just have an experienced fangbanger who isn't scared of been bitten during sex. Two, I would want a relationship and the 1000 year old Viking obviously wouldn't. And three, how could I compete with them? Why am I even contemplating this? I have already been betrayed by one vampire, why have I just so openly gone to a different city with TWO vampires I barely know and could kill me in seconds? But there is the automatic trust thing with Eric again._

_I don't know how this meeting with the Queen will go but I hope it runs smoothly._

_Sookie xox_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14;

"Sookie?" Eric had snuck up behind me and was now leaning over my shoulder determined to read my diary that lay open in front of me. "What are you writing about?"

"I'm writing into my diary" I replied snapping the cover shut and stood up and hastily put my diary back in my purse.

"Hmmm I wonder if I'm in it" Eric declared and cheekily winked at me, causing pinkness in my cheeks to emerge. "Don't worry I would never read your diary, I tried it with Pam's once, never ever again will I try and read a woman's private thoughts." Laughing at his admittance of been scared of women's minds lightening my mood, I headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eric called.

"What do you mean? I thought we have to go meet with the Queen?" Turning round I saw his smug smile on his face and in an instant he was behind me with his body firmly pressed against mine. Gasping at his sudden closeness, I felt butterflies erupt inside my tummy and my heart rate fastened, how could he have such an effect on me?

"You are not ready just yet." He whispered.

Eric POV

In my one thousand years, I have never seen such a beautiful woman and desired one so much. Why won't she just admit the attraction between us? As I quickly approached her, craving physical contact, I pressed my body against her tiny body and her heart rate increased dramatically. The attraction was so obvious, even Clingy Compton saw it and he is even dumber than Cletus Spuckler from _The Simpsons. _

"You are not ready just yet." I murmured into her ear. Reaching into my pocket, I extracted the necklace that I had bought especially for Sookie a few weeks ago. Carefully, I moved her soft blond hair to one side grazing her neck with my knuckles lightly which automatically made her shiver. Was it from my cold touch or from pure attraction? This I will never know. I hear Sookie gasp as she identifies the item of jewellery; she even asks how I managed to pay for it! Ha! She must not know of my growing wealth, and that is just my USA based account, maybe I should not inform her of my other account balances as she will most likely pass out if she is shocked by this little fraction of wealth I hold. Placing the necklace on her beautiful neck, I finish putting it on her and steer her towards the mirror and watch her expression grow to further more shock and happiness. Then, she does one of the things that instantly drew me to her; surprises me. Turning to face me she wraps her arms around my neck and hides her face in the crook of my neck and inhales deeply tightening her grip on me. Thankfully, I have observed humans for long enough to know what to do when a woman hugs a man who of which is not courting her. Happily, I hug her back and stroke her hair. This woman has truly bewitched me.

"Thank you" She whispers too me.

"My pleasure" Unwrapping herself from me, she picked up her gold purse and headed for the door.

Sookie POV

Had Eric really just give me a very expensive necklace? It is purely beautiful, nearly as beautiful as the man who gave it to me. After giving Eric an unexpected hug on both ends we make our way towards the Queen's rooms. Did I mention how wonderful Eric _always _smells? I really need to pull myself together!

After sharing a silent yet comfortable ride in the elevator, we stepped out with my arm resting on Eric's.

"Sookie relax" Nodding, we approached a tall and sturdy vampire armed with two large swords strapped to his back and an emotionless face.

"Sigebert" Eric acknowledged and nodded his head, in which the vampire returned the gesture. "Sookie Stackhouse is here to meet with the Queen accompanied by I, Eric Northman Sherriff of Area Five." After a few seconds, Sigebert nodded and opened the door to the Queen's room, or rather apartment! The whole room was purely white with luxurious seats and tables that ranged from glass to marble. Even with the eye-catching interior, my gaze instantly fell upon the Queen. With a face made for catwalks, her red hair highlighted her magnificent cheek bones and electrified her blue eyes, (Eric's were still much nicer, nothing can compete with them) and then I notice her. Hadley.

Sat next to Sophie-Anne, Hadley, my AWOL cousin tried her hardest to avoid eye contact with me but failed miserably. Hadley actually looked pretty good, her blonde hair was falling loosely and her eyes still had the chocolate affect.

Breaking the silence, Eric bowed deeply and I curtsied and he addressed Sophie-Anne "Your majesty, this is Sookie Stackhouse, the telepath from Bon Temps and Hadley's cousin."

After looking me up and down, the Queen finally speaks. "Hadley leave us" Her eyes never leaving mine, the Sophie Anne stood up directly opposite me. Shutting every emotion off possible, I swallow my fear and leave only confidence with me. After Hadley left, the main matter of the meeting begun.

"I am Sophie Anne Queen of Louisiana, you will get time to speak with Hadley soon, I wish to discuss a matter of a contract been assembled with the main outcome of usage of your telepathy. You can only hear human minds can you not? What about weres and shape shifters?" My expression must of replayed what was going through my mind. What the fuck. "I take it you have never had the knowledge that these _creatures _exist, can you read your employers mind? Sam Merlott? He is a shape shifter." Oh I am so going to kill him.

For the first time since entering the apartment, I get to speak. "He is a little harder than humans but I can listen to his thoughts nonetheless, only with the same effectiveness as I would have with a human's mind if I am touching him." Pleased with my answer, she got straight to the point.

"I will give you a trial run, if you prove your usefulness, a contract will be drawn up, that is depending on your willingness, however, I do prefer on willing subjects that are loyal to me through honest respect, as your Sheriff is well known for."

"Indeed I do my Queen, shall I see to it that the trial is monitored by myself and my child and report on its success?" Thank god for Eric.

"I like the way you think Northman with your assumptions of her success, yes do what you suggest and report back to me after you return to your area. Sookie you may see Hadley during day time hours. I must return to her, as you may recall, she is very impatient" She purred. Ew…. Trying not to picture my cousin and Sophie Anne together… fangs… lady parts… ew…. We bowed and exited the room and finally got to relax in the elevator.

"You did exceptional Sookie" Eric said smiling down at me.

"Thanks, you really saved me in there, thank you" I replied returning the smile.

"Come on Miss Stackhouse, let's go find Pam and dance"

Gran POV (After she popped out with Fintan)

Feeling the draw of my body and soul been sucked through an invisible vortex, I shut my eyes and gripped onto Fintan with all my strength. Not even having chance to see him as he fought Bill off me, I wondered how he looks now. Does he still look so young? Why had he come so fast? Wouldn't he be with his fairy wife he no doubt had? Before I could think of anything else, we had landed and the smell of flowers and woodland invaded my nostrils. Slowly I opened my eyes and nothing could have prepared me for what was before me. It was similar to Camelot during King Arthur's rule in England, a castle bigger and mightier than the Disney castle. I stood surrounded by the great castle walls; it was like taking a step back into history. The sky was a deep shade of pink and purple and there was even knights guarding the main door! But these weren't the usual knights in silver armour and what not, they were tall and slim with blades in either hands crossed over their chests and eyes piercing nearly as sharp as their wielded blades. Finally I turned my gaze to my warrior, Fintan.

He was as breath taking as I last saw him but he had _aged. _The fae age so slowly, so why does he look my age? Even with his aging, he is still beautiful with his long hair that still remained the same chocolate brunet colour I always loved. It was his eyes that had aged. No matter how blue they were, they looked tired… _old. _Without speaking a word, he took my hand and led us through the main door furthermore into the castle. The castle was even more spectacular inside, the hall ways had torches lighting up the ancient walls and the doors… wow. I certainly wasn't in the United States of America anymore.

Bending down to my level, Fintan whispered in my ear "We need to meet with Niall, after, I swear to you we will talk I have missed you so much _amica mea_." Taking my hand he led us through two heavy wooden doors that led to a throne room. Five large thrones stood either side of a spectacular throne of which must be Niall's but who's are the other two? Fintan must have one, so much Dermott and Niall's wife that sadly died but what about the other two? The two remaining ones were smaller than the rest but why have them there? Pacing the room, Niall's head jerked up when he saw Fintan and me approaching.

"Son, I felt your presence leave Fairy, it has been so long since you have left but I see you have returned with a great treasure indeed." Smiling at me Niall stepped closer and drew my body to his and kissed my forehead. "Adele you grow more and more beautiful every day."

Blushing I replied. "Now, now Niall, I am an old woman as you can see"

"Age does not have any matter when it comes to your beauty Adele; you are truly a beautiful woman."  
>Interrupting Niall and I's discussion Fintan spoke up "Father I apologise for leaving so abruptly, Adele was been attacked by a vampire and called for me."<p>

"WHAT?!" Niall roared. His past handsomeness now changed to a fierce monster that was truly frightening, I felt my heart beat faster, if I have a heart attack now, I will be definitely… what do the young people of today say? Pissed.

"Father, please… Adele…" After seeing Fintan's concern, Niall gradually regained normality and motioned for us to leave. After guiding me through the castle, we reached his bedroom without even saying a word to one another. Everything was happening way too fast. Why weren't my arms hurting after Bill's attack? Why had he even come for me? The last time I saw him was when I had finally had enough of heart break. It killed me every time he left, the precious times we spent together was always destined to run out and I did the selfish thing and refused him in the end.

His room was bare with only a small wooden wardrobe carved with intricate detail and a large king size bed in the centre of the room with curtains hanging whilst been tied back with pretty tie backs. Taking my hand he led me to the bed to sit, his hands still felt the same…. Warm and soft. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I have missed you, more than you could possibly imagine. Me being here has not been a life, it has merely been an existence that I do not care for. When you called for me, it was like I had finally broken free from my isolated bubble. No matter what father says, you are my spark, my light, my heart, my life." One single tear fell from my eye and travelled along my face. I had missed him so much and now here we were, together again and the feeling that I had not felt for many years returned. Love.

"Fintan how could you possibly still care for me? I left you, I broke you and I took what is ours away from you and kept them for myself, Fintan… our children are dead"

"I know my princess, I tried… I couldn't stop it. I was too late, I failed you." Guilt and sadness filled his perfect eyes and I took his face in my hands and pressed my forehead against his and whispered the words I had been so scared to say but were said so easily.

"I love you"

Sookie POV

The main ballroom was considerably quiet when we reached Pam who was talking to the barman ordering herself a true blood.

"Ah my favourite breather" She announced as she saw Eric and I approaching. Then her face changed to total shock. "Is that…." Pam actually gulped! Where's a camera when you need one? "Tiffany's?" She barely whispered. Wait what? I knew it was expensive the necklace Eric had given me but _Tiffany's?_ Well fuck me….

Turning round on my heels, I came face to face with one very smug Viking.

"Eric…. What have you done?"

"Pam can't be the only one allowed to buy you things."

"I can't accept it! It's way too expensive mister." As I was trying to take it off, Pam spoke up.

"I'll have it!" Shooting Pam the famous death stare, Eric continued what he was saying before I interrupted.

"You accepted it when you didn't know it was from Tiffany's, plus it looks beautiful on you" doesn't he mean I look beautiful _with _the necklace not the other way round?

As if Pam had stolen my telepathy and read my mind she intervened again. "Don't you mean she looks beautiful with it master?"

"No. Sookie is already beautiful, no beauty can compare, the necklace however, it is showing its true beauty on her neck." Shamefully, I blushed; I seemed to be doing a lot of that around Eric. Admittedly, my knees went weak and butterflies went mad in my stomach, had he really just called me beautiful? Pam was even speechless at that little speech, first time she's never had anything to say!

Eric POV

Honestly? Did she not know she was beautiful? I thought all beautiful women knew that they were; Pam sure did. Dear Abby did not tell me this. After leaving Pam with Sookie's bag, we make our way to the dance floor and she still has not spoken a word since I informed her of the truth about her magnificent beauty. Everything about her is perfect, just utterly perfect. My Valhalla.

As we reached the dance floor the music changed to 'Can't help falling in love with you' by Elvis or rather Bubba. This surely cannot be purely coincidence… my eyes lock onto my child's and she smirks proudly at me and walks off to go and talk to the bartender. I don't know whether I should reward Pam or punish her. Probably punish, but the lyrics are beginning to make me finally let myself feel her presence and the affect she has on me. Wrapping her arms around my neck and rests her perfect head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her feeling her body heat. Fuck this feels so damm good.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

My mind turns back to what Sophie Anne said when I met with her alone. Sookie has to blood bond with someone. And that someone sure as hell isn't going to be Andre. It will be me. No fucking way am I going to lose her when I am so close to having her. I couldn't bare it if something happened to her. The Queen only offered for Sookie's gift to be used willingly if she is bonded to a vampire high in the monarchy in Louisiana otherwise she will be forced to work under the threat of her loved ones being harmed. How can I ever tell her this? She already feels betrayed from fucking Compton; I do not want to deliver her more unhappiness. But surely she will see that I do not wish to control her? But wait. This is Sookie I am talking about.

**Amica mea is translated from Latin to My love.**

**Gran won't be in the chapters til later now, sorry about late updates, internet still dodgy, please please please review, I don't know whether I will continue with the story unless I get more than 10 reviews for this chapter :/ I know not a lot happened in it but its building up I swear! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15;

Sookie POV

Eric and I danced for another couple of songs and finally parted. Dancing with Eric was easy as breathing, the way his body connected to mine was unimaginable, and electric flowed through us fuelling us both. As we left the dance floor to find Pam, I felt his fingers interlock with mine.

"Come, we need to talk, best if we do up in our room." He whispered to me.

"But Pam… She has my purse, plus we can't just leave her here"

Receiving a bellowing laugh from Eric, he replied. "I'm sure she can survive by herself, she is a _vampire _after all." Clearly amused, I let Eric lead us out to our room still holding hands. Embarrassingly, this was the first time I had ever held a man's hand that wasn't a relative. It felt nice, more than nice, it felt pleasurable. After closing the door, Eric sat me down on my bed with an unhappy look on his face.

"Eric what's wrong? You seem unhappy, have I done something?"

Clearly shocked, Eric finally spoke. "Sookie you have done nothing wrong. I am unhappy as you say for another reason." Standing up, Eric came and knelt by my side and began stroking the back of my hand in a soothing way. "When I am speaking, please do not interrupt, it is very important, just hear me out ok?" Now I started to panic. What has happened? Is gran ok? What has Niall done to her? Nodding, I waited for Eric to continue. "When I spoke with the Queen privately, she mentioned a certain condition of you willingly working for her." I had promised myself that I would not think about that right now, only until the time came when Eric approached me about it. Much simpler that way. Eric then did a very human thing. He took a deep breath and his eyes filled with guilt and regret. Surely he hasn't already agreed for me… he wouldn't do that to me. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was afraid you would come to hate me but I see that it is the inevitable now. You are to be permanently bonded to another vampire involved in the politics in Louisiana. A blood bond is an exchange of blood from both participants and enables the vampire to first feel the human's emotions with the first exchange, there are three in total to complete a permanent bond, on the second, both vampire and human will be able to feel each other's emotions and on the last exchange, the human can find the vampire anywhere and vice versa. The bond can only be broken if one of the participants meets the true death. Sookie if you would want, I would bond with you."

For life. It's a lifelong deal. How could I possibly decide? Either way I am going to be controlled. Unless… What if Eric told the queen my telepathy was fake? Oh but shit, I told the queen I _could _read minds. Plus Gran raised me better than to lie. I seriously need some time to think this over. It's been an incredibly long night. The only time I have had to relax since we got here was when I was dancing so effortlessly with Eric.

"Can I think about it tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

Smiling back at me, Eric stood back up and nodded "Of course, Sookie do you trust me?"

"Yes" I replied instantly maybe a little too eagerly.

"I will not let anyone hurt you, I swear to you som Thor som mitt vittne" Internally growling, I reined in my sudden urge to demand what the fuck it is with this stupid beautiful language. What has Thor got to do with anything? Oh wait…. Oh.

"Did you just swear to Thor that you would?" I whispered. Not being totally stupid, I put two and two together, Viking +Thor = god worshiping vampire Viking.

"Yes, I have never failed you and I do not plan on doing so ever. Now you must rest, tonight has being long for both of us however some parts were _very _enjoyable." Smirking down at me, Eric's face had turned from serious to cheeky bad boy in one sentence.

Waking up several hours later, I felt completely relaxed and awake. Pam had arrived back at our room at god knows what time but hadn't disturbed me. Sometimes I really love the ability for vampires to move silently. After Eric and I had spoken, he left me with my thoughts but still stayed and watched a film in his room. In some ways it was comforting that he was close but longing soon over took it and I found myself several times nearly calling out for him.

As I got ready, trying not to be rude, I didn't look at Pam while she was dead for the day much however it was very hard. She was so beautiful, I wasn't admiring her in a sexual way but in a way of wishing I could be that beautiful. To me she just looked asleep but I suppose to other people she may look exactly what she is. _Dead. _ Deciding to go down to the food court, I grabbed my purse and jacket as I planned to go explore afterwards as it was only noon. As I was eating my food, I was unexpectedly joined by Hadley. 10 years. 10 years I hadn't seen her for. And what does she do? Steals one of my fries.

"Hadley what the fuck!" I hissed, trying my hardest not to attract attention from the very few humans around.

"Sookie I know you're pissed just hear me out!" She replied stealing yet more fries. Why does everyone think I won't hear them out? First Eric now Hadley! After seeing that I was waiting, she continued. "I ran because of my dad. He abused me Sook, I know Gran could have looked after me but I just had to get _out._ Then Sophie Anne found me, she was nice, she took me in and I grew too _really _like her. Sook I love her, I really do and she loves me." It took all of my strength to not spit out my food I was currently chewing. Fucking Bartlett. In some ways I am glad she took off and met the queen, she seems to really like her, but love? Who knows, anything is possible. Anything is possible. _Anything is possible. _SHIT!

"Hadley I missed you but honestly, I am glad you have found someone that loves you, as long as she takes good care of you I am happy for you. Haddie, I need your help."

**Som Thor som mitt vittne translated from swedish means by(as) thor as my witness **

**Hahaha I know whats going to happen! Sorry just felt like teasing you all, hope you're all excited for crimbo or whatever you celebrate this time of year! This is a short chapter but next chapter will blow Eric away. And I don't mean Sookie will suck him off (dirty minded sorry!) actually who knows, maybe she will ? maybe she will later? I don't have a clue about that. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Blink 182 always**

**For them dancing, Elton John your song.**

**When Eric and Sookie are talking, its someone like you by Adele**

Chapter 16

Eric POV

As I awoke from my day slumber, I soon realised what vital thing was missing. Sookie. I couldn't hear her heart beat. Surely she would be getting ready for the official ball tonight? She _always_ gets ready early. Because of my age, I am able to manoeuvre earlier than the majority of vampires. Leaving my room, I discover a note taped to the bathroom door.

_Eric & Pam,_

_I am getting ready for the ball tonight with Hadley, special cousin bonding thing, anyway, I will meet you both down in the ballroom at 8, text me if you need me. _

_Sookie xox_

The writing certainly looked like hers, but what if someone had taken her? Putting the paper to my nose, I inhaled deeply and was filled with Sookie's beautiful scent. Whilst masking in her delicacy, I was soon interrupted by my child.

"Are you seriously doing what I think you are?" Shit.

"Sookie left to go get ready with her cousin; I was checking that the paper only smelt of her scent so I can make sure she hasn't been taken." I replied actually very convincingly as my child soon prepared herself for the ball. Only two hours until I can see her. That should give me enough time to sort my head out. I miss her. I have never missed any human in my entire vampire existence. What the fuck is wrong with me?

Pam POV

Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. What you have done to my maker! I found him actually _sniffing_ a piece of paper she wrote on! Ha! Dear Abby did not prepare me for this. Astoundingly, I am actually happy I get chance to have some time with just Eric and I. After getting my hair immaculately finished after my small amount of make-up, I strolled into Eric's room only to find him dressed (looking pretty handsome if I'm honest, more than usual) but with his head in his hands. Gee thanks Sookie.

"Eric? Are you well?"

Raising his head from his hands he gave me the unhappiest look I have ever seen.

"Pam help me" He whispered. Well this is a first. Not once have I ever heard Eric ask for help. Where's my camera when I need it?

"What is it you need master?" I asked as I walked over to my distressed maker.

"I feel uneasy and a desperate emotion of longing whenever I think about Sookie, which is now a constant. I have not felt barely anything for one thousand years." He replied then let out an almighty roar. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! I CANNOT FEEL. I AM A FUCKING VIKING VAMPIRE SHERRIF OF AREA FIVE. MOST RUTHLESS VAMPIRE IN ALL OF LOUSIANNA AND I HAVE FUCKING FALLEN IN LOVE WITH A BARMAID FROM BON TEMPS! EVERY SECOND I SPEND APART FROM HER I LONG TO SEE HER. TO HEAR HER. TO SMELL HER. TO TOUCH HER.I CANNOT STAND THE THOUGHT THAT SHE COULD LOVE ANOTHER. BUT IT CANNOT BE!" Shit. Maybe I prayed too much that they would end up together. Adding onto his little outburst he whispered-"She will never love me. She must never know. I would rather live an eternity knowing that she is happy without me than her being miserable with me." He concluded and slowly walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Fuck.

Instantly, I began to text the woman who held the power to bring my master back from this depression.

_Wear the dress tonight; I am sure you will look stunning, Eric is unhappy and needs cheering up. Don't hold back on him no matter what. Just let your heart and soul take control. _

_-P_

Urgh. So this is what it must feel like to be a good friend. How human. Did I really just put _'Let your heart and soul take control' _? I really need a good feed and fuck.

_Hey Pam, it's Hadley, I've got her in that stunning dress and she looks like a goddess. Eric will die again when he sees her. I will make sure that she lets everything go and just admits her feelings for him._

_-Hadley_

After realising that she was not making a threat towards Eric when she stated he will die, I slowly took everything in. Tonight will be perfect. Eric and Sookie will admit their love for one another and then fuck each other senseless. A fairy tale ending. But I don't want this to end. Will I lose both Eric _and_ Sookie? I have seen far too many movies to see that once the destined to be couple become an item, they leave everyone else behind. Hello! That's exactly what Nancy did in Enchanted! She went to fairy tale land with her prince! Leaving her work and friends behind! They wouldn't do that to me would they? I'd like to see them try. Being a true bitch, I vowed I would gate-crash their time together if they ever leave me.

The dress I am wearing tonight is a sequined strapless floor length pink dress that shows one of my legs when I walk. Checking out my hotness in the mirror, Eric called out to me that it is time to go. After seeing one look of Eric, I knew this was the sexiest yet most handsome I have seen him in the entire time I have known him. His hair was tied back into a neat braid that showed off his exquisite face. The suit he was wearing was pure perfection for him; it was of course made to fit him exactly. Sookie would probably faint at the sheer sight of him. The only thing that stopped him from being the most handsome man in existence was the frown that took hold on his beautiful face. Sighing I grabbed my purse and headed towards the ballroom with Eric.

"You look gorgeous tonight Pam"

"You too Eric." For the next few minutes, we mingled with people I didn't give a shit about in the grand ballroom. A few couples were dancing such as Sophie and Hadley. If Hadley is here, where the fuck is Sookie?

Eric POV

The time up until 8pm was extremely hard. Pam and I had not spoken of my declaration of my love for Sookie. The impossible need to see her is getting too intense; I thought she was meant to be arriving with Hadley? Then she entered.

My whole world froze. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Have I entered Valhalla? If I was human, my heart would have skipped a beat. She entered through the main doors alone wearing a truly gorgeous dress. Strapless and long flowing, the top of the dress highlighted her magnificent breasts beautifully with jewels covering the silk material. Falling perfectly to her feet, the dress trailed behind her increasing the effect. No woman could ever compete with her. Actually nothing in existence can compete with her. Her face is just wow. No words can describe her beauty. Even her hair was magnificent. Her blonde locks were held onto the back of her head with single curly strands falling down around her face. Moving with vampire speed, I cannot help myself but drink her in. Smiling as she sees my presence, she soon blushes which is increasingly becoming a favourite of mine.

Even I can't believe that I could actually speak after seeing her. She is just so beautiful. Beautiful doesn't even match how heart stopping she is. "Miss Stackhouse, you look so beautiful, may I accompany you to the ballroom floor?" Gudinnan sig själv är svartsjuk. Så så så vacker….

"Of course Mr Northman, you yourself are looking particularly show stopping" Giggling she took my awaiting hand and we made our way to the dance floor with every set of eyes on us. Even the Queen had stopped dancing. Fuck not telling her. I am going to fucking do it even if it kills me. No way am I letting her go after this when I am so close.

Sookie POV

I felt like a true princess. Eric was my prince and I have never felt more beautiful. No man had ever looked at me like that before, I could just melt. We arrived on the dance floor and it was soon empty and I felt unwelcome nerves spread through me.

"Trust me, you are so beautiful, your soul, your body, your mind. Beautiful." Eric whispered into my ear and held onto my waist with one hand and held my hand in his other and I rested my spare hand on his forearm. Elton John, Your song came through the speakers and we began dancing. Still, every pair of eyes was on us as we gracefully danced to one of my favourite songs.

Whilst we danced, Eric recited the words in fluent Swedish;

"så ursäkta mig att glömma, men dessa saker jag gör

du ser jag har glömt om de är gröna eller det blå

ändå saken är vad jag egentligen menar

dina är den sötaste ögon jag någonsin sett"

It hit me like a ton of bricks. Those were the exact words he sang to me on the plane.

Pam POV

Even Sophie Anne has to admit, they looked perfect together. The song ended and Sookie looked like she was in complete shock. When she had walked in, nothing had prepared me for her beauty. I already knew how beautiful she really was but this was incomparable. Her grace and natural instincts only improved her already outstanding facial features. Eric was a lucky man indeed.

After the song had ended Eric led Sookie out of the main ballroom gracefully as Sookie was still in shock. Oh shit. Now I know why. The song, well rather _Your Song._ She must have worked out the resemblance to the words in which Eric recited to her on the plane. Was that lucky or unlucky?

Sookie POV

Before I knew it, Eric had led me back to our room and instead of seating me down on Pam and I's shared bed; he sat me down on his. The whole room smelt of him, I wanted to bathe in it for all eternity.

"Sookie?" Eric whispered as he leant down to me, his eyes full of… love? At that moment I didn't care. Pulling his face towards mine, our lips met and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Soon after I began to kiss him, he responded and I parted my lips and his tongue began exploring my mouth. Heavenly, his hands ran through my hair pulling me closer. Far too soon we parted as I needed to breathe. Resting his forehead on mine I murmured too him.

"That was…."

"Intense" he concluded. "Sookie I feel things for you. I can't explain it with you running off or denying it"

"I won't run. I'm tired of running. I know what you want of me; you want my legs to magically fallen open for you. I want a real relationship, not just a feed and fuck. I want all of you Eric Northman, not just your dick."

Chuckling, Eric smoothly replied "My precious Sookie, you are surely blind. Can you not see what you have done to me? Since the first moment I saw you, I knew that you are special. You are smart, and you are loyal, you have a sense of fun and adventure."

Instantly I knew my cheeks were turning a shade of bright pink, how could he make me feel so loved with only a few words? "Cut it out" I said.

"Make me." He replied smiling away at me. "You have the most beautiful face I have ever seen. You're brave." Trying to silence him, I put a finger over his soft lips, in response his tongue darted out to give it a quick lick. I giggled and felt a tingle right down to my toes. "You're giggle is the most adorable thing I have ever heard. You're responsible and hardworking." Before he could tell me about how good I was at changing the garbage can liner, I replaced my finger with my lips.

"There," he said softly, after a long moment. "You're creative too. Sookie I _want _to give you my everything. Yes sex with you would be probably the most extraordinary thing in the world, and I won't lie, yes I have fantasised about it. Don't you understand how much I want you? I want your soul, your heart, and yes your body. You bewitched me the moment I saw you." Mr Darcy has nothing on Eric Northman.

Coming down from my high, reality kicked in. "Eric… I'm a virgin. How can you expect me to be as unbelievable as you say when you have fang bangers falling at your feet? How could you resist so much temptation looking the way you do?" A single tear fell down my face, how can I possibly ever find someone like him? I've gradually accepted that Eric could never be what I wanted. I wanted to be put first, not just the fancy china that's brought out on special occasions.

"I have not had sex with anyone since the night I met you, I have only fed on _male _donors when I needed my strength, apart from that, I've been on true blood. Unable to even think of drinking or having sex with another, I have had to resort to other things. Sookie how good someone is in bed depends on who it is. No matter how many times someone has sex, they do not get any better or worse, yes they can learn new tricks but it doesn't change how good they are."

Eric Northman hasn't had sex in… two months? The _Sex God_ hasn't had sex…. Whoa. How do I even respond to that? Breaking the silence, Eric continued. "Everyone thinks you're a darling don't they?" Completely changing the subject.

"I am a darling" I replied smiling mischievously.

"Mmmm but your ruthless when it comes to the people you love. You'd do anything for them; your family, your friends….me" He whispered the last part.

"People have said you're made of cold hard stone and empty inside."

"And you?"

"You're a big faker. You're deep, you feel, there's love in you."

Pulling my face towards his, he replied "Only for Sookie" the moment the words left his lips, they were on mine. Pushing me back onto the bed he deepened the kiss and then suddenly broke away but held my face with one hand. "This is the beginning" And then his lips once again latched onto mine and our tongues explored each other's mouths, and a long moan erupted from inside of me. The heat between my legs grew intense and Eric noticed. Withdrawing from our kiss, I was greeted by a very happy Viking.

"Eric what does this mean? Are we like a couple now?" Well that took that smirk off his face.

"I will not be your _boyfriend, _how am I a boy? No I wish to be your beloved, your partner, your lover min älaskade." He replied and kissed my head. "You are mine as I am yours. Now we must return back to the ball. Pam will no doubt begin to spread rumours about our departure."

I straightened out my dress and walked out of our room smiling away with Eric holding my hand as we set off to find Pam.

It didn't take long to find Pam as she was in the middle of a large crowd of men all wanting to dance with her. Seeing us approach, she met us half way and smiled broadly as she saw our joined hands.

Pam POV

Why doesn't Eric notice that I'm _always _right? For the rest of the night, my master and Sookie dance and stay in close contact. When it is time to retire, I am no longer sharing my bed with my telepathic friend; instead she is sharing a bed with my master. Huh… They're not having sex. _Weird._

Sookie POV

Falling asleep with Eric has got to be one of the most pleasurable things in existence. Well apart from kissing him that is. Eric Northman… Sheriff of Area 5, 1,000 year old Viking Vampire, owner of Fangtasia, Best kisser in the world. Had he really said all those things to me last night? Now I truly know. I love him. I will tell him when he rises. It will be the first thing he hears. Only now can I see how much he truly trusts me. A vampire is most vulnerable during daytime and here I am snuggled up to him! Pam must trust me an awful lot as well. Unhappily, I break myself away from Eric and head down to the food hall. After ordering my food, I feel my shields begin to slip as I let myself melt back into the moment Eric had confessed everything to me just as I was emerged in the feeling of being kissed so passionately by Eric, one loud broadcaster thoughts barraged their way through my shields.

'_This motherfucker is going to blow. I will go down as a hero. 60 seconds left…'_

Oh my god. There's a bomb.

**Yes I used some material from true blood and the forth book, I'm not romantic really so I struggled with this chapter, not entirely happy with it, but the next one will be dramatic. Gran comes to the rescue but will it all turn out sunny? And I thought the whole bomb thing in all together dead was it? Was really good so I wanted that in this story with a few twists.**

**Please keep reviewing! And the person who said im holding my story hostage, you have a right to your own opinion but the way I look at it is if a tv programme doesn't get many views then it is cut, it isn't holding it hostage it's just I do have exams after Christmas and I could spend my time revising but instead I keep adding to my chapters, thanks for all the reviews anyways guys !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Quae Cordis de Albion means in latin, the heart of Albion, Albion is what the Island of Great Britain was called many centuries ago. It relates back to Fairy history, just trust me on this =] **

**Song is Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis**

Chapter 17

Adele (Gran!)POV

"You have to save her!" I pleaded to Niall. Quae cordis de Albion showed me the near future. Sookie's future. She lay dead with Eric, their legs and arms tangled together full of dirt and dust covered in cuts and bruises. Their faces pressed together, almost as if they had shared one last kiss before they died. This would not come true. I wouldn't allow it.

Niall was pacing the throne room and his head suddenly popped up and then began yelling commands in Latin. After finishing his lengthy commands he took me by the hand with Fintan holding my other and he whispered into my ear.

"We can hold a direct portal open for only a minute, may be less, it will be focused on Sookie, you and you alone must pull her through. Only she can be brought through the portal, Fintan and I will be holding you back here but half of your body will be where Sookie is, just drag her through. The portal is ready. I can feel it. Deep breath Adele."

Sookie POV

The moment I alerted every one of the bomb, it went off. Not just one bomb, but five. The hotel was certainly going to fall at any moment. And what do I do? Instead of running out of their and saving myself, I run faster than I ever have to my room battling with the tidal wave of humans charging towards me screaming. Dust and parts of the walls were already beginning to collapse, sliding my key card into the door; I was surprised to find the actual door still intact. The state of the room was just exactly what it was. A bomb site. Still daylight outside. Shit. Darting into Eric's room, he hadn't moved since I left him. I never should of left him! How can they not wake up when the sound of the hotel collapsing is deafening _human_ ears? Screaming, I try and shake Eric awake, seeing it have no effect, I bring plan B into action, running back into where Pam was dead for the day, I dragged her body back to Eric's side. Then the hotel creaked and slowly began swaying. Wasting no time, I lifted the once heavy coffin that Eric used for travelling onto the bed beside the two dead vampires. How the hell had I managed to lift it so easily? No time for that now. Using all my strength, I managed to put Eric in the coffin following Pam, just as Pam was laid on Eric, a louder creak than before silenced the whole building. Every human must of escaped by now. A sound of wind whooshing throughout the air brought me back into reality. Smoke that was unnatural and sparks began to fly from emerged in front of my body and my sight was blinded by Gran half dangling out of the …portal?

The sound of glass shattering and the sway of the building was becoming more and more louder, what was my actual plan once I got them in the coffins?

"SOOKIE! YOU MUST COME WITH ME NOW! TAKE MY HAND!" Yelled Gran reaching out to me. Desperately I turned my gaze back to my vampires.

"WHAT ABOUT ERIC AND PAM! I CANT JUST LEAVE THEM HERE!"

"THERE'S NO TIME, IM SORRY BUT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE THEM BEHIND, JUST TAKE MY HAND! TIME IS RUNNING OUT!" Never before had I seen such fear in my Gran's eyes. Tears falling down both our faces, I let my heart talk.

"I'm sorry…." I said quietly. The colour from Gran's face drained and with a pop she was gone. As soon as she left the building began to crash down and I lifted Eric's face to mine, determined to not die without one last kiss, I pressed my lips to his and kissed him with everything I had. Pulling away, the surrounding walls crashed and were soon followed by a large crack in the windows and a large piece of wood is slammed into my leg. As if answering my prayers, Eric snapped to attention.

"SOOKIE!" The coffin had fallen to the floor as soon as he stood.  
>"Eric! We need to get out of here; the hotel is fucking blowing up!" With vampire speed he wrapped his self and Pam with the bed quilts and grabbed me and we jumped out of the hotel, using Eric's back as the window breaker. We're going to die. All the things I've always wanted to do… want to say. I never even got chance to tell Eric I loved him! Whispering in his ear, I spoke what surely will be my last words. "I love you." Then I began to fall leaving Eric and Pam hovering in the air.<p>

Eric POV

"I love you" Sookie whispered too me. Then she lost her grip on me. Falling to the floor… just falling. "As your maker I command you, wake from your day slumber" Pushing some of my strength to Pam, her eyes open and is instantly alerted of the danger. "HOVER! KEEP THIS AROUND YOU! I WILL RETURN FOR YOU" I yelled through all the mass of destruction. I left the safety of the quilt and faced the sun for the first time in over 1000 years.

Godric POV **(For the people who haven't seen True Blood, he is Eric's maker in it instead of Ocella, I want Godric 1 because he's so lovely and cares deeply about Eric as Eric does he and 2 he likes Sookie. Godric is a very old vampire and was captured by the FOTS during season 2 but he went there willingly, and wants peace between humans and vampires. He kills his self by meeting the sun with Sookie as witness after a VERY emotional scene with Eric in which Sookie also witnessed. Godric killed his self because he couldn't live with what he's done in the past. He's about 2000 years old roughly and looks no older than 18 really.**

The feeling of my child slowly slipping away brought me from my day slumber. I reached out to our connection to feel the unique sense of burning. Eric is burning. Using the underground tunnels we both built in case of a massacre, I run towards my child's pain. Always been cautious about the possible threat of being hunted down by any of our kind, the building of the tunnels are unknown to everyone except my child and I. They run from every building we own all connecting, all fire proof, stocked with supplies to last little over a century. Surprisingly, no human politician has realised the existence of them. So ignorant. Soon his pain becomes too much to bear for even a vampire as old as I but I still find his strength battling his self through it. Then it stops. The pain is put on halt. Is my child dead? Blood tears fall down my face and I sink to the ground. Eric what have you done? I lie there on the floor in a mess of my own bloody tears, I can still feel the draw of the sun but my body fights against it. Then a spark ignites my connection to my child I thought I had lost. Overcome with joy I set out to find Eric. He is the only child I have ever created, the one true person I would sacrifice my undead life for. Soon I find myself on the border of Louisiana, still underground. Continuing my search, after no time at all, I stop dead in New Orleans. The smell of dust and explosives is strong. Of course, the Louisiana ball, it doesn't take long to figure out the source of my child's pain. Through my journey to travel to find him, I felt his life force slowly come back to me. Who is possibly bringing him back?

Eric POV

The rays of the sun burnt my skin in an instant, gritting my teeth I soared down towards Sookie who was falling faster and faster. Why was she not even screaming? Was she in shock? Soon I reach her and use all my strength to lift her back up; the look on her face will haunt me forever. I would have held her at arm's length as I am sure that my burning skin would burn her too but somehow it didn't burn her… what the fuck? I lift my head and am nearly blinded by the brightness, Pam has managed to hover her way down towards us and I only have to fly a little closer towards her until I am back in the safety of the covers. Soon the effect of the sun comes crashing down on me and I yell in pain. My energy is falling fast. Using up my very little strength left, I soar down to what appears to be an empty underground car park and collapse safely in the shadows of the walls.

Sookie POV

One minute I was falling the next Eric had caught me. His flesh was burning and looked unbelievably painful. Having accepted my death only moments before, I was soon snapped back into it and hear Eric roar in pain. He needs to get out of the sun. And fast. Using what must be his remaining energy; he flies us down into an underground car park and collapses with Pam using his body as the landing mat so neither of us are harmed. They may be in the shadows but that does not change the danger of humans. Using my telepathy, I scan the car park. No one here except two voids. Eric and Pam. Lifting my aching body, I run towards what appears to be a control panel and hit every button I find and soon a large door falls down on the entrance way, blocking all sunlight. Running back to Eric, I find he is in even a worst state than I thought. His skin is completely red and bleeding, Pam seems only a little burnt and is already healing. Not even thinking, I yank the piece of wood out of my leg and slam it into my wrist, no physical pain can even compare with what emotions are running though me right now. My wrist begins to bleed heavily and I put it to Eric's mouth and a few drops travel down his throat, soon I feel his fangs come down and he begins to suck. Far too soon he stops and he has only just begun healing. Damm you Eric just drink! Then I realise why, he has taken already a lot as I begin to feel light headed. Crying, hold his hand and pray for nightfall.

What seems like only minutes must have been hours as I hear the sound of the door breaking. Help.

Five large men all charge towards me, they must be part of the rescue crew.

"Plea-" My plea for help is interrupted by their snarly thoughts – '_No time to kill the mother fuckers, just grab the girl. Whoa nice tits, shame she's a fang banger' _before I could even react, they grabbed me and covered my mouth with a cloth that smelt of…. What is that? Then I blacked out.

Godric POV

Punching my way through the floor above in which my child is laid, I race towards him. His burns are severe but could be much worse, where are his savoir? In a blink of an eye, my bleeding wrist is at his mouth. Recognising my blood he latches onto my wrist and drinks, but not nearly enough.

"Drink my child" obeying my command, he continues. The faint smell of were lingers in the air and the smell of…. Fairy? No surely not. It is only faint but it is definitely there. It's the smell of blood. His saviour… was part fae? Eric my bruder, what have you been up to? There is also a lingering smell of a substance I despise.

Finally his burns are gone and night has fallen. Jumping up, he scans the area furiously.

"Where is Sookie?" Ah his heroine.

"I smell a faint trace of were, several and a very faint smell of fae blood. Eric what have you been up to?"

"The hotel, it blew up during day light hours, after rousing me from my daytime slumber, Sookie, Pam and I covered in covers, flew out of the building before it fell to the ground. She slipped from my hold and I left Pam only just hovering in the air while I flew down to stop her from meeting death. The sun took me under while I was down here; I remember tasting blood, Sookie's blood. That is all I remember." Eric was checking over his own child as he spoke. I had already checked his progeny; she will survive and be healed in a few minutes. "Sookie must have being taken, I know for a fact she would not have gone willingly. Godric what is it you sense? I am still weak and my senses are yet not functioning properly."

"Chloroform. It lingers in the air. The weres presumably have her, we must wait until you child is ready; I hear she is an excellent tracker." Pride swarmed through the bond Eric and I shared which was then filled with fear. What is happening to him? "Eric." I demanded

"I love her. She isn't just human. She is part fae, only and eighth but her blood is still very valuable, any supernatural being that has her will surely figure it out." For many years my child has remained emotionless towards any being besides myself and Pamela, now he has the one thing I envy above anything. Love towards a mortal soul. Strangely I find myself excited at the fact that I will meet the woman who has captured my child's heart. But first we must find her.

Pam POV

I woke from my day slumber instantly regretting it. Had Eric saved her in time? During his suicidal attempt to rescue my friend and his future lover I concentrated the very little energy I had on hovering and maintaining enough control to lower myself to Eric. After Eric had come back to me, the sun brought me back under. Honestly, why couldn't I be a super vampire? I would look hot in a superhero costume; Wonder Woman has nothing on me. Before me Eric and Godric in a heated discussion. What the fuck? Where is Sookie? No she isn't… she couldn't have…

"Eric?" I whimpered. Nothing could have prepared me for the pain I felt at the loss of my friend. I'd take being blown up and stabbed with silver over this.

Instantly Eric was crouching down before me and was stroking my hair, he always knew what to do but right now I didn't give a fuck. "She has being taken by weres, can you track them?" Oh thank you thank you thank you. Someone up there must really like me. Probably Florence Nightingale, she owed me one. Breathing in deeply, I inhaled the scent of five weres and Sookie, the stench of the weres would be easily track able and I nodded towards Eric and Godric and took off to find my favourite breather.

Sookie POV

Am I dead? Darkness surrounds me and I can feel the light inside of me slowly dying….

'_Sookie'_ Huh…? What? Leave me to die in peace. I don't care anymore. Excruciating pain filled my whole body even more and I welcomed death.

'_Sookie, it's me, Gran. Hold onto your light, don't ever let go. Your warrior is near.'_

Eric. My warrior. My eyes snapped open and the sight of Bill drinking from my wrist brought me back into reality. A scream fell out of my mouth which brought Bill's bloody face towards mine.

"Hello Sweetheart"

**Ok I know it sounds like an excuse but I'm going through some stuff at the moment with my best friend and she acts like nothing is out of the normal but she's being ignoring me since she got together with this guy she has liked for ages. I've always been there for her and made her feel better and now im just there for when she feels like shit. Sorry I'm telling you all my life story, so anyways, I'm not in a very good mood for writing but I will try my best, I promise. This seemed like a good place to drop the chapter off, is it 3 chapters in 2 days? Can't remember, anyways, I brought Godric into this because I love him, hope you all will come to love him as much as I do. I am planning a follow on story to this once it is finished; things are going to get very supernatural indeed. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Fear ripped through me like a tidal wave crushing a small town. Why was he doing this to me? Where is Eric?

"Bill… please" I whimpered.

"Oh so now _you _beg. I begged and begged for you back Sookieh! I humiliated myself in front of everyone and how did you repay me? Yell at me and humiliate me even more and get me thrown up one thousand feet in the air by Eric!" _Eric… _Bill bit down on my wrist again and slowly but painfully began drinking again.

_Gran?_ I called out with my mind.

_I am here dear one, just concentrate on your Viking, I am sorry I cannot help; the portal did things to me… I cannot explain. You will survive this. I swear to you._ Gran replied. Obeying her orders, I took my mind back to the words Eric had spoken to me hours before the bombing, the burning, and the betrayal.

"_Since the first moment I saw you, I knew that you are special. You are smart, and you are loyal, you have a sense of fun and adventure."_

"_You have the most beautiful face I have ever seen. You're brave." _

"_You're giggle is the most adorable thing I have ever heard. You're responsible and hardworking." "You're creative too. Sookie I want to give you my everything. Yes sex with you would be probably the most extraordinary thing in the world, and I won't lie, yes I have fantasised about it. Don't you understand how much I want you? I want your soul, your heart, and yes your body. You bewitched me the moment I saw you"_

My world began to fade and I held onto the image of Eric, laughing…talking… whispering…smiling… those eyes.

Pam POV

Fuck yeah. Even if I am a world class bitch, I am an awesome tracker. Being focused on tracking the weres and Sookie stopped me from worrying the worst. After retrieving weapons from one of the storage containers we keep in every city and small town in Louisiana; we tracked her down a few miles north. We approached what appeared to be a compound, which also acted as a headquarters with a strong smell of Bantam Boner Bill. Fucking Compton.

"Eric?" I asked awaiting his judgement. Was Bill our ally or enemy?

Eric POV

This is not good. This really isn't good. Heads quarters and Bill Compton. An equation headed for disaster. Giving Godric the old signal I motioned for Pam to remain silent and Godric and I quickly took flight. From the height we were stationed at, we remained unseen but were able to see clearly the layout of the building. Gathering our information, we descended back onto the ground and began our battle plan.

3rd POV (no one's point of view)

The main gate's guards didn't notice any unusual activities occurring around the compound. Slowly, one by one, each entrance's guards were removed and disposed of. The activity happening only became noticed when the guards awaited a response from the gates. No response. The alarm was soon raised and the remaining guards flocked towards where their boss was drinking from the blonde; under strict commands not to disturb their master under any circumstance and protect him with their lives.

"Fuck this job. Why am I laying down my life for an asshole who is centuries younger than me!" One red headed male vampire spoke to his fellow soldier under hushed voices.

"If this is another drill then I'm walking. Did you see the way he treated her? If he rapes her then I will fucking rip his head off." All other vampires united were unaware of the age of this one strong willed vampire. Who was he?

The sound of fighting erupted into the hall ways and a vampire that looked the human age of no older than 18 casually walked into the entrance way in which the soldiers were guarding, all eyes were on him.

"Guards, may I pass without bloodshed?"

One cocky vampire strolled in front of his comrades and chuckled. "What makes you think you will leave here with your life?"

Smiling, the incredibly old vampire winked and ran off leading a trail of vampires all chasing after him leaving remaining guards alone regretting their weakened numbers.

Instantly after the vampire's escape, two more equally beautiful super naturals sped in front of them and began battling the 15+ soldiers. Standing back to back, they withdrew their swords effortlessly and began their easy slaughter.

Bill POV **(this is the sad mind of one fucking Bill Compton)**

Her open wounds lay begging for my tongue, her blood tasted like heaven. Even more delicious than being between the legs of a pure virgin. Now that's an idea… Sookie's a virgin. No. No time for that. I can have her once the turning is complete... many times. After giving her the right amount of my blood, the doors began to smash back and forth under assault. Only now I listened to the mayhem that was surely happening outside. Eric has come for her. Does he seriously think he has caught me? Grabbing the remote out of my pocket, I press my fingerprint onto it and a silver door opens and I slip through silently.

"See you soon Sookieh."

**Going to start writing the next chapter soon, keep reviewing, love you all! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Ok so they're quite a few different POV's in this chapter because it's all going to piece together eventually.

Chapter 19

Eric POV

The battle was easily won and I rushed to my love. No heartbeat… Please… no…. Opening the doors into a room I took no notice of, I ran towards my dear Sookie. Her mouth was covered in blood and so was her wrist. The room smelt of both Sookie's and Bill's blood. Surely he hasn't… Pam blurred to my side and I held Sookie's limb body in my arms. Bloody tears fell down my face; I felt pain equal to mine ripple through the child maker bond with Pam. The image of Sookie's limb body in my arms will haunt me for the rest of my existence; no words can possibly explain my pain. I have lost her before we even began. _du dont lämnar ... din mitt ljus_

"Eric" I hadn't even noticed Godric's presence by my side, he must have muted our bond, thank the heavens.

Turning to face him, sympathy was in his eyes along with sadness and mortification. "My child, the turning… her body is not reacting the way it should." Then it dawned on me. Sookie should be moving, her body should be responding to the blood.

_Move away from her… trust her. _ Adele's voice echoed through my mind, how the fuck is she doing that? My whole body felt numb, I had nothing left to loose. Placing her body on the floor, I guided Godric and Pam backwards.

"What are you do-" Pam's words were cut short as Sookie's body lit up with a bright light covering all of her beauty and a sharp gasp escaping her perfect lips. Shielding our eyes from the bright light, I still didn't dare to take my eyes off her. What the fuck is happening?

Sookie POV

I felt my body being brought back from the darkness and guided by the light, am I finally dead? Then the light sped towards me and shot straight into my chest and I let out a gasp. The throne room came into sight as soon as I snapped my eyes open. My whole body felt on fire, the burning in my throat was intense but soon slowed. Had Bill succeeded? Oh my god. I'm a vampire. But why do I feel like I only know half the truth? Slowly, I felt my body begin to rise. Holy shit is this ever going to end?

"Sookie?" Pam whispered. PAM! Trying to jerk my head towards her a new pain inflicted upon my body causing me to scream out and I thrashed side to side, ending up facing three vampires. Eric, Pam and… who is that? My eyes instantly fell upon Eric's; his cheeks were covered in bloody tears and he was obviously fighting the unknown vampire to come to my side. How could he hold Eric back? Eric was so strong… Seeing Eric in such a state only doubled my pain and I began to fight the fire burning inside of me. The unidentified vampire actually looked like he could give in and let Eric come to me but I managed to shake my head at him which caused even more pain to shoot through my body. Only now had I noticed that my whole body was lit up, roaring in agony, the light slowly faded. What the hell is happening to me? A new feeling burst through me, the feeling of fear had now become a constant over these past moments, triple the amount of fear than I had whilst Bill fed on me. The feeling of falling caught my attention and the ceiling was moving away from me. Before a deep sleep over took me, strong familiar arms caught my limp body.

Pam POV

"Sookie?" I whispered. Before me, was my friend, my only human friend, and she was in pain. Every instinct in my whole dead body screamed at me to go to her aid and make the pain stop but I followed Godric's lead and held back. Her head turned to where we were stood which only increased her suffering. Risking a look at Eric, I saw how his emotional pain was affecting him, never in my entire existence had I seen Eric look so _broken_ it broke my dead heart. Sookie's whole body was still lit up magnificently but she was roaring in pain. How was her body staying up in the air? Desperately, I began to rake through my every conversation with every vampire I have ever met about any unusual turning occurrences. Nothing like this. Then she started falling. Godric instantly let go of his iron grip on my maker and Eric rushed to catch his human. Was she even human anymore? Was she ever human? Eric lowered her to the ground and he cradled her in his arms. My sensitive hearing caught something I thought I would never hear again. What the fuck?

"Eric!" his head snapped up and his eyes met mine.

"She has a heartbeat."

Eric POV  
>"She has a heartbeat." Slowly, I began to acknowledge what Pam had just said. She has a heartbeat… a strong one. It sounded… strange somehow. Where had I heard such a heartbeat before?<p>

"Fairy." Godric and I said together instantaneously. But why does her blood smell the same? "Eric we need to move her, it is not safe, we can travel through the tunnels to Baton Rouge, and we must hurry." Still overcome with joy with the fact that Sookie still lives, I followed silently lifting her body and pulling it to me tightly. Pam climbed on Godric's back after being offered the transportation, and we flew towards the main gateway to the tunnels. Whilst travelling through the tunnels, I let my mind recollect on the events that portrayed out during our little discovery. The timing of the bombs and the abduction of Sookie were not accidental. Compton must have planned for the bombs to explode. But how could he be sure Sookie would make it out alive? Obviously Bill wanted the throne for his self, how better to have a takeover when the Queen and her Sheriffs are already dead? Had the Queen survived? Of course she had. She wasn't actually staying in the hotel. Bill wouldn't know this… only a few trusted vampires knew of this information. Unhappily, I asked for Pam to carry Sookie's body as we had reached the tunnels and prepared to run, I do not wish for her to wake up and face a vampire she does not know, that's if she ever wakes up… No don't think about that now. She will come back to me. Opening my phone, I ring the Queen's second Andre thankful for having the tunnels covered with phone network signals.

"Northman where the fuck are you!" Andre's voice bellowed down the phone. Most vampires in the Queen's retinue feared Sophie Anne's child. I was not one of them.

"I must speak with the Queen immediately, it is even more critical than the bombings."

"I am here. Speak." Sophie's Anne's voice was for once filled with concern.

"Compton kidnapped Sookie after she saved my child and I from the hotel. We tracked her down with the help of my maker to a headquarters heavily guarded. We have strong theories that Bill was behind the bombings. He also believes you have met your true death. I advise my Queen that you let that information be known and go into hiding like myself."

"Fucking Compton. I agree with you Eric, I will follow your advice and go into hiding with Andre and Hadley. Stay hidden and await further instruction… tell me… does she live?"

"Just. Bill is lead to believe that he has turned her vampire but she has a heartbeat, she is no vampire. When he gives her the maker call, she will presumably not respond and he will feel no maker child wise but he would be able to feel her _human _feelings when she awakes. He will know she lives."

"Give her your blood. It will erase Compton's. He must be lead to believe she is dead."

"I will. Keep safe."

"Keep safe" The phone line went dead. Could I bring myself to feed my blood to Sookie without her knowing? Would she ever forgive me?

Gathering Sookie's body back into mine, we reached one of the rooms that are located in the tunnels. Godric's and Pam's minds were in deep thoughts and I began to enter my own. I need a plan.

Gran POV

[This is set during and after she was trying to get Sookie to come with her whilst the hotel was blowing up]

"We can hold a direct portal open for only a minute, may be less, it will be focused on Sookie, you and you alone must pull her through. Only she can be brought through the portal, Fintan and I will be holding you back here but half of your body will be where Sookie is, just drag her through. The portal is ready. I can feel it. Deep breath Adele." Niall stated.

"Adele this will hurt, are you sure?" Fintan had spent the last few minutes checking my decision, looking for any sign of weakness. There is none. I will go to the end of the earth to protect my grand-daughter.

"Never been so sure in my life" And with that, Niall began the chant.

"Ut principe fae, rector pretium, propinquus eius Sookie Stackhouse, I dare adytum ad tuam Adele Stackhouse genom Quae Cordis de Albion till henne sökare. Kan hon resa genom portalen där hjärtat öppnas hålla henne säker och föra henne hem." Niall threw his arms up as he spoke the words that would open the portal. It was like a scene out of the films Jason loves so much, Star Wars. A black curtain covered the room that was covered in billions of stars. "Låt henne in" Niall whispered. I only just recognised that Fintan and Niall were both still present. As soon as the words left his lips, I was thrown forward towards the stars moving further and further away from my warriors. The G-force was phenomenal and took my breath away. In no time at all I found the front half of my body hanging in thin air in which Sookie stood in front of me with her vampires piled into a coffin. My heart broke at the sight of her desperation. How can she possibly leave them? It is unfair.

_Adele we have you, your other half of your body is safe, I am sorry we cannot help them._

Pulling me back into my senses, I yelled for my kin. "SOOKIE! YOU MUST COME WITH ME NOW! TAKE MY HAND!" I reached out for her hand but she turned her gaze back to the vampires.

"WHAT ABOUT ERIC AND PAM! I CANT JUST LEAVE THEM HERE!" She pleaded. My heart broke.

"THERE'S NO TIME, IM SORRY BUT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE THEM BEHIND, JUST TAKE MY HAND! TIME IS RUNNING OUT!" Tears were now falling down both our faces and then I saw the strength in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. I nearly died. As soon as she spoke the words, I popped back into the fae realm. I don't even know how long I laid there. Paralyzed with what I have lost. After some time, Fintan helped me up and held me.

"I need to be alone…" I whispered. Taking to notice, he still held me.

"I think we both know that's not true" Hiding my face into his chest, I let the tears fall and I sobbed and sobbed for my Sookie.

Interrupting my grieving, Niall popped by my side and gave me earth shattering news.

"She lives." Grabbing my hand he popped Fintan and I back to the Quae Cordis de Albion. I looked deep into the heart and saw Sookie sat on a chair being fed from….Bill. Doing it the only way I know how, I spoke with my mind to the heart. _Please… Let me speak to her._

My mind instantly became a radio transmitter to Sookie. I told her the only thing I could. The truth.

'_Sookie, it's me, Gran. Hold onto your light, don't ever let go. Your warrior is near.'_

Brought back into reality, I found Fintan clutching to my body.

"Adele you've done enough. You're too weak to do anymore."

"LET ME HELP HER!" I screamed.

"You need a new connection." A new voice entered the room. One of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in but even with her beauty, she still cannot compare to my Sookie.

"Claudine now is not the time." Niall spoke to the woman called Claudine. Her hair was long and black trailing just past her hips with eyes a deep green contrasting a pale face.

"No, let her speak, please" I protested. Niall nodded and Claudine continued.

"I can see where Sookie gets her fire from." She replied smiling. How does she know Sookie? As if she read my mind, she answered the question. "I know Sookie because I am her fairy godmother. Being looking over her for many years, I begun to love her. When she was saving the spurius vampire, I sent my power through to her, she was able to save herself and the evil absorbed immortal. As I am connected to Sookie beyond blood, I can open a new connection to her heart."

"What do you mean her heart?"

"The one she truly desires loves and cares for." Eric.

"Do it." A few minutes later, my mind was again ready to be a radio transmitter and was able to speak to the man that would save my Sookie. Before I opened the connection, Niall stopped me.

"Adele, the vampire has begun the turning. You need to instruct the Viking to move away from her, what she is transforming into will be the most powerful thing either realm has ever seen. She needs to complete it alone. Only she can decide whether she accept it. Nodding, I opened the connection and felt what Eric was feeling. Despair, loneliness, sadness, such sadness… anger, regret, love. _Love. _

'_Move away from her…trust her.' _I spoke to Eric using my mind. Feeling confusion build up inside him, it soon turned to acceptance and hope.

Breaking the silence in the room, Claudine spoke up. "I must prepare to go and meet her; she has yet to meet me. Do not fear, she will be even more magnificent in every way she has always destined to be."

"Grand-daughter, give this to the Northman, he will trust you once he sees it." Accepting Niall's letter, she popped out of the room, leaving me speechless.

Sookie POV

I felt like I had been in a fight and lost. Big time. Opening my eyes, I found everything was instantly clear. My whole body felt alive, energetic and complete. Like some part of me that had always been lost, has now been discovered.

The first thing that caught my attention was Eric's eyes. His were latched onto mine, they portrayed his every emotion. Joy, hope, happiness, relief and lastly, love. Only now did I notice that his eyes were red rimmed.

"Eric?" I whispered. His eyes closed with relief and slowly opened.

"You are safe min älaskade" He whispered. Trying to get up with Eric's help, I fully took in the room. It was painted a light green with the white bed that I was laid on being the centre of attention as a wall length closet stretched along the opposite wall. One thing I did notice was that there were no windows. Eric's arms soon wound against my waist and I leant back against his back trying to forget everything that had happened.

"Sookie?" Claudine. My gaze fell upon Claudine's beautiful face, she looked happy… Did she not know what had happened to me?

"Claudine? What are you doing here?"

"This isn't easy to say but… when Bill fed you his blood and began to turn you into a vampire; the fae blood inside of you reacted unleashing the fairy inside of you." Ok….

"So what does that mean? Am I a vampire? I feel different, everything is clearer but my body hurts like hell."

Chuckling she answered my question. "The fairy inside of you has emerged, but also the transformation of turning vampire also happened….Sookie…. your one third vampire, one third fairy and one third human. We had to feed you bottled blood to complete your transformation." Everyone in the room apart from Claudine and Eric joined in with my gasp.

"I-I-I'm what?" I stuttered.

"One third vampire, one third fairy and one third human. No other being has ever been like you. You have been destined to become this from the very beginning, we have no absolute knowledge of what your abilities will be but we have a very powerful source of knowing that you will be magnificent."

"The heart of Albion" Eric added. Claudine nodded her head. Whilst trying to take all of this information in, I tried to change the subject so I could get my head round all this.

"I don't mean to be rude but who are you?" I asked the other vampire present.  
>"Do not fear little one, I am Godric, Eric's maker" Wow, now I feel stupid.<p>

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't realise, I'm Sookie Stackhouse"

"I know who you are" He replied smiling to me. "Eric you were right, she is very caring" Blushing I turned my face to Pam. She hadn't spoken a word to me since I came back from the…whatever the hell that was.

"Pam? Are you ok?" Her eyes found mine and I instantly felt guilty. She had the look in her eye that I wish I had never witnessed. Terror. Shaking, I stood up and walked towards her keeping eye contact all the time and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back tightly causing air to lose out of my lungs. "Pam..." I panted. Giggling, she pulled out of the embrace. "Guys please can I have some time with Eric alone?" All nodding, they finally left Eric and me alone.

Breaking the silence first, I spoke the words I should have told him weeks ago. "I love you" Zooming up close to me I wound my arms around his neck and sighed.

"Sookie…" he whispered into my ear. I lifted my head and our lips were centimetres apart. "I love you too" His lips crashed down onto mine and I parted my lips gaining Eric's tongue access into my mouth. Not caring about any supernatural shit or what the hell was going on with me, I pressed my body into his hungrily and one of his hands gripped the hair on the back of my hair, his fangs already extended, I began to suck onto each of his fangs. Moaning into my mouth he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist in which he put his bulge in his pants directly in contact with my hot core. Moving us towards the bed, never breaking the kiss, he laid me down onto the soft sheets and spread out on top of me. Unhappily, I needed air and broke away from his lips. "Sookie we need to talk" Groaning, I untangled myself from him and began to rearrange my shirt. Not even noticing what I was wearing earlier, I now realised that it was a dress shirt that was way too big and my pair of panties. Guessing that the shirt belonged to Eric, I smiled to myself as I inhaled his scent. Placing me on his lap, Eric began to stroke my hair and couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" I giggled and blushed at the same time.

"You're still you" Sinking my head into the crook of his neck I smiled to myself. He is so perfect and all mine.

"Of course I am. And you're right, we do need to talk. I am so sorry I failed you, I tried to get you both out and then heal you but it didn't work" Tears began to fall down my face and Eric caught them with his thumb and sucked on it. Weird yet comforting.

"How could you ever think that? Sookie I would be dead, truly dead if it wasn't for you, Pam and I both owe you our lives. You were so brave min lilla krigare. And when you gave me your blood? No one has ever been so generous and brave and committed to ever do that for me. I would have healed in time yet you still fed me your strength, for that it only made my love for you grow. When I awoke and discovered the weres had taken you, I felt so lost. Sookie I feel. I haven't felt in one thousand years yet you bring out the human in me, how can you possibly forgive me for not saving you from them? Everything you endured was because of me." Bloody tears began to fall down his face and I wiped them away mimicking the action he had done to me.

"Eric there is no need for you to apologise, there is nothing to forgive, and it was Bill. You couldn't have stopped him then but we will stop him now." His lips once again crashed down onto mine and kissed me with so much love it was hard to bear, how could this man possibly love me?

"While you were asleep, Claudine told me of what possible new gifts you will now have. You are literately the only one of your kind. The powers you will most likely be able to wield are control of the elements. Wind, water, earth and fire. And that is the fae side of you. The vampire in you will give you the strength and speed of a newly turned; you may even be able to day walk. Sookie you will be the most powerful being in existence. The human side of you has proven to weaken the maker and child bond as Bill would have surely felt you awaken and would of called you to his side immediately. But he has still had your blood, soon the cloaking spell that Claudine has placed upon you will wear off and he will be able to sense you. He cannot know that you are alive; the only way to flush his blood out of your system is to use much older blood and create a permanent blood bond. I still stand by my offer, I am more than willing to be your bonded. Sookie the bond that we would create would be made of love, not possession, however to vampires; you would be seen as mine as I would be seen as yours. We would be able to sense each other's emotions and location. Each bonded pair are different, with your abilities and my age, who knows what we will become gift wise."

Oh god this is too much! On one hand I should be worrying about all these powers but on the other hand, how cool would that be! Controlling fire…. Never cold! And drying hair… that could be a time saver. And what about bonding with Eric? Would feeling his emotions be so bad and him feeling mine? Surprisingly, it brought a wave of comfort knowing that he was always there, a part of me. Now onto the powerful being part…. Are they fucking serious? No one should ever have that power. Especially me. When I get upset I tend to let that take over… like when Jason decided to give my dolls a haircut when we were kids and he cut all their hair off and made them an afro instead. In the end, I got my revenge by writing 'LOSER' on top of his forehead in permanent marker only to find it wasn't Jason who gave my dolls a 'hair cut' it was in fact Hadley. _Hadley! _How had I forgotten about her?

"Eric what happened to Hadley and where the hell are we?"

"She is safe with the Queen however they have been declared dead for the time being, our theory is that Bill had people plant the bombs so the monarchy in Louisiana would be totally gone and he would take over the state. I have a plan, do not worry. And our current location is inside the tunnels Godric and I created in case of an emergency, they are completely light tight."

Taking a deep breath, I returned to my thoughts, I really don't want to Bill's pet; it's enough that he turned me! But to be enslaved to him? I would rather die. "Eric can I speak to Pam alone?" Looking worried, he eventually nodded and walked out of the room. I didn't fail to notice the heartbroken look on his face but I needed a second opinion on this and Pam is just the person.

"Sookie? Eric said you wanted to talk to me." Pam said as she entered the room and sat next to me on the bed.

"I need your help. I don't know what to do! I would rather die than be with Bill unable to escape. So that leaves me with bonding with Eric."

"Sookie before the bombs went off, were you going to bond with my maker?" I nodded and she continued. "Why were you?"

"Because I trust him with my life, I love him" The answer came so easily to me.

"Then why are you using the fact that it's being a pet to Compton as an excuse to bond with Eric? Sookie don't try and cover it up. You both love each other, I have never seen him so happy during the time we have known you, hell I've never been so happy knowing you."

"Pam you're right. I'm such a bitch! Even if I wasn't going to be forced into it anyway, I suppose I would actually want to bond with him, I know it's a little soon, hell we haven't even been on a date! Nonetheless, I really do want to bond with him… guess I just wouldn't admit it to myself, thank you. I really don't know what I would do without you. Thank you also, you really saved my ass today, I don't know how to repay you."

"Geez Sookie! You saved both mine and Eric's asses during the bombing; no human would ever do that for us. Don't you realise how much a big deal to us that is? I have a secret to tell you…" Pam looked down with a guilty look written all over her. What has she done? It can't be deadly, she would never do that, oh god no… she hasn't replaced my clothes with designer labels has she?

"Pam…." I warned.

"I heard you and your Gran. When the hotel was being blown up, I was beginning to wake; I could hear but had no bodily function. You could have left, you would of escaped this path for you, why didn't you?" Her eyes met mine and I finally understood what her and Eric were on about.

"Pam, you and Eric are a part of my family. Families don't just abandon each other as you saw with Gran. She came for me, I knew she would be ok, but I wouldn't leave you and Eric to just die. It's not who I am, even if it was, I still wouldn't leave you; I love you both so much. You're a sister and a best friend rolled into one Pam. No one has ever really listened to me properly like you have except Gran and Eric, and sometimes they don't get it because one, Eric isn't a girl, and for Gran, she is very wise and I love her so much but sometimes I just need a girlfriend's perspective like now. Don't ever think that I will leave you. Not ever. I will never leave you, you mean too much to me." Red tears were already falling down her face as salty tears were already falling down mine and she pulled me to her body and hugged me, not as tight as before, but tight however still breathable. After a while, she released me from the embrace and chuckled.

"Look at us both! I had never cried in whilst a vampire until I met you Sookie, you bring out the human in all of us." With those words she left leaving me alone to think over my thoughts.

Godric POV

No matter what Sookie decides, she will be in danger. She can't possibly stay here for long, she needs to see the sky, she is a sky fairy after all. The fairy Claudine came and sat opposite me and sighed.

"Are you well?" I asked nervously. How can I be in such a close proximity with her when her scent should be recognisable by now?

"Just tired, I have had to cloak my scent so I don't get eaten by you vampires." She replies smiling weakly. Fairies are known for their beauty and I can confirm the observation however, Claudine… she is beautiful uniquely.

"You do not have to hide your scent when in my presence, when I was turned vampire; I inherited many abilities including the immunity to fae blood and scent. You will smell like an ordinary human to me." The shock on this beautiful woman's face was unimaginable.

"You're Godric, the fecit pacem Fae et Vampire." Out of my entire existence, there are very few things that I have achieved that I am proud of. I never got any happiness from meaningless killing and the fae war between vampires lasted for centuries of violent murder and destruction. Having my ability, I managed to end the war using my gift and words with my child. That is one of my greatest achievements.

"I am"

"You saved many lives. For this I am eternally grateful" She added bowing her head.

"You owe me nothing; I wished for vampires, fairy, weres and humans to co-exist without trying to end each race, vampires have not evolved. The few that have are neglected by the wrong doings of my kind, I still wish for us to co-exist however I do not believe it will happen over-night. However for one thing I am certain, Sookie is the key." Nodding her beautiful head in agreement we spent the rest of the night talking about each other's lives. For the first time in a long time, I found myself curious and interested. At the end of the night time hours, she actually released her fairy scent; she was still amazed that it had no effect on me. After saying out goodbyes, Claudine teleported away to her safe hiding space as I readied myself for the pull of the sun. Waking up early had surely taken its toll on me and I blacked out after going back into my mind and seeing Claudine's smile, and then I blacked out.

Sookie POV

After Pam left I sat on the bed waiting for Eric. Sure enough, he entered and scooped me back up onto his lap and I snuggled into his chest. "Eric, I want to bond with you" Eric opened his mouth to speak but I pressed a finger to his lips silencing him. "I want to bond with you not because Bill would be able to summon me and use me or because Sophie Anne demands it, I want to bond with you because I love you and I want to be with you in every way possible"

Smirking he pulled me closer to his hard body. "You amaze me every time you open those soft lips of yours. Sookie I love you more than I thought possible, when I thought I lost you, I couldn't think properly, the only thing that kept me sane was Godric and Pam…and your Gran. She spoke to me, through thought. For eternity I will be grateful. We still have enough time to create the bond tomorrow night." After stealing one last kiss from him, I settled down and felt the pull of the sun.

"Eric I can feel it" I whispered as I laid my head on his chest with his arms wrapped around my body.

"Just sleep dear one, we can experiment with your powers once we have moved you to a safe house." Kissing my head, we both fell asleep.

_**du dont lämnar ... din mitt ljus**_** means do not leave you are my light**

**with Niall's chant, don't bother translating it, I pieced stuff together and when I came to translate it back, it made no sense! More or less on about saying adele is granted permission la de da da da**

**spurius means bastard**

**the ****fecit pacem Fae ****et Vampire. ****Means borderline the peace maker between fae and vampire**

**I know this wasn't a 10k chapter but I wanted it up before xmas, don't know when I will be writing next but a new chapter will be up before the new year, preferably 3, or 4! Who knows! Have a great xmas everyone xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Song: Use Somebody-Kings of Leon**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters.**

**This chapter is a fill in the blanks one really, no Sookie POV**

Chapter 20

Eric POV {_before Sookie woke up}_

After placing Sookie down on the bed, I called my child to me; there is much that needs to be done but how can I leave Sookie when she is so vulnerable? I need to shut my emotions off; I cannot possibly protect the people I care about if I let my emotions get in the way. Who knew that I would ever feel again? Taking an unnecessary breath, I closed off every single feeling only leaving love and faith.

"Master?"

Giving Pam a weak smile I replied. "You know I hate it when you call me that, it makes you sound beneath me." After Pam returned the smile, I continued. "Have we heard any news on whether any sheriffs survived?"

"No sheriffs survived. Louisiana is officially in anarchy and the authority has already begun the search for a new ruler however they will rule the state until the death of Sophie Anne has been proven." Well that definitely didn't surprise me.  
>"Thank you Pam. That is all." Nodding her head in respect, she turned her body to leave but her eyes remained fixed on Sookie. "Pam?" I asked.<p>

"Can I stay with her? You need to feed anyway, I can tell your still not truly healed, don't think I didn't notice you being stabbed with silver during the battle." Shit. She notices everything. Even I didn't notice! I was too preoccupied with worrying about Sookie.  
>"Fine but call me if she even moves the slightest." Unhappily, I withdrew my body from my love and walked away into the make shift kitchen and downed a couple of true bloods completely healing myself. Walking down the narrow 'hallway' and into the 'sitting room' I encountered my maker.<p>

"G-" Before I could even say his name, he interrupted me.

"Turn your emotions back on Eric; I refuse to speak with you while you are acting like a child." Reluctantly, I turned my emotions back on and fell back into the feeling of sorrow and unhappiness.

"Happy now?" I whispered. Godric was sat on one of the double sofas and had changed his clothing from the massacre and was now in his traditional white tunic and matching loose pants.

"You and I both know I find no joy in witnessing your sorrow. Come sit with me, it has been far too long since we have last been in each other presence."

Nodding I sat down and looked at my hands that were closed on my lap which was still covered in blood of my now dead enemies. "Pam is right, why didn't you feed sooner? We need your strength if we are going to battle whoever is behind all the death and destruction."

My face lit up with his words, "You are staying?" I asked unsurely.

"Of course I am, you will need all the help you can get, you do have a knack for finding trouble and so does your lady. It is clear to me that you love her dearly, tell me, how did you accomplish such a rare and honourable thing? She loves you fiercely as you do her. One can only dream upon finding such treasured feeling." Smiling to myself, I replied;

"I do not deserve her; she is my light, my love, my existence. She was previously doing the human thing of 'dating' that fucking little cunt-"

"Language Eric. Your mouth really is foul at times, Pam warned me." Godric interrupted smiling. Chuckling, I continued; "She was being manipulated by him using his blood influence on her, she cannot be glamoured, she is truly magnificent. During the time she was dating the pansy Bill-"

"Much better" Godric added and winked.

"Sookie and I became close friends, the attraction was strong obviously."

"Obviously" He confirmed shaking his head.

"Eventually we admitted our feeling for each other. I can barely believe it myself, I only realised my feelings until I had a slight outburst at Pam in the hotel in which that was where we declared our love so they say the night before the bombing." As I finished, my phone beeped into life and I pulled it out of my bloody jeans and opened the text.

'_Slight my ass, you nearly outdid Shakespeare.' _After reading the message aloud, Godric and I burst into laughter. I needed it.

"Go on my bruder, you need to find some clothes, the blood look will not settle well with your lover"

"She isn't my lover… yet" I smirked and sauntered away honestly feeling better after being in my makers presence, after changing into some clean clothes and washing the blood off me, I began my return back to my beloved. Before I could however begin my return, a loud pop echoed in the room I was present in. Turning around I came face to face with what was quite obviously a fairy. Reining in my skills of ignoring the fae scent, I instantly let the words fall out of my mouth that was running through my head.

"Who the fuck are you" I said quickly as my fangs snapped down after and I crouched into a defensive stance. As soon as the words left my lips, I felt my maker very close by, possibly hiding his existence behind the wall.

"I am Claudine, princess of the sky fae, descendant of Niall Brigant; I have a letter from him confirming my identification." Holding out a letter to me in which I did not move to receive, she made it float towards me, truly impressive.

_Eric, Claudine has being sent to you regarding Sookie's growing gifts; her fairy godmother can explain everything in full detail. I cannot return to your realm at the current state, I am taking care of Adele, she is unwell even if she does not admit it herself, do not alarm Sookie of it until the appropriate time, she will need a clear head to fulfil her destiny. Trust your companions and Claudine, no one else. Not even your Queen, the heart of Albion is unsure and this realm is becoming uneasy with its changing prophecies. I know you will remember yours, the heart has confirmed it countless times, enjoy every second with her. Listen to Claudine, trust your instinct and protect her at all costs._

_Niall Brigant_

_Prince of Fae_

Fucking fairies. Stupid heat of Albion. Annoying pride. Urrrghhh. Who the fuck gave him the rights to order ME around? And the heart still hasn't changed its mind? Like I say stupid heart of Albion.

"Follow me" I command and walk out of the room and headed towards our room. As I walk, I conclude Godric has returned to the sitting room obviously confident in Claudine's alibi.

Pam POV

_Dearest Diary;_

_Hotel we were staying at blew up today. We survived like always and are now staying in some very plain tunnels; they're like a more advanced version of bomb shelters but underground and very modern and clean. Personally I would have added some pink and more decorations and maybe a chandelier. We survived because of one blonde telepath also known as Sookie Stackhouse. She saved two vampires from a bombed building! How badass is that! I am extremely grateful to her, she saved our ass and I will be forever in her debt unless she lets me sort out her wardrobe then we will be even. Unfortunately the Sheriffs of Louisiana are dead*sarcasm* I never liked Louis Sheriff of Area 2; he looked like a pineapple on steroids if there ever could be such thing. Oh and Godric is here, he felt Eric burning and came via the tunnels to his aid. AND Sookie got kidnapped by Bantam Boner Bill the bastard, he drained her! But it's ok now because she has a heartbeat weirdly enough, and she did a bit of a light show and now she's passed out, overall it has been a pretty busy night, even for my-self! Secretly, I'm mourning the loss of my shoes that have perished in the bombs; thankfully I keep my diary in my bra. (Such great places to keep things! Cell phones, keys, diaries, Chanel lipsticks you have to steal because your maker won't give you any more money…. The list could go on!) So anyway, Eric is all depressing and wouldn't feed until I ordered him to, I swear sometimes it's like I'm __**his**__ maker! _

_Speaking of makers, Godric has just told Eric that he is staying! I love vampire hearing. Anyhow, I wonder what Sookie will be like when she wakes, Eric and Godric both said fairy when I mentioned the heartbeat, I hope she isn't fae, I wouldn't be able to see her and I think it would destroy Eric if he couldn't have her after waiting for so long. _

_Hmmm I am pissed at Eric at the moment but I won't let him know, I will tell him after all this is over, how could he not tell me about these tunnels?! They are so boring! Thankfully I've got my iPod stuffed in my bra as well, maybe fangtasia could do their own bras with parts to put things in like lube or lipsticks or money or a brain they all desperately need. Sookie sort of looks bored in her sleep, maybe she would like some 3OH!3? _

_Bye for now,_

_Pamela _

Eric POV

As I enter my bedroom, the scene I see is very worrying. Pam is actually putting headphones into Sookie's ear.

"Pam what the fuck?"

"LANGUAGE!" I hear a distance away from Godric. Seriously?

"How old does he think I am?" I mutter quietly.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Obviously not quiet enough…

"Anyway. Pam, take the headphones out of her ears and stop playing dress up with her." Only now had I noticed that she had changed Sookie's clothes and dressed her in one of my shirts, damm she looked hot wearing my shirt.

"I'm dressing her down! Have you seen how dirty she is! She looks like she's been in a bomb…" My little minx of a child.

"I can deal with that" Claudine said behind me. Pam immediately stood up eager to know whose voice it belongs to.

"Pam this is Claudine, she is here to help Sookie, I presume she is using a cloaking spell on her scent but still don't get too close to her just in case" I warned but Pam been Pam decided to move closer anyhow.

"Pamela…" I hissed. Immediately she took a step back and hurried out of the room. Claudine rushed to my beloved side and after looking over her; she extracted a white liquid vile and poured it down her throat.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Saving her from been her maker's child. This will make sure for when she wakes up that Compton won't be able to sense she is human, he will continue to think that she is just going through the transition from human to vampire. It will only last for about three days and nights so you must create a blood bond with her before it runs out."

"Wait hang on. Bill will get suspicious, Sookie should awake vampire if the transition has been successful tomorrow night. But she has a heartbeat but it sounds fae, what the hell is going on?"

Standing up, she went and closed the door and returned to Sookie's side, as she was closing the door, I moved my-self and sat at Sookie's side and held her delicate hand.

"She will awaken soon as one third human, one third vampire and one third fae. Her scent will remain the same and so will her blood, however her abilities will be vampire and fae combined. She will have immortality and the speed and strength of a vampire. The fae's weaknesses are iron and lemon, vampires do not have the same weakness's, we presume that the vampire and human in her will cancel the weakness's out in both ends, therefore able to take silver and sunlight. She is a descendant of the sky fae after all." As she was speaking, I barely noticed Sookie's skin getting cleaner by just the fairy's gaze. "I do not know whether she will require blood constantly but she will need it to complete the transition" By snapping her fingers, a blood bag appeared in her hand and she opened the seal and poured that down Sookie's throat as well. "I believe she will awaken soon, tomorrow we will test her abilities, she is the only one of her kind, a I even believe she will have control of the elements, but Bill must not get near her. On the matter of Bill becoming suspicious, I have cast a weak spell upon him; if the spell is any stronger he will notice magic is involved. He is lead to believe that Sookie will take longer because of how much he took and her fae heritage." How easily could I be under a spell now?

"Pam!" I roar. Soon she is by my side with a guilty look on her face.

"What did you do?" She doesn't even know the reason for my anger, priceless.

"I thought you would find it funny and agree!" What the fuck?

"Agree to what?"

"Performing the shuffle with me for Sook and Godric and now Claudine, you know the routine from Party Rock Anthem we practised?"

Chuckling I replied; "Oh that, of course I will, I am better than you at it anyway. I called you in here to smell me."

"Everybody in the house say _what" _

"Pam are you quoting Hannah Montana?" If my child could blush then I am 100% sure she would be bright red.

"Why do you want me to smell you?" Ha, changing subject! I'm actually glad that my child is so disobedient and insane a lot of the time, takes my mind of what's happening to min älaskade.

"Fae magic, you have a good nose, use it." Rolling her eyes, she pressed her nose to my neck after I bent down to her and she shook her head.

"You smell like you usually do. No fae magic."

"Thank you, you may leave again." Bowing her head she walked out moving her hips, laughing I turned back to a very angry fairy. Well what the fuck did she expect?

"You know my reasons." I warned. Nodding, she returned back to Sookie.

Pam POV  
>After facing the embarrassment of my maker, I returned back to my top trumps game with Godric.<p>

"Walk of fame rating 18" Ha no one can beat my Lisa Simpson.

"19" Fuck no.

"WHO?!"

"Bart" He replied grinning. Damm you Bart Simpson.

**Remember when Eric said he read Pam's diary? Well there it was! Sorry bout late update, been busy! Have a very good new year and I will continue with this story into the new year, all enjoy your selves, I know this story is rated M, that is for later, when the scene comes up, I will be spending probably a few hours perfecting it, so nervous about that eeek! Anyways, thanks for the reviews love them, keep em coming!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Song: She's a rebel – Green day **

**Disclaimer: I own no characters**

Chapter 21;

Sookie POV

Waking up was heaven. I was wrapped up in Eric's strong arms and felt amazing. Opening my eyes, I was face to face with my vampire, but his eyes were still closed. Why isn't he awake? Taking my self away from his embrace I stand and unhappily walk out of the room, keen to investigate.

"Claudine?" I call. In an instant a loud pop echoes through the room and she is standing before me in somewhat unusual clothes. On her bottom half, she is wearing brown suede boots that come to just below the knee and her trousers are some sort of tight green leggings and to finish off, her top is a faded tunic. Overall, she looks like the female version of Robin Hood.

"Why is everyone asleep? And why are you dressed like you're going to face the Sherriff of Nottingham?" I ask eager for answers. What the hell is going on?

"Do you remember me telling you of what you have become?" Yep. Can't forget that really can I?

"Yes"

"It is daylight outside and you obviously have the skill to resist the sun, can you day walk though, that is the mystery." My eyes grew at her question. No way am I finding that out! I saw how much Eric burned up in the sun and he wasn't in it for long!

"No" I stated firmly.

"You only have to put a finger outside, it is perfectly safe! You will heal straight away!" I have missed the sun… it never really dawned on me (no pun intended) that I wouldn't ever see the sun again. All I could think about was the positives about it. I do really want to be able to keep my tan…

"Oh what the hell lets go see if I burn"

"Yehy! But first you need some clothes." Snapping her fingers, Eric's t-shirt changed into a white vest top (and white bra) dark green coloured short shorts and thigh high black boots. Claudine might have changed my underwear at the same time, who knows!

"Wait! Let me leave a message for them to know where we are going. Wait, where are we going? I can't be seen! I'm meant to be a vampire!" Grabbing some loose paper, I jotted down a note for Eric.

_With Claudine, practising fairy stuff and dressed like I'm going to go raid somewhere. See you when I come back_

_-S_

Smiling, Claudine grabbed my hand and popped us away. Closing my eyes as we transported, I soon opened them as I heard the sweet sound of birds singing and the smell of trees. We were positioned in the shade of a deserted house on the porch and the house was surrounded by a clearing surrounded by trees. I carefully put my hand into the sun's rays not wanting to wait any longer, once again squeezing my eyes shut; I waited for the sting of the burns.

But they never came.

Opening my eyes I saw that my skin remained the same, in fact it was still tanned! How had I not noticed that before? Running out into the sunlight I bounced up and down and spun round and had the sudden urge to run and so I did.

"Sookie…" Claudine said. Turning round, I was shocked at the fact that I was now at least the distance of 3 football fields away from her. How the hell did that happen so fast?

Oh shit. Vampire speed. Well this will take some getting used to. I soon began to run again and I returned to Claudine's side in under a second. The look on her face was clear as the sky, she was impressed.

"That was awesome." Never had I heard such terminology from my fairy godmother, I resisted the urge to giggle. "Now, go smash up a tree, we will begin with vampire abilities, then move onto your human abilities like eating and drinking and telepathy. Then we will move onto the hard stuff, like teleporting, sword fighting and magic." My eyes widened with the mention of magic, how handy would that be if I could change my outfit at the snap of my fingers! Maybe there is a spell to do the washing up.

"That reminds me, what time is it? We can't surely get all that done in one day!"

"Course we can! Its only 3pm! Now go smash up some trees." Huffing, I moved with human speed to a nearby tree and punched it with frustration and it began to fall fast towards the ground. Landing with a heavy bang, I smiled at Claudine who smiled back full of energy.

"So you have super speed, strength and… can you fly? Bill can't can he?"

"Nope, but why would I need to fly if I may be able to pop!" I answered giddily.

"Flying is very handy, doesn't take as much energy as _transportation"_

"Well I think we should try flying when Eric gets up."

"Ok so next on the list is glamouring. Come on; let's go find a human for you." Claudine outstretched her hand and touched me and before I knew it, we were outside the new shopping mall in Shreveport.

"Er Claudine? Quick change of clothes?" I asked, people were already giving us funny looks. Great.

Dragging me through to an ally close by, she quickly transformed our clothes into a couple of cute dresses that were tight and only just covered our bums and our chests heaved out. Some may say it could be seen as slutty but it had a mix between fuck me and class. Plus our shoes had transformed into killer heels. "Have I ever told you how much I love you? Guess were going out in style today"

"Maybe you should say it more often" she replied winking. As we set off into the mall, our arms linked, we searched for someone for me to glamour. It sounds harder than it actually was, the mall was very crowded and people were in larger groups than we anticipated, plus I didn't really want to glamour anybody. Whilst searching, we also tested my telepathy, my shields were stronger yet my telepathy had become more developed, I was able to search through more recent thoughts and memories and see what they were seeing, it was surprisingly fascinating.

After searching for what seems like hours, we agreed to try another human ability, one I have been looking forward to. Food.

Ordering some chicken nuggets with fries, my mouth was watering from the smell, because of my heightened senses, they smelled even better. We found a quiet area in the food court and I took my first bite. Heaven. How long ago had I eaten? I soon devoured the food and even contemplated ordering more but we were soon interrupted by a group of middle aged men. Their thoughts were vulgar and very strong, and quite frankly, they gave me the creeps, there must have been about seven in total, all approaching Claudine and I sat by ourselves in a deserted corner. Great.

One of the larger men was the first to reach our table, his head was bald and his skin was pale white but his body was immense. His muscles were practically ripping through his clothes and his staggering height would have usually scared me, but people tended to look smaller now since I had met Eric. This imparticular man was called Craig from what I got from his mind; he was 33, single, past prison sentence from assaulting his girlfriend. Nice man. Everything about him read: _I'm a dirty bastard and you're the fucking saddle. _Like I say, nice man. One memory that I got from his head was recent. It was detailed, oh very detailed. Let's just say Craig liked to swing the other way but no one knew about it.

"Hello ladies." He said as he reached our table and pulled a chair out in between Claudine and me. "Looking for some fun?" I saw exactly the sought of fun he was thinking about and I really didn't want to be a part of his 'fun'. If there ever was an excuse to glamour someone, now would be it. Letting my body take control I looked into his eyes and took control of his mind.

"Craig. You're going to go home and apologise to every girl you have ever treat badly and you will no longer abuse people. You will forget you ever saw us." Taking my eyes off him, I stood up and dragged Claudine away from hum and watched a very confused Craig saunter away leaving his friends shocked and baffled.

As soon as we were alone, she popped us back to the tunnels and our clothes had returned back to the warrior outfits.

Before I could even get my bearings she pulled me close and hugged me tight. "You were amazing! How did you know what to do! I'm so proud of you. Tonight we can continue with your abilities and maybe try some fae ones if you're up to it"

"Sure" I replied.

I only just noticed Eric standing in the door frame of our room looking curious. Soon he was joined by Godric and Pam, they all looked curious. Eric's and Pam's eyes were locked on mine and Godric looked even more curious yet happy as his eyes stayed glued to Claudine, after releasing her from the embrace, she regained some normality.

"Hey guys" I said, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Hey hot stuff" Pam replied. Only now did I remember how badass I am dressed.

"Pamela!" Eric hissed and turned round to give her a cold stare. Playfully slapping his cheek she walked over to both Claudine and I as so did Godric and they both took our outfits in. No one would dare slap Eric, only Pam, hell I don't think Godric would dare do that! At least it was playful. "Very 15th Century, I like. You must tell me where you found them boots later Claudine, I am in need of some new boots."

"Pam don't you have over a hundred? I have heard of the tales of your shoe collection." I reply smiling wickedly at her.

"More than that sweet cheeks, a blood anyone?"

"I am ok thank you Claudine." Eric called up, he was still positioned in the door frame leaning on it with his arm above his head resting on it, his top had ridden up and I had a full view of his toned stomach and 6 pack. Yum. Licking my lips whilst enjoying the view, Eric nudged his head towards our room and walked into it, signalling for me to follow.

"Claudine why don't you fill them in on our day whilst I talk to Eric?"

"Talk!" Pam snorted. Giving her evils I followed Eric into our room and shut the door behind me.

He was laid on the bed outstretched with his hands behind his head and I got another look at his glorious stomach. Walking over as casual as I could, I sat down at the foot of the bed directly in front of his bare feet.

"You look beautiful Sookie, a true warrior" Sitting up he pulled me onto his lap and then laid his head back down with his eyes never leaving mine. Already, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and reveal an obvious blush. "What have you done today min älaskade?"

"Well as you can see Claudine decided to totally fit us out in warrior gear although mine is more revealing than hers." I reply as I begin to play with his shirt end. "Well I can day walk, I have vampire speed and I can knock a tree down with one punch. My telepathy is way easier to block now but I can also read people better, and I can see what they are seeing and I can also hear their past thoughts. Oh and I can eat human food! Haven't tried blood yet, don't really have a thirst for it but we will see"

"You can day walk?" Eric asked. His head had snapped up when I mentioned it.

"Yeah, kind of handy." I replied smiling and pecked his lips

"Extremely, have you tried glamouring?"

"Yep, I glamoured a guy. Really easy actually" I answered smiling away but was continually getting distracted by Eric as he lay coincidentally at my mercy. Leaning forward, my lips pressed against his and he responded immediately and pulled my face closer to his deepening the kiss. Soon we were rolling around like horny teenagers and ended up with me straddling his waist, still fully clothed however. Bursting through the door interrupting our steamy session, Pam glided into the room with a massive grin on her face.

"What Pam" I groaned and looked down at my very annoyed Viking and I pouted. In response, he kissed my lower lip and looked at Pam with a cold glare.

"This better be good."

"Well first of all, Sookie's safe house is ready and secondly, Claudine is ready for you baby doll"

"Ok what safe house. And also what's with the nicknames cupcake?" I answered. Honestly, vampires; can't keep up with them. Funnily enough I don't see myself as one even though I'm a third. In my eyes I'm human.

"Dear Abby said it lightens the mood. And hurry up; I think Claudine might jump Godric's bones if you don't." Now I'm really confused.

"What do you mean jump his bones?"

Rolling her eyes she answered my question. "You know jump on his cock and ride it, maybe bounce and most likely suck it. And possibly some other stuff. Who knows what Godric's got into over his millenniums" Now I wanted to puke. Thanks Pam.

"TMI"

"What?" both vampires said in union.

"Too much information! And I didn't literally mean what does it mean! Never mind!" Rolling off Eric, I received a moan of frustration from his end and we both eventually stood and made our way out of the room hand in hand.

In the living room, we were greeted by Godric and Claudine engaged in an arm wrestle. Well it was more of a finger wrestle for Godric and two arms for Claudine. She was trying to push his pinky down and was using both of her hands to attempt it. They looked equally matched but he soon was defeated. Maybe Claudine's warrior clothes came in handy with strength; anyhow, they both now had our full attention.

"Claudine are you ready? I want to show everyone else what I can do and might be able to do."

"Sure, everyone join hands." Claudine held one of my hands as she held Godric's. Eric held my other who was holding hands with Pam and we were popped out of the tunnels and back to the clearing.

"I will never tire of that" Godric stated smiling at Claudine.

"Ok so where should I start?" I asked my fairy godmother.

"For this, you will need concentration. Sit my friend" obeying her command, I sat opposite her on the grass with my legs crossed which was surprisingly easy with these thigh high boots on. "First we will have to make you calm. You are going to attempt to teleport for the first time and if you don't concentrate clearly it will go wrong. Badly wrong."

Eric POV

My balls are seriously going to explode. In the past I have gone many years without sexual intercourse but with Sookie teasing me like she does, it is pure sexual torture. My little minx. Her outfit was perfect, I should really thank Claudine for that but right now all I want to do is spend as much time possible with her. Unfortunately her training interrupts us. I suppose this is karma for all the sins in my long life I have done. Is she my key to forgiveness? No sane being would ever forgive me for my wrong doings, they are too great. Now is not the time to reflect on my past, Sookie is sat opposite the fairy on the grass and looks so focused. Having decided to give them privacy and move out of ear shot, Godric, Pam and I are now in a discussion on the matter of the safe house.

"Once she is there, we cannot visit her, it will be too risky." Pam stated. As much as it pains me, my love and I have to be temporarily separated. She will not like it the vixen, but it is for her own protection. I cannot risk losing her and both my maker and child know this. Her safe house that I have chosen for her is a simple yet homey apartment with two bedrooms and a large living area with one large bathroom. Trying to make her stay there, that will be one of the biggest challenges I have yet to face.

"Hopefully we won't have to have Claudine drug her." Godric added.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on between you and sparkle toes. You so let her win the arm wrestle earlier."

"Do not call her that. We are friends, nothing more. I advise you to leave the subject." What do humans say?_ She got owned. _

"Fine." Pam huffed and then turned to face me. "Hey Eric, since the bombs destroyed _a lot _of my shoes, can I borrow your credit card?" Pam added, instantly happier.

"You are so spoilt"

"That's why you love me." With that last statement I turned and picked her up and shot into the air before she even registered I had moved. As soon as she realised what had happened, she clung to my body and looked down scared. "ERIC NORTHMAN PUT ME DOWN!"

"Ok." I replied smiling and just before I dropped her, she registered what she had just asked and her face was filled with shock. Falling to the ground she screamed bloody murder and was doing damage to my hearing and I raced down to catch her but was met with her icy eyes staring into mine. I am so fucked. Carefully, I brought her back to the ground and I caught one look at her hair and couldn't hold in my laughter. It was even bigger than she had it in the 80's. Even Godric joined in the laughter.

Sookie POV

In the distance, I saw Eric and Godric laughing at Pam whose hair looked truly ruined. Claudine had closed her eyes in joining me to meditate or whatever crap I'm meant to be doing and I decided not to but didn't tell her; but in all honesty, I wanted to see how Pam's hair got that way and see Eric.

Huffing, I tried to block out my growing want to go see them and failed miserably. Not even noticing the pop that surrounded me, my body was 'transported' to Eric. Opening my eyes, I found not only had I moved, I was positioned on top of his shoulders much to both of our surprise.

Turning his head to find out whose legs that were resting on his chest belonged to; his joy filled eyes met mine. "Miss Stackhouse, care to fill me in on your current reason for being planted on top of my shoulders?"

"I-er-erm"

"Hmm?"

"Um…"

"It seems you are speechless Miss Stackhouse" In one swift move he swivelled my body round so my legs were wrapped around his neck and he slowly moved me down his body and my legs were now wrapped around his waist with my arms around his neck. "Again I ask you, why were you on my shoulders my little fairy?" As he got no response from me, his fingers began tickling all over my stomach which made me begin the battle to stay a hold of him but in the same time get away from him. After fighting both options, I settled with hiding my face in his neck as he tickled me senseless and made me laugh until I couldn't breathe.

"Fine! I'll tell you! Just please stop!" Grinding to a halt, Eric moved my face inches away from his. "You are so stubborn Viking. I popped here!"

"_Transported" _Claudine interrupted, I hadn't even seen her approach us not with all the tickling.

"Fine, I _transported_ here. I wanted to see why Pam's hair looked so huge and I guess I mainly wanted to see you. We have hardly seen each other."

"So you landed on top of my shoulders?" He asked smirking.

"I guess my abilities were showing in ranks how much better than you I am." As soon as the words left my lips, I jumped down and began to run away from my Viking. In the distance I heard the howling of Pam laughing and Godric snickering and surprisingly, Claudine joining in. Keeping my eyes on the area ahead of me, I noticed how I hadn't heard a word from Eric. Taking a very big risk, I stopped looking where I was going and turned my head to see whether Eric was still there. No he was not. Where the hell is he? My risk of not looking where I was going at my top speed did not pay off. Running straight into Eric's hard chest, I was pushed back and fell onto the grassy floor. If I don't have the vampire ability of healing, I am going to be very pissed. Groaning, I opened my eyes and saw my Viking standing tall with an eyebrow raised.

"Vampire rule number one. Always look where you're going." As he held his hand out to me to help me up, I grabbed it and pulled him down with me, completely taking him by surprise.

"Vampire rule number two. Watch Sookie, she's very sneaky." I added. Moving over my body Eric shut me up with a mind blowing kiss. One of his hands travelled down to my sides and rubbed my waist as his other hand moved the hair out of my face. Not even able to control myself, I let instinct take over my body and I rolled him over onto his back and straddled his waist and continued the deepening kiss. Shortly after, I felt my lungs scream for air. Pulling away, I got off him and laid next to him panting.

"Lover I have something to tell you" Eric stated as he laid on his side and rested his head in his raised hand. Everything about that sentence he said screamed 'this isn't good' but still trusting my vampire, I waited for him to continue. "A safe house has been arranged for you, we cannot stay in the tunnels for long as I need to make my undead life known to the vampire world. My people need me as does my Queen, but most importantly you need me. I cannot protect you if you stay in the tunnels by yourself unprotected. You are to live in the safe house and make you existence not known to anybody except from your body guard. I am most upset about the fact that we must not be in contact whilst you are separated from me. It would not be safe for anybody, it is most likely that I will be heavily watched and followed and I cannot lead them to you."

"You're leaving me?" The words barely came out as a whisper. My whole world crashed. I knew it was too good to be true. I had a perfect boyfriend soon to be bonded and an amazing best friend. Nothing lasts forever but I hoped it would have lasted a whole lot longer. Being in overdrive of sadness and lost, my body became numb and soon, so did my emotions.

"No! It is an only temporary separation, not of our relationship but of our presence." Feelings slowly came back to me and I breathed out a breath I didn't even realised I had held. Slowly, one by one, tears descended down my face.

"Oh" I whimpered in response, almost immediately, I felt strong arms hold my body tightly bringing me to Eric's chest.

Not even realising how long we had stayed just lying there motionless, just enjoying each other's presence for which we both knew we would not have the ultimate pleasure of enjoying for a length of time that could be years even, Pam had found us and informed us that I needed to go to the safe house. At least Eric would get to take me there._  
><em>

**Don't know when next update will be, got a lot of revision to do over next couple of weeks, will try my hardest **

**The lyrics in the song define exactly what Sookie is: **

**She's the symbol of resistance**

**and she's holding on my**

**heart like a hand grenade**

**Is she dreaming what I'm thinking**

**Is she the mother of all bombs**

**gonna detonate**

**Is she trouble like I'm trouble**

**make it a double twist of fate**

**or a melody that**

**She sings the revolution the dawning of our lives**

**she brings this liberation that I just can't define**

**nothing comes to mind**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own no characters all belong to Charlaine Harris**

**Not particularly happy with this chapter but I couldn't make it any better, it's what you've all been waiting for, it is the reason this story is rated M, im not good at writing what happens, I tried and I'm sorry if I disappoint. I think it is probably my worst chapter so far, again, really sorry **

**Song: Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**

Chapter 22;

Sookie POV

Claudine soon has up popped away to my safe house and I was instructed to invite the three vampires in. Once inside, I really I didn't expect what I saw. It was an apartment in Dallas that overlooked the busy city below. The apartment in its self was simple yet comfortable but had the highest security systems. The master bedroom was different to the rest of the apartment. It was spectacular. High windows stretched the opposite wall from the door and had floor length gold coloured curtains tied back with a white netting over the windows. The walls were a darkened white colour with a black hardwood floor in contrast. Placed in the middle of the room was the bed that was raised and only held up by the head board been attached to the wall. Across the remaining wall, the wardrobe consisted of two wooden doors that opened up into a walk in closet with already bought clothes for my-self, with all the essentials. One thing that was missing though was the personal touch, all my things were either at Gran's house or blown up. Another thing that was missing was any possessions of Eric's, I kind of got used to having him close recently, the next few days, weeks, possibly months, even years, will be tough. Incredibly tough.

After we all explored the apartment, we reconvened in the living room. Sat on the double sofa was Eric and I with me crawled up into his arm and opposite was Claudine and Godric with Pam wedged between them.

"Sookie your protection at night is Godric." Pam stated.

"I am sheriff of this area and you have my full protection, however, nobody knows your location and after tonight it will be seen that you have met the true death, I will not constantly be here as I cannot arouse suspicion and be followed here, Claudine will be here most of the time training you anyway." Godric added.

"Thank you, that is really generous, you have all done a lot of me and I have done nothing for you to give so much" As I finished my sentence, tears were already flowing down my face and I hiccupped trying to hold them back. This was all too much and happening so fast. Eric looked like he didn't know what to do, how would he?

"Sookie you're leaking, please don't, I don't know what to do" Eric pleaded.

"Did Eric just say he didn't know what to do? This has got to be a first! HA!" spoke Pam.  
>"Not the time Pamela" my Viking hissed.<p>

"I will return within the next few nights, Eric you know how we will keep in contact. Stay safe Claudine and you too Sookie. Come Pamela."

Huffing, Pam stood and walked over to my side, I was now recovered after Pam's little statement; she always saw the bright side. "It seems I have become a lapdog my telepathic friend, please may I have a word with you out of ear shot? Your bedroom is sound proof" she winked.

"Sure, come on Pam, that's a good girl!" I teased as I walked into my room with Pam following with an obvious scowl across her face. "What's up?"

"Well first of all, look out for Claudine and Godric, they are going to get together, it is very obvious, nearly as obvious as Damon and Elena from the Vampire Diaries. Although it is very unrealistic with the vampires in general, I cannot possibly resist Nina Dobrev and Ian Somerholder. Oh I would. Anyway! Also the make-up I left for you is left with a set of instructions on how to apply, it's on the iPad. And lastly, here's a phone." Pam handed me a new blackberry that was as new as the one Eric got me but it was still good. "Sorry about the quality, best secure one I could get my hands on so soon. The blackberry messenger is secure and my contact is already programmed in and so is Eric's so ping me whenever you need me ok? I do worry about you some times. Once you have the clothes changing ability send me a message so we can discuss outfits with accessories. I need to go, bye" Pam kissed me on the cheek and sped out of the door to follow Godric leaving me standing alone in the bedroom. I have an iPad? I always thought they looked good on TV now I have one? This is so unreal.

"Sook? I will call back in an hour ok?" Claudine shouted through the now open door from the living room. After hearing a mutter from Eric, she added. "Make that three hours. Bye" After hearing the door shut I collapsed onto the bed. That just left me and Eric.

"Sookie?" Eric called from the living room.

"In the bedroom" I replied. In an instant Eric was in front of the bed smiling at my position. My legs were unintentionally spread with feet flat on the covers having my knees bent. "Dirty minded." I giggled.

"Mmm well how can it be helped? You look so beautiful." After trying to resist my body blushing, I soon realised I had no control over it.  
>"Can you make sure the door is locked and I will come back out to you in two minutes?" The confused look on his face was priceless but nonetheless, he nodded and headed for the door as I headed for the bathroom. After dealing with human needs, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Here we go Sookie, should I enter in full clothes or underwear or nothing at all? At the moment, I was feeling adventurous, and decided on the underwear. I was feeling adventurous, not daring so I cancelled out the naked option straight away. After removing my clothing, I realised that my underwear was actually bright red and so was my panties, earlier it had been white, when did she change them? My fairy godmother really is sneaky. The bra and panties were matching and silky flattering my figure perfectly. After adjusting my hair and checking my teeth, I popped my head round the door to see if Eric was on the bed. Yep, in all his Viking glory. Sat on the edge of the bed looking in deep thought, awaited my love. Stepping out into the bedroom, I walked confidently over to Eric, halfway there, his head popped up and his eyes were filled with first surprise, then lust then love.<p>

"Lover, I-" placing one finger on his lips I interrupted him.

"Just kiss me already" If he didn't soon, I was sure I would begin to feel under confident and unattractive, maybe it was the fairy side of me coming out and combing with the vampire within me that gave me the confidence. Eric didn't need telling twice and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close as our lips crashed together bringing the ultimate bliss. Wanting more, I began to shrug off his leather jacket and tossed it somewhere, feeling my need, he removed his shirt after regretfully pulling away from the kiss. His chest was purely beautiful. The muscles that he had… oh boy. Pulling him back towards me by his belt buckle I began kissing him again as our tongues played together in union as I unfastened his belt and began to slide off his jeans. Placing his hands on mine stopping me, Eric once again annoyingly, broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. Did I mention how blue his eyes were all the time?

"Sookie are you sure? Do not feel pressured because we are forming a bond" Even when he was obviously horny as hell from the state of his pants he was still my Eric. "I am sure, Eric I love you and I want to be with you in every single way possible." Smiling he continued to kiss the hell out of me while I returned to getting his jeans off. Kicking them off his feet, Eric pulled me onto the bed with his body towering over mine and his hands began work on my bra. After freeing my breasts, his mouth latched onto my hard nipples and sucked and pulled torturously on them. More than a few moans escaped my lips as I threw my head back whimpering under his touch.

"So beautiful" He whispered. "Look at me lover" Meeting his request, my eyes focused on his as we kept full eye contact as he continued his lust assault on my dithering breasts. Soon he moved his focus onto my stomach as he sucked and licked his way down my body. After reaching my already soaking wet panties, he removed them slowly and the smile that lit up his face was pure lustful and excitement. Lowering his head to my heated core, he licked all the way up to my clit and a cry of pleasure escaped my lips and I arched my back. Devouring my centre with his tongue, I felt my body erupt and with one last scream of the greatest pleasure I have ever felt, my hips buckled and I was sent onto a wave of bliss whilst keeping my eyes firmly on Eric's magnificent blues. Greedily, Eric lapped up my juices and returned his face to mine and kissed me with passion I have never experience before. Tasting my own juices on him, I became even more ready for him, a new hunger emerged from inside of me and I broke the kiss.

"Take me" Smiling down at me; Eric positioned his self at my entrance. Only now did I get a good luck at his manhood. Eric is _huge!_ How could that ever fit inside little old me? As If reading my mind he answered my question.

"It will only hurt for a moment but that will turn into pleasure, I will not hurt you." With that final word, his now named gracious plenty, entered me. The slight sting of pain only lasted for a split second and he began pumping in and out of me slow. Nothing in the whole world could have prepared me for how loved and complete I felt. I never wanted it to end. Keeping our eyes on each other I found myself begging for him to go faster, deeper. In no time at all, my walls clenched around his member and were both ready to come. Letting my gut feeling take control, I gave him the go ahead.

"Bite me" I panted. Licking my neck, he put kisses along my neck line and I felt a small prick and his lips latched onto my neck sucking softly and calmly. Even with the fangbangers I have encountered, been actually drank from didn't compare to what their experiences had been like. Eric and I were joining, becoming one; I was living inside of him. I wanted him to live inside of me. As soon as I realised it, I bit onto his shoulder and a liquid entered my mouth. It was delicious. It tasted like nothing I have ever tasted before. His blood tasted like the ocean in winter, his feelings flooded my soul. It was like been searching for something all your life and now you have it, you can't get enough. As soon as I swallowed the first mouthful, we both came together and rode out the after-shocks together. Pulling away from my neck, he licked the wound lazily and I did the same to his now healed bite mark. Pulling his self out of me he laid next to my side and whispered to me.

"Perfect. You are the most beautiful person I have ever known and seen. Both on the inside and out. I have never been happier my lover" Wrapping his arms around my waist, he kissed my cheek and forehead. I was still in shock. I could feel it all. His happiness, his longing, his love. It brought tears to my eyes that alarmed my vampire. "Lover what is the matter?" wiping my tears away he sucked the tears off his thumb. Burying my face in his neck I silently cried until I could no longer, he just held me, not saying anything until I was ready.

"I don't deserve you, what have I ever done to deserve you?"

"Sookie you know what I am, I have lived for centuries full of murder and conflict, it is I who does not deserve you, I have always had a greedy streak so I intend on keeping you as mine. Sookie you are mine as I am yours." Before when Bill claimed me as his, it was for security, it may have kept me safe a couple of times but it didn't mean I liked it. With Eric, when he claimed me, I felt a strong wave of love and trust come through the now made bond. The thought had crossed my mind that I would hate it and feel as if it was an invasion of privacy but instead I felt it comforting, knowing that Eric could feel me wherever I was so if I ever needed him, he would be there and vice versa. Hang on…

"Eric how can I feel your emotions? We have had only one blood exchange."

"It's the vampire and the fae combined within your blood, I don't know too much about it."

"Ok, can you tell me about your life as a Viking?"

"What do you want to know?" he asked as he pulled me closer but spread the covers over both of us.

"Everything and anything"

"Let me start from the beginning. History knows me of Erik the Red." No fucking way. I had a sneaky suspicion but it was just too obvious to be really him. "I am Erik the Red however I am not called the Red from my hair colour as you can see; I was a magnificent warrior that killed many enemies to defend my family and people. History also states that my father was exiled, and that is untrue. He never murdered anyone, kill his enemies yes. Murder? No. My last name was Thorvaldsson. It appears historians got my identity and death very wrong. It has been stated that I died at around 1003 CE which would make me 53 years of age in human years. Some things they have gotten correct, I was the first Nordic settler in Greenland. I had one son, he was not biologically mine as I married a widower, and her husband had died in battle. He was a good friend and I took it upon myself to care for them, my son was called Leif and he was brave and I was proud to call him my son. He grew up to be an explorer but a fighter. There is a statue of him in St. Paul, in accurate of his looks but it is still an honour for him. Life during them times was mostly a struggle. We were still well fed at most times but winters were harsh. When I wasn't farming to keep my family alive and run our village, I was at sea with my son, battling alongside him. I taught him how to use a sword as a way of living, not for fighting purposes. Vikings were seen as brutal and rapists taking whatever we wanted. I still find it very insulting that we are all seen as rapists in particular, I have never forced a woman and never will. During a battle, Leif was under heavy attack by several warriors at once, I left who I was battling with and fought with my son. With only a few left, I ordered him to leave; he was wounded but not life threatening if he had it bandaged up. After killing all of my opponents I was left mortally wounded. That's when Godric found me. I was alone when death was about to take me. I asked him whether he was death and he replied that he was, I remember commenting on his age and calling him a swine. Then he said; 'I watched you on the battlefield last night, I never saw someone fight like you.' Then I let the warrior inside me reply, 'I would fight you now if I could' in which he replied 'I know. It's beautiful.' By this time I wanted the pain to end. 'What are you waiting for? Kill me.' But Godric was kind; he was a different sort of vampire. He offered me to be a companion of death. And here I am." Throughout all that, I found my-self over whelmed with his history. Right then I knew, he is what I've been waiting for all these years.

Pam POV

Claudine had popped me back to my house in Shreveport. Truly I was happy to be back in my home, it was _me. _After showering and changing into a tracksuit, I settled in front of the television with a blood and loaded up my laptop. I wonder whether Sookie and Eric have fucked yet. Probably. I should really be catching up on my duties but I can't help take advantage of my maker's absence and find my-self doing a spot of online shopping. In no time at all, I have bought replacements for my lost shoes and extra to 'help' me through these 'tough' times. One thing I am gutted about at the moment was that when Godric, Eric and I were flying to the tunnels with a passed out Sookie, I didn't get to fly with my maker. Before all this shit we used to go for a fly and we did random things like outfly jets or throw shit at people down below. Yes the smell was horrific but the anger of the people was hilarious. Now the only flying time I get with my maker is when he drops me! Still need payback for that stunt. Hmm it seems I have maxed out his credit card… oops. Now all I need to do is get Sookie's personal belongings to her, perfect opportunity to try my Kim Possible outfit on.

**Short I know but I wanted to give an update. Can you please review so I know how to improve? Thanks for all the reviews on the last diary entry =] I have written a side short story on Sookie getting revenge on Bill, not many reviews from that story but I mainly wrote it for you guys! To lighten the mood =] check it out? Love you all xoxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns all**

**Wasn't too sure on some details of Sook's younger life so guessed really.**

**Beautiful-James Blunt**

Chapter 23;

Sookie POV

"Tell me about your family" Eric's back was resting on the headboard and my body was pressed against his side with his arms holding me close to him with the covers covering our naked bodies.

"Well when I was little around about 9, my parents died, their car went into the lake during flash floods so from then on Jason and I were raised by my Gran." I replied closing my eyes into Eric's chest and kissing his chest in doing so.

"Were they supportive of your gift?" He asked softly and began tracing imaginary patterns along my back.

"No. They refused to acknowledge I was cursed with this. Gran though, she believed me." Sitting up and holding my head in his huge hands, he put his forehead against mine and looked deep into my eyes. Been careful to not lose my-self in them I gulped and stared back.

"It is not a curse my lover, it is a gift, cherish everything life throws at you, otherwise you will self-destruct and I will NOT let that happen. You are mine."

"As you are mine" I whispered and his lips turned into a smile and I pecked at them; leaning back into our original position.

"As much as I want to take you again my Sookie, I wish to hear more."

"Well Gran brought us up real good, although we didn't have much money she always made sure we were well clothed and fed. She gave up so much for us, she is a mother a grandmother a friend and a sister rolled into one, for that I will always be grateful to her."  
>"She is a very wise woman, you get your beauty from her, I can see the same fire in both your eyes." Eric whispered back and stroked my cheek. "You miss her as do I, she is one of the fiercest women I have ever met, you claiming the title of course my little vixen." Slapping his chest playfully I giggled and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers now gliding through my hair. "Were there anymore relatives?"<p>

My body froze. My emotions went into overload causing my body and soul to become numb. Panic alerted my breathing as I began to breathe heavy and pant. "Sookie? Sookie talk to me. Tell me how to fix this." His voice was pleading and it was only his eyes that were latched onto mine that calmed me down.

"Bartlett…He… he was my Gran's brother and when I was little, he looked after me whilst Gran took Jason to football practise and he did things to me, he molested me Eric! He touched me, and the worst thing was that I could hear him. All of what was going on in his mind; he made me think that I was to blame. Gran got home early one day and saw what he was doing to me and ordered him out of the house, she beat him real bad and I never saw him again. I hadn't even heard him name until Gran went to go see him in his final days. Bill found out what he did and went to kill him and then attacked Gran as she witnessed it. Fintan is looking after her, he is my grandfather. His dad Niall and Claudine told me what happened. "I said it all so fast that I was panting at the end of it. Tears were falling down my face fast unable to stop. Eric had remained silent as the dead (pun not intended) during my outburst.

"Eric?" I whispered quietly enough that only a vampire would have heard.

"Bartlett h-he was the one that your Gran rang you about at the club that time?" He stuttered out staring into nothingness.

As I nodded, his body shook with rage and his eyes turned into full bloodlust. I didn't even need the bond to tell me how he was feeling.

"Eric? Eric talk to me." I echoed his words and straddled his lap as he was now sat up in a seated position. His eyes instantly looked into mine and his whole body relaxed. Pulling his body into mine, I gave my Viking a hug and wrapped my arms around his neck hiding my face into his neck inhaling his scent and his arms encircled my waist pulling me even closer into his body and his face buried into my hair.

"He is dead. He's dead…" I heard Eric muttering into my hair. Suddenly a light invaded inside of me, Eric oblivious to the change within me. Memories flooded before me scrambled, the memories were not my own.

Eric POV.

Pulling back from our embrace, I searched Sookie's eyes, they were tear-filled. "My lover what is the matter" Wiping the tears from her eyes, I searched the bond. She was in shock but happy. What the fuck?

"You played by the North Sea as a child." That statement rocked me to my core. How does she know that?

"I don't know! There was this light inside of me and all your human memories flooded into me. Eric you had sex with a lot of women." She stated blushing at the last part. Then she realized it. She had answered my question that I had thought mentally. She can read my mind. This is so fucking awesome.

"Eric I am so sorry." She gasped as she clamped her hand over her mouth. Smiling, I removed her hand and kissed her delicious lips. I will truly never tire of her.

"Lover do not be sorry. This is brilliant news; we may be able to speak telepathically. Will you open your mind to me my Sookie?" Nodding, she closed her eyes as did I and I tried to send a message through to my fiery fairy.

_Lover_ I sent.

_Viking_ She replied. Opening our eyes we smiled at each other. "Try sending me an image" She asked. Oh she will get an image alright.

_Sending through mentally, I imagined one of the many fantasies I have had of her. Her body bent over my desk naked and completely wet for me, my-self slamming into her from behind over and over again and her screaming my name and coming violently onto my cock. _

_Dirty minded. _She replied. But she wasn't finished. Sending me through thought, she sent her own image through to me. _We were in this room as we are in but I am stood and she is knelt before me and it is showing my behind. _Surely not…_The angle changes and it shows Sookie sucking my cock hungrily and been so wet for me as I shoot my seed into her mouth._ I nearly came right then.

**The next chapter will follow on that's why it's so short.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Am I the only one that reads Pam's POV in things with the same voice of Pam from True Blood? I love her! I do the same with Jason! ADORE him!**

**Song: Hot – Avril Lavigne**

Chapter 24

Sookie POV

"You little minx" Eric had me pinned on the bed with his body pressed against mine. Giggling I left a lingering kiss on his lips and kissed my way down his jaw and down his neck. Moaning, he fell back onto the bed with my legs straddling his waist and I continued leaving kisses down his neck and chest. He really did have an amazing body. After kissing my way down his stomach I reached his gracious plenty. Boy did it look even bigger up close.

"Lover are you sure?" He asked as he looked deep into my eyes.

"I want you" I replied but continued to kiss his body but started from the inside of his thighs nibbling and licking my way up. This man truly tasted like heaven.

"Sookie…" He groaned as I nibbled and bit a little harder as I came close to his member. Taking the tip into my mouth, I began to suck lightly and rolled the head with my tongue. Eric Northman actually gasped. Oh this will be fun. Leaning forward, my hard nipples grazed his legs that only got him more excited. "Fuck." He hissed. Taking my lips away from his tip, I rubbed my cheek along his shaft as I lightly sucked on each of his balls whilst rubbing up and down his length with increasing pressure and speed. Pre-cum came out of the tip and I began to kiss my way up his gracious plenty, licking as I did. His moans were getting louder and his eyes remained on mine, his lust was so pure, it only made me wetter. As I reached the tip, I licked the pre-cum off quickly and began to suck his manhood again but harder. Letting my lust take over, I began to slide it down my throat until the tip touched the back of my throat. "FUCK! KNULLA! KNULLE! TEMPUS!" Eric continued his cursing as I kept my eyes on his as I began to slide his cock in and out of my mouth. Instinctively, as Eric scrunched my hair tightly, I rubbed his balls and squeezed hard as I got impossibly more turned on. With my breasts slapping against his legs, I reached underneath my Viking and pulled his glorious ass closer as he continued moaning and hissing my name. Uncontrollably, I suck harder as I felt his pleasure increase even more and I lick every inch I could. Even with his cock down my throat, it still wouldn't all fit in; making up for the length that couldn't go down, I stroked it in union with his balls and with a battle cry and my name on his lips, his balls quenched and a thick hot liquid travelled down my throat. The only things that could rival the taste were his tongue and blood.

"Fuck Sookie." He gasped and I removed my mouth from his still throbbing gracious plenty and smiled up at him.

"Mmmm" I moaned loudly and licked my lips and closed my eyes.

"You test my control woman." Instantly, we were in reverse positions and Eric was nuzzling between my legs kissing lightly over my already drenched thighs.

"Eric" I gasped as one of his fingers glided into my hot core swiftly. As his _very _long finger got to work, stroking and curling up in my insides, he soon had me crying out with pleasure. Sliding a second finger into me, I almost lost control.

"Look at me lover" And I did. I watched his head move closer to my lady area and he began to suck on my nub and rub. A low growl roared rumbled his chest which only turned me on even more. As I whimpered he removed his fingers but his tongue soon took over. Pushing his extremely talented tongue into my wet heat, I lost it. As his tongue pushed in and out of me and licked every inch of my wetness, I cried out and had what can only be described as an extraordinary orgasm. Lapping up my fluids, he was soon ready at my entrance and slowly pushed in and his huge body shadowed over mine and our hands clasped together as we kept our eyes intently on each other. Moving in and out of me slowly, we both became undone and kissed with such passion that filled the bond with love and lust mixed together. Moaning, he increased the speed and soon had us both ready. "Come with me min älaskade… min bundna" With one last scream, we both exploded and rode out the aftershocks together.

Claudine POV

"Sook? I will be back in an hour ok?" I shouted to my little cousin in the other room.

"Three hours" The Viking muttered besides me and smiled and winked at me.

"Make that three hours. Bye" I yelled as I walked out towards the door winking back at Sookie's very soon lover. Closing the door behind me, I was alerted of Godric's presence. With my back still to him, I spoke. "Hey Godric, thanks for waiting for me." Turning around I smiled at the ancient beautiful being. With our species naturally rivals, I should not feel so relaxed around an incredibly dangerous predator but it had the opposite effect. I felt relaxed _because _of how dangerous he is. Smiling back he merely nodded and we made our way to the elevator. Pressing the button I waited impatiently. "They really should speed these things up. Human technology may be advanced but this is a major fault. I wish it would speed up! " I complained.

"Tell me Claudine, as a fairy godmother, have you ever been granted a wish?"

"No, why? Are you a secret fairy godmother in disguised? Never had you as the type vampire." Winking I returned my gaze back to the elevator, very aware of his eyes on me.

"Sadly I am not however I do have power to grant your wish." Zooming up to me, he picked my light body up bridal style and zoomed out of the open window meters away and we were soon in the night sky.

"WOW! This is just breath-taking!" It really was. And I wasn't talking about the view. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I settled into his chest carefree. The fairy realm was magnificent but I had failed to find a true mate. Was Godric this very mate? Now that would be a first…

Pam POV

I was dressed even better than Xenia Onatopp from the film Goldeneye. I wonder if I will ever have my own James Bond. I think I prefer my own Money Penny. With my kickass bag on my back and my sword and gun in their holders strapped around my waist and my silver knife hidden against my leg, I set off in Eric's Batmobile. Really I was quite happy with this secret mission, I looked amazing in my outfit and I could go high speeds off road with this thing! This baby was like the duplicate of the Batmobile from the new Batman films! Eric had named it Hector, something about it meaning fast or whatever. The Viking was stuck in the past; this baby needs a real name… like Bonnie! Soon I was near the border of Bon Temps. What a dump this place is. Sookie better move to Shreveport or I might actually ask for this house to be moved there.

Hmmm now for the real problem, how can I hide Bonnie? She's so damm big. That would sound dirty if it was still called Hector… Eric really should give me more access to his credit cards as a reward with how handy and needed I am. What if he said that in the presence of Sookie? He would receive never ending teasing from her about his orientation! He really does name everything, like Haldis! His sword! It means in Norse something along the line of weapon of the Goddess. I only know that after I googled its meaning along with his name. Erik or Eric means eternal ruler. Bloody typical. What does my name mean? Fucking literary. Why not something cool like…best fuck ever…or kickass? No. My stupid parents had to call me _Pamela. _Eric is the only one that likes it, that's the only thing that has stopped me from changing it. Also the fact that I am notoriously known for buying a whole mall because I didn't want people to get hold of items that should be _mine. _Eric has claimed Sookie his, I claim Gucci _mine._

Now where can I hide my beautiful Bonnie? Oh fuck why didn't I think of it before? The new garage DUH! I shouldn't distract my-self by day dreaming about pumps, I can do that later. Opening the garage with ease, I took in my surroundings, nothing around. Safe to sneak in. With my mammoth of transport… After securing it away, I set off into the house and quickly found my way in her bedroom. Little Bow Peep could live here, we will be having serious words when I next see her on the topic of interior design, some lessons are in order. After packing things that drew attention to me, I found my-self packing some random afgan. Something about Adele Stackhouse had triggered something inside my vault. My insanely good memory. Had we met before? Breaking my thoughts into half, a human heart alerted my senses. Inhaling deeply I smelt a similar scent, is this Sookie's brother I have famously heard of? Oh joys this could be fun.

Hearing the door slam shut, I sped down to meet her brother.

Jason POV

After hearing about the bombs where Sook was staying, I found my-self more and more at Gran's house. My only family were gone. Hell I didn't even know where Gran was! Throwing my keys down I took a deep breath and took in my surroundings.

"Well hello handsome" Spinning around on my heels, I was met with a beautiful woman.

"Well fuck me" I muttered.

**KNULLA! KNULLE! TEMPUS! Means fuck in several languages**

**min bundna means my bonded in Swedish.**

**Short chapter I know but I now have two stories going at the same time! Check my other one out, it's true blood and it starts at the beginning of season 4, Bill gets cursed instead of Eric but Sookie and Eric become closer because of it, Bill is a bit of a nob head in it to be honest and Eric is just awesome as usual. **

**Please review? Love it when you do! **

**Disclaimer: own no characters. (Well Eric owns Sookie and vice versa and Pam owns a mall but apart from that!)**

**Oh and I don't know whether you have James bond or not in America im sorry if you don't! SERIOUSLY WATCH THEM! Especially the Pierce Brosnon and Daniel Craig ones, I prefer pierce to be honest.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Umbrella - Rihanna**

Chapter 25

Pam POV

"You're not really my type, although, I _could _make an exception for you." Licking my lips, my fangs extended and the human took a step back in fear.

"Wh-h-"

"Who am I? How did I get him here?" I asked for him. Nodding, I answered. "I am Pam, Eric's Child, newly appointed best friend of your sister, best looking vampire in Louisiana and owner of over two hundred pairs of shoes. And I got in here because I have been invited in by your very kind Grandmother." Placing my hand on my hip, I let the smug grin cross my face.

"You know Gran? Where is she?" He demanded. Humans, so demanding yet so delicious.

"This may take some time, move human. Go sit in the living room." I ordered. His intelligence could relate to a teacup human, how amusing. This could take some time to explain; maybe I could glamour him to tell Sookie's shifter boss exactly what I am going to tell him. It is awfully hard to get the shifter smell off your clothes when in close contact with one. Especially with my kickass sense of smell.

Fintan POV

"Adele, she's safe. Trust this." I informed my love as she wept in my arms. I cannot bear to see her hurting. "Come, let us watch her life." Moving slowly, I positioned us in the seating area and commanded the heart to show us my grand-daughter with my mind.

"_Hey guys" Sookie said to her vampires, dressed in traditional female warrior clothes. _

Smiling away with me, Adele watched.

"_Hey hot stuff" The female vampire replied. _

"_Pamela!" Eric Northman. It seems he has created a new vampire since I last heard from him. She seems a good match for him; she obviously obeys him through loyalty, not through blood._

"_Very 15__th__ Century, I like. You must tell me where you found those boots later Claudine, I am in need of some new boots." My fae spark inside told me that the statement was in fact a lie. Gradually, I found my-self liking this Pamela, she had guts._

"So radiant." My Queen whispered beside me. That is one word for her.

_The Viking showed his lust for my Grand-daughter with his eyes and expressions and my kin reacted the same. Not something I think is appropriate to witness for us. Nonetheless I am assured that the heart would not be cruel and keep the link open if they began love making. The shot changes to the true mates with the vampire looking at her with such strong emotions that I would have never believed a blood taker would have been able to feel. Then the link closed down. _

I could only guess what happened next and I don't think neither Adele nor I am too comfortable with watching _that. _

"Dear one, come, let us go to bed, you are exhausted. Your mind is now at rest and now so shall your body, lay with me." Nodding, she agreed and I popped us to my bedroom. It seemed that Sookie also calls the transportation 'popping'. Maybe now I won't be the only one to get grief from using the term. Lying down, I change our outfits to nightwear and we soon fell asleep with my love in my arms with a smile that I thought I would never see again in my long meaningless life. She is mine. When she called for me, my life once again had a reason to be existent; I will never let her go. Ever.

Eric POV

"Sookie it is time." I whispered the words we had both dreaded since I first told her of the arrangement. Her eyes filled with tears she nodded and slowly sat up and I felt my own tears nearly break the dam I have surrounded them.

"I don't want you to go" She whispered back and her tears began to fall. Wiping them away with my thumb, I sucked them off and stopped my-self from groaning in pleasure. Now is not the time even when we are both fully naked. She is beautiful. So very beautiful. And she is mine. My bonded. My lover. My life.

"I do not want to go either but once this is all cleared up I swear to you that we will find each other again. I swear it. There is nothing on this earth that will stop us" Cupping her delicate face in both my hands I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes sighing and kissed her lips lightly. Putting her hands over mine, she returned the kiss although her tears did not stop. Her sadness matched mine and I did the only thing I could. I drew back the bond, sealing off my emotions.

"Don't" She whispered in response. Her voice was already breaking, how can I ever leave her? "I need to feel you. I will go insane with loss if I don't" She whimpered.

Opening the bond back up, I tried to control my emotions but it was no good. Sookie had me. And I wouldn't do a thing about it. Regrettably, I tore my-self away and began pulling my clothes back on as she watched from the messy bed. When this political war is over, I will take her to my home. All of them. All that hold significance to me. My home in Shreveport, my home in England, my home in Russia, my home in Greenland, my true home in Sweden.

If I don't leave now, I never will. And that would suit me just fine. As long as Sookie would be with me, for eternity.

But it is not just our fates that are in my hands. Pamela, my dear child who I cherish with so much love, she is truly my child. I will always love her, as she loves me. Hopefully as much as she loves Jimmy Choo's. Screw that, she loves me more than she loves anything on this earth. And I fucking love it.

Bending down to my lover, I kiss her sweet lips one more time and my tears began to fall in co-ignition with hers. My tears are not of sadness, they are of regret. My regret of looking at such a beauty and not really knowing if I will ever see her again. I cannot let her know that. With these dangerous times, I could easily be ordered the true death. Not even Godric would be able to stop some things.

_Save her Frejya. Save my love._

"I love you" She whimpered.

"I know." I simply replied. I could feel it. So strong. It broke my heart. "As I love you." I replied softly. Under my breath I added; "Aldrig sluta älska mig. Jag kunde inte bara det om du slutade..." With my vampire speed, i ran out of the room. Away from my heart's desire, away from my everything. Bill Compton will pay.

Claudine POV  
>After flying for what only seemed as a few minutes that was in fact several hours, I realised that three hours were up. Time to get back into reality. Well human reality. Luckily, Sookie's apartment is in Godric's area. "Godric I must return to her." I whispered. I knew he would hear me over the wind but deep inside I hoped he hadn't and would continue to carry me away from all this mess. Sighing he turned slightly in what I presumed was the direction of Sookie's new apartment and we sped towards it. Looking down I noticed tree's falling at a fast pace, Godric also noticed and began a descent. "Godric don't… what if it's one of Compton's?"<p>

"It's Eric."

"I will deal with Sookie as you deal with Eric." Kissing his cheek I teleported out of his arms before he could say another word. My cousin needs me and I sure as hell will be there for her.

Godric POV

The pain from my child was almost unbearable if I did not lower the intensity of the bond between us. Claudine the pesky fairy had popped right out of my arms before I could even hatch the exact same plan. Although there was one positive. She had kissed my cheek. No one in year's had actually made physical contact with my-self. Yet I felt completely at ease holding her delicate body as we flew. Her kiss was the icing on the cake. Humans have the most unusual sayings. Lowering my-self to Eric I kept my mind on my child. His face was wet with water of the nearby lake with a slight hint of red remaining on his face. The only time I have ever witnessed my child shed tears were from the bleeds during the Second World War.

"Eric?"  
>"Please…. Look after her when I am no more. I could not bear it if she was lost and alone." Bowing his head he sunk to his knees in front of me. Instinctively, I ran my hand over my bruders hair and pushed all the comfort I could muster throughout bond. Something I have never done before. But it made no difference. Silent bloody tears ran a fresh down his marble face and his head sunk lower.<p>

"You can do that your-self. I believe Pam's laziness has been a bad influence on you." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Smiling up at me, I knew it had done the trick.

But why did my child believe he would die?

Eric POV

As Godric and I departed, I was soon back in Shreveport. Home sweet home. Like fuck it is. I was already missing her. Fuck.

As we were at the ball, Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi had been keeping an eye on the state as trusted vampires from our area's had been running things. My-self, left Thalia a vampire only a century younger than I running area 5 and Chow running Fangtasia. Thalia may be short in size but she is a fierce warrior and loyal friend. Over the centuries, we have had a steady friendship of assisting one another in difficult situations and she had moved to my area after the great revelation. She did not trust her-self not to rip one of the overly curious humans heads off. I was to stop her before she got her self-arrested by the authority and in return she was my muscle at the club in my absence and next in command after Pam. After returning to my home, I quickly changed and washed my face and scrubbed my body clean of Sookie's scent. No matter how much I wished for her scent to cover me always; it would give away her existence. That I cannot afford. Soon I had arrived at the club. Hidden in the shadows, I sauntered over to main entrance passing the waiting fangbangers. Once one of them saw me, the rest also did. And so began the squeals of delight and statements on how they thought I was dead, blah blah blah. Vermin. Urghhh. On door duty was Katharina a vampire that was made roughly sixty years ago. Nodding to her, I didn't fail to notice her mouth that had dropped open. Smirking inside I walked through the door and headed over to the bar. Now in full Sheriff mode, I found the vampire Colin serving drinks. He is newly turned and a great barman. Making my presence known, I asked where Chow was.

"His office…er your office…. Sheriff." The young vampire bowed his head deeply, showing his respect and an added apology and I nodded in acceptance. Walking at a steady pace I headed towards the office via the dance floor. After stopping both female and male advances on my-self minus injury on their part, I walked straight into _my _office. Now to see what the fuck Chow has been doing in my absence.

It was a fucking tip. Just like I left it. Except Chow was behind my desk with a concentrated look on his face. Snapping his head up at me as I entered the room, he raced round from the desk and bowed deeply to me. As Sheriff I had not expected the old ways of bowing, instead I only wanted respect. But respect has to be earned and I sure as hell have earned it. Unlike many vampires in power, my people are loyal to me through choice, not by fear.

"Sheriff. We thought you were dead." Chow stated as he rose from his bow.

"Have been for over a millennium Chow. I presume my establishments have been run accordingly? Where is Thalia?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Everything is running smoothly, profits have not been as great since your absence or Miss Pam's however it is still one of Shreveport's biggest bars. Thalia is downstairs dealing with some drainer caught by Maxwell Lee."

"Thank-you Chow, I relieve you of your duties, as a payment for your exceptional work you will receive an extra bonus in your next pay-check." Bowing again, he left my office as I quickly skimmed through my emails. Over a thousand? Fuck. Pam has a new job it seems.

As I arrived downstairs, I caught the strong whiff of blood. Before the smell would have excited me, now it is merely a slight annoyance. Sookie's blood tastes like sunshine, everything good in this world. Nothing can compare. Not even a full blooded fae.

"Thalia, enjoying your-self?"

**aldrig****sluta älska****mig.****Jag kunde inte****bara****det om du****inte means never stop loving me. i couldn't bare it if you did not (google translate used, might change meaning)**

**sorry bout late update.**


	26. Chapter 26

Claudine POV

To my surprise, I found Sookie eating a couple of pieces of toast and sipping a cup of coffee sat at the kitchen counter just after noon. "Hello Cousin" Sitting down on the chair opposite her I took out the sheets from my bag.

"Hey Claudine, what's that?" She asked practically inhaling her coffee.

"Your training sessions." Sliding them over to her, I watched as her eyes widened.

"How am I meant to do all this in a week?"

"Oh no, that's just today's." Smiling I clicked my fingers changing her outfit into another female warrior outfit matching my own and teleported ourselves out of the apartment.

After six hours of continuous training, I ordered my cousin to stop. Once she sets her mind on something, she won't stop trying until she accomplishes it. Unfortunately for her, she hasn't yet realised that she could quite possibly max out her powers until she has harnessed them to their full capability. However her tactics had paid off. She accomplished what took years for full blooded fae to achieve such as the gift of life to nature with mind control. On her second attempt, she managed revive a long dead oak tree within a matter of seconds. We did try flying; however it resulted in Sookie falling out of a tree, face first hitting the ground. It seems her connection to the earth is greater than hers to the air. We will leave flying to the ancients it seems. Also on her list of accomplishments are occulto (concealment, making her easily ignorable to all supernatural creatures), sequi (tracking, follow any known scent she has come across and being able to teleport directly to the source), masking (removing scent from herself or other fae), agilitatem (agility, moving around opponents with ease) and finally, control over certain aspects of the elements. Such as; gusts of wind strong enough to damage buildings, fire hot enough to burn wood with complete ease, water pure enough to wash away individuals and finally bonded to the earth with a deeper connection than I have ever seen. Lightning was becoming a favourite of hers, she could either strike an object with a bright light however with not much accuracy or let her hands glow into a bright white light and throw the light at her intended source dead on target. Her connection to the earth was uncommon as many of the earth fae had abused their power and soon the earth it's self-turned its back on them stealing back whatever power the earth fae had left to salvage. It was as if Mother Nature her-self had come out to play and interact with my dear cousin as the birds noticeably sung louder in her presence.

We continued to train for six continuous days, working from noon until dusk, talking through the evening, resting at night. Godric visited every night much to my surprise without fail however when he did Sookie was most often already asleep. We talked about our hobbies and places we had travelled. Being over two thousand years old meant he had travelled around an awful lot however hadn't the time to fully appreciate a place due to the constant moving around and then being rewarded the title of sheriff for over a century. His hobbies included his love for fine art as did mine, along with his attraction to isolated environments, heavens knows why he is sheriff of a large city. Talking and laughing was becoming a routine for us as we found each-others company enjoyable and peaceful. It wasn't that I didn't feel comfortable around my own kind, It was that I found my-self an outsider, my brother Claude is similar to me in that way as he prefers men which is partially looked down upon as the fae numbers are dwindling however he is not as much as an outcast as I. My curiosity for the worlds outside the fae realm were recognised as odd and unnatural as the fae don't often travel from realm to realm, we are a secretive race, not wishing to make our existence noticeable to other races, especially vampires. Godric sees his self as an outsider due to his vampire age being uncommon; he is his-self around Eric his only progeny and Pam and now me. I am actually extremely honoured that he can be his-self around me, but it is not a one way thing, I find my-self talking with such ease that I never knew existed, I do not have to hide my fascination with the world around us. An added bonus is his appearance; he has the ageless face of a young man in human years only adding to my growing attraction to him. My-self has the physical appearance of 20 in human years approximately making us a good match. The only problem is the race issues. My people would banish me from fae if they discovered how close we are and we are not even as humans say; 'on it'. Vampire – fae relationships are heavily looked down upon as no fae has ever survived being in close distance, Niall wouldn't be able to protect me even though it is Godric, the _vampire_that ended to unwinnable war. Sookie is immune to the old ways, she is a child of the humans, only part fae and part vampire, a hybrid if you will, and she is therefore a void in the laws of the fae. How am I hypothetically speaking about being Godric's mate when I do not know whether he feels as I do him? I feel the urge to speak to Sookie about it but I do not wish to overshadow my mental and emotional war with her own responsibilities weighing down on her young shoulders. Maybe I should contact Dear Abbey?

Eric POV.

Fuck I miss her. With all the political bullshit I still miss her constantly. She never leaves my mind, her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her breasts… Great. Now I have a hard on and Sookie's sweet sweet sweet pussy isn't here nor her indescribable mouth. Someone up there really has it in for me. Getting in touch with the authority was more fun than I thought it possible. A conference was being held in _my_ area involving Bantam Boner Bill (Pam you are incredible) and the authority and Sophie-Anne. She had revealed her survival and was going to debate that she still remains Queen as Clingy Compton argues that he should be King following his involvement in court previously and having support from_Nevada._Fucking Nevada. Felipe is a jackass. Everyone knows it, he even knows it. The sole reason his entire state hadn't gone under was because of Victor Madden. He had a keen eye for business and was ruthless when it came to money but when not engaged heavily in politics and business, he is amusing and one of the happiest vampires I have met to date. Victor advises Felipe on business matter and important decisions and is usually right. On occasion Felipe dismisses Victor's advice and jumps straight in regardless of the risks. The main reason for his outbursts is greed. For decades De Castro has been eyeing up Louisiana and if Compton wins his bid, Felipe will have Louisiana at last. Previously, the only thing in the way of him gaining control of the state was me. With my age and flawless battle plans I have been labelled as unstoppable (Pam denies it but she has even said it herself) and the armour behind Louisiana. The conference was in full swing when I slipped into the building unnoticed (Security is shit it seems here) and I could hear Bill's whinny voice through the 'sound proof' doors.

"_Louisiana needs a monarch who is actually from America! Sophie-Anne isn't from the USA for Christ sakes! She has no Sheriffs"_Racist bastard. Hearing enough, I slammed the double doors open and waltzed into the incredibly dull conference room that consisted of a large oval shaped table with dozens of chairs mainly full of vampires sat at the table. Yet the head of the table was empty with a few chairs surrounding it and Sophie Anne close by. Perfect. Walking through the silence and stares of the stunned faces, I slump down into the chair at the head of the table and lean forward, resting my elbows on the shiny surface and bringing my fingertips together.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5." I spoke, clear with authority. Scanning the room, I found members of the authority, including Nan Flanagan and her gay storm troopers; Felipe De Castro and Victor Madden, Clingy Compton nearly shitting his self with who I presumed is his maker Lorena and finally Sophie-Anne and Andre with Sigebert and Wybert standing behind them in a defensive position. Bowing my head deeply in respect to Sophie Anne I stared at Compton who if he could, would of most definitely shit his self-numerous times by now.

"Northman, we presumed you met the true death. Blake, fetch him a donor." Nan was the first to speak as usual.

"No thank-you, I have already fed. Now I believe I heard William informing you all that my _Queen_has no Sheriffs? Sophie Anne have I had my title removed?" Turning my head to face her, a smile lit up her petite face.

"No Eric you have not, I am overwhelmed of your survival. _My_Sheriff." Then she did something much unexpected. She bowed _her_head just as deep as I had bowed mine, as did Andre and the brothers. Certainly wasn't expecting that, and by the looks of it, neither was everyone else.

"Well now that the reunion is over, can we continue?" Felipe asked; speaking louder than necessary yet everyone's eyes were still on me.

"My pleasure" I replied smoothly, winking at Nan who rolled her eyes in response.

Godric POV

I had returned to my daily sheriff duties at ease, it was often that I would leave without notice and Isobel would take control without having to ask. My second was truly a good friend. Spending time with Claudine brought out the side in me that I long thought was dead. The simple things like laughing were once again reborn into my soul, it had been a while since I had truly laughed and found comfort in someone besides my child and his. Claudine truly is the most precious thing I have ever met.


	27. Chapter 27

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! I NEED SOME NAMES FOR NEW CHARACTERS SO IN REVIEWS, IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR FIRST NAME? and an even better thing would be if you PM'd me and told be bout your general characteristics because I need people to base them on and everyone WILL be mentioned in it!**

**I Predict a Riot – Kaiser Chiefs (AMAZING SONG)**

Enjoy =]

Chapter 27

"It is obvious that Louisiana is in dire need of a new monarch and I once again put my-self forward as the _only _suitable monarch for the title. I already have the support of Felipe De Castro! The wealthiest monarch in the United States! And on top of that the magister his self has given me his support." Fucking unbelievable. Which idiot gave Bill's maker's maker the role as magister? Oh yes. Marco Amateur de Vin. The French vampire was famous for his love of wine in the 1800's and was turned in his early thirties it is rumoured. After being turned he had driven his-self deep into the vampire authority along-side his obsession with tracking fairies. Drinking a pure blooded fairy can make a vampire the equivalent as drunk in behaviour and it was the need to feel that free that finally got him killed a couple of decades ago where the fae finally snapped and brought him true death. When he gave the job to Bill's maker's maker, he was high on fairy blood and Winsor was there at the right time. Lorena's maker is around 600 years old, he's a moody bastard who loves power and loves flaunting it. Fucking marvellous.

"But you haven't got the majority, neither you nor Sophie Anne has. Now will you be fucking quiet for one minute? What was you saying Blake?" The gay storm trooper once again whispered into her ear which sent her eyes rolling.

"Northman, you have a _visitor _outside, demanding your presence. Human girl, claiming to be _yours._" Nan sneered. What the fuck? Sookie wouldn't be here so who the fuck is it? Oh god… please no…

Walking out of the conference room, I called Pam on my way to the girl whom I prayed it wasn't actually.

"Yes?" A humming noise was loud as background noise, a noise that I have heard before but yet cannot determine its source.

"Come to the conference immediately. I acquire your presence and your presence alone."

"Lucky for you, I am very close by; I presumed you would require my presence at one point tonight. Do I have time to change?"

"No, what you are wearing will be fine I am sure. Hurry." Ending the call, I found my-self in reception and face to face with the Russian.

"Eric! Where the fuck have you been? I was worried sick. Do not ever do that to me again. Also you need to get a new lawyer. When you were presumed dead he wouldn't give me any fucking money!" The pole dancer from my bar strode up to me, looking as cheap as ever. I had fucked her _months_ ago and had paid her minimal attention since; it seems I have a stalker. How nice. Urgghhh.

"Yvetta. Shut the fuck up. You are not mine, you never have been, it was one measly fuck that if I remember correctly wasn't that good as it took for ever for me to finally cum and that was forced! Now remember this-" Catching her eye, I began to glamour her. "From now on, you will stop all contact with me and my progeny and now have an obsession with William Compton. You have fallen in love with him and will do anything to get him. He has told you of things such as his love for pole dancing at Hooligans for men which he wishes for you to tell every vampire here. I am the only vampire that can glamour you, you do not know of this and nor does anybody else." With my age, my glamour is not over rideable by any vampire younger than my-self. Whilst glamouring Yvetta, Pam had entered the empty foyer and only now could I see my child's choice of dress.

"Didn't know a new bond film was coming out Pam. Does that make me James Bond? He has always had dark hair… maybe Bill can be your…. Jaaamesss" Emphasising the name James, the way Bond girls always seem to do, I tried my best girl impression. Pam's face was priceless. Thankfully no security cameras were allowed due to privacy issues so no one except Yvetta and Pam saw my impersonation and Yvetta was still under my influence. Slapping at my arm, my child's pitiful attempt at causing me harm failed completely.

"You" Slap "fucking" slap "bastard" slap "how" slap "dare" slap "you!" slap. Stamping her foot like an annoying tea cup human, she finished her 'paddy' off with crossing her arms and sulking. "I'm calling Childhelp!"

"Finished yet? By the way I don't think they accept vampire calls. I need you in there for support; they have not yet asked me of your survival as the death of a child is always a touchy subject. And why_ are _you wearing that outfit? I may start calling you Pam Possible."

"Fine I will come, and Pam Possible sounds gay. I prefer Gudinna." Rolling my eyes, I walked us to the conference room whilst she played on her phone. As I had many times before, I explored the bond between Sookie and I. She was peaceful, not happy, not sad just peaceful. But then something changed. She became ecstatic, surprised and then incredibly lustful. What the fuck? Anger ripped through me, who the fuck had that effect on her. Growling, I punched a nearby wall.

Pam POV

A little pay back for my master was in due so I brought out my blackberry and quickly sent a message to Sookie.

_**Sookie, go into the back of your wardrobe to the right, trust me. Concentrate hard on the bond please my dear telepath **_

_**-P**_

Smiling to my-self, I watched Eric's reaction and soon anger poured through the child maker bond which only made him punch a hole straight through the wall. Oh my maker you do make me laugh.

Hmm maybe laughing wasn't such a good idea. Glaring at me, the realisation finally reached him and he grabbed my phone from my hand. Rude.

Reading the message I sent, the phone bleeped signalling a reply from Sookie. Looking over his large shoulder it read:

_**Pam I just felt **__**ALOT **__**of anger from Eric after seeing the calendar, thanks a bunch! Will you two stop teasing each other and beat Bill so I can come home to you both? **_

_**-S**_

Na. I prefer teasing Eric.

Eric POV

After dealing with my child and bonded, I returned to the conference with my devil child in tow. Entering with Pam nearly made Bill shit his self again which was becoming a favourite hobby of mine. One day Pam and I will defy nature and make Bill shit his self. Then we may celebrate the day every year instead of _mother's day_. Pffft there should be a maker's day! Once the meeting was over, I walked into the parking lot with Pamela and immediately began messaging my minx.

_**Lover I hope you enjoyed the calendar ;) Will you be my Miss January?**_

Smiling to my -elf, I noticed Pam's vehicle wasn't here. "Pam where is your car?"

"Hiding" She winked and took off into the nearby forest.

Oh shit. Fuck no!

"PAMELA!" I roared and sent a strong call through our bond. Almost immediately she was by my side once again. "You took Hector didn't you?" I growled trying to keep my temper low so Sookie wouldn't feel it.

"No I took Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" I practically choked. Fuck no."Tik"{bitch} I muttered under my breath. Then my phone beeped the delightful tune letting me know of Sookie's incredibly slow reply.

_**You definitely felt my reaction Viking. And only if you have more pictures done for MY personal viewing. I miss you **_

Ohh this could be so much fun.

_**I miss you too my lover, I will see what I can do. I must go, stay safe.**_

Putting my phone away, I dismissed Pam and headed back to Fangtasia. Once there, I dealt with area vampires.

Thalia had already put one of the vampires into the dungeon below the club ready for my presence.

"Philip. You understand why you are here yes?"

"No." He hissed and spat onto the floor. Pulling my hand back, I smacked his left cheek breaking his jaw in the process.

"I will not have disrespect in my area. You are here because of feeding on humans and killing a vampire in the process. You will not be leaving this room I assure you. On top of your offenses, you are trespassing in my area." Then I began my fun.

**Some drama coming up soon. Remember please review and leave a name? also maybe PM me? I would be so happy! A couple of diary entries coming up next then I will update my tb story.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok I know the last chapter seemed a bit weird but it's going to be explained in this one!**

**I was going to write some diaries but wrote this instead.**

**Also I'm really lazy and couldn't remember if I had named the magister so I'm really sorry if I'm contradicting my-self at all. Also if you have problems with lesbians then stop reading from where Nan asks for a donor and continue reading where it says**_** meanwhile**_**.**

**Fall out Boy –This aint a scene**

"Just give the Viking the state! Sophie Anne was doing a piss poor job before the fucking fellowship blew up the fucking hotel!" Nan Flanagan punched her fist down hard onto the wooden desk and starred the magister out.

Leaning forward over his desk, the magister met her eye. "That bastard will not get this state, he's fucking lucky he even had an Area in the first fucking place! You will not disrespect me. We are still waiting for the Ancient Pythoness's response to William becoming King."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! THAT BASTARD BEING KING! I thought it was a bloody wind up but now I see it!" Losing his patience, the magister stood and sped around the desk and invaded Nan's private space bringing his face centimetres away from hers. Unmoved by his sudden closeness, Nan stood her ground.

"You will not question me. I am your elder and your superior. Do NOT speak to me like that. Are we clear?" The magister spoke to the female vampire like an adult would to a child that has mouthed off. Jasper, the magister, had on record of Nan's age, 573. But the information was incorrect. Jasper believed that he was infact older than the supposedly younger vampire yet Nan's age roughly calculated to 810 give or take a decade. She wasn't stupid, better to be underestimated than over, that was the first rule her deceased maker had taught her all those centuries ago and she still lived by it as law. Of course there were some that knew of her true age such as Appius, the Ancient's lover and of course herself, also she suspected the Viking knew. He always did. "The whole of the United States will be in uproar if Compton receives the title, he is too young and inexperienced. How do we even know it wasn't him that bombed the Louisiana clang? The authority will appeal against you and you will no longer be my _superior_" Nan spat back.

"Compton has continuously proved his loyalty to the Authority; he is one of the few people we can trust. As for the Viking, he does not wish to be King."

"Trust? He has committed treason towards his Queen for goodness sake! He should be staked if anything! Are there no other suitable vampires for the monarchy? Godric? He is old and extremely powerful."

"Why would we want an old vampire in power? It is extremely dangerous, with that much power and his age he could take over numerous states with the resources. No Godric and Eric are too old for the role. We need a younger vampire in. One that we can eliminate easily if they become out of control. I do know what I am doing Nan. You may not agree with it but frankly I don't give a flying fuck. Now what did you find out from the conference?" The magister returned to his seat as did Nan and became more comfortable and both calmed down.

"Pamela, Northman's child and second in command survived. Felipe is planning something as well. At the current moment I am unable to discover what but in time I will find out. Andre and Sophie Anne are due to be pledged. The battle between Compton and Sophie Anne is getting nowhere; you will need to intervene soon. Magister…I have not fed in a couple of nights and am extremely thirsty, please may I have a donor brought in whilst we continue this discussion?"

"Of course." Seconds later after Jasper muttered into his phone, there was a knock at the door and a blonde woman walked into the room. Wearing a short trench coat, her long tanned legs showed whilst wearing red thigh high stockings withhold ups and her killer stiletto heels only enhanced her long legs. Both Nan's and Jaspers fangs ran down as they took in her appearance, her face was pretty but unmemorable although her hair was a long natural blonde. Slowly she began to undue the belt of her coat as both vampires eyes fixed onto her toned body. Dropping the coat to the floor, both gazes spread over her body. Dressed in a Lizzy red lace body, her neck and cleavage were enhanced and the obvious wetness had already begun to show through her see through panties. Turned on by the vampire's reaction, she slid her hand down to her wetness and slid a finger into her panties whilst her eyes took in Nan's appearance. Even with previous experience being a donor, she had never being so turned on by watching a vampire's reaction to her body. Let alone a females as she preferred men, that was before she saw Nan. Unable to stop her-self, she slid a finger inside her and gasped as she did. She hadn't done this in front of vampires either but her friends who were also donors had and apparently the vamps got a real kick off it. As soon as her finger entered her, Nan jumped off her chair and sped across to the girl yet held back her speed to still have Jasper believe her age as younger than his self. Pushing the girl back onto the sofa, she didn't hesitate in ripping her panties off and shoving her face into the girls dripping centre. Taking one lick was all that made the girl begin to scream. Nibbling and sucking, Nan began to make the donor come close to the edge, only to stop and then bring her back over and over again. Not giving a flying fuck that she was doing it in front of the magister in his office the older vampire continued and soon felt the donor's release coming closer again. Not wanting the vampire to stop, the girl wrapped her legs around Nan's neck pulling her closer which surprisingly only encouraged Nan more. Licking the girl's thigh, the vampire bit down hard causing the girl to come in synchronisation with the blood pooling out of her leg. Lapping up the fluids, Nan grinned smugly at the girl and shoved two fingers into her core without warning and lifted the girl into a seated position whilst curling her fingers causing the girl to cry out in further pleasure.

Meanwhile, Jasper sat behind his desk, transfixed with the scene in front of him. His trousers were low as his manhood stood to attention in his hand as he stroked his self over and over again. After making the donor come another two times, Nan finally calmed down from her lust to remember Jasper in the room. Dismissing the girl, with Nan's card in her pocket, she straightened her jacket and licked the remaining juices off her lips as if it was the most usual thing in the world and put her poker face back on whilst Jasper was completely turned on and gobsmacked all in one. Also putting back on his poker face, he returned to his previous position of siting slightly laid back in his office chair at a diagonal angle.  
>"Full?"<p>

"I think I can make room for desert later." Smirking, she opened her file that still laid on the desk from earlier. "On another note, the King of New York…."

_Meanwhile…_

Pam POV

"So how did it go?" Thalia asked whilst surveying the crowd at Fangtasia.

"Bad. Nothing was decided and was a waste of time for everybody. Felipe's head is stuck up his own arse and oblivious to see that Louisiana has nothing to do with him whilst Andre makes eyes at Sophie Anne. They nearly fucked twice on the table in front of everybody. If it wasn't for Sigebert, she would have surely sucked him off there and then." The corners of Thalia's mouth lifted slightly at the news, something that rarely happens. Personally, I like the old girl; she is old, powerful and gains points for the female vampires. However she could improve her clothes. She comes to a bar in female three quarter khakis and black vest top with converse to top it all off. Not appropriate. Nice for around the house but in a club? No. "I'm bored. Come with me, I know how we can have some fun."

"Pamela I am not off anywhere that is 'fun' in your eyes, I am afraid I prefer the company of men."

"First of all, why does everyone think I have a one track mind? And secondly, would you prefer to spend your time watching the vermin or actually have non sexual fun with me?"

"Fine." Huffing she followed me back into my office. Now let the make-over begin…

Eric POV

Pam and Thalia had gone into the back well over an hour ago as I watched them depart from my throne, honestly, what were they doing? I know for a fact that they aren't having sex as Thalia likes men whether she is intimate with many or not. It wasn't that she isn't attractive, she is, very attractive infact but she prefers company of friends rather than having lovers. Still, I turn my attentions to my phone.

_**Lover what are you wearing?**_ Sent. A smirk was battling to come out across my face; it was only my 1000 year old poker face that stopped it.

_**Wouldn't you like to know…**_ Minx!

_**Whatever it is I will fuck you in it eventually**_

[Receiving image] *Sookie has taken a picture of her-self in the full length mirror with only a overly large fangtasia t-shirt on. Eric's t-shirt.* My cock twitched at the sight and I found my-self growing hard. She truly looks delicious in my shirt.

_**I believe I have a new wallpaper **_

_**You wouldn't! **_

_**Already have. It replaced the one of Pam covered in vampire goo. [Sending image]**_

_**Lmao! Eric! That is MY new wallpaper, I have to go, Claudine and Godric are at it again. Love you x**_

_**Love you too min älaskade.**_

Putting my phone away, my senses caught a foul smell. Compton.

Pam POV

Playing dress up was actually really fun with Thalia, her face doesn't move much so it was easy to apply make-up.

"So how did you become to spy on Eric for the authority?" Immediately, Thalia had me pressed up against a walk with shock written all over her face. "Eric already knows. We aren't going to kill you; we just want to know why you have betrayed us." It's true; it hurt like hell that she had gone over to the dark side as Eric described it. Have your friends close and your enemies closer.

"I figured its better it being me than some fucker who will report _everything_ to the magister. I have not betrayed you, I never will nor have." Taking her hands off me, she stood back with her back to me.

"What have you told them? "I asked whilst straightening out my dress.

"That he is following procedure correctly as Sherriff and has a loyal area." She replied as she turned back to face me and took a seat on the sofa. Walking next to her, I sat beside her and let all my anger go. " I do not wish to see anything if anything is amiss, I cannot lie yet I cannot betray you my friend."

"I know." Smiling weakly, I stood with her and we made our way back into the club.

Eric POV

"Ah Billy. What a pleasant surprise."

"Release Yvetta from her glamour now!" The club went silent and I saw Pam and Thalia walk in amused by Bill's request.

"I do not know what you mean." A sound of a fast approaching girl by the sound of her heels filled the silence and soon Yvetta was standing by his side.

"Bill sweety it's ok! You don't have to settle for the poles here, Hooligans are much better. Claude will maybe pay you…y'know… up the bum" She whispered the last part so that only vampires could hear and everybody in the club roared with laughter. I am definitely getting closer to getting Bill to shit his self. As Bill sped out of the club, I noticed a few vampires wiping bloody tears away.

"Pam did you record it?"

"Yep. Sending it to every vampire I know. Anonymously of course." I love my child.

**A HUGE thankyou to the people who sent me an Inbox, I will be creating character profiles then adding them to the story later when the time comes. Thankyou so much, such a great help!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok heres the chapter, I don't know whether I mentioned how old Pam is but she is older than Bill yet younger than Isobel so she will be roughly in between them ages at around 300? Sorry if I have mentioned it before, but honestly, I don't have time to see whether I have or not, if any of you remember then please tell me! =] Enjoy**

**Who Knew- Pink**

Claudine POV

After having a girl talk with Sookie, I decided tonight was the night. I'm going to tell Godric how I feel. Tonight was going to be perfect. Sookie was scheduled a trip to fae to meet with her Gran and Fintan so Godric and I had the apartment to our-selves. As soon as Sookie left, I hurried out into the busy streets to meet my supplier. My clothes had to come from somewhere, and where else than my favourite personal shopper?

"Claudine!" My personal shopper practically dragged me into the coffee shop she was seated at. Christine has been my personal shopper and a close friend for over twenty years; gossiping and sharing experiences with one another. Unfortunately she's human, meaning that her life is easily taken away but yet that's what makes her; her. She is truly a good friend. She knows what I am and gladly accepts any magic I set upon her, such as slow ageing charms and protective spells reflecting simple attacks such as gun-shot wounds where the bullet would be directed to hit her but not mortally wound. Chris in her appearance is of natural beauty, she doesn't need make-up and isn't just beautiful on the outside, but in the inside as well. You can see it with how she puts her all into her work with such passion, it is truly breathe taking and inspirational.

"Do you want to see your dress for tonight?" I had explained my situation with Godric and she practically jumped up and down with glee, bless her soul.

"Yes!" Once in the bathroom of the café, she opened the dress bag revealing a Robert Rodriguez dress. "What do you think?" The dress was nearly floor length, black and white with a deep V-neckline and a handkerchief hem. Made of pure silk, the Python dress is true fairy style. Perfect.

"I love you." I spoke as I caressed the silk.

"Are you talking to me or the dress? Actually either way I'm not offended. Listen honey, it's been great talking to you but I've got to go, pop in when you can to tell me how it went!"

When I got back to the apartment, I hurried to get my-self and the main room ready as nightfall was soon approaching. Now all I need is my vampire.

Sookie POV

The portal to the fae realm was nothing that I expected. It made my skin all tingly and I instinctively shut my eyes as I walked through the swirling spiral. A few seconds later however, the smell of flowers and grass filled my nostrils and I opened my eyes one by one. Before me was a beautiful garden that belonged in a palace. Luckily, that's exactly where I was.

Eric POV

Tonight I woke well before my usual time. Godric. The maker child bond was silent. Present yet silent. Godric.

My immediate reaction was to hunt to find him. Then I remembered what he told me during our rest.

Godric and I share an unusual gift as maker and child. During day time rest, we are able to communicate to one another through thought. Normally we only exchanged a few words regarding politics every once in a while or any security issues that needed attention however during the political war growing more and more predominant, we were on high alert and communicating every day.

_Flashback_

"_Eric no matter what happens, stay in area 5. You cannot leave under any circumstances. As your maker I command you." _

_End of flash back_

They were my last words with my maker before the bond went silent.

_Six hours later…_

Pam POV

As soon as word got round that Godric was missing; Isobel, Godric's second in command, made an appearance at the bar to inform Eric of the search currently taking place. I remember Eric telling me how she was turned by her French vampire lover only to be abandoned. That's when Godric found her and he has looked after her ever since; her age is roughly around 460 making her older than my-self. Technically Isobel is Eric's adopted sister making her 'Aunt Isobel' which would be totally wrong since we fucked like rabbits the last time we saw each other.

Since Eric rose for the night he has been an asshole. Yes his maker is missing but did he really need put me on door duty for a fortnight because I changed his computer wallpaper to Justin Bieber shirtless? He had already punished me for maxing out his credit card by sorting out his never ending emails!

One another note; it appeared that Godric was taken during his daytime rest as there was no sign of a struggle in his sleeping quarters as Isobel described. Who the fuck calls where they sleep their 'sleeping quarters' ?! It's the bloody 21st century! (Thank goodness for that. Hygiene is so much better now.) So overall, everyone is stumped as to how he magically disappeared.

Fuck. That's it. How freaking stupid are we?

Dialling Eric's number I waited for him to pick up.

No answer. Voicemail – _"This is Eric Northman; if you are calling in regards to area business then call HQ and leave a message. If you are calling for personal issues then leave a message on this number."_

Fuck!

"Eric seriously what the fuck. Call me back when you get this. Oh and I'm using your office for the photo-shoot." Hanging up I returned to his office and set up the camera equipment. It was decided (by me of course) that the fangtasia calendar this year would also include the waitresses and workers here since they got nearly the same amount of attention the vampires did. Since I really don't want to spend longer than I have to in this brothel I decided why not do the photo shoot whilst their working? Since fang bangers are often brought into the office, it is suitable to take the pictures there.

After I called Frankie in, I began the long job of taking pictures…. Fuck my life.

Eric POV

The authority really is fucked up. First I am denied the right to search for my maker; and then I am forced to meet a stupid timewasting lecture on the importance of peace within the United States. Really what the fuck? How old do they think we are? I'm bloody over 1,000 years old, fought in more battles and killed thousands alone than most of the vampires combined who are present. We are fucking vampires for Christ sakes. We are the definition of war, blood and savageness.

I NEED TO FUCKING FIND MY MAKER.

I saw Pam's number flash up on my phone but was only able to return her call once I left the lecture.

"Pam? What news do you have?"

"Magic. Fae magic"

"Fuck."

Claudine POV

Sat silently, I continued to stare at the fire that I had been staring at for the past five hours as a single tear drop rolled off my face. He promised me he would be here; no matter what. Finally, I snapped.

Standing up I grabbed the cordless phone and dialled his cell phone.

"_Please leave a message after the tone" [_**I don't know what the standard voicemail is in America but that's what it is in England on 02]**

"Where are you-" Just as I was about to end the call, the voicemail clicked off and was replaced by a female voice with a strong thick French accent.

"Hello? Godric's phone."

"Isobel? Where's Godric?"

"Missing. Come to the office, we can discuss it there." As she hung up, I immediately teleported to the office which was also known as Godric's head-quarters.

Isobel was sat behind his desk with a worried look on her face which was not a hopeful sign.

"Claudine you look even more beautiful" Damm! I had forgotten to change and was still in my dress. Smiling weakly I clicked my fingers and I was dressed in green cargo pants and a tank top and I secured my hair in a tight pony tail with my hair scraped back straight.  
>"I think my dress sense is more appropriate now. So do you have a suspect?" I asked as I sat down opposite the French vampire.<p>

"Pamela believes it was magic. Fae magic, do you know of any fae enemies Godric had?"

"Too many suspects to tell. I need to check his sleeping room. Are the wards still down?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yes. Claudine how did they know the wards were down? Godric hasn't kept me informed on your relationship but I know he only had them lowered so you could visit his home. I have not told anyone of this information, the only people that know are your-self, Godric, my-self and the witch who lowered them but she has been glamoured personally by Godric to never reveal her work to anybody as asked by her-self."

"This is what worries me Isobel. I will contact you if I know anything." Teleporting out of the office, a million thoughts ran through my head on different scenarios. Oh I was sooo in full fae mode now.

Teleporting into his sleeping room I began the difficult task of revealing any masked magic. Revealing masked magic is incredibly hard and exhausting and if not done correctly can disable any magic that the fairy who is performing the ritual possess resulting in their spark slowly fading unless they are with close family. Not wasting any time, I meditated and began the ritual.

_Two and a half hours later _

It was done. Panting, I opened my eyes and a wave of colours wafted over Godric's unmade bed. Inhaling, I recognised strong fae magic. This is bigger than I thought….

'_Great Grandfather I need you'_

Fintan POV

Spending the day with my love, she finally got to relax and enjoy the realm. We were walking by the Lake of Forma [**A/N means beauty in Latin] **talking about everything and anything. Hearing about her life in the human world brought an overwhelming amount of sadness and grief to my soul; I had missed and lost so much. I had lost children I never got to meet or hold, and forever that will be my punishment for leaving Adele.

Sookie had joined us from Earth and she and Adele caught up and spoke dear words to each other. We made plans to get to know one another once she had rested. It appeared travelling from realm to realm had exhausted my beautiful grand-daughter. As we were walking, my nephew Claude popped in front of us.

"Uncle your presence along with Adele and Dermot is requested by Niall immediately."

Nodding, I popped with Adele to the throne room.

"I really wish you would ask me next time you do that. You are so high handed." Adele whispered to me whilst shaking her head.

Smiling, I turned to Niall. "Father? What has happened?"

My father turned to face me along with my brother Dermot and Claude. "Godric has been taken by Breandan."

"How do you know this?"

"Me." Claudine stepped out of the shadows and joined her brother and Dermot, clasping Claude's hand. Her face was tear streaked and was visibly worn out. "I performed the revealing spell that showed Breadans magic. He has teleported Godric away."

"Claudine his magic is very powerful and yet you still performed the ritual? You could have very easily died! You are dismissed. Return to the human realm and stay put. Do not attempt a rescue mission. As the Prince of Fae I command you. Now go." Niall's words were harsh and not comforting; the dictator side of him ruled his thoughts now. As Claudine popped away, a new voice filled the room.

"Great Grand-father what the hell?!"

Pam POV

This fucked up situation calls for serious action. Eric been ordered to do nothing about Godric was a direct order to him by the authority. Fucking authority.

Eric was sat on his throne surrounded by fang bangers playing the bored sexy Viking act whilst Thalia was helping behind the bar with Chow. Motioning with his fingers, he ordered for my presence in which I moved with vampire speed to his throne and bent my head down to hear his whisper.

"The authority orders _me _not to do anything about Godric." Eric I bloody love you.

"I see master." I used official names since a passing vampire could possibly hear our conversation. Bowing my head, I returned to my normal posture and observed the crowd. Just as I was about to leave, Eric caught my attention and pointed his finger to a very busty brunet wearing an incredibly short dress that only just covered her ass and breasts.

"Her." He purred and immediately left towards his office, checking the woman out as he did so. Their eyes caught one another and he licked his lips whilst observing her slutty body which only encouraged her explicit dancing.

Once Eric left to his office, I followed through with his command and approached the woman. "Master wants a _private _dance." I spoke, loud enough for human ears surrounding to hear. Then I leant down and whispered in her ear, loud enough for every vampire in the room hear but not loud enough for the humans. "And to pound your slutty pussy into the next millennium." Her eyes lit up and she obediently followed me into Eric's office. Being confident, she immediately strode over to my maker and climbed on top of his lap and straddled his waist as he sat in his office chair. His eyes fixed onto her heaving chest as he motioned for the door to be closed just as Thalia walked in dragging a human man in with her.

"Master I am sorry to disrupt your pleasure however you told me to alert you on any illegal activity."

"Go on Thalia." Eric replied, not really paying attention as he snaked his hand up the nameless' woman's dress.  
>"This blood bag was attempting to put illegal drugs into another patrons drink."<p>

"Put him in the basement, I will deal with him later." By this point, Eric's fangs were removing the woman's dress straps at an antagonizing rate.

"As you wish master." Thalia bowed her head as did I and we both left the office smirking to one another. She thought we were smirking because of Eric getting some; however I was smirking for an entirely different reason.

Thalia POV

As requested by the authority, I contacted them as soon as it was confirmed that Eric Northman was infact back to his usual standards of fucking countless fangbangers. I'm positive that the supe media will also catch onto this. Fang magazine will definitely crown him as 'Sex God of the year'.

**I left this on a cliff hanger for a few characters such as Claudine, Godric and Sookie.**

**Christine the personal shopper is infact a reader of this story so I would like to thank-you for helping me out with telling me about your-self; you will be making another appearance. Also Becki, I will be including you soon, your part of the battle plan since your history has given me so much material!**

**Easter is coming up and I will be away but you won't notice since it takes me forever to update (really sorry bout that; work is really hectic )**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Just trust me, kay ? =]**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except the plot bitches ;) **

**Bill bashing is here! Language is quite bad from Miss Pamela and Eric so sorry if it offends you but it's just them being them =]**

**Don't impartially like this artist but the song fits Pam. **

**Nicki Minaj – Baddest Bitch (read the lyrcis :D ) **

Chapter 30

"This is by far the most fucked up thing we have ever done."

"Even more fucked up than you thinking you were Hermione Granger; and that you could fly on a broom, whilst you were semi-high on weed when you drunk from a drug addict a couple of years ago.."

"Well I always knew my maker would be able to catch me."

"At least it is a lesson learnt. You will always glamour the victim now won't you Pamela?"

"Yes Eric."

"Good girl…I'm almost done….. There." For the past half an hour I had been trying to toss my-self off and cum onto my fingers. My reputation states that I fuck a lot and fang bangers are an easy prey so I presumably have sex with them. Recently, gossip has been that I haven't been with anyone in an unusual amount of time and is causing suspicion. After realising the inevitable, Pam and I decided to do what we were currently doing. Which was putting my seed into a fang banger and marking her. It was either that or actually have sex with her and there is no fucking way in hell that I would ever betray Sookie. Pam, being my child; had the job of putting my seed actually into the woman who we found out was called Georgia; and drinking some of her blood. However some vampires such as Thalia will be able to recognise who actually marked her so I had to at least bite her.

"Ew… You so owe me." Pam scraped the very little cum off my fingers and put them into the glamoured woman whilst shutting her own eyes and shuddering.

"Seriously? You're creeped out by fingering a _woman _when you're a lesbian?" Wiping my hands, I went and sat behind my desk and began praying that Sookie hadn't felt the smallest amount of lust I felt. It was hard trying to make my-self cum when my little fairy isn't here, she is now the only one that can actually make me hard and she doesn't even need to try.

"I don't like her. She is weird looking! I am so going to need to wash my hands several times after this." She pulled her fingers out and with a smirk, walked over to me with her fingers dangerously close to me.

"Don't you fucking dare." Thankfully, a knock at the door interrupted Pam's attack and a voice was soon followed.

"Master? May I come in?" Thalia.

Pam POV

Fuck. I wasn't meant to be in here and Thalia knew it. It was quite unfortunate she was under strict commands to report everything back. Nonetheless I know where her loyalties lie when it comes to a fight worth fighting for. Jeez I sound like Robin Hood. Eric motioned behind his desk for me to crawl under and with a huff I reluctantly climbed under and my body was soon followed by Eric's large legs. Bastard.

Once Eric removed the glamour of the woman, he commanded Thalia to enter and Georgia to leave. I saw Eric's chair move backwards slightly as his legs rose upwards in my direction. Oh fuck no! Propping his legs up on my back, I became the vampire foot rest. Well two can play at that game. With my fingers still covered in Georgia's and Eric's fluids, I began to lightly cover Eric's leather shoes; spreading the fluids all over them. Suck on that bitch.

Turning my attention back to the conversation, I listened in.

"Also to report is the presence of B.B.B in the club. Honestly Eric you really should ban him from here. What the hell are you thinking letting him in here? And his cologne reeks!"

"He is still a vampire living in my area. All personal issues aside, I have to treat him with the same attitude I do with other vampires residing in area 5. I will only warn you once; do not question my authority. Do you understand me? I am your Sheriff whilst you are here and I will not tolerate disrespect. Leave and continue observing the club."

"I am sorry Sheriff, please forgive me, I will not repeat my actions." Hearing the door close, I took the opportunity to push Eric's ridiculously heavy legs off me and crawl out from under the desk. After straightening out my skirt I turned to the Viking.

"Bastard."

"Brat."

"Cummy shoes."

"Bit-what?"

"Cummy shoes. Look down Viking, or is it too far you giant!" Huffing, I stormed out of the room leaving my maker angry.

If I reacted like this in public, to people who were oblivious to me being a vampire would blame it on PMS. Fuck them.

Walking into the club I slumped down onto a barstool and tried to tamper down my anger but unfortunately, life's a bitch and some dumb asshole thought that turning Bill Compton into a vampire was a bright idea. Well guess fucking what. It was the shittest idea ever besides a certain fashion designer thinking that they should die. Life really is a bitch.

"Well hello there Pamela. Scowling at innocent customers as usual I see." Fuck this.

Turning round, I smiled at the trash in front of me. "Y'know what Billy? You can get away with saying shit to Eric because he's part of the political whirlwind of shit and he is tied to do fuck because of it. But guess what? I'm free. I don't have any obligations and I will let you in on a little secret." Leaning close to Bill's ear, I made sure I didn't breathe in any of his horrendous smell. Thalia was right, he does reek. As my mouth was as close as I would possibly allow without vomiting blood, I continued. "You fuck with me and you will wish that my maker had the power to end you before I get my hands on you."

"Is that a threat?" Dumbass.

"It's a fact. You worthless, pathetic, creepy, stupid, ignorant, dog humping, cock sucking bumder**.[A/N Inbetweeners! For any brits reading] **Quite frankly, I'm standing here looking at you trying to see things from your point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass. Oh and what's that ugly thing growing out of your neck? Oh yeah it's your head silly me. Also… Everyone is entitled to be stupid at times Bantam Boner Bill but you just abuse the privilege. Shame on you Willy small nuts! So what _is_ your problem? Either way I bet it's going to be really hard for you to pronounce. Tell me Cissy Compton, could you pronounce Sookie's name right before she died? It's S-o-o-k-i-e not Sookeh. Oh and EVERYONE!" The whole club already had its attention on me but I decided to add a little more affect. "I worked it out! The smell that is constant around Mr Kill Compton – I mean _Bill _Compton is his _breath_. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have a generally horrendous odour because quite frankly everyone here knows that they're going to have to sterilize their clothes after been in 400 feet of Cant Cum Compton. Seriously your breath is so strong, I don't want to sound mean but you need mouth wash, not a sip, not a swallow but the whole damm bottle. And for the love of Gucci, does your face hurt? It's killing me! And your hair! Your hairstyle is so ugly; my _dead_ cat has coughed up a better looking one. Overall; if horse-shit was piled up to your height, I'd have trouble telling you apart; you're a good example of why some animals eat their young." Thank goodness vampires don't need to breathe. That felt fucking good. Standing up, I headed out back but before I left, I turned back round to Bill who was still standing there like a statue. "Oh and Bill! Don't let your mind wander. It's way too small to be outside by itself!" Strutting away, I came face to face with Eric who gave me a high five then low five as I walked past and a booty bum along the way along with a genuine smile followed by a smirk. Fuck I'm good.

Sookie POV

"Calm down or I will escort you back to the human realm my-self! I WILL NOT HAVE DISRESPECT ESPECIALLY FROM MY OWN KIN. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR?!" Niall and I had been arguing for over ten minutes about Claudine's dismissal and quite frankly, I'd had enough.

"No need I will go by my-self. I am perfectly capable of caring for my-self! For the past twenty six years I have been alone. Gran was there but she never truly understood what I was going through. It's _very _convenient how you only make your-self known now but not when I really needed you. You have no right to order me around and claim me as your 'kin' because you have not earned my respect. My family is Gran, Jason, Claudine, Eric, Pam and _Godric._ They have been there a hell of a lot more than you have so you can shove your 'kin' crap where the sun doesn't shine." Turning my attention to Gran and Fintan, I removed the danger look from my face. "Gran I am sorry for you to witness that, I love you and stay safe. I wish we could have spoken more but it appears I am unwelcome here. Grandfather Fintan, I am also sorry that we could not have spoken. Take care of my Gran for me ok? And whatever you're doing to her looks good. She has changed so much and it's not that she wasn't beautiful before but just seeing her younger is amazing and unreal at the same time." Gran's appearance had changed whilst in fae; her wrinkles had nearly disappeared and her skin was now toned and tanned. Her hair had also returned to its natural colour of dirty blonde. She looked like she had gone back in time fifty years.

Summoning air, I drew a mini human tornado around my-self and used it as a diversion as I sped off with my vampire speed back to the portal.

Eric POV

After Pam's marvellous outburst, no one could bring my spirits down, not even Clingy Compton. Returning to my office, I began dealing with Sherriff duties and a plan to get us out of this political mess and restore order. Just when I thought Billy would be the biggest of my problems, I received a phone call from Alcide Herveux, the were that I had assigned to watch over the Stackhouse property during Adele's absence.

"Northman."

"Mr Northman I have an urgent issue regarding the property I am assigned to."

"Where are you?"  
>"I'm still at the house… or rather what is left of it."<p>

Fuck. I spoke too soon. Ending the call, I sped out into the car-park and took to the sky, ignoring the cheers of fang bangers out-side. In a few minutes, I was landing on what was left of the lawn. The house had been completely destroyed by fire and was now a heap of material crushed on the ground. The smell of petrol was still thick in the air along with another scent that I didn't recognise.

"WERE!" I growled into the night; fangs fully extended.

Running up to me, Alcide's face was full of fear. Oh yes. I was pissed.

"Mr Northman, it was out of our control."

Extending my arm, I grabbed his throat and growled bringing my face close to his. "Then who the fucks fault was it."

"A were tiger, called John Quinn attacked the other two whilst I was circling the surrounding area. I didn't smell him or hear him until I saw what was going on and by that time the house was already elite as the tiger was ripping my weres apart. I tried to put the fires out but the house was already engulfed…" His face was already changing colour due to lack of oxygen and speaking so fast. Dropping him to the ground I ran to a nearby oak tree and broke it free from the ground with ease and threw it in a random direction hoping that it had hit Bill's house. Pulling out my cell, I typed in Sookie's number and waited for her to pick up whilst getting out of ear shot of Alcide.

"Eric?"

"It's me; I need to see you, something has happened besides Godric's disappearance. Can you pop your-self to where I took you before you had your Gran's meeting?"

"Yeah sure, I can't wait to see you. Even if it's under these circumstances."

"I've missed you lover. Please arrive there in five minutes; I will need to check the area out before you arrive, just in case. "

"Ok be safe."

"You too."

Ending the call, I quickly told Alcide that he was relieved of his duties and that he would receive half of his pay nonetheless. Eager to see my bonded, I soon took off and did a quick evaluation of the area. I have missed her so much and hopefully her presence alone will somehow ease the constant ache in my chest reminding me of Godric's kidnapping.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I aren't getting many so I don't know whether you guys are liking where it's going out not. What did you think to Pam's rant? **


	31. Chapter 31

**Writers block sucks. I know It has been an unforgivable amount of time since I last posted. I am sorry! Been very busy! I won't be posting next weekend as I am away as I am the following weekend so I might be able to squeeze another chapter in between them times. This is pure Eric and Sookie. Since it's their story, I figured they would need some time just them! They have been separated for way too long!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot.**

**Leona Lewis – I got you**

Chapter 31

Eric POV

Fuck she is taking too long. Is this a blessing or curse? I can hardly wait to see her yet I am dreading it nonetheless. Mentally, I draw up a list of what I need to tell her.

People will believe I fucked a fang banger but I didn't.

Bill is snooping around.

Her house burnt to the ground.

We have made no progress regarding politics.

Jason and Sam know she isn't dead.

Huffing, I lie down on the grass waiting for my fairy to appear and on cue; she arrives in a spectacular way. Straddling my lap.

Taking in her appearance, she looks just like she did when I left her. Distressed. Her hair is pulled into a loose messy bun with her curls falling around her beautiful face only enhancing her delicate features. Her eyes still have the fire in them but even if the bond wasn't screaming it; they showed how worried she truly is. Dressed in those short tight shorts I love, they went perfectly with the tight and small vest top that clung to her tanned body. What was even better was the little black ankle boots with a heel, on that made her legs look even longer and sexier if it was even possible that she was wearing. Fuck my bonded is hot.

"Eric" She breathes. I feel my-self get even harder just by her speaking. Damm I have it bad for her.

"Sookie" I reply and a smile spreads across her face.

Sookie POV

Home. That's how I feel when I am in his arms. Ignoring the world, I acted on pure instinct and kissed him sending all my love and passion through the bond and was overwhelmed with the response as he returned my feelings even more powerfully. Pulling away, I smiled again and inhaled. Why can I smell smoke?

"I missed you lover."

"I missed you too" I replied smiling sweetly and took in his appearance. He was dressed in a grey suit with a grey two piece suit, with a metallic tie and black belt along-side a black dress shirt. He looked truly delicious.

"Sookie I need to tell you things and it will be a lot to process but first I need word that you won't interrupt me whilst I tell you everything." After I nodded he continued. "It has become suspicious that I have not been feeding nor having sex with any of the fangbangers so Pam and I staged me taking one." I gasped, unable to even comprehend what he was telling me. I opened my mouth to speak but he placed a finger over my lips. "I did not have sex with her. Pam merely placed my spunk into her after I wanked onto my hand and then I bit the woman but did not drink from her. This I swear to you on mine, Godric's and Pamela's lives." I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Pam having to do that and slapped Eric's chest as he spoke so vulgarly. If I'm truly honest, I dint ever doubt his fidelity. I was merely shocked. "There is more however; I have a spy, Thalia, in my area that is reporting my every movement to the authority; however I know that her true allegiance is to me and will fight with me when the time comes. Bill has been snooping around but Pam has put him in his place for the time being, the video is on the website my lover which I believe you will thoroughly enjoy. Another matter is politics…. We have made very little improvement however I have an ace up my sleeve so when the opportunity arrives, I will strike. Your brother and the shifter are both aware of your survival and have been glamoured to not reveal this information to anybody. Finally I need you to be strong when I say this ok?" Nodding, I braced my-self knowing it was not good as Eric had muted our bond. "The man that I had hired to guard your house rang me earlier tonight, informing me of a fire involving a man called John Quinn. When I arrived at the farmhouse he informed me that they were attacked and that your house was already alight before he could even attempt to fight the man off. There is nothing left. Sookie I am so sorry." Tears threatened to fall but I took all the strength I could from the bond to prevent that. Eric had finally opened the bond again and I was allowed to see his emotions on this. They were similar to mine but obviously weaker.

"Was anybody hurt?" I barely whispered.

"Not anybody you know. It was a couple of weres that were trying to defend your house."

"Are they dead?"

"No, just badly injured however I am seeing to it that they get care they need. Sookie look at me." Through-out his speech I has stayed on his lap, legs either side of him staring into his eyes but once he had done, I had dropped my eyes to my lap. Unable to meet his eyes any longer. Holding my chin between his thumb and index finger, he gently raised my head so our eyes were locked. That's when I broke. The tears came down uncontrollably and I took refuge in his neck, crying until I could no more. My home was gone… one of the few places where I felt truly safe were gone. Why does this have to happen to me-Wait…what am I doing?

"Eric I am so sorry. Here I am crying about a house that isn't anything without the people in it whilst Godric is missing. I am so sorry. Come on, talk to me. All you have said is information and facts. I want to know what you're thinking."

"Mmm and here I was thinking you hated knowing what people were thinking" He replied whilst tickling his fingers under my shirt, causing me to giggle and lighten the mood immediately. For the time being, I simply forgot all the worries and heartache and focused on Eric.

"T-t-that's not what I said! Eric! Stop!" I said in-between giggles.

"Only until you promise me that whenever you feel upset or worried, you will talk to me." He asked, whilst he pinned me down, temporarily stopping tickling me. Whilst he hovered over me, I took the time to notice the little things about him that I immediately loved. The tiny little lines that would form when he was thinking hard about something. The way his hair would fall around his perfect face after he had been flying. The way his eyes looked when he was looking at me; the raw intensity of love. The smile that was only reserved for few people, I included. His slight stubble and the way it set my skin on fire when it grazed me.

"Where is this coming from?" I enquired whilst searching his perfect blue eyes. As he closed the distance between us, he kissed my forehead, then my temples, my eyelids, my nose, my cheeks and my chin, leaving my lips out. In those few innocent kisses, it made me love him impossibly more. Who knew the Viking was so intimate?

"Just because I am not physically there doesn't mean I'm not mentally or emotionally. I will always be there Sookie, no matter what. There wasn't a second that went by where I wasn't focused on the bond, thankfully I can multi task – don't you dare call me a woman, you know more than anybody that I am definitely not a woman. It really isn't true that only women can multitask. Anyway. But I am always there in the bond, I could feel your emotions, it was killing me inside when I felt your sadness and loneliness at night time especially. Why didn't you call me? Instead of brushing it off? I would have brought it up on the phone but you had to change the subject and ignore me completely about it. But now you can't. Sookie talk to me. You aren't leaving until you do. No fucking way." Even though I felt the impact of his worry and concern, I couldn't help but notice the firm and instructive tone in his voice that sounded so similar to the tone spoken by my _dear_ great grandfather less than an hour ago. Closing my eyes, I popped to roughly twenty meters from him.

"Eric Northman you do _not_ order me about. I will speak if I wish it not if you do. Don't speak to me like I'm one of your entourage." I couldn't help the tears that had begun to fall again. Surely I am all cried out?

He had moved since I popped from underneath him and was now stood with his back to me, looking into the distance.

"Forgive me I am not used to this Sookie. For a thousand years I have seen nearly everyone beneath me, doing as I please, being in control, being dominant in my nature. I cannot change that Sookie. I will always be who I am. A vampire. It is in my nature to be dominant and greedy. This is who I am. I am not going to say that I won't try and stop before I say something out of order. I'm not totally oblivious to how a relationship works." He said whilst turning to face me. "I want you to be my equal. This is very greedy and jealous of me as you are not my equal. You are far greater than I ever will be. There is so much pureness in you and love that I can never compare to." He had finally reached me and was standing mere inches away. Unexpectedly he sunk to his knees and bowed his head. "Sookie Stackhouse you are the woman that all humans, vampires, fae, weres and shifters, demons, elves and even Britlingens should bow down to. I was wrong for demanding an answer. My methods were incorrect along with my tone, for that I am sorry, I merely wished for you to be honest with me because I love you. Sookie Stackhouse I love you more than life itself, you are above all, you are my Queen, my bonded, my lover, my best friend, my Valkyrie, my everything. Without you, life is meaningless." Once he had finished I was sobbing even harder than I was before when he told me about my home burning down, and even Eric was crying bloody tears. When did I ever get so lucky? Also sinking to my knee's I pressed my body into his and sobbed into his already ruined tear filled shirt. "Please don't cry, I don't know what to do with crying women." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood again. When he was talking, I felt such sincerity and truth radiating off him that it nearly crippled me.  
>"I love you. Don't ever leave me. I over reacted, it just brought back everything that Niall said and I…." my voice broke off as I began to sob again.<br>"Sookie I will never leave you. Ever. Nothing in the entire universe could ever separate me from you. If you want to talk about it I am here, if you aren't that you don't have to. I am always here for you to talk to, no matter where I am or what time it is. I would wake up during the day for you even if it was to ask what colour you should paint your toe nails. I will always have time for you." He brought his arms around my frame, brining instant comfort and helping stop the tears from falling.

"I will tell you."

I told Eric for over an hour everything that had been happening whilst I was with Claudine and in the fae realm with Niall. Throughout it all, he just sat there and comforted me when I got upset or angry, never asking questions, only listening. I told him about my powers and connections with the elements. The only question he did ask was if he could have a demonstration in which I summoned sticks and then brought down lightning to strike the sticks, causing them to catch fire. I was sat in between Eric's legs with his suit jacket around my shoulders as I leant against his back which was leaning against a broken tree trunk he had found as we warmed ourselves around the fire, just enjoying each other presences.

"Eric will you open up to me now? About Godric I mean. You have barely mentioned him." I asked, unsure of the response I would get.

"I don't know where to start… I honestly don't know how I feel about it. Godric and I have gone many months and sometimes years without contact and in my mind I think I'm kidding my-self that it's just like them times but deep down I know it's not. Truthfully? I will stop at nothing to get my maker back. I miss him and every second feels like I am getting further and further away from him and it scares me. For the fifth time in one thousand years I am scared."

"When were you scared? The other four times?"

"One time when I first met you. I knew Bill Compton had a pet and then you walked in, all innocent. I was scared I would lose you right before I got to know you. Another time when the bombs were going off and you were falling. Then when I found out Bill had you and I was scared the entire time and when I found your body, I thought my heart had been ripped out. And lastly, I was scared when I thought I had lost Pamela. But that is not my story to tell." I hadn't failed to notice that three out of four occasions; Bill had been the main source of the fear and the concern had been for me. Turning around, I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him with every amount of love I had for him. Growling in response, he laid me on my back, kissing me back and moving his hands up and down my sides. Breaking the kiss for breath had its perks as when our lips parted; his tongue began licking my neck as his teeth nibbled my skin. Moaning, I arched my back and my hands brought his head closer to my neck. With his hands, he ripped my tank top from my chest earning a gasp from me as his actions turned me on an unbelievable amount. The fairy inside of me had once again come alive on full force as I felt an astounding amount of confidence erupt inside of me even though I had only had sex once before. Panting, I watched as he undid my shorts and pulled them off leaving me in my underwear and boots. After removing my boots, he breathed into my ear-"I have missed my tight little fairy's body so much. They way your nipples hardened, the smell of your wetness, the taste… oh lover you are delicious."  
>Moaning as his dirty words made me wetter; I began buttoning his shirt and pulled it off him desperate to see his glorious chest. After seeing my aggression, his lips moved to my breasts that were still confined within my bra and using his teeth, he snapped the middle of the bra causing it to spring open and my breasts to pool out. Whilst my mind was focused on his tongue and teeth, licking and nibbling anywhere but my hardened nipples, I failed to notice my panties disappear until a finger unexpectedly slid into me at the exact same time he took my left nipple into his mouth sucking hard just as he curled his finger up inside of me.<p>

"I thought…. You….. missed…. My…..person...ality…ooohh god don't stop!" I panted over and over again as his finger pumped in and out of me. Using my feet, I pushed his trousers down off his waist just as he switched nipples biting down drawing blood. Screaming, I began riding a wave of bliss that over took my entire body. The bond was filled with lust that just drove us on further. Moving my hand down towards his manhood, I gave his long length a stroke as he growled against my breasts. Using all of my confidence, I flipped us over and positioned my-self so that I was straddling his waist and positioned his erect member above my core. The bond filled with even more lust and love as I slowly lowered my-self onto him. As we both moaned, I felt that feeling again. The feeling I felt when we had first made love. Feeling so loved and precious. Linking his fingers through mine, he propped his back up against the tree trunk he had brought earlier and rested our hands on my hips as I found a rhythm.

Resting his forehead against mine, he whispered sweet things to me. "I'm home…. A thousand years and I'm home…So beautiful…..Min älaskade…my lover…Je t'aime…Ti amo…Te quiero…Ej elska dej…jag älskar dig" My pace quickened and his member hit me over and over again on the sweet _sweet_ spot. With every word he spoke from his lips caused my release to come closer and closer. "Sookie I'm so close. Come with me my lover" As soon as he said 'lover' I exploded inside and kissed his lips to stop the scream of pleasure escape from my lips. As soon as I came, Eric did simultaneously, spilling his seed inside of me completing our joining. We laid there for several minutes, coming down from our high, just holding each other and occasionally whispering how much we loved each other. Soon the fire began to die out and the air got cooler. Conjuring some clothes for both of us, we dressed each other. Eric dressed in some low loose fitting jeans and a wife beater with his leather jacket to go over the top along with some military boots. For my-self, Eric dressed me in his dress shirt he had previously been wearing and a blanket tossed over my bottom half although I did take the time to conjure some panties along the way but since Eric got to dress me, he also chose the panties. And in typical Eric fashion, it was a thong. In all honesty, I probably would have been shocked if he asked for anything different Eric being Eric an 'all. My internal body clock began telling me that Eric and I's time together was growing shorter and shorter which dampened my mood.

"How long do we have until we have to go our separate ways?" I whispered whilst wrapped up in his arms again.  
>"Two hours until I have to leave if I don't want to get burned. I don't think blisters is a good look for me lover." He answered chuckling.<p>

Smiling, I replied. "Baby you'd look hot even if you were a crispy Viking. It would probably make you look even hotter if that was at all possible because I'd feel sorry for you." Before I knew it, I was pinned beneath my Viking, looking up at his smirk. "Mmm would my little fairy nurse bring me back to life? I like that idea of you dressed in a naughty little nurse outfit. Would I be able to get my own personal sponge bath?_" _He asked, snaking his arm further underneath his shirt I was wearing, rubbing my stomach soothingly

"Dirty Viking." I replied, giggling at his imagination. "Eric…. You're going to fight aren't you?" The conversation had suddenly gotten serious.

"Yes. And before you even suggest it, no you are not going into battle with me. We will not pull an Edwin and Bertha stunt either. The battle will not be brought to you."

"Edwin and Bertha...? Wait you mean Edward and Bella? YOU read the twilight books? Even_ I_ didn't finish them!"

"I lost a bet with Pam… That is not the point anyway."

"I know, and I don't want to fight. I don't want anyone to fight. Why should there be a fight? Eric please answer me honestly. Why are you going to fight?"

"Lover change the subject."

"No. Please answer me Eric."

"Sookie. I will not ask again, change the subject. I do not wish to speak of it."

"Fine."

The rest of the time we had spent together flowed naturally and consisted of touching and talking. When Eric rose to leave, I found my-self clinging to him, silently begging him not to go.

"Why do I always find my-self leaving you?" He whispered into my hair as he held my body close to his.  
>"When this is over we can be together and I'm not letting you out of my sight Erik Thorvaldsson." Whilst I had spent my nights alone, I conducted a little research and had slowly began teaching my-self a little bit of Swedish. In reality it's a lot harder than it looks. Mainly I had been focusing on how to properly pronounce his native and old name, hoping that he would like it.<p>

"If I didn't have to leave I would fuck you senseless after that." Kissing my forehead, he broke apart from me but not before holding both my hands between his large ones. "Now pop my little vixen, I believe it's your turn to leave this time."

"I love you Erik Thorvaldsson."

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse." And just like that I popped away back to the apartment, but just before I arrived home, I noticed he had slipped something into my hand.

**So what do you think? Just remember Sookie is very emotional at the moment!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Warning, contains rape. If you do not wish to read it then miss out the italics in Godric's POV. It's not very graphic nor long. Short chapter because the next is gonna be very long because of detailed explanations and shit. I have four exams next week and the week after so slow updates. Sorry for the wait. Revising and stuff, can't be helped. Hopefully my last exams til after September!**

**Eminem – Not Afraid.**

Chapter 32

_{Set during Eric and Sookie 'reconnecting'}_

Pam POV

_-VIBRATE, VIBRATE-_

'_There's blood in the chalet_

_And blood in the snow_

_(She)Washed her hands of the whole damn show_

_The best thing you could do, Claudine-'-CLICK-_

"Speak fairy goddess." Truth be told I chuckle every time I hear the ringtone I have set for Claudine on my phone, it's just too amusing.

"Tell me your address."

"Now I'm all for fucking you senseless but I don't really want to face Godric's wrath because when he's pissed it may be funny but he brings a shit storm. Some-how my pumps always suffer and I am quite attached to my Christopher Michael Shellis. No one is taking my babies away from me."

"Just tell me your address. I still like Godric so shut up and text me it." Well someone's on their period. Ending the call, I text her my address hoping that it's for a damm good reason otherwise I will have to move. Again. Within two minutes of sending the message, Claudine is before me after the delightful sound of a pop filled the air.

"Fairy." My fangs automatically ran down as I took in her appearance. My god this woman has style. Dressed in cute cargo pants and a tank top, her fairyness only draws me closer to her.

"Snap out of it. I don't have time and I am looking for partner in a battle." Fucking fairies.

_Sometime later _

"Let me get this straight. You actually know where he is being held?" I asked. The fairy and I were sat around my pool as been in open air; I wouldn't be as tempted to bite her as I would be indoors.

"No. But I have heard from Godric how good you are at tracking; I have a scent for you to follow."

"Right so once I find where he is. What do you suggest? We just go in the two of us? Fuck no. We would be annihilated. We need a plan and a fucking good one. We are by ourselves on this, Eric is powerless and the fae want nothing to do with vampires whatsoever. Even after everything he's done." I practically spat the words as I spoke them.

"It all depends whether the place he is being held. If it is influenced heavily by fae magic then Breandan is present there however if it is weak then it is left unprotected and we can strike."

"It is too close to dawn to do it tonight, tomorrow evening, arrive here fifteen minutes after sunset. Come prepared with the scent, we will leave very shortly after you get here. Don't fuck anything up during the day. Keep your head down and stay with Sookie if she returns." And with that I left the fairy outside, zipping back into my house, preparing my-self for a night of planning.

Fucking fairies.

Godric POV

"_ERIC!" I watched as Pamela ran towards her maker as he tried to defend his self from a growing amount of opponents. Viciously, a fairy bit into his neck, causing him to fall to his knees, scrunching his eyes shut in pain as a roar erupted from his chest. Slowly the colour faded from his face as his body weakened. Opening his eyes, he also watched as Pam was shoved into a nearby wall, her clothes viciously being ripped from her. By now the fairies had a firm hold on my child, stopping any movement he wished to perform whilst forcing his face towards his hopeless progeny. Pamela lay on the floor, several stakes in her arms and legs and stomach, holding her down as one man savagely raped her, pounding into her, biting anywhere he could. I watched as a single blood tear fell down Eric's face. Another man towered over Pamela's broken body and in one slow antagonizing move, he lowered a silver stake into her chest, millimetres at a time until her body became nothing. Eric was now howling in pain, his whole body covered in blood. Using the same stake, the fairy pushed the stake through him laughing as he did so. _

_And I watched. Unable to move. Unable to speak. Unable to help my child and his progeny. My face remained unchanged but inside I was screaming. Screaming for it not to be true, loss overwhelmed my being and I became an empty shell. Watching as the fairies celebrated their kills. Spitting in Eric's remains, masturbating over Pamela's. _

"How did it feel Godric? Watching your family die. Powerless to stop it." Breandan's face emerged from the shadows. The vision I had just seen was one of many that he had plagued my mind with. This one by far been the worse. The room I am currently in was made with 100% silver including the door. The room's small and could barely fit three grown men in unless you counted my –self as currently, held to the silver wall furthest from the door, a stake in either hand and feet were pinning me to the wall in excruciating pain as my bare skin pressed into the wall.

Refusing to speak, I began to slowly try and shield my mind again to stop his vile images from plaguing my mind repeatedly. One thing is certain however. This fairy bastard will surely die a slow painful death.


	33. Chapter 33

Jenny was a friend of mine -The Killers

Chapter 33

Sookie POV

"Claudine?" I rubbed the tiny anchor on the rope that Eric gave me as it hung around my neck. When I arrived home, I discovered that Eric had placed his necklace that he was never without in my hand. The tiny anchor was from his human years, a present from his son Leif and engraved in Old Norse were the words 'For my heart lies at sea, but my home lies in you.' Putting it around my neck proudly, I tucked it into his shirt and went and found some sweat pants and got ready for bed, keeping his shirt on the entire time.

After finishing my routine I went out into the living area and whilst getting my glass of water I was met with a loud pop.

"Claudine!" Rushing towards her I flung my arms around her just as a sob escaped her lips.

The next half hour was spent with Claudine crying until she could no more as I held her on the sofa. As the sobs turned into silent tears, she finally spoke.

"Sookie I need you to promise me something." She whispered as I stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

"What is it?" I whispered back with my face also tear stained.

"Tomorrow night… if I don't get back before dawn, go back to the fairy realm, Niall will protect you, don't think of anybody else's safety, just protect your-self."

"Claudine where are you going" I asked panicked. Why is she talking like she's dying?

"I'm going to go find Godric with Pam." She again whispered.

Tossing her head off my shoulder I went and stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of her. _Is she stupid? The fairy who has him is one of the strongest fairies in existence! What did they expect to happen if they got him? And that's a big 'if'! Did they expect him to not notice that Godric had gone?_

"You can't be serious about this! It's crazy! Relentless! Stupid!"

"You think I don't know that? Once I find his location, I will send it to Eric, who will then send it to the authority." Standing up to face me, she took my face in her hands. "I know what I'm getting my-self into. Tell me, would you do the same if it was Eric?" _In a heartbeat. _Sighing, I gave a nod of defeat.

Pam POV  
>My usual routine before I die for the day is very complex and long and usually I am rushing to make it to my bed before the sun takes me. However tonight was unusual. Just as I was pulling back the covers, I sensed my maker close. Sitting crossed legged on my bed, I waited for his arrival. On cue, he zoomed into my bedroom.<p>

"Cute Jim-jams" He smirked as he removed his jacket and then his shoes. Looking down I also smirked as I took in my onesie. Bright pink, just the way I like it. "Scootch." Huffing I moved to my side of the bed as he finished undressing down to his boxers and got in pulling the covers over both of us.  
>"What's with the boxers, you usually go commando. Not that I'm complaining, but your evening hard on wakes me from the dead sometimes it's that fucking hard. You know you could be normal and wear pyjamas."<p>

"Aw but Pam I'm still trying to convince you that you're straight! Where would be the fun in that?" Smiling he turned to face me, his face now ripped of his mask. Just like the man I met over a century ago.

"I miss you." Sighing I went to turn away from him, embarrassed which is something I have never been. Strange feeling.

Unexpectedly, he placed his hand on my face and drew it to face his. "I miss you too. I swear to you that after this is over, we will return to how we were; you and me, screwing up the world." Pulling my back towards his chest he did something he hasn't done to me since the night he turned me. He snuggled. I know… the Viking likes to snuggle. Fucking pansy. Still I made no attempt to move from his embrace.

"And throw shit at humans?"

"_And_ throw shit at humans and maybe we could even fly to the statue of liberty and finish carving our names into her head." Holding me tighter, I began to feel the pull of the sun.

"You're the best maker in the world." And just like that, after kissing the top of my head, we died for the day.

Sookie POV  
>After telling me her plan of action, we decided we both needed some well-earned rest and went to bed. Surprisingly I went straight to sleep and slept until 10 am when my alarm sounded. Getting ready for the day, I decided to wear what I like to call my 'badass fairy' kit which was a mixture of leather bindings, a tunic and shorts. After grabbing my glass of water I made my way into the living area but before I could reach my destination a loud pop echoed through the room. Standing before me was one of the most beautiful fairies I have ever encountered.<p>

But beauty will not fool me. I know far too well that beauty can be misleading.

Wiggling my fingers, I prepared for a strong defence just as Claudine appeared by my side, also on full defence.

"Claudine" The beautiful fairy stated. Her hair waist long, dark and wavy made her brown eyes come even more alive. Standing at a merely five foot one height; her tanned skin had a glow.

"When we spoke in the grand hall fifty four eves ago, what colour was I wearing?" Claudine asked wearily. How the hell could Claudine expect this fairy to remember this? I can't even remember what I had yesterday for breakfast!

"Green and silver, the Brigant family colours. However you were not there, those were the colours you would have been wearing if you attended. Despite announcing your presence, you did not enter; you were caring for your brother." She replied calmly.

"My friend." Claudine declared and smiled a weak smile before embracing the other fairy. Standing there awkwardly, I began to leave the room so they could have some privacy; only to be stopped by Claudine.

"Sookie this is Becki, the guardian of the Quae Cordis de Albion. She has protected the heart for nearly as long as your Viking has walked this earth. Becki, this is Sookie Stackhouse, my vampire, human, fairy cousin." Claudine beamed.

Smiling I politely held out my hand for her to shake. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry about before but I was unaware of who you were at the time. I apologise."

"No need, I understand your motive. Pleasure to finally meet you as well. I have a lot to tell you both and it will take a while so please sit."

Obeying orders, Claudine and I sat opposite Becki who was sat on the leather swivel chair.  
>"Ok I'm going to start with you Sookie. I don't really know where to begin so I'm just going to say it. You're human between sunrise and noon."<p>

"Wait how could I not know this?" I asked, what the fuck…

"Have you ever woken up before noon without feeling really tired?" She pressed.

Racking through my memories, I found her statement to be true.  
>"It will be a lot easier if I get through this without interruptions."<p>

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay; I can't imagine what you're going through, anyway. So you're completely human during dawn and noon. You don't have any fae or vampire abilities. Just human Sookie Stackhouse, even your scent will be completely human. This is because Mr Compton accomplished something no vampire has ever accomplished. No vampire has ever being able to control themselves to stop themselves from draining a fae and let alone have the ability to turn one. Plus why would a vampire wish to turn a 'delicious meal' into one of them? Your fae abilities are triggered at noon; this is allegedly because you are from a strong sky fae heritage. Your vampire abilities obviously become available at night which you will of noticed, making all your powers are available at night."

"But I've used my vampire abilities before during the day. It was the first time I went outside after I got turned."

"Have you used them since during the day?"

"No." How do I know so little about my self?

"Exactly. It was your high dosage of vampire blood fuelled your present fairy powers. They were made stronger that is all. Now this is important… your energy will begin to fade... you haven't been fuelling your vampire needs. Vampires need blood."

"NO!" I roared. Claudine peeled back in shock, but I was too furious to care. "I WILL NOT DRINK FROM A HUMAN. THIS WAS NOT MY CHOICE! I NEVER ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS!" Fuelled on anger, I popped away to the only place I knew where I could find comfort.

**Short chapter I know but I'm working on epic things… chapters that are coming up (next 10 possibly 15) are explosive and I mean explosive! The story will finally reach its plot! I understand if some readers have left this story but please wait if your still here! I haven't updated in a while…. Like two months… or 3? Sorry! **

**And sorry Sookies acting a little PMS…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Guys go check out my profile, there's a poll on there (definitely up now!) and I would really appreciate it if you would take your time to vote because it decides whether I am going to have a sequel all about Pam!**

**History time here guys! Just started writing chapter 35, hopefully everything will work out ok! **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer… SLUGGYSMOM! I am going to be dedicating chapters to reviewers and ongoing supporters since I am nearing the end of the story… **

**Angels and Airwaves – Secret Crowds**

Chapter 34

Sookie POV

"Jason?" I called out as I closed the door behind me, putting the spare key down on the table.

"Sook?" Jason replied as he came into sight, dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans. "What are you doing here? I thought it wasn't safe?" He asked as he rushed towards me, bringing me into a hug that I very much needed.

"I don't care, I miss you." I whispered as I began to let the tears fall. "Jason everything's a mess."

"Hey Sook, c'mon I'm sure we can fix this. No wait YOU can fix this, you make everything better, you always do. This is who you are Sook, a survivor." His arms tightened around my back bringing me closer as I closed my eyes, letting the feeling of home over take me.

"When did you get all sentimental?" I asked timidly, wiping my eyes on his shirt.

"Since when did you stop believing in yourself? Come on Sook, my feet hurt and I want a beer, sit down and I'll get you a sandwich because Sook you look skinny as a rake. Want some lemonade? I'll make it Jase style." He teased as he sat me on the couch, walking into his kitchen.

"If you mean spiked with Vodka then no thank you." I smiled to my-self; Jason will always be Jason no matter what.

For the next three hours, I caught Jason up on everything that had happened and he told me what he had been doing. He told me how Pam had paid him a visit informing him off stuff at the time; It only made me miss Pam even more. He had gone to the remains of the house and couldn't salvage anything which again brought tears to my eyes. Which fucker made all this happen is going to pay.

"Sook y'know when Becky said you have to drink blood… you don't have to drink some random fang bangers." He looked down as he spoke, almost embarrassed. "You can drink mine, y'know from the wrist." Gasping, I brought my hands to my mouth, covering it.

"Jase that is sweet and everything but I wont drink human blood. It's got nothing to do with whose it it. I just wont drink human blood….. oh my god that's it!" Standing up I shrieked with realisation. _I am so stupid. _"It's Eric's blood I need. _Eric's!" _

"Really? But aint he a vampire?"

"My _bonded _vampire." I replied as a smirk spread across my face, one that could rival Eric's.

"Your what?" He asked looking his as usual confused self.

"Nevermind. I thought Pam told you everything anyway?" I quizzed.

"She did but that doesn't mean I understood any of it."

"Well then all you need to know is that problem solved. I gotta go, tell Sam that I'm safe for me Jase won't you? I love you big bro" Hugging him close, I held him tight, not quite ready to let him go. If I learnt anything from this 'experience' I like to sarcastically call it; is that family is important, may it be a family by blood or by love, family is important no matter what.

"Love you too lil sis." Smiling to each other, I popped out of there with a sense of regret. It would be so easy to just stay there, yet what would that achieve?

Arriving back at the apartment I found it to be empty. No surprise there. I was incredibly rude, I know I wouldn't stay if the positions were reversed. Plonking down onto the sofa, I began to wonder why Claudine had also left. It won't be sunset for at least four hours so the plan to retrieve Godric won't be set in motion yet, so where the hell is she? Going to lay my exhausted body down on the sofa I heard a crumple; moving my body I found I was laid on a piece of paper with perfect scribe covering it.

_Dear Sookie,_

_After you left I realised it might be easier to write this out instead of telling you, it will stop the interruptions and you can take your time digesting all this._

_First I want to resolve the issue of you consuming blood. Eric's Northman's blood will be sufficient, it will actually be better for you than human blood, and I understand this will be a much better option for you. _

_Secondly there is a matter of history that you need to be accustom to. My history that is. _

_There is a part of my life that is still a mystery to me. The elders of fae, who are no longer among us, they reside in the depths of the Summerlands, wanted to create a magnificent warrior, the perfect defender of fae. For over three hundred years I was hollow, a shell of life. I had no characteristics, soul or heart, I was programmed to kill, to defend at all costs, to protect. For those three hundred years, it has been said that the shadow of who I was, had undergone experiments after experiments to perfect my skills and knowledge of fae. I was effectively a robot. Then the elders were overthrown. Those three hundred years were wasted on a lifeform that no longer had a purpose. The fae who had overthrown the elders were ancestors of Niall, his father in fact. Niall is not as old as I but wise he surely is. When they discovered my existence, that was when the life I know it began. I was gifted by the magic that had killed the elders, and I was given a life, a purpose. I was sent to your world until it was time for me to return to fae, to serve my time, to have a further use where I truly belong. I only remember from my life in this world and onwards. To me I am a Cherokee Indian, who fought against the new settlers who were Christopher Columbus's companions. At first we came to a peace settlement where both parties would live upon one another but fighting broke out near the time new settlers arrived. Many of my people were killed due to the new products the settlers had brought with them such as disease, flu and new products like alcohol. We had never had the luxury of alcohol as it is not originated from my people so the Indians abused the drug and became feeble and weak, ripe for the picking. Needless to say Niall's farther Theon took me back to fae where I became the Guardian of the Heart. For centuries I have watched as your world has destroyed itself, watched as vampires such as Bill Compton have ripped the name of loyalty to shreds, leaving it to men like Godric to salvage what is left of it. Godric has a murky past that you should know; he wasn't always like you know him now. __He was savage, he was cruel but he was living in a world full of death, punishment and greed. It corrupted him until he could no longer walk the world alone. He created Northman and he became his companion in the undead life, they were like brothers, there to drag each other through the years of prejudice.__ There has been many wars Sookie many like my own with the settlers, although times are different, the reason for war still remain the same. Protection and greed. Wars such as the World Wars began with the original idea of protection and greed. The fae war was bigger than any world wars human's had. Imagine your entire World uniting and fighting another. The fighting lasted for over a century, thousands of fae died as did vampires, Godric lead an army of his finest warriors, like King Arthur did with the Knights of the Round table, they crossed battlefields, searching for Niall who had taken over the Fae kingdom as Theon had died. They found Niall in battle with a vampire that was rumoured to be nine hundred years old as other vampires flocked around them, watching the battle and also defeating the fae that were trying to defend their prince. It has been said that Godric sought the only way to peace and ordered his group to kill the vampires attacking the Prince. Needless to say their loyalties were proven to be weak and fled, leaving Godric and Eric to defend the Prince. You see, when Godric recruited his army he told them that he would end the war, and when they were told to defend Niall, ultimately the enemy they had been fighting against, they fled, too scared to stand up to Godric and his power, but lacking intelligence to see that Godric only wanted to negotiate peace with Niall. No vampire had managed to stay near a fairy without draining them for their own greed to start a peace talk. As Godric was considerably older __than Eric who was roughly four hundred years old at the time, he took it__ upon his self to fight the mass of vampires as Eric assisted the Prince in his duel. By the time Eric got to Niall, Niall was badly injured and the opposing vampire was fully healed and fuelled on fae blood. They fought with swords, vampire upon vampire. __The duel between is famous amongst the supernatural world as Eric defeated a vampire over twice his age with a single sword with only one functioning arm and a months' worth__ of blood starvation. Niall was hiding in the shadows of your world, where civilisation was non apparent making it virtually impossible to feed for the vampires who were seeking him. As the last vampire fell, Niall's hope did as well. He was confused as to why two vampires would protect him, their enemy, the fairy who had ultimately been the person who had ordered the death of thousands of vampires. It was that night that the fighting ceased. Of course there were vampires and fae who did not believe that peace had been restored but they met their true deaths as a result. Ordered by the Ancient Pythoness and Niall. They are the union of vampire and fae who keep the peace between the supernatural world. _

_I am telling you all of this so you understand the consequences of what may happen at night fall. If Godric is killed then the entire world will be affected. The fae will be held responsible, vampires will reveal fairies to the humans and a war will rage across every world, not just your's, but fae, the land of the demons, goblins and other supernaturals. Sookie this is not the time for you to flip out. Be strong, be confident, believe in your abilities. You are a child of Brigant. You are bonded of Eric Northman. You are granddaughter of Adele Stackhouse and that alone can make you far superior to anyone else. _

_The Heart of Albion is a matter of which I am sure you are anxious to understand. The Heart is effectively the essence of fae. It is the magic, history, power and ancestral keepings of fae. We originate from the Heart, it is how our ancestors were created. It is Chinese whispers the full power of the Heart and how the fae were created, much like religion in your world; stories passed down from generation to generation. But how can we be sure that these words are the truth? You can watch a soccer game on TV and from one team's point of view, the ball could have crossed the line and scored a goal however from the opposing team, the ball didn't go over the line and did not score a goal. It is one interpretation of an event that can be shaped into their ideas and beliefs of how things should be according to that individual. Nothing is certain. __The Heart gives prophecies to certain individuals. It has given them to not only fairies but to also vampires such as Godric and Eric, and Pamela although she is not yet aware of hers as her knowing it would affect the events of which to come greatly. As Guardian of the heart, it I my duty to protect it at all costs__. There have been many who have wished to possess it's power, to consume its life source. They were fools, the Heart cannot be consumed as it has consumed us, we live because the heart does. For all we know, it is indestructible but we cannot take that chance. So as Guardian, it is my duty to guard it with my life, to relay the prophecies given, to watch as others use its powers to protect their own. I have watched Adele and Fintan watch you grow to be the woman you are today, they are incredibly proud of you Sookie. _

_The time will come where Adele will be well enough to travel back to the human realm and it is her choice in which to do so, so I ask you to not influence her decision. _

_The man who destroyed your home is a were tiger called John Quinn. He was sent by the King of Nevada who has formed an allegiance with William Compton. You must be wary of him, he will no doubt take Louisiana for himself if Compton succeeds in gaining the state. There is something else you must know of. The magister has a vampire child, named Lorena. Lorena also has a child, her child is Compton. The odds are stacked against your Viking but do not fear for the Ancient Pythoness's judgement will be in Eric's favour as she seems to like the Viking although she enjoys teasing him. Their relationship is very unusual. _

_For now I ask that you rest well for you may be called upon tonight. Do not be scared for your family will always be there._

_Claudine is currently in fae with my-self, trying to negotiate with Niall. As you have witnessed, he is a stubborn bastard._

_Sleep well my friend_

_Becki._

_P.S this letter is charmed so only you can read it. When you take your eyes off the paper, do not be standing up. Be preferably in bed._

Overwhelmed with information, I did the only thing I could think of. I walked into my bedroom, my eyes never leaving the paper and laid on my bed. Only then did I remove my eyes from the paper. It was then that sleep over took me.

Damm paper, armed with sleeping powers.

Pam POV

By the time I rose for the night, Eric was already dressed in the clothes he kept at my house. I found him reading one of my many magazines in my study, his feet resting on the desk whilst wearing his dark blue low Levi's, combat boots, black low v neck top and his leather jacket that seemed to be attached to him 24/7.

"Feet off Mr January." Nudging his feet off the desk, I sat where they were previously, my legs swinging off, showing my onesie I was still dressed in.

"Hello to you too Pamela. I need to run you by something's before you head off with Claudine."

"How the fuck do you know I'm going with the fairy? We organised it just before you arrived!" He's so annoying. He knows everything! Next he'll start calling him-self the almighty. Jackass.

"Pam I have superpowers. Get over it." He said sighing like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway. When you reach your… destination, you must immediately text me where you are. Do not go anywhere until I am there. Understood? Also you need to practise protecting your mind. Since it is most likely the fae we are dealing with here, I fear they may invade your mind and for that you must be ready. We will begin a short training session for you until the fairy arrives."

"Why!" I whined.

"Because you will need it."

"Why!"

"Because you're off to find the son of a bitch that took Godric."

"Why!"

"Because you fucking decided to!"

"Why!"

"Pamela….my patience is thin. Go get ready."  
>"Wh-"<p>

"NOW!" He roared, not scaring me the slightest. Sauntering out at a slow pace I began getting ready for the night.

In the space of ten minutes, my hair was tied up in a sleek pony tail, and my make-up smoky and elegant at the same time. My choice of attire was combat boots (with a heel of course), tight black lycra pants with a lyrca vest top that was also in black to match, finished off with a leather jacket identical to Eric's. Sauntering back into my study I stood with my hands on my hips waiting for this shit to begin.  
>"Pam possible again… I like it. Although im surprised there's no pink. You always wear pink Pam. You're not Pam without pink."<p>

"Smirking I replied. "Pink undies. Oh and by the way, im borrowing Bonnie."

"Hector you mean and do not break him, he is very expensive and rare."

"Like you couldn't afford millions of _Bonnie's" _I replied rolling my eyes. "Now can we get on with this?" I asked, getting more and more irritated.

"Feel our bond Pam. I keep part of our bond closed off for privacy on both sides." Closing my eyes I found the bond like it always has been. Partly closed off. It's like a door been half shut. "Now feel it again." Searching our child maker bond again I found there to be…. Nothing. Just numbness.

"What have you done? It's like a black hole where my personal little Eric normally is in my mind."

"…"

"Eric?"

"…" Moving next to him, I took his face in my hands, inspecting his features for any sign of damage. There were non.

"Eric!" I yelled; shaking him, and punching him in the chest. And still no response. His eyes were closed shut, his body not moving. Taking action, I did the only thing that I knew would spike a reaction in him. "Your hair is fugly." In an instant his eyes shot open, piercing into mine.

"Take that back." He growled.

"Never." I replied smirking.

"I will get my own back for that comment. Now… what I just did, was effectively shut off my entire brain, a sort of down time if you will except this was for the whole brain. If Sookie for instance could read my mind she would just find emptiness. Not a single thought passed through my mind, nor an emotion. It was pure luck that I reawakened my senses when you made that comment. Closing your-self off is very dangerous and to used when in danger of the mind. A skilled fae can access your mind, manipulate it into believing falsehood, seeing your worst fears and making you believe them. Closing your mind off is dangerous because it's hard to retrieve yourself from the darkness. Pam it's your lucky day, want to try?"

"Fucking fairies." I sighed. Eric's lessons were always effective but I have quite possibly the shortest attention span. This wasn't going to be easy.

**There are going to be many twists in this story that I don't think you will be expecting because I only made half of it up in like chapter 25 or something XD**

**Hope I didn't bore you!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Only two reviews for the last chapter… awkward! I guess it's because I keep saying it's going to be explosive and it's been building up for so long now! Please review, it really makes my day!**

**Oi. You yeah you. There trying to ignore my A/N. Please don't. It pisses me off. (Mind my French) I would really appreciate it if you went to my poll on my profile and voted. Thank** you :p

**IF YOU DON'T READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ERIC WILL MEET THE SUN! SO SCORLL BACK UP =]**

**Not Now – Blink 182**

Chapter 35

Pam POV

After saluting Eric good-bye, the fairy finally decided to show up….. in the same gear as last night. Still… she did look delicious.

"Hey fucktard. Why didn't you tell me fairies could get into my fucking mind? I've just been in training with my maker to resist it. Thanks for fucking telling me… fucking fairies." I practically hissed the last part. It was true that Eric and I had been training. I'm a vampire. I do not do training of any sorts.

"Nice to see you too vampire Barbie. Anyway can we get going now? I am in no mood for this." Claudine huffed.

"Fine." I snarled. Someone's on their fairy period. "Give me the damm scent."

Magically (of course. The lazy bitch.) Claudine produced a small vial with a purple spiral of dust floating around in it. Handing it to me, I opened it up, breathing in the very distinctive scent. "This is going to be so easy. To the Bonnie-Mobile!"

After deciding to start in Dallas where he was taken from, we were soon taking short cuts that I discovered. I really am a practical vampire. Despite Claudine's pleas for me to slow down, I just didn't have the heart to have her wait any longer to find Godric. She really did whine about it.

After she _finally _settled down, she told me about how Sookie was doing and how Niall reacted and yadedadada. Apparently Sookie had gone to the land of delicious fairies so she could visit Adele and meet Fanta...? Frank? Finley? I can't remember what he was called but her biological grandfather anyway. So Sookie was there when Claudine first spoke to Niall (yelled more like by the sound of it) about Godric being kidnapped and she was also present when Claudine got removed from McFairy. Sookie also later told Claudine of what transpired after she left and it sounded epic. My little telepathic friend apparently created a shit storm directed at Niall and managed to leave with the best exit ever. Not that I'm jealous or anything.

Finally we reached Dallas where I decided to drop Cranky Claudine off at Isobel's whilst I ran round Dallas, trying to pick up the scent. With my outstanding nose, I soon detected a weak whiff of the fairy smell which I was soon to follow. The scent ended outside a suspect's HQ that I did not expect it to be. Definitely not ones to be associated with fairies.

Ringing Claudine's phone, I waited for her to pick up, much longer than I would have liked. Finally she answered.

"Pam?"

"Get your sparkly butt here."

"And where exactly is _here?_"

"Fellowship of the Sun Head Quarters." Snapping the phone down, I began hoping that I got to kill as many motherfuckers as possible before Eric came and slaughtered them all.

After two whole minutes of waiting, Claudine arrived with Isobel who was to stand guard as we went in.

"I'm surprised Eric's letting you go in without him there." Claudine remarked as I sniffed the air, trying to determine how many fae/ humans were in the building.

"Two fae, weak scents. Fifteen humans. And I think he said something along the lines as _You can go in without me! Don't wait for me._" I said, with my best Eric impression.

"Hmm if you're sure then. So how are we going to get in there? What's the plan of action?"

"Simple. You get on my back, I run us in there, you distract the humans whilst I snatch them one by one and lock them in a cupboard or something. We don't want to alert the fae who are most likely guarding Godric." I said smiling as I finished my bulletproof plan.

"And how exactly am I going to distract them?"

"Whore it out." I replied, smirking.

With Claudine on my back, I ran us towards one of the many open windows _dumb bastards._ After plonking the fairy down onto the floor, who still unfortunately had her scent muted I shooed her to where a small proportion of the humans presumably were according to my vampire senses.

Not surprisingly, Claudine objected to my idea of distracting them by flaunting her body and instead opted for walking into the room full of humans and using her fairy glamour, she would be successful in glamouring a whole room of humans in mere milliseconds.

Show off.

_[Set during the time Sookie buggered off to Jason's and then continues to after Pam and Claudine enter FOTS church. Confusing I know… but you'll get the gist of it.]_

Adele POV

My days here in fae haven't been what I expected. Although I am happy that Fintan has returned to me, I cannot help but worry over Sookie. Since the last time I was here, many things had changed but the people never did. Niall was still a proud Prince, Dermot was still a trouble maker, Claude was still arrogant, Claudine was still elegant and Becki was still a mystery. Fintan however was a different story. The light in his eyes wasn't the same compared to the light inside of them all those years ago, they were saddened… _guilty. _

"Darling, Becki has returned." It was Fintan and Dermot's job to guard the heart whilst Becki was away from her post. Thankfully it wasn't very often.  
>"Wonderful."<p>

We spent the remainder of the afternoon eating and smiling like nothing was the matter, I visited Claude and Dermot who reminded me so much of Jason, not only in looks. Soon one of the many sun's was setting as I laid in bed with my Fintan.

However it wasn't where I needed to be. "Fintan I am just going to go and see Becki, I haven't visited her yet." Smiling, I hurried out of our bedroom to avoid further questions.

The room in where the heart is kept and thrives is the remains of the old castle that was destroyed during the civil war in Fae. Surprisingly though, the room it's self-looked like it was a part of the new castle; with the walls made of stone along with the floor, however providing a warm climate instead of the expected chilly air. Despite its appearance, It is well known that the room is protected with magic, weaponry and traps. However they have never been used due to no one ever been able to penetrate through Becki herself.

After passing one of the guards I entered the room where seats surrounded the heart, ready for any fae royalty to gaze into, seeking it's wisdom.

"Becki, it is good to see you again."

"You too Adele, however I know that you haven't come here for idle chit chat. I barely told her anything before she left, I suspect she went to her brothers since the sun is still up and Northman won't be awake. I left her a letter telling her everything she needs to know, I also included an enchantment on the paper. When she finishes reading it, and her eyes are removed from the paper, she will fall asleep instantly."

"Becki I have respect for you but you had no right. She just needed to cool down. It will be a big shock for her. Five months ago she was working in Merlottes serving cheeseburgers and cleaning tables. Now she's blood bonded to the vampire that helped end the greatest war in history; has fairy powers, vampire powers and is still part human, her new best friend is addicted to Prada, her grandfather is heir to the throne, bonded's maker has been kidnapped, her cousin is in love with her bonded's maker, her ex boyfriend killed her uncle and tried to kill her grandmother, she was in a building that got blown up, she's been away from her true family for a month and now she has just been told that she has to drink blood. I think she is entitled to freak out as young people now'days say. Making her fall asleep will not achieve anything, it will not keep her awa-" Becki's body tensed, stopping me mid sentence. That only happened when something was wrong. Terribly wrong. "Becki…"

Without a word, she ran back towards the heart, focusing hard on the object. "Claudine… Pamela…." She whispered.

"What's wrong? What has happened to them? BECKI!" Shaking her from her trance, she stared into my eyes with no emotion.

"I cannot see them. They have been taken."

"By who? Who took them Becki? WHO!" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. I could tell that the colour had drained from my face.

"Breandan."

After that, everything went so quick. Niall was alerted and immediately went to the heart to witness it for his-self. Everyone waited outside the room; Dermot, Fintan, Claude, guards, everyone. Some time later, Niall returned, with the look of hate written all over his face.

"Fintan, Adele, remain here. Protect the realm, station warriors around the castle and enhance the wards. Dermot you are with me. Claude go to Sookie and protect her. Becki remain here guarding the heart. Defend it with your life." His voice never faltering, he changed his dress to traditional fighting attire that was leather bindings and thin material, to make movement easy and light. A sword strapped to his waist, Niall waited for Dermot as he also changed into his matching warrior gear but instead of a sword strapped to his hip, two large swords were in holders, crossed over his back. "Theodore! Alexander! Astoria! Felix! Antonio!" In the blink of an eye, five 'warriors' stood infront of Niall, kneeling in respect, all dressed in similar clothes with similar weapons, ranging from bows and arrows to staffs. All ancient weaponry.

"Claude you may leave when we do." I didn't fail to notice the anger on Claude's face for not being chosen to fight . "My warriors protect Claudine and return her to our realm. Kill anyone who gets in our way." Just as he was preparing to leave, I spoke up.

"And what about Pamela?" Turning to face me, his face was once again unreadable.  
>"She is vampire. Her life means nothing to us." Gasping I looked at the man I once thought I knew. "Do not forget you place here Adele. You are merely human, you have no say here, no authority. Do not challenge me" He hissed.<p>

Bringing my hand back, I slapped him straight across the face. "How dare you speak to me like that. I may be human and she may be vampire but that does not mean you are better than us. It is not_ what_ we are but _who _we are that gives the representation of our selves. I don't know what you have got shoved up your ass but I suggest you get a grip and realise how much people have sacrificed for your cause. Contact Eric Northman, he is a strong vampire _that_ we all know, you cannot fight this without outside help. Be wise. Be the Prince that is worthy of his title. If either of them die, I will never forgive you and I will bring fury to this realm, and I will be the first one to take you down." Turning on my heel I stormed away. I actually surprised my-self with my choice of language but frankly I don't give a hoot.

**Anyone notice the slap thing which is the same slap that Sookie gave Eric in true blood? They are family after all ;)**

**Please review it encourages me to write! (and no I'm not holding the story hostage, I just love reviews, its like someone calling you pretty!)**

**I haven't forgotten about my TB story and please please please please please go to my poll!**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Viking is coming. The lyrics posted near the bottom of the chapter are quite important I think. The lyrics are from "Natives" by "Blink-182". I have put when its best to listen to the song.**

**LYRICS ARE IN BOLD ITALICS.**

Chapter 36

Pam POV

Fucking fairies. That is all I can say on the matter.

"Pamela?" A familiar voice croaked out. My skin sizzled and I struggled to keep from screaming out in pain. I could tell that I was completely naked as the silver burned my flesh close the bone. The wall that I was pinned to was made of pure silver as my skin unfortunately found out. The smell of another vampire's flesh burning was evident in the air, fuelling my anger

"Godric?!" Claudine and I both whispered, trying to keep quiet.

"Claudine! What are you both doing here!" He whispered back, obviously angry.

"Rescue mission went bad, your fairy isn't as good as she says with magic."

"Godric I can't see a thing."

"Neither can I for that matter." Trying to feel Eric through the bond I found it to be empty. Like he was dead.

"Trust me that's a good thing. And Pamela I believe they have put a spell on the room, making it dark enough so even fucking vampires can't see." Godric must be angry. He never curses.

Trying to hide the pain in my voice as the silver burned deeper into my exposed skin I replied. "Godric I can't feel him." I whimpered. I couldn't hide my emotional pain from him.  
>"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. You being here has given me hope, I thought he had met the true death but now… I have hope. Claudine are you in pain?"<p>

"No…" She sounded almost like she was shivering. "Just drained… my spark… it's being taken from me." She whispered.

That can't be good.

"Claudine I will find us a way out of here, mark my words. Just hold on, fight the force that is taking from you. You are strong. Do you hear me? You are the most beautiful, loyal, strong, intelligent, courageous woman I have ever met. Do not give up on me now. Can you move at all?" Godric's voice was now not faltering, it seemed he had found some hidden strength just for Claudine.

"Y-y-yes"

"Come close to me, follow my voice."  
>Hearing a shuffling of feet I presumed Claudine had made it to my maker's maker. "Now find my wrist, I need you to drink from me Claudine. It should help you fight the magic that's taking from you. Pamela… tell me how you got here."<p>

Sighing I began relaying the story of how we fucked up and ended up in this shit hole, trying to hide the pain in my voice as I continued to burn, the silver wall now touching my bones

_Flashback _

"_Tell me what you know of the vampire held here." Claudine's voice was calm yet instructive._

"_The fanger is old, Reverend Newlin say's he has killed millions, he deserves to burn. And burn he will." _

"_Where is Re-" Claudine continued before I cut her off._

"_I smell fairy." I hissed, turning around, fangs bared. Coming into view, two tall muscular fairies that failed at the badass appearance began shooting balls of green light at us. Using my vampire speed I dodged out of the way, thank god for fangtasia's yearly dodge ball games, otherwise there would be no way I could dodge all these ball thingy's. Claudine appeared to be fighting back by shooting blue balls of light back at them however she was too slow and weak to keep it up as the balls the was throwing got smaller and smaller with each one. Hissing, got ready to charge towards the fairies hoping to kill them before they did damage to Godric's fairy however I didn't notice the silver chain propelling down ontop of us, coated in lemon juice along with what I presumed was iron fixings. Both howling in pain, I felt everything go black. _

End of flash back.

"Pamela I need you to do something."

"Anything." I whispered back with full sincerity.

"I need you to retreat back into your mind. It's hard to explain how to bu-"

Again I ended up cutting someone off. "Eric taught me how earlier. I can't fully, but well enough to try and prevent them to not enter my mind. Godric…. Why have you not?"

"I was too late, he now has access into my mind. Pamela you need to do this, I do not wish it upon you to experience his control as I have." His voice was filled with sadness and grief. This fairy fucker is going to feel a world of pain when Eric gets here.

_Shit! Eric! I forgot to text him where we were. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

Well done Pamela. You have just kissed goodbye your allowance for the next year.

Their whispers were soon muted as I began to retreat to the smallest of places in my mind. Silence. Utter silence. That was until I felt my mind propelled into the unknown. What the fuck? A scene began to create infront of me. Eric and Sookie were sat in the office in Fangtasia in a heated discussion about something as I stood in the doorway. Everything completely normal. Had I dreamt the last few hours? Who cares, my maker and his bonded is here. Walking up to the chair behind Sookie I placed my manicured hand on my waist and raised an eyebrow.  
>"What are you two love birds talking about? Me I presume. I know I look delectable but you don't have to talk about it behind my back." I winked. But only then did I notice the serious looks on their faces.<p>

"Why are you always here?" Sookie asked standing up  
>"What do you mean? I own part of this bar. Eric?" I asked. Completely confused to what they were talking about.<p>

"Not anymore. As Sherriff I have taken your rights to this establishment. You have disappointed me Pam. You are a failure of a child, a disgrace to vampires, I can barely look at you. As your maker I release you. Never come here again, you sicken me. You're lucky I don't kill you, the only thing stopping me is the fact that Sookie likes my shirt."

"Bu- Eric you cant. Tell me what I have done." I sunk to my knees as blood tears ran down my face. What have I done to make my maker hate me so much?

"Leave." Sookie said, venom in her voice. "Do not contact us, do not find us, do not approach us."

The pain I felt overwhelmed me as I saw the hatred in their eyes. Their words cut me like a knife over and over again.

And then there was silence. The scene faded. It wasn't real.

Yet the pain of the words still hurt, the look on their faces still burned in my mind.

I guess Godric's words of warning made no difference.

Fucking fairies.

Sookie POV

Opening my eyes, I was instantly alerted. My vampire senses kicked in as I smelt a fairy.

"Show your-self." I hissed, jumping off my bed, ready to pounce. My inner clock told me that it was several hours ago after sunset.

"Cousin. Do not fear. It is I." Claude's head popped around the corner as he slowly entered my room, his hands held up in surrender. Sighing, I stood straight, forgetting about my defensive stance. Claude and I had met briefly in the Fae Realm and let's just say he's a tad vain…

"Claude what are you doing here? And where is Claudine?"

"Niall sent me to protect you. And Breandan has her."

"One, why do I need protecting and two, who the fuck is Breandan." My mind was going into overdrive with situations on what could have happened. Surely Claudine hasn't followed through with her stupid plan? If she has that means he's got Pam as well…_ Eric_

"Pamela and Claudine tracked Breandan's scent to a Fellowship of the Sun headquarters in Dallas, they left Godric's second in command Isobel to stand guard as they entered the building. That is the only strong evidence we are aware of, after that, what we saw in the heart is murky. It seems they were silvered and covered in lemon juice, but apart from that we know nothing. Breandan is one of the most powerful fae of our time, he rivals Niall and no one knows who is stronger of the two. He seeks to destroy Niall and his cause, he also seeks to kill all those who mix with humans and other supes, creating hybrids."

"People like me."  
>"Precisely. Niall just sent me here to keep an eye on you, make sure you don't do anything stupid."<p>

"Who has he sent with him to get Claudine and Pam?"

"Five warriors plus Dermot. Sookie your grandmother is quite the little spit fire."

Groaning I hid my face with my hands. "What has she done?"

"Apart from slap Niall infront of many witnesses, told him off and told him how to run the fae realm, nothing much really."

"Great just what I need. Listen, Claude… Aren't you mad that you can't fight for your sister?" Holding his hand I looked at him with pity in my eyes. I hate to trick people but this time it cannot be helped.

"I am." He said, his eyes tearing up.

"Honey you can go, I've got lightning, fire, wind, and water powers, no one can get me. Plus no one even knows I'm alive really!"

"No… Niall will kill me." Seating him on the sofa, I rubbed his arm, hoping to comfort him.

"Leave Niall to me." I whispered, trying to smile.

"Sookie I can't'-"

"Shhh honey, trust me, she needs you, if there's one thing I know about Claudine, it's that she loves her family. I also know you won't forgive your-self if something happens to her and you're not there."

Rising from his seat, he stood in front of me. "You're right. Sookie, please stay safe. The Viking will run me through if you get hurt, and not in the way I would enjoy." My jaw dropped from his comment on Eric's…. you know what. I guess Claude will always be Claude. Smiling weakly, he popped away.

Pulling my cell phone out, I began ringing Eric.

"Sookie?"

"Eric! They've got Pam and Claudine, they're at the Fellowship of the Sun's HQ, Niall and a bunch of warriors have apparently gone to rescue them. I've just sent Claude off there as well."

"I'm two minutes away from their HQ now, Sookie please don't do anything, two out of three people that I care deeply for could be dead because I have no way of feeling them through our bonds. Don't do anything stupid. Thankyou for informing me about Niall."  
>"I promise you I wont do anything stupid. And its Breandan a powerful fairy who have got them. Eric please just be careful. I know there is nothing that can stop you from going in there and getting them because if it was Gran or you or Jason in there, I'd be doing exactly the same thing. Just come back to me ok? We haven't even begun our lives together and if you fuck it up by dying Eric Northman, I will kill you."<p>

I faintly heard a chuckle at his end of the line and a whooshing noise, In which I guess meant he had landed. "Sookie I need to go….. I love you."

Butterflies erupted in my tummy and I swear my heart skipped a beat. "I love you too." And then the line went dead.

Claude's and Eric's instructions kept going round and round in my head… _"Stay safe…" "Don't do anything stupid…" "Stay safe…" "Don't do anything stupid…" "Stay safe…" "Don't do anything stupid…" "Stay safe…" "Don't do anything stupid…"_

Dumb fairy. Dumb vampire.

The safest place for me is with Eric, it's plainly obvious. And do they seriously think I'm just going to stand by and let them fight this alone? Hell no.

Changing my clothes to my fighting gear, I popped away with my bow and arrow in hand. But as soon as my feet touched the ground, I was pulled back by the unknown, and I felt my energy quickly draining from my body.

Eric POV

As I landed on the building of the FOTS HQ, I smelt the strong smell of magic lingering in the air. Gripping hold of Haldis my broad sword from my Viking days, luckily It was made of iron; which will make killing the fairy fuckers that much easier, I prepared my mind for battle.

It saddened me to my core that Pamela hadn't contacted me and went in so blindly. At least I had someone who I could rely on. Isobel had texted me shortly after I sensed the excitement from Pam. I was already heading in her direction since I kept an eye on my personal Pam GPS so I wasn't too far behind.

But why were a hate group such as the FOTS working with the fae? Hearing a pop, I turned around fast on the balls of my feet, sword at the ready to destroy the fairy.

"Stop! I am Claude! Sookie's cousin." His sword met mine as we began duelling. He was no match for me but I allowed our duel to continue, just in case he was telling the truth.

"Prove it" I snarled, fangs fully down, I moved efficiently enough to have him pinned to the ground, at mercy to my sword.

"I was there you fool when you fucking entered the fae realm by accident like fifty years ago!" Shit he's right.

Snapping my fangs back I removed my sword from his neck and rose back to my full height. " I can smell fae blood." I said, trying to cover up my embarrassment of forgetting his presence there that unfortunate night.

"Niall, Dermott and his warriors have come to find Claudine."

"The perfect diversion. Claude come with me." Jumping down through the window I waited for him to jump also.  
>The area in which we landed was a plain bland staircase that led down into a pit of darkness. Slowly descending the stairs, I focused on the matter at hand. At the bottom of the stairs was a long and thin corridor that obviously hadn't been there when the FOTS bought the property. Like in the dreadful medieval times, flame torches lit up the dark tunnel, adding an eerie effect to the situation. As the tunnel ended we were faced with a door, as I reached for the handle, I was struck with an immense feeling of loss. <em>Sookie. <em>Our bond had been completely muted like Godric's and Pam's.

First Godric… then Pamela…. Now Sookie.

"They've got Sookie." I hissed. Pulling the door off it's hinges, I picked Claude up under my arm and sped through the continuing tunnel with my increasing vampire speed.

Reaching the dead end, the rest of the tunnel was in complete darkness, also not allowing us entrance with what I presumed was fae magic. Without even having to ask, the fairy began chanting, trying to remove the spells blocking our entrance. "This is only the beginning of a war…" The realisation hitting me.

"I have temporarily lifted the spell, but only for a short time. The spell will be automatically recast and I have no way of knowing when. However it can only be recast if a fairy is present in the area of question."

"Breandan will not of been fighting Niall's warriors. No rebel leader places themselves on the front line… no, they place themselves where it will hurt the enemy worse. They claim all the glory…."  
>"There is no time for this vampire!" Claude pressed. Nodding I grabbed him again and made our way deeper into the darkness.<p>

Then it hit me. The strong smell of burning vampire flesh. My fangs rang down as I smelt not only my maker's blood but my progeny's too.

"Godric…" I called out into the darkness. "Claude bring us some light in here." Clicking his fingers, a bright ball of light erupted above us, bringing the scene into view. No more than twenty meters away from us was Godric and Pam, both pinned to a wall made of silver, positioned as if crucified. Both completely naked and no doubt burnt straight to the bone. Dangling around Pam's neck I noticed the anchor I gave Sookie. How did she get that? Sookie must have given it to her… she must have known that It would give Pam a sense of security.

"My child…" He whispered. Next to his body laid Claudine, worryingly still but thankfully not held down like the vampires present. Then my eyes shifted to Sookie. She was slightly hidden from view as the wall turned into a corner. She was also positioned if crucified and looked completely drained.

"Eric free Godric and Claudine first." Pam finally spoke. Her voice wasn't her usual drawl which only made me feel even more uneasy. Moving my way to Sookie, I tried to untie her binds but the silver prevented me from even touching her skin as silver covered the bindings. Hissing I tried to remove them however the silver was also encased in what I again presumed was fae magic. "Claude you need to get them out. Claudine's spark is nearly gone and Godric barely has any blood left in his system since he also fed Claudine. Take them and go!" By the end of her mini speech, her voice had begun to sound more Pam ish but it still lacked the confidence.  
>"I can only take two with me at a time, I don't have enough energy for more, not with all the magic I have been doing. I will come back for you though." Nodding, I returned to trying to get the bindings undone. Sookie still hadn't said anything. Finally I met her eyes just as the pop echoed through the room signalling Claude's exit. Unfortunately as Claude left, so did the ball of light, leaving us in complete darkness that even my vampire sight couldn't see through. Another loud pop echoed again through the room making me nearly jump. For over a thousand years, I have never been faced with complete darkness until now. And it made me uneasy.<p>

"Claude?" I bellowed.

"Nope. Breandan." I clutched my sword, withdrawing it and taking a defensive position.

"Don't be a coward and hide in the dark. Fight me in the light so I can watch your face consort in pain as I slice your body open and you can watch me feast on your blood for dessert." I hissed into the darkness. After hearing worryingly a whimper and a click, a light similar to Claude's previous one lit up the room. Only this time there were large silver bars separating myself from Pamela, Sookie and the fairy I presumed was Breandan. His body was small and fat, also his lack of personal hygiene reminded me of times when the world was at its smelliest. Hair dark and ratty long, his eyes bore into mine as a smirk etched it's way across his disgusting face.

"Your wish is my command Viking" He spat. He held both Pam and Sookie suspended in the air as each of his hands gripped around their throats.

"Let. Them. Go." I hissed, poking my sword through the bars, aimed directly at the fairy. However as I did, I began to feel my sword heat up and sizzle. Bringing the weapon back and dropping it to the ground I began to think of ways that I could possibly get them out of this.

"Ah I see you have dropped your weapon. How very nice of you Mr Northman. For that I shall give you an act of kindness." Whispering under his breath, a swirl of dark blue and black appeared directly behind him. "Now Ladies, I have decided that I will only take one of you with me for future torture and ohh… maybe death? Yes definitely death. So it appears to be your lucky day!"

"How is it our lucky day you bastard?" Sookie hissed, finally talking.

"Language! Remember I could just as easily take both of you but no. I am taking only one." Dropping them harshly to the ground, he stepped back behind them both. "Eric may decide who is to come with me and when he has you simply step into this portal with me dear. Now you two be good girls and do as I say! Chop chop!" There was no doubt left in my mind that this fairy was indeed insane.

How was I to decide who was to die and who was to survive?

**[A/N Best to listen now] **

"Eric I need you to listen to me." Pam was the first to speak. Lifting my head up I met her eye. She was barely able to stand let alone also support Sookie who was definitely unable to stand. I presumed again that she had been drained of her spark. Trying to get a grip on my emotions, I let my-self feel numb. "This is not your decision. For over one hundred years I have walked this earth with the best companion a girl could ask for. You aren't just my maker, you're my best friend, my brother, my father, heck even my grandfather with all the bullshit you spew now and again. I wouldn't change anything that we have been through. A few months ago you met this pesky woman who changed everything you believed in. She did something I couldn't do or can ever do, she let the better man in you come into light and be who you truly are. For a millennia you have hidden behind that mask and you haven't even shown your complete self to Godric and yet within a few weeks you let your walls down and welcomed her with open arms. She is once in a life time Eric, I can not let you loose her. I will not let you loose her."

"I-" Before I could interrupt she stopped me.

_**I'm just a bastard child, Don't let it go to your head, I'm just a waste of your time, Maybe I'm better off dead. You turned us loose in the night, I'm fucking Jekyll and Hyde ,We'll have the time of our lives, Although we're dying inside**_**. So let me go, go, So let me go, go, Just let me go, go , I'd rather go it alone. So let me go, go, So let me go, go, Just let me go, go. I'm never coming home**

"No Eric let me speak. You and Sookie have a whole life ahead of you, and there is no place for me there. I think we have known that for a while now. It's time for me. I'm sorry for being such a fuck up of a progeny Eric, I know I drive you insane and it only fuels my need to annoy you even more. I wish I was the child you deserved but I wasn't, I was just a failure at it, trying to make your life a living hell. For that I am sorry. I hope in the future you find a child that is worthy of serving you. I love you Eric. Sookie, look after him for me."

"Pam wh- NO!"  
>"Just repaying an old debt Sookie. Remember when we got off that plane all so long ago? I told you I owed you. Enjoy life sweet cheeks" <em><strong>Don't start to panic for me, Cause I have nothing to lose. I am as bright as the sun; I burn up all that I choose.<strong>_

Before I could protest, she fell back into the portal.

"PAMELA!" I roared as her body disappeared. "No…" I barely whispered. Sinking to my knees, I let a single blood tear fall.

"Well that was a very nice speech but I will be going, I think I might torture her for a bit before I give her the true death; cheerio!" I didn't even watch as Breandan disappeared after ….after….after _her._ The magic in the room disappeared along with Breandan, I could barely register the events that happened after that. Sookie and I some-how made it outside, although I cannot remember how but I predict I flew us out. Everything was just a blur.

As we were flying, my phone in my pocket vibrated and I picked it up, my whole body on autopilot (A/N pun not intended).

"Northman." My voice even sounded hollow, I just felt empty… complete emptiness.

"The magister called a meeting to inform us of the authorities decision. Bill Compton was to be made King however he didn't show up. Lorena doesn't know where he is either, she apparently can't track him through their bond and with you going AWOL as well the magister has accused you of killing Compton as Lorena cannot feel him through their bond at all. For now the Authority has decided that they will continue to run and rebuild the state but I think they are looking to give the kingdom to Judith Vardamon. Eric you need to leave and regroup, there is a bounty on your head, a high one. " Victor actually sounded worried for once which surprised me but not enough to pull me out of my trance.

"Judith is a child of Lorena's also…. Do not let her take the state. I will contact you when I have a plan." Ending the call I flew us following Niall's scent to where I knew he would be recovering. The smell of fae blood was strong. Very strong indeed but it still failed to pull me out of my trance.

**Where the fudge was Niall and his almighty warriors? Will be explained in chapter 38 which will be released in 2 weeks after im back off holiday. **

**I really suck at death scenes and emotional stuff…. Sorry guys.**

**Please don't slaughter me. Just review nice stuff =]**

**Chapter 37 will be released tomorrow because I'm off to bed. Night!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I really didn't enjoy writing this chapter as I have never been in a similar situation myself dealing with loss of someone… so I hope I did alright?**

**Adams song – Blink 182**

Chapter 37

Eric POV

The voices around me made no sense, it was either my brain couldn't recognise the words or that I just didn't _want_ to listen. We were allowed access into fae but only if we were escorted. I really didn't give a fuck either way. I barely acknowledge anything as Sookie and I passed through the halls, past the recovering Niall who looked exhausted, or past Claudine who also looked _old._ However I did acknowledge my maker. Leading me outside, we left the fairies like the outsiders we are but I didn't leave until I knew Sookie was taken care of.

"Are you fully healed?" I croaked out, I barely recognised my own voice.

"I have been fed sufficiently. Eric what happened my child. Where is Pamela." Hearing her name I fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably to my maker. Grateful that no other was around, I let myself grieve openly. As my maker stood infront of me, trying to ease my suffering I couldn't help but think of how my child looked at me when she made the decision.

" _For over one hundred years I have walked this earth with the best companion a girl could ask for. You aren't just my maker, you're my best friend, my brother, my father, heck even my grandfather with all the bullshit you spew now and again." _Even though my child was trying to find the humorous side, her face told another story. The tears had begun to fall covering her pretty face in red splotches that broke my undead heart, shattering it into a million pieces.

"_no place for me there"_ Never I'm my entire existence have I felt such guilt, misery, helplessness, sorrow and shame. Shame that I realise how Sookie and I was affecting my child. I dragged her into this mess, never once did I ask her what she wanted. Never once did I ask her if she was ok with me and Sookie, never once did I stop and think about how it would affect her.

"My child where is she." I couldn't deny my maker of the truth no longer.  
>"Breandan took her. He made them decide who would die, Sookie or her and she just… she just made the decision straight away… she fell through the portal. It's my fault, it's all my fault." I couldn't even bring my self to say her name<p>

Godric POV

My heart broke as my child sobbed into my body. The pain flowing through our bond was becoming unbearable but still I let it flow through, trying to ease his suffering as well as my own. I had also lost her and Breandan will surely pay for this.

The cries of pain from my child echoed through the court yard, making It the most painful sound to of ever breached my ears; more painful than decades of torture, violence, exploitation and greed.

"Eric, we need to prepare for battle, use your pain and turn it into anger, fuel your drive for vengeance. Then you may grieve along-side my-self and Miss Stackhouse, you will get through this my child but now is not the time, you need to prepare for war, a war that needs to be won, Pamela wouldn't want you distracted."

"No more talk of my child. I will not appear weak, I am a fucking Viking; we show no fear, weakness or pain. I will bring fury to Breandan." Rising to his full height he clutched his sword and wiped the blood from his face, the look of anger now flaming bright in his eyes. Leading us both back into the throne room, silence fell as my child threw open the doors.

Sookie POV

I watched as my bonded was led away by Godric as a tear fell down my face. My body soon found Gran's arms and I wept as she held me close. Also leading me away from the throne room, she took me to what I presumed was her bedroom and held me as I wept into her shoulder, stroking my hair and back as I told her what happened. My spark must be recharging as I felt my strength returning with each step. The vampire within me must be helping as the sun had set in fae and meaning my vampire side had taken control.

"Sookie my dear, I don't expect you to tell me what happened so soon but I am always here for you. Even though I have been in this realm there hasn't been a second that I haven't thought of you. I have been watching you darling, I've been watching you all, Eric, Claudine, Godric… Pam. Just know Sookie, I am so proud of you." Kissing my forehead she waited until I stopped weeping. Pam's death is my fault, if I hadn't of dragged both her and Eric into all my Bill and fairy shit. But I wouldn't have met them, I wouldn't have had a friend like Pam, I wouldn't of had a lover like Eric, I wouldn't of finally felt accepted. But is the death of Pam really worth it? I felt the same feeling I did when my parents died yet this feeling hurt more, it stung harder. The guilt hanging over me also didn't help.

"Sookie you need to be strong for Eric. You can't feel guilty."

"But Gran how can I not?" I whimpered, fighting back the tears.

"Did you torture her?"

"No."

"Did you hold her against her will?"

"No."

"Did you force her to make a life or death decision?"

"No."

"Sookie this is not your fault. This is Breandan's doing, feel no guilt. That is what he wants; he wants to destroy Eric piece by piece, first with kidnapping his maker, making him uneasy, then with Pam, making him fearful, then with you making him vulnerable emotionally. He is a master manipulator and you cannot show weakness to him, he will use it against you, you are a Stackhouse Sookie. Although you are a Brigant, you are a Stackhouse first and Stackhouse's do not let people control us. You are strong, use that against him." Her words began to give me the strength to pick my self up again. Breandan will not win.

"But Gran Eric can't even look at me and I don't blame him, if it wasn't for me Pam would be alive."  
>"How can you know that? You could of quite possibly kept her alive for longer. Sookie what exactly did Breandan say?" She asked as she rubbed my arms bringing me comfort.<p>

Gasping I stood up, hand clasped over my mouth. "Oh my god how did I not notice that?!"  
>"Notice what Sookie?" Gran was now standing opposite me, curious to what ignited such a reaction from me.<p>

It must have been with shock that I by passed Breandan's exact words. "He said he would torture her before death. That means she could still be alive! Gran we've got to tell him!"

"Go find your Viking my dear." My Gran encouraged as she smiled weakly at me. Running down the hallways, I passed Claudine's body and a wave of sadness over took me. Stopping just for a quick second I took in the sight of her. She looked so grey and fragile just laid there not moving, her spark must be recharging slower than mine.

"For when she is taken, another gains a life," Turning round I found Becki standing in the centre of the room as a light engulfed her body. The whole room watched as she recited words that were not her own. Shouldn't someone be helping her? Taking a step forward, my arm was caught by Gran who shook her head and continued to watch the fairy. "Tried and tested, he was stolen by knife. A family re-joined as darkness falls, The mighty will stride and the weaker crawls. Her loyalties will be tested as will her mind, for she is not alone as help is from kind. The secrets revealed that were once kept, Will seal the future as Pamela wept." As she finished speaking the light left her body and she began to move. "The heart would not allow me to reveal her prophecy until the time was right. Forgive me." Moving my eyes I found the man I was looking for. Eric stood in the door way in complete shock. He had heard.

Pam POV

The tingling feeling finally left my weak body as I fell to a hard floor. Why hasn't that fucker killed me yet? The bastard, can't even kill a vampire right. Moving my head up I found my-self to be in a room that was completely white yet furnished for living in. Built for a human.

A noise in the room that I couldn't pin point caught my attention. "Who's there…?" I croaked out my body still naked, weak and damaged from the silver.

Moving from behind the bed that was placed against one of the four white walls stood a man who held height much higher than mine but smaller than my maker. His hair a mucky blonde colour that was short and surprisingly styled, his skin slightly tanned and his blue eyes becoming the final ingredient to his perfection. Still… I wouldn't fuck him. He has a dick.

As he took in my form he ran over quickly to my side. His scent didn't smell human….. it smelt fae. My fangs snapped down as I hissed. If I'm going to die, I'm going to go down fighting.

"I mean you no harm. And to be perfectly honest I doubt you could cause me harm. Let me help you." He said as he approached. I couldn't pin point his accent but it certainly wasn't American or British.

Figuring I had no choice, I nodded. Suddenly feeling the embarrassment of being naked I tried to put my poker face back on but I failed miserably. As he lifted my body off the floor I hissed again in pain as I felt more of my skin rip off. My body wasn't healing due to the excessive amount of silver I was covered in. Fucking fairies. "Don't worry I will find you some clothes once you've healed. What is your name?" He asked surprisingly kindly as he placed me on my front, avoiding my burns to touch the bed sheets.

"Pam, and yours?" I replied as he went to the refrigerator.

"Short for Pamela I presume. Beautiful name." He said as he returned with a big bottle of human blood by the smell of it.

"Where am I?" I didn't fail to notice how he didn't tell me his name, but in the position I was in, it wouldn't be wise to kick up a fuss and make demands.

"That I do not know. You are best not asking that question as I found over time it will drive you insane with curiosity."

"W- how long have you been here? And that is for me I presume." I nodded towards the bottle in question.

"It is indeed, now open wide."

"I'm sorry but I'm not that kind of girl" I replied with a wink.  
>"Ah you have fire I see. And I meant your mouth you flirtatious woman." Smirking I opened my mouth as he poured the blood down my throat. Instantly I felt my strength begin to grown and my wounds begin the stages of healing.<p>

As I finished off the first bottle he went for another two and finally I was nearly healed, my skin just sore and sizzling slightly.

"Here let me get you some clothes." Moving to the wardrobe, I finally got a good view of the room. It wasn't very large and reminded me of one of those rooms psychopaths are kept it. Charming. There were the bare necessities that included the bed that I was sat on; a refrigerator, table and chair and a sink and a toilet. Oh and a clock. All completely white. What struck me was the fact that there wasn't a door, not even a window. How did he get in here? What is the point of this room? Taking his advice, I stopped my curiosity as I covered my body up with the bed sheets.

As he walked back over to me, he helped me stand and put on the slacks he brought. Lifting my arms up, he pulled the shirt over my head and down my chest. I had actually began to wonder why I hadn't drained him dry yet when he smelt so delicious but I blamed it on my awesome vampireness control.

"Thank you." I smiled at him but as I did I noticed how he was staring at my neck. Looking down I held up the necklace that Eric had given Sookie and that Sookie had given me. Thankfully I hadn't lost it when I was taken because if I had, Eric would have killed me…again.

"Why are you staring at that?" I questioned confused.

"Who gave you that?" He demanded looking angry.

Fucking fairies.

**Not a lot of you believed I truly killed off Pam oh well! I am off on holiday for 2 weeks, will write a couple of chapters for true blood then this one. I get the true blood ones finished quicker because its not as an indepth story line =] **

**Please review and maybe tell me who you think this fairy is! I bet you can't guess :D**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sookie POV

Running towards Eric I prayed to which ever God out there that would listen that he would forgive me. "Eric?" I whispered as I stood before him, tears falling down my face, looking up to search his for any emotion.

"Follow me." His voice was cold and hard, I struggled to supress a shiver. Striding out through the doors he had come through, I followed silently. The hall still held in complete silence, probably still in shock from the prophecy. As I followed Eric through the doors, I noticed Godric making his way to Claudine at human speed – probably to not scare the fairies. I still couldn't feel the bond between Eric and I even though I had made him promise to not block it for what felt like forever ago. The large wooden doors closed loudly as I exited and I struggled to keep up with Eric's fast pace; soon however, we were in the open empty courtyard as Eric stood with his back to me.

"You promised me." Eric was first to break the silence, his voice still cold but now held the hurt that he was feeling.

"Did you honestly expect me to just-" Spinning round on his heels he interrupted me and in a millisecond he was looming over me, fangs full extended, his eyes full of anger. For the first time since I had met him, I felt truly scared.

"I EXPECTED YOU TO TRUST MY KNOWLEDGE, TO THINK ABOUT SOMEONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE! TO ACTUALLY ACCEPT THAT SOMEONE KNOWS BETTER THAN YOU! YOU JUST COULDN'T RESIST, YOU COULD FINALLY GET ONE OVER ON THE VIKING, KNOW BETTER THAN THE VAMPIRE THAT HAS LIVED FOR OVER A THOUSAND YEARS!" Tears fell faster down my face as he yelled in my face, rage radiating off him in unbelievable amounts. I cried for regret, for sorrow, for sadness…..for fear of him. Taking a shaky step back I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears and not let the inevitable sobs come out. I failed.

Falling to my knee's I hid my face in my hands, unable to look at him any longer. The only man that has ever loved me for me hates me. I've hurt the only man that has ever accepted me, loved and trusted me completely. I can't describe the pain I was feeling, it consumed me completely, replacing every fragment of happiness and hope I had from hearing of Pam's survival with hurt and regret. I vaguely registered him leaving me, striding away and not looking back.

Godric POV [the language Godric is speaking is Gaulish, a dead language, found a glossary online, translations will be in bold next to the Gaulish]

I tried to ignore the pain and hurt still flowing through our bond as I reached my own fairy. Even though she looked completely drained and ill, she was still beautiful. She had a beauty about her that no one in my entire existence could compete with. Not in my 2,000 years of walking this earth have I ever felt something like this before. Actually in 2,000 years I barely felt anything, that all changed when she entered my life. It was like my meaningless existence suddenly had a purpose. It was to be with her. It was to love her, to cherish, adore and listen to her but most importantly to protect her. And I failed. I let the fairies take away her spark, hurting her soul and body. I knew exactly how Eric was feeling and not just because of our bond. He felt like he had failed Sookie, failed to protect her, the dearest thing to his heart. I was shocked when I found out that Sookie Stackhouse, the telepathic barmaid from the little town of Bon Temps had captured my child's heart, making him produce the most humane feelings which he had sworn he no longer possessed.

"Claudine?" I whispered whilst kissing her delicate hand. _"ogros. So so ogros. Uediiu dibu e debu." __**Cold, so so cold. I pray to the God's & Goddesses. **_

"Godric?" I barely heard her croak out as her eyes remained shut but her finger twitched. "I'm so tired."

"Sleep my love."

"Don't leave…"She whispered.

"Never." I vowed as I kissed her head, feeling a wave of hope as I noticed her temperature had increased. I couldn't help but feel all the eyes that were watching us, didn't they have anything better to do? Turning round to face them but still keeping Claudine's hand in mine, snapping down my fangs; I watched as they all popped out of sight in fear. It's on these rare occasions that being a vampire comes in handy. I knew I should let go of her hand so she could warm up quicker but I couldn't bring my-self to, I had almost lost her, I had watched as her life force was drained out of her. It physically hurt me to be separated from her now. I could feel my blood flowing through her, I hadn't cared when she drank the very little blood I had left inside of me, I wanted her to have it. She deserves to live, I don't. Simple fact. I have walked this earth for so long, destroying it in my wake, then I continued my line with Eric. I made him follow in my footsteps, and together we slaughtered thousands, fought battles that were not our own, wreaked havoc across Europe and then we separated. He created Pam and they had a new form of havoc. Mischief. I have no doubt in my mind that they slaughtered more and more people, human and vampire alike. And then Miss Stackhouse entered his life and he let the man who he had thought died over a millennia join forces with his vampire ways, he became a better vampire for it.

As my thoughts drifted about Claudine, I saw my child walk into the now empty health room with an emotionless look on his face. I knew that look, it was rare to see it. The bond between us was blocked by him but I didn't need it to determine how he was feeling. He was scared, worried, hurt and lost all rolled into one.

Stopping directly infront of me he nodded towards Claudine. "How is she?" His voice empty of emotion.

"She's healing slowly. They say that if she hadn't of had any of my blood her spark would be completely gone, her body would have withered and died along side it. Eric what happened between you and the hybrid?"

As I called his bonded 'hybrid' his fangs snapped down and he hissed, his face millimetres away from mine. "She has a fucking name."

"Child know your place. I am fairly certain what transpired outside but I still wanted to see whether you cared. Which you clearly do. Now put your fangs away and sit down." He immediately snapped his fangs back and sat on the chair next to me, hanging his head in shame.

"Godric I am sorry."

"No need my child. Once I've finished speaking to you I want you to go away and think about what I am about to say."

"Yes Godric."

"Don't be a fool. I know you are hurt, you need to be a man and tell her. She probably thinks that you hate her right now. I'm not Pam, I don't read advice columns but I_ am_ observant. Plus I also have 2,000 year old hearing. I could hear your shouting and her tears. How is she supposed to figure out from all of that, that you're not angry with _her?_ More angry with your self. Go grab some weapons and prepare for battle. It will clear your mind and hopefully you will come to your senses and make amends with _Sookie. _If you do not then I wont be here to watch you fall into a pit of self pity. You're a Viking Erik, start acting like one."

**Short chapter I know but I wanted to clear up the questions you guys had about the sneak preview I gave you **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Sookie POV

_Dear Diary._

_Claude picked my diary up from the apartment, but he still isn't talking to me. Everything is just going so wrong. I can see my life crumbling around me; well what thing I called a life, crumbling around me. Ever since the hotel blew up in New Orleans, there has been nothing but misery. I was made into a vampire, fae human hybrid, making me an even bigger freak than I already was. Not only can I still read human minds, but I am human during sunrise to noon, then I can access my fae powers and my scent smells strongly of fairies; when the sun sets, I become vampire. I presume I can still access my fae powers but my scent will return to how it used to be when I was just Sookie Stackhouse. The vampire powers I have yet to explore, I don't even know if I have fangs._

_I don't blame Eric for being upset with me. I would be exactly the same with him. I promised him I would stay safe and I blatantly defied him, I thought I knew better and I couldn't have been more wrong. I know if the roles were reversed and I had the strength and wisdom that Eric has and that Gran and Jason were being held hostage then I would not let Eric walk into the trap. I would be smart and not play straight into it. Maybe if he wasn't so distracted as he felt our bond go silent that he would have gotten Pam out. I honestly don't know. At least I know she's alive. I just have no idea how she is though, is Breandan torturing her like he said he would? I just want Pam home, she makes everything better. Claudine is still so frail and Eric….. God Eric. _

_You know the saying 'you don't know what you've got till it's gone'? Well that's exactly what's happened. I love him. I love him too much._

_I guess if I'm going to defy his wishes at all then I guess I should do it properly. I'm going to find the bastard that's got Pam and kill him. And that's not just faery vampire hybrid Sookie talking. The human will kill the faery Breandan. _

_Sookie._

Closing my diary, I took a deep breath before I stood and put my diary in one of Gran's locked draws in her room. Closing my eyes, I picked something from my wardrobe back at the apartment which was my traditional training gear with my bow and empty arrow bag on my back. I looked like the female version of Robin Hood. I stood in front of the mirror in my grandmothers bed chambers (see? Robin Hood theme.) staring back at my reflection. My eyes were still red, blotchy and wet from the tears, and my hair was a mess from running my hands through my hair. Taking an elastic band from the dresser I pulled my hair back tightly into a messy bun where some curls fell down around my face. I attempted to smile but it just looked fake.

Keeping my head down, I decided to walk to the weaponry room after asking for directions from a fairy walking past. The walk did me good as I finally got the tears to stop flowing and thought about nothing but the castle and all the beauty it holds and the history of it all. It wasn't very hard to miss the weaponry room as it was huge. And I mean huge. It was underneath the entire castles foundations, filled top to bottom with every weapon possible. From what I could see however, it was mainly what human's class as ancient weaponry. I think it's to do with fairies not trusting modern weaponry as mechanical weapons can be easily spelled by enemies. Surprisingly the room was completely empty of life, leaving me to try and find some bows for my bag. I had been searching for ten minutes using vamp speed which was really fun until I found some bows that appeared the right size for my bow, the only problem being that the bows were too high up for me to reach. Being small really sucked some times. Now was one of those moments. I couldn't help but think how easily Eric would be able to lift them down for me which just made me cry again, sinking down onto the cold floor.

Breaking me from my tears a sound came from the larger wooden door and I heard a swoosh in almost the instant I heard the door close. Before I knew it I was swept up into the familiar arms of my Viking; I didn't even need to open my eyes to know that it was him, his familiarity and scent alone was enough. I didn't know why he was here comforting me but I welcomed it nonetheless. He joined me on the floor, scooping my body onto his lap as he sat with his back against a wall and his legs outstretched, his arms around my entire body, hugging it to his.

"Sookie." He whispered. "Look at me."

Letting my body work on autopilot I automatically looked up at him, despite the state I probably looked. His eyes were no longer filled with anger, they were the deep blue that I love so much. "I am so sorry." Red rimmed around his eyes, taking me by surprise. "I'm not mad at _you. _I'm mad at my-self and I took it out on you. I was foolish, stupid and a bastard. I am angry at my-self because I should have been strong enough to save you both and not let either of you get harmed. It could be you wherever Pam is or it could be you laid on that bed, your life force slowing dying, it could have easily been you, it was pure luck and the surprising unselfishness of my child that stopped it being you. I don't know what I would have done if I lost you Sookie, now that I have you or had you, _if you decide you no longer want to be with me" _He added quickly. "I never want to let you go Sookie Stackhouse; you are my bonded, my mate, my lover. It took everything I had to leave you in Dallas all those weeks ago, I have never missed someone so much in my entire existence, we spent four hours together exploring each-others bodies but for me Sookie they were the best four hours of my entire life. I plan to make you mine in every way imaginable, including human marriage; I want to be with you Sookie, for eternity."

I had tears rolling down my face by the time he was finished speaking, yet I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. "Eric I need time to think." I said, trying to get some strength into my words. Slowly, I rose up from his lap, noticing the arrows he had by his side, I slowly took them and placed them in my arrow bag, turning my back on him I took my leave out of the weaponry room, zipping out at vamp speed.

I needed to get my head sorted out. And fast.

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I own nothing.**


	40. Chapter 40

**So I got some advice on how I should lay it out (im thankful for it =] ) so the paragraphs will be split up more, and there only there because theyre important, im not one of those writers that tells you exactly how Sookie made coffee or how she made a bloody meal with a whole chapter saying how she drained Spaghetti -_- Pam's POV in this isnt as amusing as it usually is, theres not much for her to laugh at atm though, I am planning a Pam story after Dead Betrayal and Wrong for the better have ended. Probably will write another Eric / Sookie story following on from this maybe, but will have prewritten pretty much all of it so you would get regular updates!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one….. well technically I own my dog.**

Chapter 40

Pam POV

"You smell of fae but I don't feel a strong impulse to drain you. Are you cloaking your scent? I know fairies that have the ability." I asked as I paced the floor, in front of the _fairy_ who sat on the bed, laid out like he hadn't a care in the world. For the past hour we had been talking mainly about how he came to be in this seriously dull room. I mean couldn't Breandan of decorated better? He's meant to be pooooweeerrrfffuuulll and inviiinnnccciiibbblllleeee and yet he can't even make the place look a little bit decent.

Fucking fairies.

"Annnddd I'm wearing _slacks. _You're alright, you get jeans, t-shirts and general guy clothes! I get _slacks. _They look great on you but on me? Are you fucking kidding me? And they're twice the size of me!" Huffing I folded my arms, turning my back on the fairy.

"No I believe it is Breandan's doing. The room allowed me to procure blood for you but not any clothes that you deem are up to your standard." He smirked as he said the last comment. See? That's the shit I have had to put up with my entire existence, people talking shit about my clothes. If a girl doesn't have standards with her clothes, she doesn't have standards with her life. Simple fact.

Having no idea how long you have been in a place is frightening. Even for me. It's surprisingly even more frightening being in such a clean environment, as if I was in a dirty torture chamber, I could at least distract my-self with thoughts of what was going to happen, but instead I'm full of questions that have been left un answered by _somebody!_ i.e. fairy boy. Fucking fairies.

As It turned out, fairy boy had been here for a long time. And when I say long time I mean _centuries. _Meaning he is older than me. Bastard. This room is his cell, but I guess it's now our cell. He didn't mention how or why he's here but he told me of his avatar experience. That's the only thing I can relate it to, the film avatar, not a little icon on computers. For the past centuries he has subconsciously being travelling from this room to earth every day, watching history unravel. It was hard for him to explain, which wasn't surprising considering what he was telling me. Basically when he slept, his mind or soul or whatever travelled to the human realm (which made me question whether I am in fae or some other realm that isn't my home but that's to ponder on later) and he's able to interact and blend in as a human, engaging in conversation e.c.t. Just like avatar except he's not blue, giant and got a tail and its Earth he goes to. However when he wakes up again in this room, the people he met on Earth forget about his existence and everything to do with him. It was cruel torture, crueller than physical torture, it mentally scared him. Having no one to love him, worry for him, yearn for him, guide him, be with him, miss him, it has obviously had an effect on him. He will joke with me, tease me and act macho but I can see the loneliness inside of him, screaming at me, telling me how truly alone he has been for hundreds of years, never living nor dying. Just existing.

The room that has been his cell for the past few centuries worked like the Room of Requirement from Harry Potter. JK Rowling must have stolen her idea from Breandan, she has an impossible imagination otherwise.

As I was saying, the room works as a procurer. Much like Bill Compton was, except from I'd rather shag the cell than shag bantam boner bill. Just saying. The 'cell' isn't very much like the typical cell. It was just complete whiteness, light filling it except there was no light source, it was just bright. No explanation to how… fucking fairies and their voodoo shit, their stupid riddles, prophecies and limited but oh so great power that conveniently can be taken from them and their oh so great spark that is one minute 'impenetrable' but then the next able to be drained by some fat fairy who has eaten too many cakes.

Again I got off topic. Fairy boy can request anything he wants or needs that is in within reason and it will simple appear. He requested blood for me and it appeared, however when I asked for fairy blood all we got was human. Fucking fairies.

To pass the time fairy boy procured a TV and a Wii along with House of the Dead where we spent the time shooting zombies and shit. Neither of us trusted the other and neither of us wanted to talk about our past so we spent our time ignoring the elephant in the room and took out our anger on stupid zombies that reminded me of Lorena. The female zombies reminded me of her too, but not as much as the male ones.

Sookie POV

For the past ten minutes we had being listening to Niall (I refused to call him grandfather after Gran filled me in about his actions) tell us his plan of attack. I'm not a warrior or leader but I know full well that his plan is shit. I think even Jason could have come up with a better one, Niall's was plain suicide.

Throughout his speech I couldn't shake the feeling of eyes watching me, those eyes belonging to a certain blonde Viking. While I zoned out on Niall's suicide mission I had time to think about Eric, I looked over my feelings, thought about whether we truly have a future together, whether it would always be like this; fighting for our lives, being judged for what we are, not who we are, always having to look over our shoulders, both of us constantly worrying about other people.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I had already begun considering us as one. I had been referring us as an item, belonging to one another, I had been calling Eric & I 'us' and 'we' for a while now. He's mine as I am his. Fuck it. I want to be with my Viking and I damm well will be. We will face our problems _together._

As Niall finished speaking, I turned my head round to Eric who was still staring at me. Smiling weakly, I opened up our bond, trying to ignore the feelings before I sent a message to him telepathically.

_I love you. It's always been you. Please don't leave me._

He replied instantly.

_I love you too. I will never leave you lover, now try not to eye fuck me whilst I take over. _Feelings of such joy and love flowed through the bond happily, finally we would be together.

"This is bullshit." Eric stated, the hall falling silent. In the hall it was filled with many fae, all armed in case Eric or Godric got peckish, which reminded me I still needed to ask Eric if I could feed from him, I could already feel my-self gradually weakening and getting hungry, hungry for my Viking and not just his blood. Amongst them all was Gran, who stood by Fintan's side, holding his hand, even though they looked like a couple, something, seemed up. It was something definitely to ponder on after the battle. There was also Claudine who could now sit up if supported by someone, and it seemed that, that person would be Godric, coincidental? I think not.

"Eric language." Godric and Gran said in union, killing the silence. Both looked at each other with a knowing smile.

"I just find it hard to believe that Niall, the Prince of Fae who slaughtered hundreds of vampires in the last war, ruled for centuries in peace in the aftermath, can't come up with a good battle plan." Striding towards me, he took my hand with a wink and walked us over to the table in which maps and little figures stood, each figure representing one fae, all looking the same except from Eric's, Godric's and mine. There were three tiny replicas of us, all kind of looking like us but I wouldn't have them on top of a wedding cake. "Now Dermott, you say that it would take forty earth minutes to walk from the outskirts of Breandan's HQ, and you say that you cannot pop-"

"Teleport." Niall interrupted.

"You cannot_ pop _directly to where it is because of enchantments and spells he's got on the area?" Eric continued.

"Yes, with the masses of numbers we plan to take there is no way we could possibly get everybody there and break the spells to allow us entry in any less time." Dermott replied, leaning over the table, mimicking Eric's stance opposite.

"I propose a new plan. Take five fae warriors and three fae mastered in breaking spells and enchantments, that way, you will take less time, have five soldiers to protect and keep eye ball on the situation and three fae to break the spells and enchantments, and then the rest of us can arrive and the battle can begin."

"How about four for breaking the spells?" I added, deciding that if Eric could talk and capture everyone's attention then so could I, he isn't the only outcast here.

"Why min älaskade?" Eric asked, looking deep into my eyes, I fought hard not to let my panties get wet but when he spoke in Swedish to me, I could barely control my-self. I noticed his nostrils flare ever so slightly and his pupils dilate in response, oh how I love teasing my Viking as much as he loves teasing me. Thank god the fae don't have as good a smell as vampires.

"I've seen enough supernatural movies that it's always three that fix everything but it uses up a lot of energy, that's where the fourth guy comes in, he's like a back-up generator." Something inside of me took over my emotions, bring a whole new Sookie into the game, primal and horny Sookie. Must be the vampire side of me as I began sending Eric images of every single dirty little thought I have had of him. And trust me it's a lot.

"It seems you are right lover."

"_Lover?!"_ Niall roared, moving to stand directly in front of Eric and I who were now stood hand in hand, looking directly at my Great Grandfather. "First you defile my great granddaughter, and then you disrespect me in my own palace!"

_Eric I think he's mad…_

_Oh lover you haven't seen anything yet. He's going Catherine Tate on us._

_Catherine Tate?_

_I'll explain when we finally have some peace._

_Have you been listening to him rant?_

_Nope._

_Me either._

_We're screwed. _

"And then make comments about her _again?!_ How dare you. _Vampire scum_." He spat. Oh hell no. Before even Eric could grab him, I had Niall by the throat, hissing, trying to not snap his neck.

"No one calls my bonded_ scum." _I heard two sets of fangs snap into place, turning round to see Eric and Godric, I found that only Eric had his fangs out….that means…..

Touching my teeth, I found two razor sharp fangs extended, ready to rip the throat out of the prince.

Wait where did that thought come from? Vampire instincts I think.

"Get your hands off me." Niall choked out. Every fae now had their weapons pointed at me, Eric and Godric who wasn't even a threat.

"Tell them to lower their weapons." I whispered into his ear, letting my new fangs get dangerously close to his throat, however I felt no impulse to drink his blood, only the blood of my Viking.

Moving his arm, the fae followed in his orders and lowered their weapons. With a pop, I teleported us outside into the courtyard, throwing Niall onto the floor as I did, standing opposite from him, a few feet away. Silently, I prayed to the Earth, asking for protection

.

"Is this how you treat your family? Do you insult their choices? Insult their bonded? You are Prince of Fae, and yet you forget that I am not completely fae. I am one third human, one third vampire and only one third fae. Frankly if I could, I would just be human, plain Sookie Stackhouse but no. Will you call me scum? I am a third vampire after all, I lay my elegance with Eric, Pam, Godric, Gran and Jason. They are vampires and humans. Not fae. You forget Great Grandfather that you may rule this land yet you are not King. Only Prince, why is that Great Grandfather? During the time Claudine and I trained she told me some fae history. There hasn't been a King of fae for centuries, way before even Godric was made. You have to rule fae for a certain amount of centuries without being at war; _you_ are only a prince Niall. Only one fairy has ever been a King and he is in the Summerland's. With the way you are acting I do not believe you will even make it another five minutes.

You cannot control every one! I am my own person! I make my own decisions; you have no right insulting Eric or Godric! I could kill you right now and I don't think I would feel guilty for very long, I hardly know you, you're just some man with pointy ears claiming to hold so much power and history, and that I am from your blood line, however we are completely different. If I decide you can live Niall It would only be out of pity, I do not wish to harm Dermott or Fintan, they seem honourable and kind, you however, you have serious problems you need to deal with." By now, Niall was stood, emotionless and looking threatening, and all of the fairies in the other room had now joined us, along with Eric, minus Godric who still must be caring for Claudine.

I felt waves of confidence flow through the bond, giving me the extra lift to stay strong and in control.

"Are you done yet?" Niall asked, staring straight into my eyes, slowly approaching me.

"Yes." I responded, standing my ground and holding my head high, showing no signs of fear just like Claudine taught me.

"I am so proud of you." What? "Everyone leave. Except Sookie and the Viking." In a matter of seconds, every other fairy popped out of the courtyard, leaving Eric, Niall and my-self. Coming to stand with me, Eric took hold of my hand, slowly rubbing circles into it but also standing little behind me. I couldn't help but notice and relish in the lust coming from Eric, he must be using my body to hide a little _problem_ he has going on.

_Gracious plenty standing to attention?_

_Never wanted to fuck you as much as I do now._

_Thought so. Just keep it together for a little bit longer Viking and then you can have me._

_Mmmm first in my mouth, then in-_

_Eric not now!_

_Spoil sport._

"You showed me the leader you already are; you showed me that you possess wisdom, loyalty, courage and great love. I know I treat you all as one of my underlining's but you must understand, us fae we are very manipulative, secretive and cunning, I must show control over everyone that lives here so that no others rebel like Breandan, deeming my rule to be weak. I do not see you as just another fairy Sookie, you are so much more, you just needed that push to show everyone your true power, no one will respect you until you show it. We are not humans, we do not simply follow on command, we need respect to be earned greatly, and you have just earned that by every fae present."

"So you insulted Eric and me just for me to get respect? Niall I don't see that as an apology. I think I need some time to cool off, Eric do you want to come with?"

"Actually it will be best if I have Eric still at the battle plans; we need his mind to replace for as you called it my, bullshit plan."

"I will return to you lover when we are done." Leaning down, he planted a whopper of a kiss on me, leaving me breathless and wanting more. Oh how I wanted more.

**Don't worry they haven't forgotten Pam! But they now know that shes alive and Eric has so much faith in Pam that he knows his little fighter won't ever be defeated by mere torture. **

**Review? Also does it still need to be more spread out? **


	41. Chapter 41

**What better way to kick off the 40's chapters with a lemon? Also, who-ever put my stories in those communities you, my sexy reader, is lovely! I really appreciate it! Aww thankyou!**

Chapter 41

Being Niall's grand-daughter did have its perks, such as having your own private quarters. Everything looked so medieval here, even the bedrooms looked ancient. The bed thankfully was huge, which in all honesty was the only thing I paid attention to. Undressing down to my underwear I decided to be adventurous and lay out on the bed waiting for Eric, also deciding to test our telepathic range. Giggling to my-self, I began sending Eric images of me laid on the bed in my underwear.

_You like?_

_You are in so much trouble lover. _

_Mmmm but you love it._

As soon as I sent my last message I was bombarded with images of Eric and me in every position, the most common one with his head between my legs. I _am _in so much trouble.

_How much longer till you get here? _I asked quickly

_Soon lover. It takes time for a brilliant battle plan to form. _

_But it's your plan, won't it be brilliant anyway?_

_Are you wet my lover?_

_Eric…._

_Mmmm my sexy little fairy I'm on my way. _

_I'm in roo-_

_I know_

Suddenly the doors burst open with my Viking standing holding them open, his nostrils flare as he took in the scent of my arousal, a low growl coming from his lips. "You. Are. Mine" With each word he got a step closer, eventually he was at the edge of the bed, looming over me in all his sexiness.

"Eric?" I asked innocently, getting onto my knees in front of him on the bed so my face was level with his strong chest.

"Remove your bra." He ordered, his eyes fixed on my breasts, full of lust. Gulping, I looked towards the door, checking that it was shut as I unhooked my bra from behind my back. As I dropped my bra to the floor, Eric's eyes weren't the only thing that bulged as his trousers looked painfully tight as his manhood was confined in his jeans. In an instant, I was pushed onto my back, Eric's large body pressed ontop of mine as his mouth latched onto a nipple as I moaned loudly in response. His hands were everywhere, my thighs, my breasts, my neck and my ass.

"Sookie" He grunted as he pushed his bulge into my groin _hard,_ creating a delicious friction as he bit down with his blunt teeth on my nipple and then switched between the two, his hands gripping my butt and trailing up the inside of my thigh, nearing the place that I longed him to be.

"Eric please" I whimpered, my panties impossibly wet.  
>"What do you want my lover?" He asked as he moved his mouth to my ear lobe, sucking hard as his hands edged my panties off me, but staying clear of the place I <em>really<em> wanted them.

"You … I want you" I panted as he placed wet open mouth kisses down my neck, still avoiding my core.

"What do you want me to do?" He had now by passed my breasts and was kissing his way down my stomach, dipping his tongue into my navel as he went.

"Eric please I just-" He lifted his head, looking deep into my eyes, his mouth millimetres away from my aching core.

"What lover?" He asked as he kissed above my feminine lips.

Gasping I replied. "I want your tongue inside of me" I practically yelled. His mouth was instantly on me, licking and sucking on my nub, his fingers teasing my entrance, as he spread my wetness, coaxing his fingers in it. My moans grew louder as he remained eye contact with me at all times, the lust flowing through the bond was unimaginable as I felt his pleasure.

_I have never tasted something as marvellous as you _

His groans supported his message as he moved his fingers away from my core and pushed his tongue inside instead. I instantly exploded, my orgasm lasting for what felt like forever, and still he licked and stroked me, drinking my juices.

As I came down from my high he lifted his head from in between my legs, my juices covering his mouth. "You're wearing too many clothes" I whimpered, using my vampire strength I pulled him on top of me as I ripped his jeans and top from his body, leaving him completely naked. Taking control, I flipped him onto his back, his gracious plenty pressing into my ass.

"Eric, what do you want my lover?" I whispered, my mouth hovering over his ear, my breasts pressed into his chest.

"I want you to fuck me" He grunted, his hands moving to my core.

"Air…. Hold him down" I whispered, tapping into my fairy powers. His hands snapped down onto the bed, holding him still, unable to move his hands or feet.

"Fuck Sookie" He growled, his fangs looking dangerous. I hadn't noticed how my own fangs had appeared but upon finding them, I decided to play a little game.

"I want you to beg for it Eric, you can't come until I you're inside of me and fucked me good enough" I whispered as I sunk my fangs into his neck, taking a large gulp of his ancient blood. It had the effect that I predicted, I felt stronger, no longer hungry to survive, more alert, somehow more alive than I had felt in a long time.

"FUCK!" He roared as his hips jilted and his gracious plenty twitched. Removing my fangs, I scraped them over his chest, feeling the vibrations send new sensations through my fangs as he moaned and gasped. "Please Sookie I need-ahh fuck" I had bitten him again directly below his nipple, sucking and drinking his blood along with his nipple. I had never felt so much power in all my life, knowing that I could make a 1,000 year old vampire become putty in my hands by using my body as a weapon.

"Mmmmm what was that Eric?" I drank messily, his blood now running onto my breasts, reddening my lips, staining my neck.

"Release me." He whispered, his eyes closed.

"Air release him" I said strongly. It happened in a blur as in less than a second, I was pinned beneath my Viking as he thrust inside of me in one fluid stroke; the fullness I felt was like nothing I have ever felt before, his eyes fixed on mine as he rammed into me over and over again, our moans in perfect sync, over fingers interlocked.

"You." Thrust. "Are" Thrust. "Such" Thrust. "A" Thrust. "Naughty" Thrust. "Fairy" Thrust.

Each word earned a deeper, harder thrust, making me scream louder and louder. My second orgasm washed over me in a wave, a continuation of pleasure as I couldn't stop coming. I was shocked that Eric hadn't orgasmed yet as we had been going for absolutely ages (not that I was complaining), his stamina was phenomenal.

Trying to get him to finnish as I wanted to feel his life inside of me, I bit into his neck again as I pushed his head into my neck, but also as I reached down and squeezed his jewels.

"Sookie I need to cum, please let me" He gasped. Oh! I forgot about only letting him cum when I told him he could…

"Cum for me Eric…." I whispered seductively in his ear. With a roar, Eric exploded inside of me, his seed filling me up, unimaginable amounts of his cum entered my body, ending up spilling out, dribbling down my thighs.

"I love you" He repeated over and over again as he placed pepper kisses all over my face.

Giggling I ran my hands over his chest, relishing the feeling of his defined muscles under my hands. I was happy for the first time in what felt like forever; all now we needed was Pam back safe and sound, Bill a pile of goo and Lorena getting her ass kicked.

**Short lemon I know but wanted to update, will update with the battle over the next few days, I have a lot of exams next week so will be revising a lot. I will be posting the battle up after I've written about 6 chapters. **

**Please review so I know how to improve? I am terrible at writing lemons but I gave it a go!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I own no creations of Mrs Harris. **

Chapter 42

Sookie POV

Our time away from reality soon came to an end as Uncle Dermott informed us that we would have to prepare our-selves immediately since we were already late. I had to procure Eric some new clothes since during our earlier activities I had shredded, ripping them off his body. We got ready as quick as we could, both using vampire speed; and soon we was off, walking towards the weapon room where everyone was meeting, hand in hand.

As we arrived, all eyes turned to us for a moment, only for them to return to their work. Eric had explained that they planned for twenty fairies to fight, giving them strong weapons and armour, only taking twenty in case that it was a trap and Breandan wanted as many of us there to kill; But Eric didn't believe that Niall had another plan of his own which involved taking as many fae as possible. There was also the problem of popping Eric and co there but I once again demanded that I was to be the one popping them there. I still didn't fully trust the fae, who knew where one of the fairies could take Eric. Godric had refused to leave Claudine's side, he had faith in both Eric and I that we would be victorious, but nonetheless he told us that if we needed him then all we had to do was send word and he would be there.

Several minutes after having being armoured up and given our weapons we got word that the fairies that had been sent ahead had been successful in removing the wards. My armour wasn't fully body as I had found it hard to move but I had a protective leather covering my chest that was spelled to protect me from nasty spells that would be directed at me. Having it covering my chest also meant that my spark would be protected; meaning that it couldn't be drained like it was before. I had arrows strapped to my back and my bow in my hand; also a couple of daggers were placed in strategic places on my body, covered by my protective leather and the trousers I had being given. Eric wasn't given any armour as it wouldn't be any use to him, the spells used on battlefields don't affect the dead, and fairies are all about life, how can they kill something that is already dead with magic? Eric claimed that his thousand year old blood would protect him, but as a precaution he took a couple of mouthfuls of Godric's blood as I had taken quite a lot from Eric my-self.

A description of Breandan's lair had also been included in the message that the fairy spell breakers had sent; Breandan's lair was hidden in the woodland, however once you knew what you were looking for, it stood out. The building its self was described to be what sounded like Saruman's tower in Lord of the Rings, only half of the tower was visible by sight as it's foundations were deep underground as the tower was, in the best way to describe it: in a massive hole. The fairies there had no idea how many enemies were in the tower and were unable to cast a spell to see as it would alert Breandan that they were there. The element of surprise was key to Eric's plan and it would mean that we would be victorious if it was executed properly.

The battle plan was brilliant especially since Eric was the one who created it. He had planned for every eventuality, every detail that could affect the plan. The Titanic was said to be unsinkable and look what happened to that, so Eric took no chances and created many more back up plans.

After the fairies had sent a description of the building, the most appropriate plan of action would take place. Each plan depended on what we would be infiltrating and because of it being a tower; they had planned for Breandan to be instantly weakened. It was presumed that Pam would be kept in the highest part of the tower as if she somehow managed to escape; it eliminated the possibility of her jumping down as she would be spotted or killed by the fall. Also because it was the typical damsel in distress locked in a tower type of thing.

It was also presumed that the weapons would be kept high up as fae magic originates from the Sun meaning that the spells would be more effective if they were secure yet able to get sunlight. That meant that the weaponry would be difficult to gather and then use to fight in very little time, suggesting that they should attack directly the middle of the tower, as the fae beneath would be unable to reach the weaponry by foot hence unable to defend themselves as Niall predicted that their weaponry room would also be spelled so that no one can pop there, similar to the one here. Eric and I had our own little band of warriors and we would be the first to enter the tower. The spell removal team claimed to have removed the spell preventing popping into the building but the upper end of the tower would still be under Breandan's spell.

Niall assured us that when we enter the building the bond between Eric and Pam would be stronger due Niall placing an enhancing spell upon Eric and it would break the magic Breandan had placed over their blood bond.

That's where Niall comes in. He would be drawing attention to his-self, luring Breandan out of his hiding spot and giving Eric and I more time to find Pam. Once we find Pam, I was to pop Pam and I back to the castle and give her to Godric, it is then that it would be decided whether Pam would need me or whether I would be needed more on the battle field. Eric would return to Niall where if I could be there, I would unexpectedly attack Breandan from behind, duelling with him on a total of four fronts. Eric would be battling by sword, I by Earth, fire, water and air, Niall with long drawn out complicated enchantments and Dermott with ancient strong magic; Dermott would only be included in taking out Breandan when Pam was safe and the tower had fallen.

Breandan will die. There is no doubt about it.

**Sorry about the long wait after I put the A/N out, things have stopped me from posting but theres chapter 42!**


	43. Chapter 43

**There are some fat jokes in there; I mean no offense, only to Breandan. If you feel offended then I will repost this chapter without them; just drop me a review or pm.**

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, internet keeps going off and plus "I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out of Here" was on! And I was tired from work… oh well here we go!**

**Oh and you need to know this: Niall's voice overs are in bold. you'll understand when you read it.**

Chapter 43

Sookie POV

"Sookie I know I can't stop you from going but please just be careful; stay close to Eric and don't go anywhere near Breandan." Gran said concerned. Gran and Fintan along with Becki, Claude would be staying behind to protect the Heart and only they were allowed in the room where the Heart was in case of any traitors in our mists.

"That will be kind of hard to stay away from Breandan if Eric is going to be fighting him but I will try Gran, we'll be back before you know it. I love you" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too." She replied, tearing up as well.

Popping to the area where the spell removal team were proved easy enough as Eric and I remained close. We were hidden by the trees, our own enchantments hiding our bodies as Breandan would surely have patrols regularly. After speaking with the team, they were sent on their way as Eric briefed everyone again; he then gave the signal for the plan to commence. It would be tricky popping into the tower as none of us had ever been inside meaning that we had no place to visualise, only a thought of _where_ we wanted to go. With a lot of concentration we teleported inside (Claudine would be so proud with me calling it its formal action), the hallway was dark with only lit torches guiding us a path. The walls were damp and not well kept, the floor cobbled yet incredibly muddy and wet; everything just screamed _evil. _

"Pamela" Eric whispered. "I can feel her." He said more strongly. _She is annoyed, no changes there. She is not harmed…._Eric sent telepathically.

I beamed at him and took his hand as we raced down the hallway, everything looking exactly the same each corner we turned. How many corners could there be in here? Its round for heaven's sake! Suddenly we came to a halt. Breandan.

In all his unattractiveness, he stood before the last door on the end of the never ending corridor, an evil smirk spread across his face. "Vampire, Hybrid and co, how lovely to see you, however do you care to explain why you have entered my tower uninvited?"

Eric POV

"No I don't care" I replied, taking in a new yet familiar strength as the hope I felt from Pam gave me an extra boost. I had planned for this if It did happen, it did make this mission a little bit more risky but the outcome would still be the same.

_Sookie whilst I distract him, you try and blast the door open._

_Aye aye Captain_

I also sent warning to my child, hoping she would know to move away from the door if she was near. Looking at the fat bastard who's ass probably talks when he walks he appeared unarmed but I was not fooled. Breandan is too old to be that stupid; he must have at least a sword tucked away under all that flab.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" Breandan asked as his smirk turned into what I presumed was a genuine smile. Creepy bastard.  
><em>Fancy burning some calories today lover?<em>

_What do you mean? _

_Wanna set Breandan on fire?_

_Oh you're hysterical._

Glancing at Sookie I saw that her face was completely blank.

_Love you too_ I replied with a wink.

"Let's just get this over with shall we?" Drawing my sword, I pushed Sookie behind me, the five warriors also withdrew their swords and bows & arrows, creating a triangle formation behind me. Pussies.

Before the first strike could be given, Niall's voice filled the corridor. **"Breandan you coward." **

Looking around clueless, Breandan lowered his sword that he had withdrawn a millisecond after I unsheathed mine. "How am I a coward when it is you that is hiding behind the Viking and his whore." How dare he speak of my bonded in such a way.

Just as I was about to slice the motherfucker's head off, Sookie spoke up. "So you're stupid as you are fat. I have only ever had sex with Eric, I've never been given money for sex from him. But you did get one thing right; I am his. Do you want a sticker?" She said, taking an arrow out of her bag, placing it into her bow and drawing it back, but not before the arrow head began to burn. It seems we would be burning calories today, massive calories.

"**Let us end this, I am before your tower at the main entrance."**

"It seems I am summoned. I'll deal with you two later." With an ugly wink he popped out of there, Sookie's arrow just missing him and landing wedged into the door. Rushing over using vampire speed I ripped the door off its hinges, only to find a brick wall behind it. It seemed that Breandan must hate Niall more than he does I.

"Eric let me; it might only accept fairy magic from a full blooded fae." A voice from behind called out; the warrior that the voice belonged to stepped out as she walked over to the wall, placing her hand against the wall. Muttering something that roughly translated to 'reveal your-self' etcetera in Latin; the wall suddenly began to shake, changing form and colour, turning into an open doorway of what appeared to be a white room.

The warrior stepped away, resuming her earlier position. "Thank-you" I said sincerely, my method would have being to break the wall down, it seems the fae are even sneakier than I first thought.

"Eric?" The bond between Pam and I rejoiced in happiness as it felt our bodies incredibly close. Moving forward, Pamela came into my view, rushing towards me, she leapt into my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist, her arms around my neck. I didn't care that we could be attacked at any time; I cared that I had Pam back. Dropping my sword with a clang, I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her familiar scent.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered over and over again as my face buried its self in her well-kept hair. Letting her back on the ground, I took her face in-between my hands, examining her for any sign of injury. She looked healthy, a lot healthier than she did when I last saw her. Her cheeks were pink, meaning that she had recently fed, she was wearing _slacks? _I suppose for her that was a form of torture as they pooled down her feet and were baggy around her toned legs that she was incredibly proud of.

"Eric there's something you need to know…" A sound coming from inside the room Pam had just emerged from made my senses go on high alert. Fairy. Coming into full view was a face that I had not seen for over a thousand years.

"Leif" I whispered.

**Any one surprised? Your opinions really matter to me =] Update tomorrow I promise! well…as long as my internet is working!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I should have mentioned at the bottom of the last chapter; Leif is Eric's son from his human years but they are not biologically related, he married a widower, Leif's real dad died in battle and was a good friend of Eric's. It's explained more in Chapter 22**

Chapter 44

3rd Person POV

Outside of the tower was where the battle really began. Breandan's wards and enchantments were still down meaning that more of Niall's fairies could teleport to the battle field. Hundreds of Breandan's followers ran out or teleported to where a small square of fairies stood in a defensive stance, guarding Niall. The enemy didn't notice the hundreds of warriors hiding in the trees surrounding the tower, nor did they notice Dermott crouched on top of the tower, watching all from below, aiming arrows at the enemies and with a twitch of his hand, releasing the arrows, bringing sudden death upon every fae traitor that fought for Breandan's cause.

As Breandan's men charged towards Niall, their swords aiming towards the square of warriors, hundreds of fairies jumped down from the tree's, some teleporting to the entrance of the tower, blocking and killing any other bad fairies wanting to join the battle; the others forming a shield wall in front of Niall and his personal body guard, and in front of that wall was another two shield walls. The numbers were relatively even. As the enemies approached the first wall, the first strike was made, the first bad fairy fell the to ground, unmoving. The wall stayed intact.

After that, many battle cries were made, after several minutes, the first wall began to weaken, Niall's numbers were decreasing rapidly but so was Breandan's. The blood of the fae soaked the grass underneath, the bodies becoming dust to be carried into the Summerland's, weapons left to be buried and trampled over. The first wall made the decision to charge at their enemies, leaving Niall still protected but still becoming weaker and weaker by the minute.

Dermott remained in his position, the enemy below not knowing of his presence, unaware that he was in the process of using a spell that would make the entire tower crumble. The spell would have to be perfectly executed as one of the few enchantments left protecting the building and the area was a protection on the tower's structure and foundations; it made the cement and sand that pieced each stone and rock together impossible to harm unless the enchantment was over ridden. Dermott's spell didn't just remove the enchantment or remove the cement, it turned it into water instead; making the rocks become unsupported and crumble until the structure fell.

After gaining the go ahead by Eric who smashed his way through the roof which Dermott had already weakened with magic, Dermott began chanting, reciting the spell that he had committed to memory as. Eric watched, not really paying attention, his mind was going into shock. His son, his only son was here and was alive.

"Eric you need to fly me down, we can't be here when the tower goes, I can't teleport down without losing concentration." Dermott said with gritted teeth, he was becoming drained, his magic was lessening; there was no way he could teleport and keep the spell he was casting going.

Holding Dermott's weak body up, Eric held them up high above the tower, out of harm's way and hopefully still out of sight.

From their position in the sky, they saw Niall and Breandan land in sync a fair distance away from the actual battle, both having their swords drawn.

Moving closer to Niall, Breandan had the first attack. He used a spell to make his sword hot like molten lava, the colour changing to deep amber, the heat of the sword causing Niall to cry out in pain as he deflected Breandan's swing by placing his sword in the way, the iron of his sword sending the heat directly to his hand. In retaliation Niall just had time to make sure his sword would not be affected by the heat by casting his own spell before Breandan struck again.

Both fairies recognised that their sword skills were matched, it would only be with magic that they could win.

And so the battle of magic began as Dermott made the tower crumble and fall, just in time as the message was sent for every warrior of the Brigant legion to be as far away from the tower as they could yet still participate in the battle. The loud noise of the tower falling snapped Eric out of his everlasting trance as he lowered an exhausted Dermott to the ground, away from the fighting.

"You can barely stand, let alone fight. Do you have enough energy to pop back to the castle?" Nodding in confirmation Dermott prepared his-self to stand unsupported so he didn't pop Eric away with him. "When you get there send for Claude, tell him to check on Pamela and Sookie first though. You have done well, your magic and actions have made this an easy win for us." Nodding again, Dermott popped away, leaving Eric standing in another clearing.

"VAMPIRE!" Turning his head, Eric had just enough time to block an attack by an enemy fairy; and in return, he practically sliced his opponent in half with a swish of his blade. As the first fairy fell another dozen appeared. With a fangy grin he embraced the adrenaline running through his veins, letting the blood lust take over. "Have you met my sword? She _is_ beautiful isn't she? Fancy a closer look?" He asked as he swung his sword leisurely. His enemies backed away slightly, intimidated by his level of confidence but only then did they remember that they outnumbered him greatly. Attacking one by one, Eric's enemies tried to go in for the kill, only to be killed them-selves.

Looking over to where Breandan and Niall were duelling magic, Eric began to run towards them, hoping to help defeat the fat bastard. His concentration on destroying Breandan stopped him from noticing another vampire come out through the tree's, accompanied by two powerful, evil fairies. He only noticed far too late the silver knife flying towards him as the pain from the knife stabbed into the side of his neck, going deep; his neck taking in the whole blade. Falling down, Eric was unable to move, the blade had paralysed him, all he was able to do was watch as Bill strutted over to his side and crouched down with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Have you seen my knife anywhere?" He snickered.

**Okay replies to reviews!**

**Erm… "Old Man" your guest name kinda creeps me out its gotta be said but thanks for reviewing, I know sometimes my grammar can be annoying, I am trying to get out of the phase and 'being' and 'been' differences I cant get my head around. But hey its only a fanfic, its not a real novel.**

**Desireecarbenell: Well when I thought of what he would look like I just pictured a benefit thief that eats a lot of chips (fries for you americans ;) ) I don't know why I pictured that but oh well! I kinda like to think that the fae are only beautiful if the things they do and their magic is beautiful and good. you're one of my favourite reviewers, so thankyou for brightening up my day! xoxox**

**thewonderingman: I don't have time to fully read the whole scene but I did read bits and thankyou for your help and lovely review. [ that's for the one you left on chapter 19] **

**the review left on chapter 34 I really enjoyed reading, thankyou. I don't know what sheago is but I guess I just see Pam as one of those girls that will dress up to the extreme no matter what the occasion! In reference to the sex scenes, I see where you're coming from but I didn't want to have her going straight into all the really kinky and dirty stuff as she has only had sex like three times and she was a virgin in the beginning of the story! I really appreciate your advice though, thankyou so much xoxox**

**c.j. whitney**

**I will include you in my second story that I will begin to post in the new year where its mainly a pam story in the beginning but will turn to a Eric/Sookie one. I just don't have any new characters at the moment but I will remember!.**

**c.j (don't know if it's the same person?) reply to chapter 43 review- would have been easier if you signed in to leave a review so I could reply by pm but oh well. I do spell check my work but I think you've got to take into consideration that its English UK spellings so American spellings are different, I am trying to stop repeating words but no one is perfect. thankyou for reviewing! xox**

**Massive thankyou to everyone that alerts, favourites and reviews. they mean the world to me xoxoxoxoxxoxoxox **


	45. Chapter 45

**Is it wrong that I re-read Pam insulting Bill in Fangtasia and started laughing? I had real fun writing that, I was imagining Pam (the actress from True Blood playing her) saying everything to Bill and how she high fived and low fived then booty bumped Eric XD**

**A lot are wondering where Leif is; well… just read this chapter =]**

Chapter 45

3rd Person POV

Niall and Breandan's magic duel was never ending. When one attacked, the other deflected; it was a continuous competition of who had more magic. Their bodies were equally becoming weaker and weaker with each spell cast and deflected. Who would win? No-body knew. They were too concentrated on each other to realise that one of the most historic moments in history were about to happen. The great Viking vampire, a legend in not only vampire history, but fae, demon, were and goblin, and so many more creatures out there, was about to die. He would die at the hand of a poor excuse of a vampire, a vampire hated by his own race, despised my everyone besides his maker and even she was hated by all even_ her_ own maker.

Bill had made his choice long ago. No one could really blame him for how he turned out, however; his corruption was inflicted by one person and one person only. Lorena.

Leaving the blade in Eric's neck he plunged his hand into Eric's chest, wrapping his fingers around the Viking's heart.

The two fairies had their backs to Bill and Eric, standing side by side, smiling as they watched Niall and Breandan battling it out in the distance. They were too caught up to defend the young vampire as his arm was decapitated by a fae sword, flying with such force and accuracy that it sliced the vampire's arm straight off, making the arm disintegrate, releasing its hold on the Viking's heart.

"I will enjoy giving you the true death Bantam Boner Bill. Y'know I'm not surprised that you were sent to war during your human years, a face and body like yours would make any human sick, thankfully I'm a vampire so I can't puke. Miss me Clingy Compton? Actually don't think too hard Bastard Bill, you may sprain your brain, oh and while I'm at it, I may as well ask; are you collecting chins? And where the fuck is your neck? Did you swallow that too like you swallowed Breandan's spunk? You will never touch my maker again Can't Cum Compton."  
>Neave and Lochlan; Bill's two fairies that he had stationed guarding him, prepared to attack Pam as Bill cried bloody tears, mourning the loss of his arm and also a little upset from Pam's words but he would never admit it.<p>

"Bitch." He growled and stood up, wiping his tears away. "This one's mine. Guard Eric whilst I finish her, do not touch him, that bastard is mine." With vampire speed he sped over to Pam who was stood a little over a 100 meters away from Eric and the fairies.

She stood wearing stiletto heeled black leather boots with black jeans and a leather jacket, a black crop top underneath, her body language read confident as her manicured fingers ghosted over her sword that was still in its sheath. Bill entered her personal space, pulling a gun out of his gun holster and holding it straight to her head, a smirk once again plastered onto his face. The gun its self was an old fashioned model with wooden plating.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She smiled brightly, looking right into his eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked, pulling down the hammer, hovering his finger over the trigger that would release a wooden bullet with a silver core.

"Wood is very flammable." She replied enthusiastically, still staring straight into his eyes, never blinking.

"Wha-AHHHH!" Dropping the gun, he roared out in pain, his only hand burnt from the flames engulfing his gun.

"Hey Bill." A voice said, as two figures walked out from the woods, coming into view.

"Sookie." Bill muttered, shock overcoming his entire body.

**Sookie used her powers there like a badass :D short I know but it needed to be!**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

3rd Person POV

"Sookie I'll deal with...what is his name again?" Leif asked, slowly approaching whilst withdrawing his second sword from another sheath.

" Can't Cum Compton has many names; for instance...Bantam Boner Bill, Clingy Compton, Bastard Bill, Compton Cunt, Bullshit Bill-YOU BITCH!" Bill had taken enough verbal battering and had pounced, tackling Pam to the floor. Sookie had enough time to react however as she hit her first target. A Brigant arrow was sticking out of Bill's ass.

"Shitting yourself yet Billy boy?" Leif said with a snicker, Pam had filled him in. "Nice shot Pamela, you really are my sister." He said as he inspected Bill's wound from where his arm was sliced off; Pam now had a firm grip on Bill's neck who was bleeding heavily from his wound although he was slowly healing. She began to fret on how her maker was doing as his wounds were so much more severe.

Neave and Lochlan watched on as Bill was easily triumphed; they didn't care for the vampire, if anything they would enjoy watching him die.

"But next time sister, ask before you borrow. I really liked that sword" Leif smirked, a smirk that was all too familiar.

Sookie was becoming fidgety as she eyed the two fairies; why aren't they doing anything? Taking a risk, she aimed and fire two arrows, both hitting her targets but not eliminating them. The arrow heads were made of pure iron, the body of the arrow coated in lemon, burning the fairies legs where the arrows were sunk deep. The twins roared out in pain, becoming off balance but still clutching their swords. Racing over, Pam began fighting as their swords clanked together, all three battling for dominance. Popping over to where Eric laid, Sookie savagely bit into her own wrist using her fangs as the fairy twins were distracted by Pam; she didn't dare to look at the hole in Eric's chest but instead yanked out the knife lodged in his neck, crying as she did. She whispered loving words into his ear as blood poured down his throat from her wrist, fighting the dizziness that was beginning to over-come her as she lost more and more blood. Risking a peak, she saw the hole in his chest slowly healing up, but not fast enough; the wounds in his neck were also healing but incredibly slow. She needed more blood, more blood than what she could supply; but nonetheless, she bit into her wrist again as it healed, continuing to share her life force with Eric. It was his pain that had brought her back to the battle; she knew something horrific must have happened as the pain was never ending until it was muted, his life force being the only thing buzzing through their bond.

Back at the castle, Claudine was pacing back and forth in front of Godric. He himself had felt intense pain from Eric but could no longer feel his child's emotions. Eric had muted the bond, only letting him feel his presence. Godric would have serious words with him when he returned.

Claudine had been fully awake ever since the warriors had left, and she was constantly using her fairy godmother connection to Sookie to check whether she was in life threatening danger. Fintan, Adele and Claude had refused to let her leave for the battlefield, telling her that her magic isn't as strong as it usually was. But her reply was that; physically, she was amazing due to Godric's blood. Godric had stayed silent throughout her plea for freedom; in his opinion Claudine was her own woman, she was not a child and if she wished to fight then she would.

Godric had seen this coming ever since she woke up and had requested one of the serving girls to fetch two swords and a few daggers, plus a bow and arrow. Normally he would have gotten the weapons himself but upon seeing Claudine's eyes fully open, he hadn't been able to leave her side.

With a loud pop, three bodies stumbled before Claudine and Godric's eyes. Sookie, Pam and the unknown. They all appeared uninjured but there was a mass amount of tension between the three.

When Pam and Sookie with a plus one arrived, it was a welcoming distraction.

"Pamela" Godric said as he took her in his arms, hugging her tight to his body. The three blood lined; Godric, Eric and Pam, hardly ever showed their emotions to each other, never expressing how deeply they loved each other, it was on these rare occasions that Godric showed his love and care for his kin. "Who is this?" He asked, holding her in his arms but looking into her eyes.

"Leif" She whispered, her face displaying every emotion she was feeling: worry, hurt, relief, confusion, love and shock. He was surprised that someone so small could feel so much.  
>How was it possible? Then he smelt it. Fae. He desperately wanted to question him, but it wasn't his situation to deal with. He was Eric's son, Eric's to deal with.<p>

"Go to the infirmary, I will stay here with Claudine." Godric ordered, still in shock; watching Pam, Sookie and …..The fairy walk out.

"Claudine grab your sword and bow, we're leaving." He said his voice low yet powerful.

Grabbing her weapons she held Godric's hand ready to teleport but not before they were joined by Claude's presence.  
>"Sister stay close to him, you're still weak. I will worry about you, please reconsider." Claude said with a sad smile. He hated to admit it but her being with Godric would be her only chance of survival.<p>

"I don't need babysitting." She replied, popping as she did so; however she didn't teleport them to the battlefield. Instead she teleported them both to her chambers, surprising Godric which people couldn't really do anymore, not after everything he has experienced and seen but today seemed like the day of surprises.

"Claudine?" He asked, taking both of her hands into his, staring lovingly into her eyes.

Grabbing his shirt, Claudine pressed her lips to his, embracing him in a passionate kiss. He responded immediately, pulling her petite body against his ancient one, cradling her face with his other hand and pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Their kiss lasted for what felt like forever but was only a few minutes. They faced each other, smiling away, not surprised by how _right_ that felt but how stupid they were to have waited so long for that to happen. "My debu." He said as he kissed her forehead, knowing that if he kissed her lips again they'd never make it out of her sleeping chambers.

"Godric I-"

"I know." He interrupted. "I feel it too." He whispered, knowing exactly what she wanted to say but wasn't ready just yet to say it, but in all honesty, Godric wasn't ready to say it or hear it yet either.

"Who's Leif?" She asked suddenly, catching him off guard. Sitting down on her bed, pulling her to sit on his lap, hiding his face in her long hair.

She found the position they were in was comforting but she felt something more. _Lust_. The feel of his body underneath hers was addictive, she felt the cravings to be closer to him, to be intimate with him, to feel his lips on hers again, on her body.

"He is Eric's son, his son from his human life. Biologically the Leif is not his but he is as good as his son. Eric thought he died a thousand years ago."

"And he is fae." Claudine replied, moving her leg so they were crossed; as she moved, her ass wriggled again Godric's crotch, a low growl erupting from him. Her position had caused the flimsy and flowy short dress she wore to ride up dangerously high; revealing her slim toned legs to Godric, causing his hand to instinctively moving onto her displayed thighs, stroking them with him surprisingly soft hands causing them both to sigh with pleasure.

"Can you feel Sookie?" He asked, nuzzling his face into her hair, kissing her neck lightly, causing the dampness in her underwear to grow.

"She does not appear to be in danger her-self but is worried for others, she is feeling protective." She whispered, enjoying their little time in heaven. Moving to stand up, she accidently applied pressure to Godric's crotch yet again, the hardness obvious under her hand.

Giggling she stood, taking Godric's hand in hers and leading him to stand as well.

"Do not leave my sight." He whispered, scared he would lose her. For the first time in two thousand years, Godric the ancient vampire: was scared.

"Never." She smiled, trying to give him strength. She knew him seeing his child in such a vulnerable position would not be easy.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

3rd Person POV

Sometime later Godric and Claudine teleported directly to the battleground after hearing from Claude that Sookie, Pam and Leif had left after they both felt the intense pain from Eric similar to what Godric felt. Spotting Pamela fighting two fairies along with Sookie crouched over Eric's unmoving body. Godric didn't hesitate as he sped over to where Godric was, picking up Claudine as he went, not wanting to leave her alone, not even for a second.

Joining Pam in the fight, Claudine blocked a blow that would have wounded Pam greatly with her sword, surprising the two fairies as well as Pam; all too caught up to take any notice of what was occurring around them.

Crouching down next to Sookie, Godric removed her wrist from Eric's still mouth as he examined the wounds that were healing on Eric's battered body.

"My child, you stupid, stupid man." He muttered as he held Sookie up as she was incredibly lightheaded and swaying from side to side and ripped his own wrist open, letting his blood spill into Eric's mouth.

Eric's wounds immediately began to heal much faster; Sookie's blood had only flushed out the evidence of silver but had been very effective. Before ripping his other wrist open he bit into Eric's own wrist and let his blood flow into Sookie as Godric fed Eric with both his wrists. In no time at all Eric was able to move and talk as was Sookie who had nearly regained her full strength; thankfully because of Godric's age his blood replenished its self quickly due to not having any injuries and the age of his blood its-self.

As Eric recovered along with Sookie, Godric ordered them to protect Claudine at all costs, but by the looks of it, Pam and Claudine had Neave & Lochlan nearly surrendering, and Leif had Bill immobilized and defeated, dragging him over to where Eric was now sitting up. The only people that they didn't have eyeball on was Niall and Breandan; however they could hear them. Loud and clear.

With the last few drops of Godric's blood, Eric regained full use of his body, both wounds now fully healed; the knife wound previously making him completely paralysed, unable to move even the slightest. Jumping up, he gathered Sookie in his arms, kissing her firmly on the lips who had also been healed but by Eric's blood. Godric hadn't felt right giving his blood to Sookie, mainly because she was Eric's but also because he didn't want someone else other than Claudine to have his blood, with the exception of Eric and Pam.

Fortunately, Leif interrupted Eric and Sookie's passionate embrace, ending Godric's awkwardness, and soon Pam and Claudine joined them, Claudine having cast a spell over Neave and Lochlan, stopping them from teleporting away but also binding them so they were unable to move. Both parties threw their enemies to the floor; Leif and Pam staring at Eric who had now pulled his sword out, searching for Niall.

"Pam, Sookie and Claudine I need you to stay with Bill and the two fairy twins; Godric and myself and…." Eric's voice broke, unable to say his son's name. "The fairy" he eventually said; "Will go help Niall, we need to personally find out why Breandan specifically targeted us three and you lot are the only ones I can trust with keeping these bastards secure." He said motioning to an unconscious Bill and the equally unconcious Neave and Lochlan.

"But Eric-" Sookie objected.

"No buts Sookie; please as my bonded, I need you to do this for me." He replied softly, stroking her cheek; bending down and placing a delicate kiss on her forehead as Leif watched in awe. _Who is this woman that had changed his father so drastically? _

"Okay but if you need an extra pair of hands just call me through my mind okay?" She replied defeated.

"I'd prefer your hands somewhere else if you're offering" Eric whispered in her ear although knowing full well that the vampires there that were conscious could still hear.

Slapping his arm, avoiding his still sore chest, Sookie smiled and blushed, unable to respond to his vulgar comment.

Just that moment, Niall and Breandan appeared approximately 100 metres away, visible and non-visible magic flowing between them; it looked like a scene taken straight out of Harry Potter.

"Do you know how good it felt as I crushed your brother – _my father's_ neck? To feel his life _slowly_ drain from his old withered body." Breandan bellowed, followed by another powerful spell that nearly knocked Niall off his feet. As Niall recovered from the blow, Breandan directed his fury towards the group of vampires and fairies. "My my! Haven't you been busy Godric? Giving your blood to two others, a vampire and a fairy? I can't have that now can I?" Whilst hitting a nearly defeated and worn out Niall with another blast of light, Breandan eyes flared wildly as he began to chant. _"Revocare cruoris ad me virtus mea, da mihi virtutem!" _He repeated, over and over again. The effects of his spell soon began to show as Godric, Claudine and Eric were pulled by a force towards a portal that had opened without any-one noticing.

Eric and Godric were able to resist the pull more than Claudine due to their age but they still couldn't stop their bodies moving towards the portal that was spitting black smoke.

"Eric!"

"Godric!"  
>"Claudine!"<p>

"Father!"

Pleas for their loved ones were yelled by Dermott, Pam, Leif and Sookie as they ran towards the three, only to be flung backwards by another power surrounding Eric, Godric and Claudine's bodies.

"Godric I'm scared." Claudine whimpered as she felt the pull become even stronger. Looking over at Breandan and Niall, Godric saw Niall unconscious, his colour from his face rapidly draining.

Breandan was stealing his magic.

**Okay so Breandan is Niall's nephew! And they did care about Eric it was just that everyone was being blocked as they tried to help him.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Okay so just to clarify, Breandan is stealing Niall's magic, he is then using his power to draw everyone who has ingested Godric's blood to a portal that is all dark magic, sending them to the unknown. But how is Breandan doing that? And why only Godric's blood? Why not everyone else's? **

**This chapter is the chapter we have been waiting for, for 48 chapters I have written chapters that some have found humorous, some sad, some kinky ;) And some heart-breaking. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story for you all. This isn't the last chapter by no means. I am writing this authors note so I can just tell you all how much I appreciate every read, follow, favourite and review, you have no idea how much it means to me that people are enjoying what I produce, it is truly amaze balls ;) No, In all seriousness, I really do appreciate everything you all do. **

**Thank-you. **

**Now on with the chapter.**

**oh and sorry for the no updates over the last couple of days; ive been super busy and re-wrote this chapter because the first one was shite.**

**Disclaimer : I own no Sookie Stackhouse Southern Vampire Mystery original Characters or True Blood characters featured in my story… or Star Wars.**

Chapter 48

3rd Person POV

Eric, Godric and Claudine were edging closer and closer to the portal, all trying their hardest to resist but were finding their efforts not satisfactory.

Not hesitating, Sookie grabbed an arrow and pulled it back in her bow; the arrow cutting through the air, aiming towards Breandan at full speed with excellent precision. But the lethal blow did not happen, the arrow changed course, by powers that belonged to Breandan, the arrow spinning round just as it reached Breandan to soar straight for Eric's heart. Reacting quickly, Sookie used her power of fire and directed it towards the arrow, burning it into ash just before it reached Eric's chest.

People really seemed to want to rip out his heart today.

"Sookie calm your anger; it will not help" Leif ordered, gathering Sookie and Pam in; hoping that Dermott would be arriving as promised. "Dermott will use his magic against Breandan as I attack; I need you and Pamela to stay here and do whatever you can to help my father and the vampire and fairy."

"But Dermott isn't here" Sookie said, stating the obvious.

"I sent him a signal; its pretty handy having magic…even if I don't know how to use it." On cue, Dermot appeared, sword drawn, a deadly glint in his eye as he surveyed the scene. He didn't even have to ask what was happening as his body began to shake, magic radiating off him in waves as he began using Breandan's own spell on him.

"Breandan's spark is wide open; it has to be for him to access Niall's own magic; I am now stealing his. It will stop him from further stealing my fathers as Breandan's own magic will weaken." Dermott said through gritted teeth, the concentration he had was immense, making the spell he was achieving look almost painful but as a matter of fact, he was gaining more and more strength. But it felt _wrong. _It felt like dark magic; wrapping its self around his spark, tempting him to 'turn to the dark side' in the words of Star Wars; but he had something inside of him that Breandan never had. Faith.

He had faith in Sookie, Eric, Godric, Claudine, Pam, Niall and even Leif. He had faith in them, knowing that they would win in the fight against Breandan and Bill.

Running with human speed he ran over to Breandan, just a little distance away; making sure to not enter the mist of magic that had encircled the evil man. He threw a discarded stick that had fallen from a nearby tree into the mist, watching as it sunk to the floor, the magic not affecting it. Gradually the mist became clearer and smaller, and in a matter of seconds it was easily visible to see the fat fairy. Not hesitating, Leif charged towards the man, his sword meeting his opponents.

The magic that had created the portal and took control of Eric, Godric and Claudine's bodies continued to work, but now only rooting them to the spot as the ground began to rumble.

"_Terra burry mortuis, sicut cogitati et pascentes a creatura fraudans lucis tuae radium__!" __**[Earth burry the dead as intended, feed from the creature that steals your light ]**_Breandan bellowed as he deflected a deadly blow from Leif. The Earth shook beneath the two vampires and fae woman, the ground ripping apart bellow their feet, all three watching in horror. They weren't the only ones that knew the translation of the Latin.

The words swirled round and round in Sookie's head until it all just clicked.

"Pam I need your blood when I say." Sookie demanded, closing her eyes; crouching onto the ground, placing her hands on the woodland floor.

"I'll do anything" Pam replied, watching helplessly as her maker and maker's maker and his lover began to fall into the ground.

"_Non sunt hostes mei, proditor est Breandan potes, crede mihi, amice, vides hoc petere me dignus sim scitis ignis_" **[These are not the enemy my love, it is Breandan who betrays your power; trust me my friend, you can see my spark and you know I am worthy to request this] **Sookie whispered to the Earth; trying to stay strong as she felt Eric's emotions play out in the bond, his words providing her with encouragement.

_I love you Sookie _He said, his voice echoing around in her mind as tears fell down her face.

_I love you too Eric. _She replied

Breandan's magic faltered, his spark feeling the effect of Dermott's drainage; the magic stopping the three of them from moving changing, now allowing them to move but not escape the magical mist surrounding them.

Picking Claudine up in bridal style, Godric began to float along with Eric but the force of gravity seemed intensified as they struggled immensely against the force pulling them back down.

All of them prayed that Sookie would pull through and make her plan successful. That was their only hope.

**I don't know why but I was crying writing most of this. I have a cold. Stupid cold and floods.**

**Messy I know but im ill…. sympathy if you please **


	49. Chapter 49

**In that last chapter I wasn't crying because of the chapter haha! I just start randomly crying when I have a cold. **

**But it's gone now hurrah! Sorry this took so long to post, I re-wrote it like eight times.**

**Time changes here; so best pay attention to the little bold parts!**

**Important A/N at very bottom**

Chapter 49

_**Two months later…**_

**Sookie POV**

My sundress flowed perfectly as I twirled in front of the mirror; my hair perfectly curled and my make-up delicately done with minimal foundation as my tan was at its best. Walking over to the desk in my bedroom, I sat down picking up my pen, putting it to my diary as I finally felt ready to write.

_Dear Diary_

_The unimaginable has happened since I last wrote all those months ago; where Eric and I were arguing in the Brigant Palace, Pam was taken, Leif's existence wasn't known and we didn't know if Claudine would be recovering. I don't think there has been a day in these past couple of months where I haven't thought of everything that happened, thought of who we lost._

_**Flashback to the battle ground**_

The element wielded to my request; well kind of.

The Earth also began to tremble beneath Breandan's feet as Leif charged him with a brutal blow; Dermott was draining him quicker and quicker. Breandan wouldn't survive much longer.

"Pam I need you to bleed into the ground just before the mist surrounding them, and hurry" I hissed as I recited my words over and over again in my mind, connecting them to my Earth element thread.

Taking both her wrists to her mouth, she bit deeply into both, bleeding heavily, providing the ground with large quantities of blood.

"It's the blood. Godric's blood binds them. Breandan must have casted a spell that used Godric's specific blood; Claudine has had some of it recently and so has Eric. But you Pam, you haven't had any of Godric's whatsoever, it was always Eric's blood you would have. By giving the Earth your blood it will know that it is the same blood of Eric that is the same blood of Godric and is the same blood inside of Claudine. It will help the Earth identify who to take; it will see that Breandan has not had Godric's blood and only take him." I panted, feeling drained my-self; but luckily my bonded sensed this and sent me some of his own much needed strength to me, fuelling my spark.

We all watched as Pam's blood sunk into the soil, unaware that Leif was now wrestling with Breandan, weapons discarded as they hit each other repeatedly in the mist.

Just as Pam's wrists were healing, the Earth reacted as I felt strong magic hit me straight in the gut; it felt like I was being run over repeatedly.

I turned my gaze to Eric who watched below his feet as the Earth pieced its self-back together.

**3****rd**** Person POV **

With a roar, Dermott stole the last of Breandan's magic, making Breandan become weak and easy for Leif to beat. Holding Breandan's head in a headlock, he yelled as he felt the Earth below him suddenly crumble, creating a large hole as the ground forced him to let go of the fairy and for him to hold onto the edge of the massive crater that seemed never ending.

Eric didn't have to think as he ran over to Leif, just grabbing his hand as he began to plummet into the abyss. As he quickly pulled his-self up, Eric didn't fail to notice the scar that had been embedded on Leif's skin for over a thousand years still looking very distinct.

But Leif wasn't the only thing he pulled back; Breandan had been holding onto Leif's leg. The Earth continued to crumble, desperate for the blood of those whom it did not identify: Leif and Breandan. In a flash, Eric had ripped Breandan's arm from his body and picked Leif up, zipping them away from the destruction of the Earth below.

But Godric was smart. He knew what would happen if they let Breandan die, they would never have peace; they would never find out why Breandan's so full of hate.

Passing Eric on his way Godric picked up Breandan's bloody body dragging him along by his ankle, silently praying that Sookie would be able to control the elements.

_**Flashback ended [Now Sookie's Diary]**_

_It took a lot of energy but I finally stopped the Earth from collapsing on itself; I guess it was the Earth finally giving in, saying enough is enough. After that everything just happened so fast; Claudine teleported Godric and Breandan back to the castle for Breandan to be interrogated, Pam Eric and I including Leif all went back to the castle also however we didn't stay long. After a tearful goodbye with Gran we departed back to our realm. Back to our world. But before we left, Eric and Leif spoke. No one except them knows what was spoken and it is only right that it stays that way; their past is private and should remain between them two. _

_On our return, Eric had wanted me to stay with him in one of his homes but I declined. I needed to get my head around everything that had happened since I met my first vampire; so therefore I'm staying with Jason until I can find another place which will be as soon as possible because I'm not the only one that I need to look after. _

_One of Eric's political allies had informed him of both Sophie Anne and Hadley's deaths. Before Bill left for fae he managed to assassinate Sophie Anne by killing Hadley first, meaning that the Queen was too distracted that she didn't pay attention to the sound of a gunshot before a bullet hit her square in the heart, killing her instantly. _

_With the death of my cousin, her son Hunter was left parentless; his father had also been killed by Bill, taking a bullet that was meant for Hunter, saving his life. My-self and Jason and Gran are his only family left and I took it upon my-self to care for my nephew, he's like me with the telepathy, I couldn't bear the thought of him being sent off to a strange family trying to cope with his disability even more than I did with my own whilst having the support of my Gran._

_Hunter's an amazing boy, he will be turning three tomorrow and Eric and I both joined forces to plan him the best party ever._

_Surprisingly, Eric's brilliant with Hunter; my little nephew clings every word and looks up to him like he's the most amazing person he's ever met. Hunter's even more relaxed around Leif which was also a shock. Leif had decided to live with Eric whilst trying to get acquainted with the new world and truthfully I think it did them both the world of good. Eric seems more open now, like a part of him that was missing has finally been found; but that didn't stop his moments of sadness. Pam had left almost immediately after we returned. I will never forget the look on her face, the hurt in her eyes. _

_Her reasons for leaving are unclear to all of us, but we let her go nonetheless; a decision in which I'm sure Eric has regretted every waking minute since her departure._

_When Godric had finished interrogating/torturing Breandan, it was revealed that Godric had killed Breandan's sister – Mab over a thousand years ago. Just before Eric was turned. _

_He sought revenge on Godric and discovered his one weakness. Eric._

_He planned to hurt Eric in the most excruciating ways whilst Godric had to watch powerless. He locked Leif away in hope of finally killing him when Eric would be at his lowest. He waited one thousand years to have his revenge; some would call that crazy. He wanted Godric to become undoubtedly attached to Eric and then for Eric to become attached to another as well; he didn't believe his luck when I came into the picture. He took Pam knowing that it would hurt Eric and then decided to also hurt me in the process. Claudine was also an added bonus. _

_Bill was just another ally for him, an easy accomplice that would do anything for a taste of fae blood. For now, Breandan is being guarded constantly in a prison made especially for him by orders of Niall who will never completely recover from his drainage. Dermott had struggled to fight the dark magic that tore into him but thankfully Fintan had helped him through it._

_Bantam boner bill of course didn't go unpunished. Currently he is with Andre's people, being punished appropriately. _

_Godric and Claudine didn't waste any time seeing the world together. He left Isobel his second in command in charge of his area as he and Claudine jetted off into paradise. _

_Eric had offered me the same but that isn't the life for me._

_With the death of Sophie Anne and the charges against Bill, Eric and Andre were contenders for the throne. Eric easily won and was given title of King of Louisiana._

_But he did not want the kingdom. _

_In an act of peace, he handed over Louisiana to Andre, minus Area 5. Eric wanted Area 5 to be solely his, an independent area in which they would side with Louisiana if war broke out but only if it was a just war. Because of his generosity, Andre surprised everyone by giving Area 5 formal protection of the state which prompted Victor [the new King of Nevada after the dethroning of Felipe because of the scandal from the Bill investigation]to give Area 5 protection of his state; Eric also gained the protection of Russell Edgington's state which was a huge deal considering that the vampire was over 3,000 years old; surprisingly he was really nice and dished out lots of compliments. _

_Area 5 is still yet to be renamed but in all honesty I think that it will remain the same; there has been enough change to last several lifetimes for us all. _

_Tonight Eric and I are going on a date and Hunter will be dropped off with Leif as Jason's going on a date of his own with a girl he met at Merlottes. Eric hasn't really told me anything about where we're going but I know there will be food and music hence my dress._

_I best stop writing so I'm not late. I will try to be more frequent with my writing but you never know what will happen in my crazy life._

_-Sookie xoxox_

**One more chapter left then this story will be complete. Please tell me what you've thought of the story on a whole? **

**After I've finished this story I will continue more frequently with my True Blood one and then once that is finished next summer I will be having a Pam story based on what shes getting up to whilst away and will then include Sookie/Eric moments; it will be purely humour so if you keep this story on alert or add me to author alert I will let you know when I will have that story up! It will be regular updates for that since I will be writing it all before hand =] **

_**IMPORTANT: **_**Next chapter will have missing scenes from this chapter in them as well as the date between Eric& Sookie, the list is; **

**-Breandan telling Godric why he wanted revenge.**

**-Eric & Leif discussing things.**

**-Fintan & Dermott fighting the bad magic in Dermott.**

**-Pam saying good-bye.**

**- Eric being given Louisiana and all that shizzle.**

**-Sookie telling Eric she won't live with him.**

**-Sookie/Hunter Eric/Hunter Leif/Hunter Sookie/Jason moments.**

**-Godric & Claudine leaving and little moment for them.**

**And any other's I can think of or any suggestions that you want or major things you think I've missed!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Leif is a little unstable okay? He's been hidden away and alone for over a thousand years and in a matter of like two hours, not even that, he finds out his dad is alive! well… un-dead but you get the jist!**

**This is majorly late coming out, I know. Had loads to think about though :/**

**If you don't wanna read the missing scenes (I quite like them, especially the first one and Pam's) then that's fine it doesn't affect anything but the last bold heading and the text after that is continuing on with the story.**

**Chapter 50**

**#Missing Scene 1 – Eric and Leif **

3rd Person POV

"I watched your body burn as you sailed into the very depths of Valhalla." Eric's voice was barely a whisper as he spoke in fluent Old Norse to the fairy opposite him. They were the only ones left in the clearing; everyone else had dispersed to check on their loved ones or to fight the remaining enemies or in Godric's case – torture Breandan.

"You saw?" Leif croaked out, his eyes never leaving his father's.

"I witnessed your death. 1020 AD, Greenland; a stab to the gut was what I heard from your people. I did not believe what they said even after Godric repeatedly glamoured it out of them several times; the great Leif Erickson taken down by a stray wound, I had to check." Silence passed between the two; both not knowing what so say to one another.

"How is this possible? I thought you died an honourable death on the battlefield, sent off to Valhalla to celebrate your many victories and yet here you are. Physically you look exactly the way I remember you but mentally? No….you are **not** my father. My father would not have become a vampire. My father would not have left my mother and my-self alone to die whilst he lives on forever! MY FATHER WOULD HAVE SAVED ME! MY FATHER WOULD HAVE COME BACK! MY FATHER WOULD HAVE SAVED ME FROM MY FATE!" Leif screamed his words at Eric who stood there, feeling every word clench his insides, making his whole body shake with hurt and shame. Why didn't he save him? "I wish you died like you were supposed to." Leif's voice was bitter and hateful as he looked at the man who he thought was once his father. Now a monster who failed to do what he promised and swore to do. Protect him.

"Then kill me." Eric dropped his sword to the floor, the faint noise of fighting in the distance filling the silence as he sunk to his knees before his son. Lifting his head he looked straight into the eyes of his son, trying to hold back the red blood tears aching to be set free.

With a roar Leif lifted his sword, holding the grip in both hands, pointing the tip of the blade directly to Eric's heart as the vampire shut his eyes.

Opening his eyes he saw the sword wedged in the ground, millimetres from his body.

"Leif…" Eric said his son's name for the first time since the discovery. The fairy's heart broke as he heard his father say his name and he met him eye for eye. Holding his arm out, Leif pulled Eric to his feet as they gripped each other's forearms tightly; both afraid to let go.

"Father… please forgive me…" A cry of pain left Leif's lips as he screamed in agony, expressing the pain and suffering of a thousand years of loneliness. And so the fairy sobbed. He cried for the years lost, he cried for the years stolen, he cried for his father, he cried for the past; but most importantly, he cried for him-self.

Not once had Eric ever hugged his son, not even as a boy. Yes they had physical contact, for example carrying Leif as a boy or carrying his wounded body as a man but never a hug. Both accepted that it was not how their relationship was. During their time it was unusual for father and son to be as close as they were.

Eric did the only thing he could however. He hugged his son. He held his son to his body, letting him sob into his shoulder, the scent of fae now heavily becoming increased, making Eric's fangs itch to come down but he stopped his-self. He's one thousand years old after all, he has control.

"We will figure this out"

"I know." Leif whispered back, welcoming the feeling of security. "Please don't tell anyone about this." He added, sniffing and straightening his back, willing the tears away.

"Don't worry, Pam won't find out"

"How did-"

"You two already act like siblings, there's no reason to fuel the competition and bickering between you too. Leif we will be a family, this I swear to you"

"Along with the beautiful blonde I presume?" Leif smirked, one very similar to Eric's.

"Of course" Eric replied with a smirk of his own. "I think we have left Pam alone long enough, care to join me in slaughtering the fairies that kept you from life?"

"It would be an honour."

Taking a few steps, Leif stopped in his tracks and turned back to Eric. "I almost forgot." Handing Eric his necklace he smiled. "It belongs to you."

"Thank-you Son" Walking side by side, they entered the battlefield; Leif's necklace that he had given his father over a thousand years ago, placed over Eric's dead heart.

**#Missing Scene 2 –Breandan & Godric**

**[Set during the scene between Eric and Leif (above)]**

Godric POV

Thrusting the lemon covered spear into Breandan's skin, I felt the satisfaction of watching him scream with agony.

"This could be so much easier for you" I whispered into his ear that I was ever so slowly cutting off with a pure iron knife that was coincidently blunt.

As I made each cut he screamed even louder. Perfect.

"Even if I told you… you'd still torture me." He choked out.

True… but where would the fun in that be? "Believe me when I say this; I could make it even worse." I said whilst chuckling and licking the blood off the blunt blade that had finally served its purpose as Breandan's fat ear laid detached on the dirty floor. Even his ears were fat.

"Mab…my sister" That name ringed a bell. In fact it literately tore at my insides as memories of her reign flooded my mind.

"She is your sister you say…." My voice was barely a whisper as I continued to remember her existence.

She was the cause of the original fae war, the one before the war Eric participated in. Her mad ways sent thousands of vampires and fairies to their meaningless deaths as she stayed safely tucked away gathering humans to be her slaves as she continued her pursuit of killing every royal fae and vampire. Her aim was to become the Queen of everything, including humans. Only the fae royalty did not see that she wished to also kill fairies and fought against vampires, using the fae royals as puppets. Fools. I will never forgive Niall for the devastation he caused out of pure arrogance and naivety.

"I sliced her insides open." Smiling I reflected on when I killed the bitch. "I decorated the halls with her blood and gave her body parts as gifts to vampires. In fact…. her head is still kept in storage in Russia." Chuckling I began to slice his torso open, showing him what I did to his _sister. _

"You beautiful bastard." Still the same insane fairy then, even in the lead up to his inevitable death.

"Hmm that's not what Mab said when I did this to her." Reaching inside his stomach that I hadn't cut into yet, I ripped out his intestine. Thankfully fairies last much longer than humans so I get to torture him more.

Watching him scream, I tied his intestine around his ankles and neck as he cried and cried.

"I fucking told you!" He yelled in-between sobs.

"No you told me a name. I want an explanation" I was getting bored now. Torture isn't what it used to be.

"You killed my sister, I wanted revenge. I wanted to hurt you- b-ut it's hard to physically hurt a being -such as you. At the time you were- were- were- one thousand years old. What could-" Stopping mid-sentence, he started violently coughing up blood.

"That isn't good… maybe your intestine should have stayed inside of you a little longer…"

"Y'think?!" He growled out, taking most of his energy.

Sighing I reached for the blood Bill had kindly donated; unwillingly of course but all the same. Opening the foul creature before me's mouth; I poured a mouthful or two down his throat and watched as his stomach began to stop bleeding.

"How many have you tortured Breandan? How many you have killed and raped… how many lives have you destroyed."

"Who gives a shit. I loved every minute… girls of all ages crying as I pounded into them…. fuck they were tight. And the boys! Oh the boys! "

This bastard deserves pain. More than pain. He deserves hell. And that's exactly what I am going to give him.

**#Missing Scene 3 –Fintan and Dermott **

**[Set during the two scenes above]**

3rd Person POV

"DERMOTT TRANSFER IT INTO THE HEART!" Fintan's shouts echoed around the room of where the Heart of Albion was kept; stood around the Heart was Becki, Fintan and Dermott. Black threads of magic eloped Dermott's body as his eyes turned red, power seeping off him.

Snapping his neck round, Dermott faced his brother as the ground began to shake. "I feel so _alive_" He hissed, spreading his arms wide; a wave of power catapulted Fintan into a nearby wall with a sickening crunch.

"Dermott my love." Walking towards Dermott, Becki showed no hesitation as she approached her chosen. "Do I not make you feel alive? Or have you forsaken our love as well?" She was now standing so close to him that she could make out every freckle, every scar and every line perfectly.

"You know that is not true." Lowering his arms, Dermott's body continued to radiate black threads of magic however his demeanour changed rapidly.

"Prove it." Wrapping her arms around his neck, Becki latched her lips onto his; as he gave in to the kiss, the dark magic surrounding him became lesser as it moved into it's new host that was trying to possess it. Stumbling back from the kiss, Becki opened her eyes as Dermott also did. His eyes had returned to the usual dark chocolate colour that Becki adored however hers had now turned red.

Stumbling backwards, she fell directly into the Heart, a bright light filling up the room like a supernova; temporary blinding both Dermott and a now conscious Fintan. And finally it was over.

Crawling over to his love, Dermott turned Becki's still body over so her head rested on his lap.

"Becki?" He whispered. His voice now the only sound in the ancient room.

A small moan left her lips as she turned her head and rubbed her cheek on his thigh. She was alive.

**#Missing Scene 4 –Pam & Eric**

Pam POV

"Eric I need you to listen whilst I talk, I don't want any interruptions." Not waiting for a reply, I continued; making sure that I had my bitch mask on and my emotions numbed. "I am leaving. I don't belong here anymore, you've got Sookie and Leif and that's all you need. And in order to make this easier I wish to be released and contact between us to be kept as a minimum. I need to create a life of my own; I had that before Sookie and everything else because we had Fangtasia but now I see my-self as an intruder. Leif is your son by right, I am just your progeny that you created so you would not walk this Earth alone and you now have no need of me. You may not see it that way but it is how I see it and I accept that. I am not bitter about it, in my honest opinion I am grateful as I am allowed to have independence and find my place in this world. I will be leaving the States tonight and I have organised for my assets to be returned back to you since I never bought them with my own money. Fangtasia is yours as it always should have been and I have left the Batmobile parked out front, all the documents are in the driver's seat along with the keys for the house you bought me. I do not have a need for the clothes, Sookie can have them.

I know this seems sudden me wanting to leave but I need independence and to let my-self become unattached from you all. When you turned me, one of the first lessons you taught was that attachments would kill me, that I should rely on one person. Me. This is me actually doing that Eric, I need to be released." He had sat there emotionless as I spoke, his stare fixed on the floor.

"You are right. You should leave." His voice was bitter, full of anger as he stood to his full height. "Pamela, as your maker I release you." I choked back a sob as I felt his presence in my mind leave; a quiet, almost silent void remained where our child maker bond was. I knew that if I let it he could feel my emotions and I his but nowhere near as powerful as it once was. I instantly missed it but I couldn't let that stop me.

"I may decide to return in a century or too. I wish you the best of luck with your son and bonded. Goodbye Eric." Standing on my tip-toes despite wearing my usual stilettoes, I kissed his cheek and walked towards the door out of the living area. Looking back, I watched as he stood there silently, like a statue; it took every ounce of will power that I had not to run back to him and apologise. With a spin on my heel, I ran out of the house and dialled Sookie's number.

"Hello?"

"The red Prada pumps with the gold heel in wardrobe 14.2, the heel will need replacing after wearing them twice, three times at a push. You need to get to Eric' house. Good-bye my telepathic friend." Putting the phone down, I played the one song that I knew Eric hated most and removed one of the bricks that only I knew was loose and hid my phone behind it after slotting the brick back in place.

I'm still a bitch after all.

Eric POV

I was still in a state of shock as I walked out of the living area after staying motionless for what felt like forever. Pam was gone.

I needed air.

Walking out of the front door, I stopped mid step as the sound of 'Super star' by Toy – fucking – box. Where the fuck was that coming from? Walking backwards in shock that my child – _no_, not my child; _**Pamela**_could be so cunning, my legs hit the Batmobile. Turning around I was met with one name painted over the bonnet of the tank like car. It read –_Hector_.

**#Missing Scene 5 – Eric – King of Louisiana **

Eric POV

"Sherriff Northman, it's good to see you finally back with us. Is your child attending?" Nan asked. Sat around a circular table, I waited for Thalia to arrive to put things in motion.

"Pamela Ravenscroft is no longer in Louisiana and will no longer have relations involving the rulings of the United States. Now if you will shall we proceed?" I let my voice remain calm and neutral as I spoke.

"As you wish. Today there are numerous vampires present. In turn I will introduce each vampire to any who are not familiar with those new. On my right, is Felipe De Castro, King of Nevada" Gesturing to her right, Nan and everyone else watched with pity as De Castro waved his hands in a unusual way, drawing attention to his self and leaving most vampires present questioning his sanity. It wouldn't be the first time. "And next to him on his right, he is joined by Lorena, maker of William Compton who sits to her right. William Compton is to be accompanied by the most trusted guards of the Authority, his main handler is Blake." Nodding his head, a gay storm trooper stood tall behind one armed Bill. "To my left is Eric Northman, Sheriff of Louisiana. And to his left is Andre, child of the late Sophie Anne, her most trusted and one of her most valuable assets. To his left is Stan Davis, new King of Texas, next to him is Peter Threadgill, King of Arkansas. Following on is Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma. And finally, the oldest in the United States – Russell Edginton, King of Mississippi. But not to be forgotten, here is Winsor, Magister of the Authority." Gesturing with her hands, the doors opened and in walked Winsor in all his arrogance. What a cunt.

"Welcome Royals….and Northman." Bastard.

"If you don't mind Magister… I cant help but wonder why William Compton is present…as well as Felipe. Was it not proven that it was them who murdered Sophie Anne and Sookie Stackhouse? William Compton's actions alone nearly caused a war with the fae. Not to mention him turning my bonded against her will after abducting her, and him being under suspicion for blowing up the hotel, murdering over one hundred vampires." My voice remained the same level and coldness as I reigned in my feelings of outrage and disgust.

Watching the cunt sit down, we all waited for his response. "William Compton is to be sentenced and punished by the new _King_ of Louisiana… Eric Northman, as voted by the Council and the Authority, I, Magister of the Vampires in the United States, crown you as King of Louisiana and all her assets; including any outstanding punishments to be made. As it was your bonded he harmed, also your state that he weakened and your deceased monarch he murdered, William Compton will be punished by you." The room fell silent as all eyes landed on me and the papers that confirmed my-self as King were pushed towards me. Without hesitation I signed on the dotted line.

The silence was broken by the sound of Thalia running into the conference room, brief case in hand. About fucking time.

"I think we are due a break, we will return in 20 minutes and any further issues may be resolved." Standing and collecting her folder, Nan exited swiftly, followed closely by the Magister. The room remained silent as we all began a staring contest between one another; every one appeared calm with the exception of Felipe who looked like he's just found out porn had been erased from the internet and Bill who looked like he had shit his-self – no change there then.

Standing, I sighed as I gathered my own papers and phone (one can never be too careful) and opened the door out of the conference room. "After you Thalia"

After making sure that the contracts Thalia brought were correct, I made my way to meet with Victor and Russell to finalise our plans.

Back in the conference room, we all waited for Felipe, Nan and the Magister to return; we heard them before we saw them.

"THIS IS OUTRAGOUS! NEVADA IS MINE!"

"Felipe control your-self, you never earned the state, you inherited it. Now grow a pair and shut the fuck up. Get back in that conference room." Ah Nan, the mother vampire.

Stomping in like a spoilt brat, Felipe sat down and sulked; neither the magister nor Nan looked amused.

"Northman get on with what-ever you have undoubtedly got up your sleeve."

"Very well then. My first act of King of Louisiana is to make Thalia here" Motioning to the older yet smaller vampire next to me, I continued; letting power and authority rule in my voice. "Sheriff of Area 4, the land bordering Area 5. My second act is that she may only be relieved of her duties by either my-self, _not_ the King of Louisiana and the Authority. My second act is that Area 5 is to become independent and to be ruled solely by its Sheriff; in addition to this it will no longer be associated with the great state of Louisiana but instead to be considered a kingdom in its own right. However, as King of Louisiana and Sherriff of Area 5 I grant the Kingdom the Royal protection of Louisiana and her assets. As King I pledge to protect Area 5 with Louisiana's resources and will protect the kingdom under every circumstance. Thalia the documents." Having the documents that explained in excessive detail of the extent that Area 5 is independent followed by the official contract stating the protection of Area 5 by Louisiana and then Thalia being named as Sherriff made things a lot easier and quicker. Signing all the forms quickly, I watched as Thalia signed her own. "Russell and Victor, would you mind signing as witnesses? You as well Magister?" I fought hard to keep my smirk at bay but after being kicked in the leg by Victor, I presumed that I had failed miserably.

"In addition to being a witness, as King of Mississippi I offer Area 5 the independent kingdom the protection of the great state of Mississippi." Dipping his ring crest into ink, he placed his seal on the paper that held the formal protection of Louisiana.

"And I too, as King of Nevada offer Area 5 royal protection of the state." He also repeated the process Russell followed.

"And now, I pronounce my heir as Andre, Progeny of the late Sophie-Anne; on the condition that when I either resign or meet the true death that he will keep the peace with Area 5 and her residents." Passing a pen to Andre, I watched as shock took over his physically young face.

"I accept." After he finished scrawling his name, I proceeded.

"I officially resign as King of Louisiana and will continue to rule over Area 5."

**#Missing Scene 6 – Sookie & Eric**

Sookie POV

"_Hello my lover" _Eric's voice echoed around my head as it did when he was telepathically speaking to me over a distance. "_Things are finally cleared up from last night and I can return to you."_

"_I've missed you and I can't wait to see you but you're best driving, it's really wet" _Waving, I watched as Jason and Hunter left to go pick up Leif so they could go grab some food together and bond.

"_That's exactly how I expect your sweet pussy to be when I get to you" _My cheeks most likely instantly reddened as I felt heat not just go to my cheeks.

"_You can't say that mister! What if my shields were down and Hunter was around and he heard?" _Walking into my bedroom that I had occupied at Jason's house, I laid down holding my teddy bear that had been there since I was a little girl over my chest.

"_You were feeling worried yet happy which meant that you were watching Hunter leave with your brother. Plus its half seven, they were due to leave half an hour ago but your brother most likely just left since he is always late."_

"_Smart ass. Just get home already." _I replied, anxious for him to return that little bit more since he had begun to send me mental images of his aching gracious plenty.

"_Shit. The corvette just broke down. Lover I won't be home for a while it seems." _

Fuck. By the time he gets it towed and have another car sent to him it would be way past my resting time; I can't wait any longer to see my vampire.

Closing my eyes, I focused on directly where I wanted to be. With a louder than usual pop, I felt my body become weightless and then back to normal in under a second.

"Sookie?" Feeling cool fingers stroke my cheeks, I opened my eyes and smiled when I was greeted by Eric whose lap I was currently straddling. Pulling his face down to mine our lips met hungrily, our tongues fighting for dominance. Pulling back to get a good look of the man I hadn't seen in what felt like forever, I also took in our surroundings. Straddling his lap, we were in the Corvette but off the main road, assumingly on a little gravel path that lead from the main road; Eric must have driven onto here to keep out of oncoming traffic when the engine went to shits.

"Hey…" My voice was barely a whisper as I witnessed the first Eric Northman smile that hadn't been present since Pam left. It was truly beautiful. The smile remained as his hands sneaked under my dress as they ran up and down my thighs. "We…"His lips moved to my neck, attacking it with his tongue and lips "Can't…" His hands moved further up my dress to cup my butt "Do…" One of his hands moved to my hair, running his long fingers through it, gripping lightly. "This…" His hand on my butt now pressing my ass into his bulge constrained in his jeans that just got an awful lot tighter. "Here…" As his hips thrust upwards into my pantie covered core, I lost the argument I was having with my inner self that realistically I had already lost when I landed on his lap and helped him pull my dress off swiftly. As his eyes latched onto my breasts held back in my bra, I used his distraction to yank his t-shirt off and unbuckle his jeans, desperate to get what lay underneath. After pulling his jeans off him, I found what I was desperate to have.

Taking my eyes off the prize, I looked back at my Viking. Growling, he ripped my bra straight from my body, my breasts bouncing out as he did. "No time for foreplay…" I whispered, eager to have him inside of me.

Watching him smirk, my eyes followed his hand as one of his long fingers dipped into my wetness and re-emerged, his now wet finger spreading my juices along my lower lip. "No panties on…naughty girl." He whispered back, as his last words left his mouth, his lips latched onto mine, sucking my juices off my lip as he placed me above his gracious plenty and without warning, pushed me down hard onto his waiting manhood. A loud moan left my lips as I felt him fill me completely. Before I had time to adjust to his size, he began thrusting into me, lifting my hips, making them meet him thrust for thrust. Our eyes stayed on one another, my hands holding the back of his neck as I clung on for my dear life; both of us moaning and groaning. All too soon I felt my-self close to climaxing, my screams became louder and louder, spurring Eric on to thrust harder and deeper. Our bond flowed with feelings of intense lust and love for one another; our fangs both revealing also our other hunger which were out on full display. Quickly moving my mouth to his neck, I pushed my fangs in hard and began sucking greedily on his blood that flooded my mouth; the sweet taste of his blood pushed me over the edge as I came violently around him as he continued to pump even after he roared out in pleasure as he drunk from my neck also in a joint feeding.

Both of us were spent for the time being, our bodies clung to each other, desperate for closeness.

"I missed you my lover, more than you could possibly imagine."

"I missed you too Eric" Kissing his temple, I settled in his lap; only now noticing that he had moved the seat back even further to accommodate my-self positioned ontop of him. Thoughtful Viking.

"Sookie do you love me?" His voice became suddenly quiet as I felt uneasiness and nerves flow through our bond.

"Of course I do, what makes you say that?" I replied, flooding the bond with the love I felt for him and more.

"Will you and Hunter move in with me?" The car was now filled with silence. Silence that was never there when I was with Eric. It un-nerved me.

If there was one thing that I had always been taught was to be honest. No matter what you should always be honest.  
>"No." I felt the bond instantly flood with hurt but I was surprised that he hadn't shut it down. It was his reflex- feel nothing.<p>

"I see…" His face had become emotionless however. His eyes stared into nothing and his body became still; he effectively became what he is: dead.

"Let me explain" Taking his face in my hands I looked into his eyes, pleading with him to listen. I am so bad at this. "Hunter needs stability. I need stability. I'm not saying that we wouldn't be unstable at your place it's just we haven't been together that long and if anything was to happen…I just need Hunter to see you and me as different things, right now if we moved in, I'm afraid he would see you as a replacement, it's too soon after Remy. Eric I love you, it's just I think Hunter and I need time."

I watched as he closed his eyes and nodded, our bond now filling with acceptance. "I understand. Just promise me that you will always remember that you have a home not just at your brothers but with me." His large hands stroked my naked sides soothingly.

"I promise. I'm not saying never you know…ask me in a few months." Grinning I kissed his lips as the bond now filled with joy.

"Du kommer att vara min brud"

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out when the time is right." He replied, smiling from ear to ear.

**#Missing Scene 7 Godric & Claudine **

Godric POV

"I'll miss the fae realm." Claudine said as she wrapped her arm around my waist. It felt good to be intimate with someone again; yet it wasn't like the other times in my long history. This time it felt different. It felt more secure, comfortable, _right. _

Although I am several centuries Claudine's elder, we are equals.

"If you don't want to go…"

"No I want to" Kissing my cheek, she held onto my torso tighter.

We had yet to have sex…unfortunately.

It takes all of my self-control not to bend her over and fuck her into oblivion. I can surround my-self with fairies that would snap a normal vampire's self-control, even if they were at my age. But because of my immunity to their scent, it seems it doesn't apply to Claudine's body.

Normally I'm not very vulgar but the images running through my mind when I put my hands on her delicate body….fuck. I've never felt this intense about someone and we haven't even had sex yet.

"I would have thought Eric would have been here to wave you off. I know Hunter is ill so Sookie is staying with him but still…" Walking up the stairs into the plane, I held her hand as she was still unsure of the mechanical flying machine as she so cutely put it.

"We have a ….complex relationship." Smiling back at her, I lead her to the seating area and sat her down on my lap; wanting to feel her close.

As we took off, I looked out the window as we sped down the runway. Roughly three hundred meters away, a lone figure stood watching the plane. Winking at the man, I smiled as Eric nodded in response. The interaction was of a millisecond as the plane was in the air seconds later.

"Where are we going first then Godric?"

"I think we have deserved some quiet after being involved in such petty affairs so I believe Western France, Bordeaux is near by the little town we will be staying in, it's by the sea."

"Sounds perfect" Shuffling slightly, she moved her mouth to my ear as she whispered. "When we get there I believe it's time we take our relationship further" Taking my earlobe into my mouth, she bit. I blame her for my next act as I pushed her onto the couch and kissed her with everything I had. Every feeling I had towards her, urge, impulse and thought. And she responded. Like the warrior she is.

**#Missing Scene 7 Eric & Hunter – Sookie & Leif – Leif & Hunter – Jason & Leif – Hunter & Jason – Sookie & Jason **

Eric POV

"Ready or not here I come." Stalking into the living room, I tried my hardest not to inhale and find the young boy instantly. Apparently that would spoil the fun. Because of one Sam fucking Merlotte Sookie had to go to work and I was left with the young telepath – Hunter.

Until now I had never been left this long with the boy since Sookie was always there keeping an eye on things; tonight however was as Sookie so fondly called it –'Eric and Hunter bonding time'.

"Uncle Eric?" Coming out of his hiding spot in the entertainment cupboard, Hunter ran up to me with his eyes wide in wonder. Lifting him up, I held his delicate young body, praying that I wouldn't break him.

"What is it lilla människan?"

"I wanna play on the PeeSTwee!" He said, his eyes lighting up in excitement and his hands clapping together giddily.

"PS3? You're a little young for that I think, but what about the Wii?" I asked, negotiating since I knew Sookie's views on the whole PS3 situation. At least I didn't let him play Call of Duty. She blew it totally out of proportion. It was only Grand Theft Auto…

"Weeee! Yeah! Driving game?" He asked, equally as excited. Thank god. Walking over to the couch, I sat him down in his special spot and passed him a steering wheel as I switched the TV on; loading the insane yet brilliant game Mario Kart. I hadn't played the game since the plane journey in which I played against Sookie and Pam until Hunter found it when running round the house with chocolate cake covering his face.

"Ready lilla människan?" I asked as the numbers counting down began. He had chosen to be Mario, claiming that since he was wearing red it was only fair, cheeky little sod… but I couldn't help laugh at how serious he was when he pleaded his case.  
>"READY!" He squealed with joy that made me smile. My excuse for smiling like an idiot is that Hunter is unlike other teacup humans. He is of Sookie's blood.<p>

Sookie POV

Turning the engine off, I sighed in exhaustion. I would have to cook Hunter some food and try and get him to sleep; this is no easy task after working all day. Climbing out of the car that I can't even remember the name off, I locked the door and opened the front door; kicking my shoes off as I walked in. It was the only rule Eric had in his house. No shoes.

Sound came from the kitchen that sounded oddly like the mixer and a smell of chocolate wafted in.

"Eric? Hunter?"

"In here" Eric's voice sounded higher than usual, almost giddy.

Looking in the kitchen, what I saw can only be described as a disaster zone. Chocolate covered every surface and also their clothes. Smiling, Hunter was sat on the counter, chocolate all over his hands and face, greedily licking the spatula covered in cake mixture whilst Eric sat on the counter opposite, drinking a true blood leisurely.

"What have you done?" My eyes were wide in shock at the mess they had caused; no way was I going to clean this up.

"We made cake Aunt Sookeeee!"

"I see that! Just tidy it up for me okay? Also Hunter will need a bath…Good luck!" Going into the living room, I saw Leif spread out on the couch, playing Mario Kart. "You just let them make all that mess?" I asked, plopping down onto the couch he was laid on.

"Pretty much; they were both really enjoying it so I just let them get on with it." He replied, turning his game off and facing me. "How was work?"

"Same old. I'm getting pretty sick of it, my new powers give me the confidence in knowing that I can do more than serve fries to people who think I'm not worth the shit they stood on. How are you? Settling in well?"

"Yeah I guess. It's just weird waking up and finding that I'm in exactly the same place that I went to sleep in and that I don't get forgotten."

3rd Person POV

Truth be told, Leif was more affected than he let on. He woke up often a few hours before dawn, screaming and sweating. Eric stayed with him when it happened and wouldn't leave until he rose after the sun set; Leif needed stability and reassurance and Eric was sure as fuck gonna give it to him.

"I'm always here if you wanna talk." Leif had seen just short of 18 summers when he was captured, he never had time to grow into the man he was meant to become. Living as a young man throughout the centuries had been testing on his mind. Some vampires suffer from the lack of ability to adjust; Leif however had it one million times worse – he wasn't even an onlooker like a vampire in the shadows. He existed but never actually _lived_. Vampires had their makers or could glamour someone into submission; yes Leif could spend the night with someone or befriend a companion, but what was the use in that? They would forget him when they next opened their eyes the following night.

"I appreciate it, thank-you." He was honest in his words; he truly liked Sookie Stackhouse. She was smart, brave, honest and stubborn. Everything his father needed and more. Her beauty was just an added bonus. She would be the perfect wife for his father. Someone who Leif could resemble not quite as a mother, but perhaps a godmother, someone who cares deeply for him like a mother yet can still hold the same friendship a normal man and woman could possess where inside jokes could be shared, no awkwardness on the topic of sex or personal problems.

"I'm gonna make some pie once they've cleaned up, want any?" Sookie asked as she probed the bond to see whether the boys in the kitchen had finished yet. They hadn't.

"You don't have to; I've ordered pizza to save you cooking." He replied, smiling brightly. _What is it with males and pizza? _Sookie thought.

"That's sweet of you, thanks; what time is it ordered for?"

"Jase is picking it up."

"Jason's coming? There's no point in tidying up then!"

"Does that mean we don't have to?" A voice that belonged to Eric's bellowed through the arch way into the kitchen.

"No! Hurry up Eric you've got vamp speed on your side!"

"Do you know how hard chocolate is to clean up?" He answered, sounding frustrated. Huffing, Sookie walked into the kitchen and waved her fingers over the counters, small bits of water pooled and began to wash the chocolate away. "Now that's cheating."

"Aunt Sookiee is Uncle Jason coming?" Hunter ran up to Eric who caught him easily as Sookie stood next to them both. They looked so cute.

"Yeah, he's bringing pizza." A smile spread across Hunter's face as he heard the word pizza. "We gonna go get you cleaned up buddy?"

"I'll do it." Leif announced as he walked into the kitchen and took Hunter from Eric's arms. "Jason should be here in fifteen so we will be down by then. Come on kiddo, I'll even let you wear your Slytherin Robe that Sookie hates."

"He is a Griffindor!" Sookie yelled as they walked away giggling.

"Lover, in case you haven't noticed… we're alone." Snaking his arms around her waist from behind, Eric placed his chin on her shoulder and tilted his head into her neck and gently kissed it.

"Mmmm baby we don't have enough time" Holding her hands over his she closed her eyes and let her-self get absorbed into the comfort he provided. "But we can once Leif and Hunter have gone to sleep"

"Leif is keeping vampire hours now though; can't I just take you now on the kitchen counter?" He practically wined.

"What do you mean he's keeping vampire hours?" Sookie asked as she spun round in his arms, a worried look plastered over her delicate features. "I thought he was doing okay with blending in with humans. Wont it be risky for him to be out at night?"

"The spell that Claudine cast over him will keep his scent contained, I mean I haven't wanted to bite him since he's been here, have you? He's staying up because of the panic, it's better if he sleeps during the day, that way when he wakes up it is different to how it used to be when he was in that room of Breandans." Fury still crept into Eric's voice as he thought of the vile fairy that ripped his son's life apart; he would forever hate himself for not knowing that Leif was alive.

"I'd suggest he stay with me for a bit to see if he gets better but its pretty crowded at Jason's."

"You could live here you know…."

"Eric…"

"I know" Huffing, he kissed her lips gently and lead her into the living room where he sat his-self down and pulled her onto his lap.

"I love you Eric, you know that right?"

"I love you too Sookie." Smiling he caressed her face as she snuggled into his chest.

"You miss Pam, I know you do. I also miss her but we've gotta let her do what she's gotta do; you'll never forgive your-self if you brought her back when she wasn't ready."

"How did you know-"

"When I was tidying up this morning, Hunter went into your office and started playing around on your computer, he didn't damage anything I checked; but a picture of Pam came up and so did a lot of pieces about where she is…"

"Miss Marple." He muttered under his breath. He wasn't annoyed, more impressed that Hunter had managed to find that so easily.

"I like your background on it." Sookie replied smiling cheekily. His computer wallpaper was one that Jason had taken when he had being fiddling with his new camera. It was of Leif and Hunter playing a video game in the living room with Eric and Sookie snuggled up together on the couch next to Leif and Hunter. Everything was natural; there was no posing just captured happiness.

"I thought it would be best to keep it PG if Hunter did ever see it. Just as well… my cell however, now that's a different story." Taking his cell out of his pocket, he looked at the screen. "Miss Stackhouse you naughty girl." Seeing the picture, Sookie sat up and reached out to grab the phone from him.

"Hey! Change that picture Eric!" Climbing up his body, Sookie wrestled Eric for the cell, this wasn't PG as Eric cheekily touched Sookie's breast, just like how Sookie pressed onto Eric's crotch as she retrieved his phone. Going onto his picture library on his cell, she flicked through the pictures to find a replacement. Many were of her and Hunter, or of her and Leif. The rest were of him-self and Pam in numerous funny situations. Ones of Pam's face in disgust as she watched fang bangers or where she looked particularly murderous at the camera; but a few were of him and Pam without their masks of scary vampire, they were more relaxed and free. There was even one of the both of them with Godric. It was all very human. Something which Sookie didn't expect from any of the three vampires.

"There." Handing the cell back to Eric, he looked at his new wallpaper on his phone. It was one of him and Pam outside their 'batmobile' in what appeared to be a heated discussion. Maxwell Lee had taken that photo.

Smiling weakly, Eric put his cell away and went to open the door for Sookie's brother who he could hear coming down the driveway.

The pizza was delicious as all five of them sat round the dining table, each eating a slice except for Eric who went for a True Blood.

"So I was thinking, how about I take Hunter to a football game? Bon Temps high are playing this weekend, I know how much you hate football so I guess I might as well."

"What do you think Hunter?"

"Yeah! Aunt Sookiee can I go? pweaaassee!"

"Course you can. Leif? You wanna go too?"

"I'm good thanks, I'm more of a cricket fan my-self." He ignored the silence that spread around the table as Sookie and Jason looked at him shocked. Eric and Hunter continued eating and drinking, much like Leif who was immune to the American's shock.

"_Cricket?" _Jason said, his voice betraying his utter shock.

"Yeah…"

"Dude we have got to get you to a football game!"

"I prefer Rugby."

"WHERE DID YOU LIVE WHEN THOSE FAIRIES HAD YOU?!" Jason exclaimed standing up from his seat. Leif merely looked at him amused as did Eric. Sookie supported her brother. Obviously.

"England, Scotland, Wales – great country by the way, erm let me see, Italy for a bit, Czechoslovakia for a bit – Prague is lovely, France, Egypt, Sweden…" His voice trailed off as he met his fathers eye when he mentioned their birth country.

"Man…_Cricket_." Jason muttered, amazed by his opinion. In Jason's eyes American football was the best sport in the world.

"Americans." Leif stated as he winked at his father.

"Hey!" Sookie said as she smacked Leif's arm. "I guess we just won't agree on sports. Jase outside of Europe they don't play American Football, they play soccer which they call football. Or cricket or even rugby which is really violent from what I hear!"

"Meh" Shrugging, Leif returned to his food as the banter continued throughout the meal time.

When bedtime came for Hunter, Jason won the fight as to who would get to read Hunter a bed time story.

As he closed the book he tucked his nephew in, smiling at how innocent the boy was.

"You doing okay kiddo?"

"Yeah, Aunt Sookiee is being real nice letting me use her shields. It's nice not hearing what people are saying inside their head. Uncle Jason can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it Hunter?" Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jason made sure that Hunter would be warm enough.

"That lady Michelle that goes to where they do real nice fries and chicken where Aunt Sookiee works really likes you. Will you like her back? She gets real lonely."

"I will see what I can do."

"She gave me her fries that she didn't want although she secretly did but thought I should have them."

"Well you go to sleep now, or Aunt Sookie will be mad and might throw some water at us again!"

"That was fun!" Holding his hand out for a high-five, Hunter giggled as Jason gave him one.

"Yeah it was! Night Hunter. Sleep tight."

"Night Uncle Jason"

Watching from the door way, Sookie smiled as Jason walked up to her. Hugging her brother as he closed Hunter's door, she smiled as she felt his arms hold her tight.

"Sook you know I'm always here for you y'know?"

"I know, Gran is so proud" Smiling, Sookie lead her brother back into the living room.

**SET AFTER DIARY ENTRY IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER [a.k.a Sookie and Eric's date]**

The knock at the door signalled Eric's arrival. Not to mention the bond practically jumped for joy since we were so close. Opening the door I was met with my handsome Viking looking dashing as ever in simple jeans and a dress shirt with a couple of buttons undone showing some of his magnificent chest topped off with his signature leather jacket. Yum.

"Where to Viking?" I asked as I locked the door behind me, Eric had yet to say a word.

"Can't I have a moment to appreciate my lover looking as beautiful as ever?" He asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"Not in this heat!" Hurrying to the recently repaired Corvette, I climbed inside, sighing as the cool air made contact with my skin. Within a second, my now grumpy Viking got in, slamming the door shut.

"It seems Miss Stackhouse you are getting ruder and ruder, I expect compensation later." Winking, he put the car in gear and sped off out of Bon Temps.

"I look forward to it." Smirking I kept my eyes ahead as I knew from the feelings coming through the bond that he was getting excited. He wasn't the only one. "You never answered my question." I said as we travelled further down the road.

"You never let me have my moment so for now my lover, that information will remain confidential." We sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey until we reached a bright and loud car-park. Opposite was the fair

"Eric…"

"Yes lover?"

"We're going in right?"

"Of course we are."

"I bloody love you." I hadn't been to a fair since I was a little girl where we had to go home early because Jason threw up after eating too much candyfloss. Coming round to my side of the car, Eric held his hand out for me as I exited the car, my hand firmly in his as we walked through the entrance.

Everything was so loud and happy, the Ferris Wheel stood as the main attraction in the middle of the fair; young children ran around chasing one another with painted face of numerous animals, adults walked round hand in hand, all looking happy. Their thoughts read the same.

"Now I believe it is only right that you have some candyfloss and a go on the Ferris Wheel but not just yet…" Leading me through the masses of people we reached 'hit the bell' where someone has to hit the pad with a giant hammer and hope that the bell reaches the top. "It is tradition is it not that on a date the woman expects to receive a prize won by her man?"

"Why yes I think it is." I answered giggling.

Paying the man his money, Eric took the hammer as people gathered round and slammed the instrument down on the pad with not even a tenth of his strength. The bell went straight to the top, the pad now having a slight crack in it where Eric hit the hammer it. A noise sounded from the machine as Eric was informed that he had won the biggest prize. Taking my hand he took me to where I could choose a giant teddy bear. To say I was excited would be an understatement. "Take your pick lover." Smiling down at me, he held my hand as I squealed with joy.

"The pink bear please"

"The pink bear for the lady if you please." Eric said to the man who went to retrieve my cuddly toy. As soon as I got it I gave Eric a kiss and held the bear to my chest. "You're just a big kid really aren't you?"

"Someone getting jealous?" I asked innocently as I skipped off to go find a ride we could go on.

"Never. Where to next Miss Stackhouse?" Taking my free hand he gave it a squeeze as we strolled along amongst the crowd. Spotting a sign, I dragged my man along with me. _"Ghost train?_ Sookie you do realise that you are bonded to a vampire, far worse than a ghost."

"I've only ever been to a fun fair once and we left after Jason ate too much candyfloss, we only got to go on one ride and that was teacups. So Mr Northman we are going to go on the ghost train and you're going to hold my hand" Opening my purse, I looked for some money to pay the ghost train ticket man however when I opened it, inside my purse was a small pouch; looking inside there was at least a hundred tokens for the fair. "Eric what the hell is all this?!" I hissed as I stared at him in shock.

"I wanted you to be able to take Hunter if you're ever stuck on what to do for the day." He explained not very convincingly.

"You've not been to a fair in a while have you?"

"Like you I have only ever been once and that was with Pam for her turn day. We spent most of it scaring couples who got frisky on the ghost train." Smirking he took two tokens out of the pouch and gave them to the ride owner who pulled up the bar in one of the carts for us.

After seating our-selves in the ride, I decided not to pull Eric up on the whole token thing. I was already denying him me and Hunter living with him, could I really deny him giving me sweet gifts like this? _Keep telling yourself that darling, we both know you like being spoilt _stupid subconscious.

As the ride took our cart into the darkness, I held onto Eric's hand despite knowing we could both very easily kill anything wanting to harm us in less than five seconds.

After the ghost train, we went on several other rides; finally ending up on the Ferris wheel, way after the fair closed with candyfloss one of my hands and Eric holding the other. It couldn't get more perfect. The lights of the fair that Eric had asked to be left on lit up the ground blew us,; the air had gotten colder at the top and despite being a vampire I still felt better with Eric's jacket around my shoulders as I snuggled into his side.

"My Gran told me something before we left the fae realm…"

"What she say lover?" Running his hands up and down my arms soothingly, he held me tighter.

"She told me a prophecy that Niall had told her when they first met. It was:

_He thee one that drains her dry_

_The one that is cold_

_Find the blonde,_

_The one that can fly, _

_It is for he who will break the hold._

_The new beginning will come_

_And for that she will respond._"

"That has gotta be one of the lamest prophecies I have ever heard. The Doctor who one was a lot better."

"Hey! It's about us y'know"

"I know but seriously? _The one that can fly_? Surely the Heart of Albion could have come up with something better."

"Oh yeah? And what do you suggest? _He will knock three times_?"

"Do not mock the Doctor Sookie." He said, giving me a cheeky wink.

"Baby is that a sonic screwdriver in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" I said in my best flirty voice; his dorkiness turning me on in a weird way.

"Lets get out of here." Picking me up bridal style, we forgot about Eric's car as we soared into the air, both desperate to be connected again.

**The End. **

**Thank you for reading Dead Betrayal.**

A special thanks to all my readers and those that took the time to review, I truly appreciate it.

Keep me on alert as Pam's story will be uploaded once I've written my True Blood story that I've currently got going called 'Wrong for the better' lame name I know but hey whatcha gonna do about it?

(Theres a little doctor who reference for you- you know who you are!)


End file.
